The Pokeninja, Adventures of the Maelstrom pokemon
by hussbek
Summary: After Naruto destroys the Gedo statue before it reabsorbs the bijuu, freeing them in the process, a dying tobi uses kamui to send naruto to the pokeworld in the form of a pokemon where he meets Ash and friends as they journey together through the unova region to compete in the pokemon league.
1. Overview

The PokeNinja, adventures of the maelstrom pokemon

synopsis

After Naruto destroys the Gedo statue before it reabsorbs the bijuu, freeing them in the process, a dying tobi uses kamui to send naruto to the pokeworld in the form of a pokemon where he meets Ash and friends as they journey together through the unova region to compete in the pokemon league.

NarutoxSnivyxEmolga Adventure/Romance

Appearance

Naruto will appear as Kurama except with a different colour which is his base form as he has four other forms due to his elemental affinities. Lightning from his father,water from his mother,fire from kurama and wind as his own.

Forms

Polymorph mode

Appearance: A white nine tailed fox with black markings

Type:Normal

Ability: Guts

Attacks: Rasengan,shadow clones,crush claw extreme speedmode

Raiden mode

Appearance: A blue furred wolf with yellow markings at the ends of it's slightly spiky mane

Type:Electric

Ability: Motor drive

Attacks: lightning flash bullet,lightning claws,thunderbolt,electronic ball

Pyro model

Appearance: A crimson red anthromorphic fox with flames on it's feet and at the tip of it's tail.

Type: Fire

Ability: Flash fire

Attacks: Blaze claws,overheat,flame charge,foxfire

Aqua mode

Appearance: An azure colour serpentine dragon with four webbed feet with a white frill from the head to a scythe shaped tail

Type: Water

Ability: Storm drain

Attacks: water bullet,aqua blade,aqua ring,hydro pump

Gale mode

Appearance: An orange colored eagle with blue markings around the eyes,wings and body

Type:Flying

Ability:Delta stream

Attacks: acrobatics,air cutter,wing blade,air cannon

Guidelines

1\. Naruto appears in the dreamyard during the confrontation with team rocket

2\. Naruto catches the attention of snivy and emolga to join the group

3\. Ash gets an extra slot in the party from Prof oak for naruto

4\. Plot is partially Canon including the movies in unova

5\. Naruto meets Arceus in a dream to be brought up to date with the pokemon world

6\. Rivalry between naruto and trip's starter over snivy


	2. Victory wiith a price

**THE POKENINJA, ADVNTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

" _Inner thoughts"_

 **Chapter 1: Victory with a price**

In the middle of a war torn battlefield, Naruto and Killer Bee in full bijuu mode face off against Tobi who possesses the Tailed Beasts. Things are looking grim for Naruto as the Tailed Beasts prepare a combined Tailed Beast Bomb to fire at him and Bee.

" **Things are looking bad for you aren't they kit?"** said a voice all too familiar to the blond ninja.

"Kyuubi? What is it? Can't you see I'm trying to think of a way out of this situation?" said Naruto.

But Kyuubi wanting to talk to Naruto dragged him into the mindscape with or without his consent.

 **MINDSCAPE**

When Naruto opens his eyes, he realizes that he is in the familiar sewer with a giant gate and behind it lay a giant red furred fox with nine tails known to the world as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want? Asked Naruto seeing it as odd that the fox would want anything to do with him much less talk.

" **Kit, I have been with you throughout your entire life, from your birth all the way to now, I have borne witness to your iron will and have saved others from darkness as well as not falling into it yourself even to the point of wanting to helping me with my hatred which no one has ever done for me before"**

Confused, Naruto asked, "What are you trying to say? Because I don't get it"

Slightly irritated Kyuubi said, " **What I am trying to is that I want to apologize and I wish to start over between the both of us, beginning with telling you that my name is Kurama"**

Well to say that Naruto is shocked at what the newly named Kurama said is an understatement, but after a minute he gave a smile to the fox and said.

"I hope that our friendship will last till the end of time Kurama" holding out fist towards Kurama who returned it in kind creating a strong bond both in mind and soul.

" **Hey kit I just discovered that you have an affinity to lightning, water, fire from me and your parents in addition to your wind affinity which must have unlocked after we bonded"**

"Wow, as amazing as it sounds we will deal with it later as the first thing is to defeat Tobi and free the other tailed beasts" said Naruto with determination.

" **You're right, let's bond our chakra together and show that wannabe god the true power of a tailed beast and his partner!" said Kurama**

"RIGHT! We will win no matter what BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled. As he unlocked the seal and yellow chakra exploded out of both Him and Kurama.

 **THE REAL WORLD**

As Naruto opened his eyes, the captured were almost done with the combined tailed beast ball and and Bee is visibly exhausted.

"Yo Naruto I will be on the offensive while you be the support!" yelled Bee.

"No Octopops, we'll switch roles as you are still wounded from the first round so I'll be the tank" said Naruto.

" _For him to say that, could it be that Kyuubi and Naruto have bonded?!" thought Killer Bee._

Naruto channeled his chakra and reactivated the bijuu mode, this time with a cloak to signify the bond between him and Kurama. Then he summoned the ethereal form of Kurama ready for battle.

" **Kit, we need to counter their attack with the same in kind" said Kurama,**

"Sure thing partner" said Naruto.

Kurama opened his mouth and began to channel chakra into a tailed beast ball and both sides fired at the exact same time with Kurama's attack hitting lower hence launching both into the air and exploding.

"Even with half of its true power, the nine tailed fox is truly the most powerful above all the tailed beasts" said with a slight unease.

"LET'S GET EM KURAMA!" yelled Naruto to which was responded with a roar as they dashed towards the beasts. Kurama quickly executed an uppercut on Nibi, launching her into the air and using his tails to knock the Sanbi who was rolling towards him off course and into the Yonbi. Afterward he jumps into the air and grabs the Nanabi the tail threw him towards the ground right into the Rokubi. Upon landing on the ground, Kurama quickly sidestepped avoiding the Gobi who was charging in by a hair and executed a double kick, launching it into the other tailed beasts who were recovering from Kurama's assault further damaging.

" **Amazing, Naruto and Kurama must be in total sync to be able to fight like that"** said the Hachibi who was stunned at the display of the duo's prowess.

"Damn, they are beginning to slow down, I need to reabsorb the beasts and retreat to formulate a plan against the Uzumaki brat" said Tobi as he summons the Gedo statue and begins the process.

"Hey Kurama, isn't that the statue that Neji described to us after we rescued Gaara?" asked Naruto.

" **Indeed, that bastard must be planning to reabsorb the Tailed beasts and make a break for, something we can't allow"**

Quickly charging up a tailed beast ball, the duo launched it into the Statue resulting in an explosion which broke the chains tied to the beasts hence freeing them although they lost consciousness. When the smoke clears, Tobi is revealed laying on the floor with the lower part of his body blown off due to the explosion. Which means that the fourth great shinobi war is over and that Naruto is victorious.

"DAMN YOU UZUMAKI! Even if you have won, I will have the last laugh! Yelled Tobi.

" **KIT GET OUT OF THERE! The bastard is about to send us into another and there's no way that we can return!** Shouted Kurama but was too late as Naruto fell into the hole and Bee was still wounded to help.

As the other ninjas arrived, Hinata asked, "Bee where is Naruto?" He refused to answer as he thought that although they won the war, the price.

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION**

"Hey what's going on outside?" wondered Ash Ketchum who was with Iris and Cilan in the Pokémon center in Straiton city after winning his Trio badge from Cilan's Pokémon gym.

"It seems its coming from the ruins of the Dreamyard" Professor Fennel answered "But that place has been abandoned for a long time unless someone is trying to collect the dream energy"

"Then we must go and investigate" said Officer Jenny who got into her police car alongside Fennel.

"Wait we can help too, let's go Pikachu!" said Ash with the electric mouse on his shoulder. "Pika!" he responded.

"Wait for us, we coming along too!" shouted Iris with Cilan following.

They all headed towards the Dreamyard not aware of the companion they would soon meet and the unforgettable memories they would have.

 **MINDSCAPE**

" **KIT WAKE UP!"** yelled Kurama, Naruto jumped up surprised from the outburst.

"Kurama what happened? What's going on? Asked Naruto obviously confused.

" **When that bastard Uchiha used Kamui on us, it sent us to another dimension with no way of going back"** said Kurama noticing Naruto slumping his shoulders and on the verge of tears, when he went to wipe his eyes he noticed that instead of hands he now has paws and his reflection displayed a mirror image of Kurama except with white fur and black markings similar to Kurama's bijuu mode.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY!?" yelled Naruto while panicking.

" **Calm down! It seems exposure to the dimension rift along with an unknown energy from this dimension altered your body to adapt to it and I have noticed that your elemental affinities have changed in such a way that you will transform when using one of them in and out of battle. By the way, you can still use chakra and ninjutsu"**

"Okay thanks for the info, well since we here now let's see what this world has to offer shall we?" said Naruto as he left the mindscape.

 **Hello everybody this is my first time actually writing a fanfiction, so i hope to receive some tips and advice based along the way of which i would appreciate gratefully. I don't intend for Naruto to be godlike but rather give him a challenge but i am not too good with battle scenes but i will do my best. And i am open for ideas cause this not my story alone but everyone else.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out for now  
**


	3. A New purpose

**THE POKENINJA, ADVNTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

" _Inner thoughts"_

 **Chapter 2: A New Purpose**

 **With Ash and the Others**

"So this is the Dreamyard" said Ash as he looks over the abandoned ruins which now has a strange atmosphere due to the pulsing dream energy.

"Yes this place is the result due to a failed project that was meant to help the world" said Fennel sadly.

"What do you mean professor?" Cilan asked the question which was on everyone's mind.

"We were working harnessing the dream energy which was emitted by Musharna to view the dreams of Pokémon and strengthen bonds between humans and pokemon but due to the greed of the directors, Musharna lost control of the dream energy resulting in the explosion and her disappearance" Fennel explained.

"Well with what is happening right now, it must have something to do with Musharna" said Cilan.

"Then let's get going" said Ash who was running off with the others following until they reach a clearing with Ash seeing strange machine being controlled by a trio whom he was all too familiar with. "You guys again!?" Ash yelled.

 **(AN: I am not going to write the Team Rocket since it creeps me out)**

"Aw great it's the twerp and his Pikachu along with a new gang" said Jessie.

"Ash who are they?" asked Iris.

"They are called team rocket, a crime organization whose purpose is to steal powerful pokemon to rule the world as they have been after my Pikachu for a long time now" Ash replied.

"But what is a Kanto organization doing here in Unova?" asked Officer Jenny.

"We intend to spread our ambition, starting with the Unova region" said James.

"And we are going to do so by harnessing this dream energy" said Meowth, surprising everyone except Ash.

" Well we are not going to stand and nothing while watching you do whatever you want, Pikachu let's stop them!" Ash declared. "Pika!" said Pikachu with confidence. He was about to attack when a purple light burst from the ground, blinding everyone when the light faded a pokemon appeared whom Fennel immediately recognized to be Musharna.

"So this pokemon is this the source of the dream energy? We need to capture it for the Boss" said Meowth pressing a button on a remote, making the machine to shoot out an energy beam which encircled Musharna, restraining her.

"I won't let you! Pikachu use Volt tackle!" yelled Ash, Pikachu started running towards team rocket whilst coated in electricity.

"That's what you think" Meowth sneered pressing another button, making the machine to fire energy beams at Pikachu who was dodging left and right. A beam was about to hit Pikachu when a white blur jumped in between and knocked it off course. Everyone turned their attention to the newcomer and were stunned to see a pokemon that looks like a ninetales but with white fur and black markings on its body

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Ash wondered.

 **With Naruto – 20 minutes earlier**

When he woke up, Naruto discovers that he is in a forest clearing and he takes notice of strange looking creatures running around the forest.

"What do you think I should do now Kurama?" asked Naruto

" **I suggest that you familiarize yourself with your new body and what techniques you can execute"** Kurama advised.

In the next ten minutes, Naruto learnt to channel chakra, create new moves amd discovers that he can use shadow clones and the rasengan. After getting full mastery over his new body, Naruto begins moving through the forest when a bright light caught his attention.

" **Hey Kit, I sense an energy surge from where the light came from and its quite large"** said Kurama.

"Sure thing Kurama, I on my way there" said Naruto as he dashed toward the source. When he arrived, Naruto see a group with a boy commanding another one of those strange creatures to attack a trio who are standing beside a machine that is restraining one of the creatures while attacking the other group.

" _I may not what's going on but I know what I should do_ " thought Naruto before jumping in to help the larger group.

" **You and your hero complex"** grumbled Kurama.

 **Present Time**

"Who is this pokemon? It looks like a nintales but different." Said Meowth with a stunned look on his face.

"It doesn't matter what it since it decided to help the twerps making it our enemy!" said Jessie grabbing the remote from Meowth and commanding the machine to attack Naruto.

Naruto began evading the volley of energy attacks with sidesteps and flips before building a distance in order to make his next move, "Shadow clone jutsu!" a poof of white smoke which clears to reveal ten copies of the original.

"Is that Double team? But it doesn't look like illusions but solid clones!" said Cilan who was shocked at the pokemon's powers.

"Okay guys! Move in with Extemespeed!" Naruto called, "Okay Boss!" the clones charged in leaving behind white streaks of light. The machine quickly released another volley of energy attack destroying the clones only to see that the original is nowhere to be seen.

" _Where did he go?"_ everyone thought.

"UP HERE!" yelled a voice, they all looked up to see Naruto diving towards the machine with a spiraling ball of energy in his paw. "Take this! Rasengan! Ramming the attack into the machine, destroying it and freeing Musharna in the process.

"Amazing, this pokemon's power could even take on legendary pokemon" Ash aid with Pikachu agreeing as they had encountered many of them to realize.

"Damn! We need to retreat!" shouted Jessie calling out Woobat who used Gust to create a distraction for escape.

"Tch, they got away" said Naruto.

" **True but I get the feeling that this won't be the last that we see of them"** said Kurama.

"Hey, thanks for helping us rescue Musharna form team rocket" said Ash.

"Don't mention it, I couldn't just stand there and watch them do that, By the way my name is Naruto, nice to meet all of you, Believe It!" he replied with a smile.

"Is that the name of your pokemon species because I can't tell if you are a ninetales?" Iris asked curiously.

"Pokemon? What is that? Naruto asked with curiously confusing the group.

"What do you mean by that? You are a pokemon aren't you? Said Fennel.

" **Hey Kit, I think they must be referring to those creatures we saw on the way and that you are one as well"** said Kurama.

" _You think I should tell them where I came from?"_ thought Naruto.

" **They look trustworthy as I sense no negative emotions from them"** said Kurama.

"Well I will tell you about myself if you tell me about this world" said Naruto to the baffled group due to what he just said.

 **Pokemon Center**

After an hour of explanation between both sides, Naruto was having a conversation Kurama.

" **This world sounds interesting especially with these legendary pokemon"** said Kurama.

"Yeah and this pokemon league sounds like the ideal event for me to let loose against strong opponents" said Naruto with a foxy grin. "I think we should join Ash since in a way he reminds me of myself" and he faded out of the mindscape.

Meanwhile, Ash was talking to Professor Oak about Naruto who was excited at the discovery of a new pokemon.

"In that case, I will add another slot to your party since I need you to research on Naruto with his powers and abilities. Also I am installing a feature to your pokedex to record him to the database" said the pokemon professor.

"Thanks professor, I will let you know of anything else" said Ash before ending the connection.

"Hey Ash, I need to talk to you" called out Naruto gaining his attention "I decided to come along with you on your journey since I don't have anything else to do"

"Sure thing Naruto, I was even about to invite you to join us" Ash said happily.

"Well put me in one of those pokeballs and then we are all set" said Naruto. Ash tossed a pokeball at him and drew him into it and pinged signifying the capture without a struggle. However the pokeball opened releasing Naruto who was shuddering.

"I don't think I will like going in there" said Naruto still shaking"

" **Now you know how I feel being in here"** snickered Kurama.

"Well it's not necessary to be in a pokeball like Pikachu" said Ash while Pikachu wave at Naruto.

"Now let's meet up with the others and get ready to go to the next pokemon gym as I am getting excited!" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

The next day Naruto along with Ash, Pikachu, Iris and Cilan set out of Straiton City towards the next pokemon gym looking forward to a memorable journey full of twists and turns.

Unknown to them a mysterious figure watches over them, particularly Naruto with interest

.

 **Hello, this is Hussbek with another chapter, i wish say thank you for following this story as i am truly thankful. I wanted some suggestions on what name naruto should get on the national pokedex entry and i am planning on writing more naruto crossovers as listed below**

 **Naruto x Megaman Battle Network**

 **Naruto x Dog days**

 **Naruto x Journey to the west**

 **As always i am open for ideas and i am considering having Naruto regain his transformation jutsu and not the pokemon version of transform.**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **This Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out**


	4. Brought up to Speed and The G

**THE POKENINJA, ADVNTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

" _Inner thoughts/ Translated pokemon speech"_

[Pokedex Entry]

 **Chapter 3: Brought up to Speed and The Green Snake**

Ever since the gang left Straiton city, it has never been a dull moment with Naruto around, Axew took a liking to riding on his back whenever they walk, Pikachu would often go exploring with Naruto through the area whenever they set up camp, teaching him about the nature and behavior of different pokemon. Tepig views him as a brother figure since Naruto sympathized with him and promised to support throughout the time spent together. Oshawott likes Naruto as he is often encouraged as well as being tutored to mastering deflecting projectiles with his scalchop.

On the human side, Naruto would tell them stories of his pranks in his village (he refuses to tell them of his hard life) and Ash would tell him of his adventures in the other regions and the pokemon battles he had. Cilan gets along with him especially when it comes to food, after learning the he could cook anything, Naruto immediately demanded that he should cook ramen even to the point of teaching him how to cook it.

 **Flashback start**

" _ **Hey Cilan the pokemon you cook tastes amazing!" said Naruto with glee, Cilan smiled and said "Thanks for the compliment, just give me the ingredients and I can cook anything"**_

 _ **Naruto immediately froze at those words, "Could you repeat what you just said?"**_

" _ **I said that just give me the ingredients and I can cook anything, why do you ask?" said Cilan with a confused look on his face and was tackled to the ground by Naruto.**_

" _ **THEN YOU ARE GOING TO COOK RAMEN!EVEN IF I HAVE TO TEACH YOU TO COOK IT!" Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs with a desperate look on his face. "O-okay then, let's get the things needed for making the ramen" said Cilan with Naruto repeatedly saying "Thank you"**_

 **Flashback end**

With Iris, they get along well as they both enjoy communing with nature and often racing each other through the trees with even wins, losses and draws. Although they tend to argue over maturity as Naruto hates being called a kid as Iris hates being taunted about her hair.

 **Later in the Night**

When he opened his eyes, Naruto notices that he in white space with nothing in sight, "Where I am and what this is about?" he wondered as he looked around.

" _I brought you here, Naruto Uzumaki"_ a voice called out. Naruto quickly turned around to see pokemon looking like a deer with a golden circular hoop in its mid-section and colored plates attached to it. ( **AN is the best I could describe on my own** )Merely looking at it, Naruto instinctively knew that he shouldn't mess with this one "Who are you since you already know my name" asked Naruto.

" _My name is Arceus, the Creator of pokemon"_ replied the newly named Arceus to a speechless Naruto who didn't expect to meet a god. _"Do calm down young one, I mean no harm as I simply wish to speak with you"_

"Okay so what is it that you want to talk about" asked Naruto.

" _I have been feeling a sense of foreboding that is about to occur in the region which you are in and my request was that you and Ash would resolve them or the balance would disrupt and the other legendary pokemon are focusing on their duties to assist in the coming situation"_ said Arceus.

After thinking for a minute," Okay I will help you with the problem since it will involve the safety of my newly found precious people and pokemon as well as bring justice to those who seek to harm the innocent" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

" _Thank you Naruto Uzumaki, may we meet again when the time comes"_ said Arceus as it faded away.

When Naruto woke up in the morning, he informed Kurama of the dream and meeting with Arceus.

" **All I can say is that we should train harder in order to be ready for whatever comes our way"** said Kurama.

"Okay then, by the way how do I unlock the other forms? I can sense them while meditating but I can't access them" said Naruto thinking deeply.

" **By my theory, you need to fulfil a certain condition for each of them, afterwards you can access them anytime but if you are hit by a powerful attack with a type advantage, you will be forced to revert to your base form so you better be careful in battle"** said Kurama.

"Thanks for the info partner, I'll see you around" said Naruto before fading from the mindscape. 

On a bright sunny day, the gang were having lunch in a grass clearing while enjoying the serenity of nature. Everyone except the pokemon were enjoying the food of the gods that is ramen. Cilan and Naruto had come to the agreement to cook ramen every once in a while and today is one of those days.

"Hey Cilan where is my portion of ramen?" said Naruto after eating his pokemon food and looking at Cilan with a hungry look in his eyes. "It's over at the table" said Cilan amused at the pokemon ninja's addiction to the food although he and the others like it but not to the point of addiction.

Naruto quickly dashed to the table, looking forward to pleasuring his taste buds only to find nothing there! Naruto was about to rant that his ramen was 'kidnapped' when he notice movement through the grass nearby and followed it cautiously until he reached a clearing where he saw pokemon that looks like a snake with two legs and three pointed leaf for a tail.

" **Hey kit, isn't that a Snivy which is one of the starters from Unova?"** said Kurama.

"Yeah but I don't care about that as she is reaching MY ramen!" said Naruto with a tick mark appearing on his head. As he approached the Grass snake pokemon, she looked at him and smirked.

" _This tastes pretty good so I hope you didn't mind when I helped myself to it"_ said Snivy with a mischievous look.

"No I did mind and I still do, I had been looking forward to eating the ramen and you just appear from nowhere and eat it and that means wars" Naruto spoke angrily. Kurama sweat dropped at his partner's outburst but knows that messing with Naruto and his ramen is a hazardous risk.

" _If that is the case, then let me finish this then we can have a battle"_ said Snivy, "Oh okay, just take your time and enjoy the taste" said Naruto to which Kurama face faulted at.

Later on, the two pokemon face off at the clearing waiting for either side to make a move, Snivy starts off with Vine whip to which Naruto deflected with Crush claw, he quickly closes the distance to engage in close range combat but was knocked back by Snivy using Leaf storm as a barrier before launching the attack at the fox pokemon who quickly leaped into the air to avoid.

"Not bad but let's see you handle this, Shadow clones!" said Naruto summoning a bunch of clones to attack a surprised Snivy. _"This isn't Double team as they all look solid! But I am sure that they will disappear when I attack them"_ thought Snivy, she quickly dashes towards the clones using Leaf blade to defeat every one.

" _She is quite quick on her toes unlike any wild pokemon I have ever met unless…"_ thought Naruto before calling out "Hey Snivy, by any chance were you with trainer before?"

Surprised by the accurate question Snivy answered _"Yes I was but I abandoned him because he was too inexperienced and would have hurt himself"_

After thinking for a minute Naruto spoke "If that's the case, how about if I defeat you then will join me with my trainer, we can help you achieve you true potential"

" _Alright, only if you defeat me in this battle"_ said Snivy, getting into a stance with Naruto doing the same.

Naruto dashes towards Snivy while evading the attacks from the Vine whip before striking with Crush claw, she retaliates with Leaf blade knocking him back. Naruto tries to close the distance with Extreme speed when Snivy uses Attract with makes contact, confusing him. However due to Extremespeed being interrupted, Naruto tumbles forward and winds up kissing Snivy on the lips (How many Anime had this sort of scene)

Surprised by the contact, Snivy started blushing trying figure out the situation which distracted her enough for Naruto to recover his senses and use Rasengan to slam her to a tree, knocking her out and winning the battle.

Naruto picks Snivy up with his tails and heads back to Ash and the others while thinking that something between the two of them but can't remember. When they return, Naruto explains what happened and Ash captures Snivy with her consent.

Later that night, Naruto felt that someone was sleeping on his tails only to see Snivy on them. Although he was wondering about this action, he wasn't bothered but rather comfortable with it and returned to sleep looking forward the next day.

As Snivy slept, she blushed upon remembering the kiss and thought _"Maybe if we spend time together, then I would get to know him better"_

 **Hello everybody, this is Hussbek. I am sure you are wondering why i left Ash out of the battle in the chapter, well i wanted to build something between Naruto and Snivy as well as wanting to get rid of naruto's denseness bit by bit. i am still trying to figure out what name i should give to Naruto for the pokedex entry and i have gotten two far from a reader which was Pixion and Endeus. I am still up thinking of new crossovers especially with some anime and games. I will list them out when i edit out my profile.  
**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out**


	5. The Clock tower and Axew in traininhg

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

" _Inner thoughts_

" _Translated pokemon speech"_

[Pokedex Entry]

 **Chapter 4: The Clock tower and Axew in training**

Ever since Snivy joined the group, she got along with Ash and the other pokemon. But it's rather Naruto who got her interested in the most. He always looks out for the other pokemon regardless of them belonging to Ash or the others. Snivy tends to stay around or near. Like whenever Naruto sleeps, Snivy is often found curled up in his tails or when they are eating, she prefers to eat next to him.

Naruto, being the dense guy that he is always wonders why Snivy tends to blush when close to him. When he asks Kurama about it, he always gets the same reply **"Figure It out yourself, i don't want to get myself involved with this one".**

On their way to Nacrene city for Ash's next gym battle, the gang reach a town where they decided to stop for a break for lunch next to river.

"Hey Cilan, what do we have on the menu today?" asked Naruto with anticipation for the next delicious meal to be cooked by his friend with Ash nodding just as eagerly.

"You boys are such kids just for an everyday lunch?" said Iris only for her stomach to rumble in protest. Everybody including Kurama sweat dropped at the embarrassing scene while Iris looked like she wanted a dragon pokemon to just swoop in and carry her out of their sight.

"Well the foods is almost ready, while Naruto, Axew and Pikachu I got pokemon food and berries as the appetizer" said Cilan with pride on culinary skills. Naruto and the others were happy to hear that. When suddenly, a pokemon appeared from the nearby bushes. It has a round body with an orange face and yellow curly eyebrows. It has three yellow ovals on its abdomen and a curvy yellow line on its back. Its paws are orange and have three digits each.

"Whoa, what kind of pokemon is that?" Ash wondered out before taking out his pokedex to scan this new pokemon.

[Darumakka, the Zen charm pokemon. When it sleeps, it pulls its limbs into its body and cannot be knocked over whether pushed or pulled and its internal fire goes down to 1,100 degrees Fahrenheit]

"Wow that also sounds like the Sage training I had with the toads back at Mt Myoubouku" said Naruto in amazement. The pokemon waved its hand it greeting, Naruto was about to approach it to engage in a conversation when he heard Pikachu and Axew arguing.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" asked Naruto.

" _My bowl of pokemon food is gone and I am sure that Axew ate it"_ said Pikachu while pointing at Axew.

" _I didn't eat anything, I didn't even notice that it was gone!"_ Said Axew.

"Maybe Pikachu ate it all and forgot?" said Iris.

"I don't think so, want do you think darumakka?" Ash said turning to darumakka, only to find it had fallen asleep.

" **Hey kit, try tipping it and let's see if it really can't be knocked over"** said Kurama, "What a coincidence, I was thinking the same thing" thought Naruto as he used one of his tails to push against the sleeping darumakka who rocked back and forth but didn't fall over, he was mesmerized until he heard Pikachu and Axew fighting again, this time Axew's food is gone.

"This is getting suspicious" said Naruto before closing his eyes to use his sensor ability. "Over there!" exclaimed Naruto, everyone turning their heads to where Naruto pointed to see another darumakka with the missing pokemon food.

"Hey give them back!" said Ash approaching the second darumakka but had to dodge due to the first waking up attacking from behind with a Flamethrower.

"Oshawott, use Water gun on the both of them!" Ash shouted throwing the pokeball to call on him.

Oshawott came and launched a stream of water at the two darumakka, but they easily dodged the attack and responded with a double Flamethrower which instantly knocked out Oshawott in one hit.

"Oh no, Ash! We need to get Oshawott to the pokemon center fast!" Said Naruto worried for the water pokemon as he watched the duo escape with the food. The gang quickly rushed to the pokemon center for healing.

At the pokemon center, Naruto and the others were talking about what occurred earlier with the fire duo.

"Those pokemon may have caused us trouble, but they certainly executed good teamwork unlike most of the wild pokemon" said Naruto.

"Indeed, their combination certainly produces a hot flavor" Cilan said while agreeing with Naruto.

"Oh, you must be talking about the darumakka aren't you?" asked Nurse Joy who was bringing Oshawott from the recovery room. The gang nodded in affirmation and she began to tell them about the darumakka who accompanied a darmanitan that always helped the townspeople until recently, the darumakka have been stealing food and it has been noticed that the darmanitan is nowhere to be seen.

Naruto began to suspect that something is going on that involves the thievery and the absence of the darmanitan, but decided to think about it later.

Later that, Ash and the others were having dinner when Nurse Joy announced that will be serving moon cakes. Ash and the others got up to help Nurse Joy to distribute the snacks, on their way to the kitchen, they heard a clatter of pans falling to the floor and they reached there, they saw the darumakka making off with moon cakes. Ash was about to pursue when Naruto stopped him.

"Ash wait! I have an idea for those two pokemon. Shadow clone!" said Naruto. Immediately ten copies appeared in a puff of smoke. "Go after them and let me know when you find them" "Yes Boss!" when the clones left to go after the duo, Iris asked him.

"Why did you sent the clones after them instead of us following them"

"Because whatever my clones learn or experience before dispelling, it is sent back to the original" Naruto replied.

" _Wow that's a pretty amazing technique_ " said Pikachu in wonder. After a while, Naruto received the memories of one of the clones and led to a clock tower in the middle of town.

"Hold on, didn't Nurse Joy say that the clock tower would soon be torn down? I wonder why the darumakka would come?" said Cilan.

"I'm sure we will get our answers when we go in there" said Ash.

As they went in, Naruto and others saw the duo who upon seeing them ran up the stairs with the group giving chase. When they reached the next floor, the darumakka were nowhere to be seen, Naruto used his senses and detected that they were behind them at the corner of the ceiling.

"Guys watch out! They are behind us!" Naruto shouted out as the duo launched a double Flamethrower which the group dodged but set a wooden staircase ablaze.

"Oshawott come out and use water gun on the fire!" said Ash calling on Oshawott once again. Oshawott quickly launched a stream of water at the fire, successfully putting it out but the wooden structure crumbled to pieces.

The darumakka released another Flamethrower at the group again to which Ash commanded Pikachu use Thunderbolt to cancel out the attack.

"Oshawott, use water gun again!"

Another stream of water was launched this time making contact with the duo and knocking them back. The darumakka was about to attack when Naruto called out to them.

"Wait! We didn't come here to fight, we just want to know why you have been stealing the food, I can tell that you both have good reasons for doing that". Said Naruto with the others agreeing with him.

The two darumakka looked at each other before pointing at the next floor as if gesturing that they want to go up there.

"It seems that there is something important up and that they need to go up there" said Ash.

"But how do we get up there? As the stairs is destroyed and it's too high for us to reach" said Iris.

"I have an idea, Ash bring out Snivy, I will need her help for this" said Naruto. Ash complied and sent out Snivy.

"Okay Snivy, I need you to climb on my back and hold on tight" said Naruto. " _Okay Naruto"_ said Snivy who quickly got on his back. Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and began to walk up the wall (surprising the others) to the opening in the ceiling.

"Okay Snivy, now use your Vine whip to help the others up here" said Naruto.

After bringing the others up, the group continued upwards until they reached the top of the tower where they came across a pokemon.

"Hey, isn't that the darmanitan that was often seen with the darumakka? What is it doing here?" said Iris. Ash took out his pokedex and the scanned the pokemon.

[Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. Darmanitan switches from Standard Mode to Zen Mode when it has little energy left.]

" **Something is weird kit, I sense its energy is in full strength, but I also sense it using its power for something"** said Kurama. "You are right but for what?" said Naruto. When he looked around, he saw a large bell above the darmanitan. "Hey guys, isn't there something strange about the bell?" he said bring the other's attention to it.

"You're right, it's floating in midair by darmanitan using Psychic, but why" said Cilan. The darumakka brought out a large piece of metal which the group identified as the bell hook which was bent out of shape.

"I get it now! When the bell was about to fall the darmanitan caught it from falling, but when it grew tired, it switched to Zen mode to use its psychic abilities to hold it up and the darumakka had been stealing food to keep up its energy" said Naruto.

"Then we need to fix the bell hook, Cilan bring out Pansage and darumakka, we need you to use your Flamethrower to heat up the metal for pansage to shape it up" said Naruto.

They quickly carried out the plan and Oshawott used Water gun to cool it down.

"Darmanitan, use Psychic help Ash set the bell hook in place and then exit from your Zen mode, we need your strength to lift bell to the hook" said Naruto.

After letting Ash set the bell hook, it exited from Zen mode and tossed the bell into the air before quickly climbing to the top and grabbing it and setting it onto the hook.

Next morning before the group set out, Nurse Joy gave them the news that the clock tower won't be torn down to the joy of the darumakka and the darmanitan who bade them farewell on their journey.

While on the road to Nacrene city, Iris and Cilan were having training battle Axew and Pansage much to the chagrin of Ash.

"Come on Iris, why won't you let me battle you?" asked Ash.

"Well that's because you don't know how to hold back and attack head on like a kid" said Iris while Naruto looked on in amusement.

"Ash, Iris has a point as Axew is young and inexperienced unlike you and Pikachu so he needs to gain experience" said Cilan.

The battle went on well until when Axew tried to use Dragon rage with the end result of an explosion knocking everyone off their feet.

" **Hey kit, it seems to face the similar to when you were trying to master Rasengan"** said Kurama. " You're right about that Kurama" Thought Naruto as he got up and approached Axew.

"Hey Iris, it seems that Axew has difficulty releasing the attack after channeling its energy, right?"

"Yeah, whenever Axew tries to use the attack, it always ends up exploding in our faces" said Iris.

"I was wondering where you got Axew, Iris?" asked Ash.

While Naruto, Iris and the others were talking, she told them that she got Axew from the village elder from the village of dragons where she lived. Meanwhile, Axew and Pikachu went to collect apples for lunch. When Axew was reaching for an apple, he fell off the branch and got stuck in the horns of a Scoilepede, Pikachu tried to help with an Iron tail attack which infuriated it and began to chase him.

Naruto quickly sensed that they were in trouble and ran towards them with Iris and the others in pursuit. When they came into view, they saw Pikachu avoiding attacks from scoilepede and axew stuck in its horns.

"Iris, don't you have another pokemon to battle?" asked Ash. "Yes, but it doesn't listen to me" said Iris trying not to panic.

"If that's the case I'll hold it down while you grab Axew, then we can defeat it!" said naruto. He quickly summoned four clones who quickly used their tails to wrap around the scoilepede's legs while applying chakra to their anchor it down. Iris grabbed a vine and swung down, snatching Axew out of its horns.

"Naruto can you throw your Rasengan?" asked Ash "Yeah, I can why?" asked Naruto with curiosity.

"Because I need you to do just that" said Ash. Naruto quickly charged up a Rasengan and threw it. "Pikachu, use Iron tail on the Rasengan!" Ash called out. Pikachu slammed its tail on the Rasengan increasing its speed towards the scoilepede, sending it into the air with great force into the distance.

"Hey Axew are you alright?" asked Iris with Naruto looking on in concern. " _Yeah I am fine_ " replied Axew.

Afterwards, the gang packed continued on their journey to Nacrene city for the gym with Naruto looking forward to a great battle.

 **Hey everybody, this is Hussbek, sorry about the delay, my bro had me off the system for a while but now i am back, i decided not to bring up Excadrill until when iris faces off against Georgia. I am considering whether i should have Naruto give a on sided beatdown on Trip's remaining pokemon during the pokemon battle at the battle club. All in all please read and review, i am open for ideas.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out.**


	6. Showdown at the Battle Club

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

" _Inner thoughts_

" _Translated pokemon speech"_

[Pokedex Entry]

 **Chapter 5: Showdown at the Battle club**

On their way to Nacrene city for the next gym battle, Naruto and the gang pass through Luxuria town when Ash began to run off saying something about a battle club much to Naruto's curiosity as he has yet to know everything about the new world that he now resides.

"Hey Cilan, why did Ash run and what's this talk about a battle club" asked Naruto with Kurama listening to get some info to think about later as he is still examining the condition of his partner's body as he noticed that there is something else aside from the elemental affinities hidden within.

"Well the battle club is a place where Pokémon trainers upload their profile as well as the kind of Pokémon that they wish to battle making it the perfect place to sharpen their battling skills before their gym battles or any other kind of event" said Cilan with Naruto nodding in understanding.

" _It's almost like the preliminary matches in the chuunin exams"_ thought Naruto.

" **True, except that it involves these creatures to battle each other, sounds like the best place to seek out worthy opponents, let's go after Ash before he picks a weak opponent"** said Kurama with a grin as he is looking forward to a good battle as they had been training for a while.

"If that's the case, Ash wait for me!" said Naruto running after the excited boy with Cilan and Iris following a bit behind.

"To get excited of a battle, they are such little kids" panted Iris.

"Hey I heard that!" shouted Naruto to which Kurama sweatdropped.

" **Doesn't that not even prove her point"** said the fox before going to sleep.

When they reached the building, Ash was seen going through an electronic bulletin board in such of a strong trainer.

"Yo Ash, have you found a trainer worth battling against?" asked Naruto to which Ash shook his head in negative.

"Not yet, am still looking through…. AH! Trip is registered here, this is the perfect chance for a rematch!" said Ash with enthusiasm with Pikachu in agreement.

"Who is this Trip guy and what do you mean by rematch" asked Naruto.

"Trip is brand new Pokémon trainer who had started out on his journey, he was also the first trainer I have battled in the Unova region but I lost to him as I didn't know that Pikachu wasn't able to use his electric attacks but he was able to regain it after the battle like I told you" said Ash to which Naruto nodded remembering what Ash told him about a legendary Pokémon by the name Zekrom striking Pikachu with a lightning bolt and again at the professor's lab which helped Pikachu to recover his power.

" _It was an embarrassing loss for me and Ash, I intend to show my true strength this time"_ said Pikachu with determination, Naruto and Kurama smiled at the lightning mouse's words reminding them of the battles they had back at their world.

"I see that you know Trip as well" said Cilan to which Ash and Naruto looked at him with a questioning look "He had a gym battle back at Straiton city against my brother Cress and won himself a badge"

"Woah, I'm sure that it takes a strong trainer to win a gym battle which makes him the kind of guy that I would want to battle" said Naruto with a smirk with Kurama mirroring the look.

"I see, so you want to battle Trip eh?" said a deep voice from behind the group who turned to see a man with a black hair and moustache, wearing a grey dojo clothing (I've no idea what he's wearing) and red armbands. "Hello, my name is Don George and I am the manager of the battle club"

"Hello Don George but didn't we meet back at Accumula town?" asked Ash with Naruto wondering what he is talking about.

"Oh you must be talking about my brother, we are all part of an extended family, take a look over there" said Don George pointing to a picture on the wall which shows a family photo of Don George along with others who look the same"

"Wow I would have thought they were all shadow clones if not for the fact that they don't use ninjutsu in this dimension" said Naruto.

" **I've heard of twins, triplets, quadruplets and so on but this is ridiculous"** said Kurama with Naruto agreeing.

"Anyway allow me to contact Trip on the X-transceiver for the battle request" said Don George accessing the Electronic bulletin before a screen popped up to show a boy with blond hair. "Hello Trip, there is someone who wants to have a Pokémon battle with you" before moving away for Ash to continue the conversation.

"Hey Trip, long time no see" said Ash.

"Why if it isn't Ash, so you're in this town too huh?" said Trip

"Yeah along with Cilan and Iris, we travelling together" said Ash much to Trip's surprise "Anyway let's have a Pokémon battle, what do you say?"

"No thanks, what's the point of having a battle when your Pikachu lost to my Snivy who had zero experience back then" said Trip with a look of indifference which annoyed Naruto and Kurama.

" _This guy is acting just like Sasuke, looking down on others while thinking that he is better"_ thought Naruto with Kurama agreeing.

" **Indeed, just like the Uchiha clan and their cursed eyes"** said Kurama with disgust.

"Hey back then Pikachu wasn't at top shape because he wasn't able to use his electric attacks besides I've gotten a lot stronger and caught more Pokémon as well" said Ash who was getting irritated.

"Sure sure, let me come over and then we'll see" said Trip who had even arrived at the battle club, Ash quickly ran over in excitement.

"So are you ready for our battle?"

"Maybe, depending on how strong you are" said Trip with a smirk.

"Of course I'm strong, I even won a gym badge" said Ash showing him the trio badge.

"Well I've two so it's obvious who is going to win" said Trip with arrogance.

"You'll never know the results until you battle" said Naruto, Trip turned and was surprised to see a Pokémon whom he had never seen before standing close to Ash and is looking at him with disapproval.

"Who's this Pokémon?" said Trip bringing out his pokedex to scan.

[Tokala **(Tokala means fox)** , the fox sage Pokémon, not much is known about this new species but it has been noted that this Pokémon is capable of absorbing the energy from its surroundings and within itself to transform into a different form based on the energy absorbed. It can also detect the emotions of living beings from a long distance, much information is still in progress]

"Where did you get a Pokémon like this from?" asked Trip.

"I met Tokala back at Straiton city and he chose to join me on my journey to the Unova league" said Ash with a smile, not wanting to revealing Naruto's background any more than he already has to which Naruto was thankful.

Trip was skeptical "What I don't get is how someone like you who is from the boonies is able to get a Pokémon like it"

"For your information, I'm a male and I why don't you lay your doubts to rest by battling us, just don't complain about the end result" said Naruto who was getting really annoyed the boy.

"Okay then, after all it's basic that trainers battle each other to get stronger as well as prove who is superior" said Trip with a smirk.

"This guy is such a kid" said Iris who was also getting annoyed as well.

"For once I agree with you" said Naruto.

Soon the group moved to the battle field where Ash, Pikachu and Naruto stood at one end and Trip stood at the other while Cilan and Iris were at the stands. Then Don George spoke up.

"I will be the referee for the Pokémon battle between Ash and Trip, each trainer can use six Pokémon with substitutions, the battle is over when all of either trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle so are both trainers ready?" after receiving nods of approval "Well then battle begin!"

"Alright Tranquil, prepare for battle!" said Trip throwing a pokeball releasing a bird Pokémon, making Ash scan it with a pokedex.

[Tranquil the wild pigeon Pokémon, no matter where in the world it goes, it knows where its nest is, so it never gets separated from its trainer] **(I had to use the pokedex from Pokémon black 1 and 2)**

"Okay Oshawott, I choose you!" said Ash throwing his own pokeball to summon the Sea otter Pokémon who stood with his arms crossed making Naruto snicker at his attempt to look cool.

"Isn't that the Oshawott from prof. Juniper's lab?" asked Trip who was surprised to see it.

"The very same, he wanted to come along so prof. Juniper allowed me to bring him along, now Oshawott use **water gun**!"

Oshawott shot a stream of water at tranquil. Trip smirked at the attempt.

"Tranquil dodge and use **aerial ace** " said Trip

Tranquil dodged the attack and immediately swooped in a high speed and Oshawott at the front and again from behind knocking him much to the surprise of Ash and Naruto.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, therefore Tranquil is the winner" said Don George.

"What kind of move is that and how could it knock out Oshawott in one move!?" said Naruto. He knew that the water Pokémon had a decent endurance and wondered why it was a one hit K.O.

"Aerial ace is a flying type attack that never misses and my Tranquil has the ability super luck which makes it easier for its attacks to strike easier" said Trip.

" **It's almost similar to the Jyuuken of the Hyuuga clan where they strike at your chakra points"** said Kurama with Naruto remembering his battle against Neji back at the chuunin exams.

"We're not out of this yet, Tepig I choose you!" then the fire pig pokemon appeared ready for battle "Alright use **ember** on Tranquil and don't stop!"

Tepig began launch the attacks at Tranquil who was dodging but could only land a few grazes much to the fire Pokémon's ire, Trip sneered at Ash.

"When your water pokemon failed, then you bring out your fire type? How straightforward of you, Tranquil use **double team** "

Tranquil quickly created copies of itself making Tepig lose track of the original.

"It's similar to the clone technique of my world, Tepig stay focused and try to locate the real one!" said Naruto.

" _Got it!"_ said Tepig who began to locate the real Tranquil but with no luck.

"Now Tranquil use **work up** and then use **aerial ace** " said Trip.

Tranquil and the copies began to glow red and swooped towards Tepig who was able to locate the original shot **ember** at it but it was avoided and got struck, knocking it out as well.

"What does **work up** do?" asked Naruto who was stunned at the second loss.

"It is move that boost up the user's attack power" explained Cilan.

" **Damn, we already have enough problems with that super luck ability and now we have to deal with that power up technique, we must be careful when it's our turn to battle"** said Kurama. Naruto nodded in agreement as Ash called Tepig back to his pokeball.

"Ash, let Pikachu go up against as he has the type advantage" said Naruto.

"I was about to do just that so, Pikachu I choose you!" said Ash.

" _You got it Ash!"_ said Pikachu running out to the field.

"Pikachu use **thunderbolt**!"

Pikachu released an arc of electricity at Tranquil who dodged it again and again.

"SO it seems that Pikachu can use electric type moves after all but that doesn't change anything! Tranquil use **work up** and then **aerial ace**!"

Tranquil glowed red again and sped toward Pikachu and struck him to the ground but he was able to avoid getting knocked out.

" _I'm not losing this time"_ said Pikachu struggling to get up.

"That's enough, time for to get three wins in row, now use **aerial ace**!" said Trip with arrogance.

"No way, Pikachu grab hold of Tranquil and send it flying!" said Ash.

Once again Tranquil dived in and struck Pikachu, but he grabbed its legs and threw it into the air.

"Now follow it up with a **volt tackle!** "

Pikachu dashed towards the stunned Tranquil whilst his body was covered in electricity and slammed into the bird pokemon sending it flying into the wall with swirls in its eyes.

"Tranquil is unable to battle, therefore Pikachu is the winner" said Don George.

"Finally Ash gets a win, I was worried for a moment" said Iris happily.

"True but Trip still has five pokemon left while Ash only has four so he should be careful" said Cilan.

"You may have beaten Tranquil but you're no match for my Servine" said Trip throwing out a pokeball to release a pokemon that looks similar to Snivy but only a little bigger.

" **That must the evolved form of Snivy, it must relate to this evolution we keep hearing about, it even makes me wonder if you'll evolve as well"** said Kurama.

" _I don't know but when the time comes we'll find out"_ thought Naruto "Ash isn't that the same pokemon that defeated Pikachu before we met?" Ash nodded in confirmation.

"The very same but we are not losing again, right Pikachu?" said Ash.

" _That's right!_ " said Pikachu with his cheeks sparking electricity.

" _Hn, just come over here and lose again"_ sneered Servine.

" _This guy is acting just like Sasuke"_ thought Naruto.

"Alright Pikachu use **iron tail!** "

Pikachu ran at Servine with his tail taking on a metal sheen and swung at it.

"Servine use **cut** and then use **leaf tornado** " said Trip.

Servine's paw glowed blue and swiped at Pikachu's tail, deflecting it and spun with its tail upwards releasing a whirlwind of leaves which captured Pikachu and slammed him to the ground inflicting serious damage.

"Pikachu please get up and use **volt tackle** " said Ash.

"Servine close in and use **cut**!" said Trip.

Both pokemon dashed at each other with each other with their attacks and clashed but the end result was Pikachu laying on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, therefore Servine is the winner" said Don George.

"Things are looking bad for us, but I won't give up no matter what!" declared Ash making Naruto smile at him.

" **The kid reminds me of a certain stubborn knuckleheaded ninja I know"** said Kurama with a smirk to which Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Snivy I choose you" said Ash summoning the grass snake pokemon.

" _Please another weak pokemon, this is too easy"_ Servine taunted

" _We'll see about that"_ said Snivy with a glare.

"Snivy use **vine whip!** " said Ash

Snivy summoned her and lashed out at Servine who was dodging all of her attacks with ease.

"Follow up with **leaf blade** and remember what Tokala taught you!" said Ash making Trip raise an eyebrow at those words.

Snivy's tail glowed with green energy and swung at Servine who ducked under the attack and was caught off guard when she spun on the ground and slammed her tail into her opponent and sent him tumbling across the field. She turned to see Naruto who smiled making her blush much to his confusion.

"I borrowed that move from one of my best friends, the first attack normally makes your opponent duck which traps him, leaving him vulnerable for the second attack, such is the leaf hurricane or should I say leaf blade hurricane" said Naruto with a smirk.

"That's a brilliant idea from Naruto as the first is a feint whilst the follow up is unavoidable, that makes quite the recipe" said Cilan with a thoughtful look.

"Servine use **leaf tornado**!" said Trip.

Servine launched the attack quickly at Snivy before she could dodge and was sent slamming on the ground.

"Snivy get and use **attract**!"

Snivy launched a string of hearts which hit Servine which made him ogle at Snivy and couldn't attack no matter what Trip told him to do, although Naruto was currently glaring at Servine due to the way he was looking at Snivy.

" _Kurama, why do I feel like slamming a_ _ **Rasengan**_ _into that guy and sent him flying across the region?"_ asked Naruto while the fox was rolling on the ground in his mindscape laughing at how his partner was possessive even though he is not aware of it.

"Snivy use a full powered **leaf blade**!"

Snivy jumped into the air and descended with a spinning slash which landed on Servine's head, effectively knocking him out.

" _That's what you get for underestimating me"_ said Snivy with a grin.

"Servine is unable to battle, therefore Snivy is the winner.

"Good job now return for the mean time" said Ash, calling Snivy back to her pokeball.

"Not bad for someone who is from the boonies, you caught me off guard with that **attract** , now Frillish come out for battle!" said Trip throwing out a pokeball to release a pokemon that looks like a floating jellyfish to which Ash scanned it.

[Frillish the floating pokemon, They paralyze their prey with poison, then drag then down to their lairs, five miles below the surface]

"Okay Pidove come out and use **air cutter**!" said Ash throwing out his pokeball to release the pigeon pokemon who launched the attack at the pokemon.

"Use **protect** and then use **water pulse** " said Trip with a smirk.

The floating pokemon summoned a green barrier which blocked the attack and then launched a sphere of water at Pidove, trapping her within before exploding which knocked her out.

"Pidove is unable to battle, there Frillish is the winner" said Don George.

"We'll have to send Snivy back in t take on that Frillish if we need an edge" said Naruto.

"Okay Snivy come out and use **vine whip**!" said Ash bringing out Snivy who immediately launched the attack.

"Ash don't let Snivy use that move!" said Iris but it was too late as the attack landed on Frillish, making it emit a dark aura with Snivy emitting the same thing.

"What just happened?!" said Ash who was surprised at what is happening.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good" said Naruto.

"Frillish has the ability cursed body that disables any direct attacks, how could you not know that!?" shouted Iris.

" **In other words, using close range attacks is a bad idea against this kind of opponent, this guy is really working on my last nerves"** said Kurama.

"Fine then, Snivy use **leaf storm** "

Snivy quickly gathered up the leaves and fired them at the water pokemon.

"Frillsih use **protect** and then use **night shade** "

Frillish formed the barrier again to block the attack and then its eyes glowed purple and released a sound wave which damaged Snivy.

"I have to gamble on this one shot, Snivy use **leaf blade**!" said Ash much to surprise of everyone except Naruto who understood the reason.

Snivy slammed her tail against frillish which dealt great damage but wasn't enough to knock it out, Snivy emitted the dark aura again signifying that her attack move has been disabled.

"Damn the gamble didn't work at all" said Naruto frustrated at the failed plan.

"Frillsih, use **confue ray** and then use **hex** " said Trip with a smirk.

The water pokemon shot an orb which struck Snivy before she could react, leaving her dazed and then released a violet aura which enveloped her, making her scream out in pain before collapsing to the floor.

"Snivy is unable to battle, there Frillish is the winner" said Don George.

"Things are really looking bad for Ash now, he only has Tokala left and Trip still has four pokemon remaining so I wonder how he'll pull through" said Cilan.

"Tokala I choose you!" said Ash as determined as ever.

"Time to show him what we got!" said Naruto.

" **Give him a thrashing he'll never forget"** said Kurama.

"Hn this will be over in a few minutes" sneered Trip while Naruto and Ash glared back.

"Tokala use **extremespeed** and then use **Rasengan!** " said Ash.

Naruto immediately dashed at Frillish at high speed leapt at with a ball of spiraling energy in his paw much to the surprise of the blond boy.

"Quick Frillish use **protect** to guard against that attack!" shouted Trip.

Frillish summoned the green barrier before Naruto's attack collided with it, however the barrier began to crack before it shattered leaving it open to be rammed with the sphere and was sent crashing into a wall, knocked much to Trip's surprise. However, Naruto emitted the dark aura and felt his move lock up due to the cursed body ability.

"Frillish is unable to battle, therefore Tokala is the winner" said Don George who was surprised at the sheer power of the new pokemon.

"What kind of attack is that!? I thought it was an **aura sphere** but it shouldn't have that kind of power to break through the **protect**!" shouted Trip.

" **Rasengan** is a normal type attack which can break through any form of defense and can damage any pokemon types including ghost type and only I can use the move" said Naruto smirking along with Kurama at the look of denial on Trip's face.

"No matter, I'll still win this battle, you can't possibly beat my remaining three, go Purrloin!" said Trip throwing out a pokeball to release a feline looking pokemon.

"Tokala use **shadow clones** and then use **crush claw**!" said Ash.

Naruto quickly summoned four copies alongside him and their claws began to glow white, they dashed towards Purrloin ready to strike.

"Purrlion use **detect** and then use **shadow claw**!"

Purrloin's eyes glowed white and its claws was coated with darkness, it proceeded to evade the attacks of the clones and struck back, making the copies disappear and Naruto receiving serious damage so he quickly jumped back.

"Damn it's like fighting Sasuke all over again" said Naruto.

" _Tokala be careful,_ _ **detect**_ _allows the user to avoid all kinds of attacks while_ _ **shadow claw**_ _is a dark type move with a high critical hit ratio!"_ said Pikachu who had recovered a bit from his battle.

"Why don't you just give up and save yourself the humiliation after all your trainer is from the boonies" taunted Trip with Purrloin smirking at Naruto.

"Now you listen here, I never give up, I never go back on my words, that is my nindo, my ninja way!" declared Naruto who began to release chakra from his body.

" **Naruto! It seems you can access a different form now, just focus and call out the new form!"** said Kurama who was looking at six orbs floating in front of him in the mindscape, four was ash in color while one was glowing white and the other was bronze.

Naruto closed his eyes and called out his new form "Combo mode!" his body glowed in a bronze color and faded to reveal a different form to everyone. His appearance is of an orange furred monkey with spiky blond hair tied to a ponytail, he wears Konoha forehead protector, fingerless gloves with metal plating and a black sleeves vest with red flames and a kanji for 'sage'. Ash's pokedex spoke up.

* * *

[New data uploaded, Form unlocked]

Polymorph Mode

Type: Normal

Ability: Guts- Attack power increases when poisoned, paralyzed or burned.

Attacks: Rasengan, Shadow clone, Crush claw, Extremespeed and Substitute

Combo Mode

Type: Fighting

Ability: Moxie- Attack power increases with upon defeating pokemon in battle.

Attacks: Mach punch, Work up, Close combat, Sky uppercut and Mega kick.

[More forms are yet to be discovered]

* * *

Naruto grinned widely and started to bounce on his toes while flexing his arms "Let's get it on!"

"Purrloin use **shadow ball!** " said Trip after snapping out of his surprise.

"Tokala use **mach punch** and finish up with **sky uppercut**!" said Ash.

Naruto disappeared in a blur and appeared with his right fist buried in Purrloin's belly before it could even start its attack, then his left fist glowed before launching an uppercut which sent Purrloin crashing into the ceiling before falling back to the ground and didn't get up. **(It was a Shoryuken moment)**

"Purrloin is unable to battle, therefore Tokala is the winner" said Don George.

Naruto's body glowed orange, signifying that his ability was activated.

"Looks like the tables have turned to Ash's favor" said Cilan with Iris agreeing.

" _Bro is soooo cool!"_ said Axew with sparkles in his eyes.

"Go Patrat and use **hyper fang**!" said Trip throwing out a pokeball to release a pokemon that resembles a chipmunk. Its fangs stretched and glowed before it launched at who dodged the lethal attack.

"Tokala use **mega kick**!" said Ash.

Naruto's legs glowed and then he dashed towards the pokemon and executed a barrage of kicks **(Think of 13 kicks from Gilgamesh DMC 4)** and finished up with a flying kick "That was for you Lee and Gai-sensei" said Naruto with a thumbs up and a sparkling smile. His ability activated again further boosting his power.

" **Naruto, NEVER. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN!"** shouted Kurama with agitation.

"Patrat is unable to battle, therefore Tokala is the winner" said Don George.

"And then there was one, what do you think of us now?" asked Ash with a grin.

"I think that I'll win this battle! Go Timburr and use **strength**!" said Trip throwing a pokeball to release a pokemon hold a large piece of wood who swung it at Naruto.

"Tokala dodge and then use **work up** and end this with **close combat** "

Naruto quickly vaulted over the attack and focused his energy to increase his already boosted power and then dashed in and proceeded to release a storm of punches and kicks before wrapping it up with a classic haymaker punch that sent Timburr bouncing along the field before stopping at Trip's feet with swirls in its eyes.

"Timburr is unable to battle, therefore Tokala is the winner and the victor of the match is the pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum" said Don George.

"Alright we won! You were so amazing Tokala!" cheered Ash who ran to Naruto who had reverted to his polymorph form, Cilan and Iris came along with Axew happily jumping onto Naruto's back.

"Thanks guys, how we go and celebrate by eating ramen which is the food of the gods!" said Naruto while drooling much to the amusement of his friends. But then they were approached by Trip.

"You may have won this battle, but the next time we meet, it will be different" said Trip.

"Sure but by that we'll be a whole lot stronger so we are looking forward to it" said Ash

After healing the pokemon at the pokemon center, the gang left Luxuria town, heading for Nacrene city for their next gym battle while Naruto started planning training sessions seeing how Trip battled.

" **We need to get them to become stronger for future battles and for the warning Arceus told us about"** said Kurama to which Naruto nodded in agreement.

" _You're right about that so until then we'll be training with the others"_ thought Naruto as he walked alongside the group.

* * *

 **Hello this Hussbek online, sorry about the late update as I had been focused on the other fictions. Anyway I've given Naruto his first form relating to his stubbornness and spirit and I've already planned out his other types which is water, fire, wind and electric but I don't plan on adding psychic, dark, bug, rock and ground but I'm open for others. He will get a mega evolution but that will be when he travels to Kalos. I'm wondering if I should add any pokemon to be romantically interested in Naruto. I'll be getting a new laptop soon and I'm making plans for a few fictions:**

 **Naruto x Megaman**

 **Naruto x Sonic the hedgehog**

 **Naruto x Kirby**

 **Naruto x Power Rangers**

 **I'm up for suggestions so PM me until then I'll focus on the ones I've already started**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out.**


	7. Uzumaki Training and Cleanup

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

" _Inner thoughts_

" _Translated pokemon speech"_

[Pokedex Entry]

 **Chapter 6: Uzumaki Training and Cleanup**

It is a peaceful walk along the road to Nacrene city for the gang as for the past few day they had gotten new Pokémon to join on their journey, Cilan caught a Dwebble after they helped it recover its rocky shell that is its home from a group of other Dwebble and after helping Pansage recover from a fever that it felt responsible for. Ash received a Pokémon egg as a reward for resolving an issue between the kindergartens and their caretaker over a Pokémon by the name Trubbish as they wanted it to stay with them in their school despite the smell, however during the argument Pokémon by the name Sandile appeared out of nowhere and began to attack although its particular target was Pikachu much to his confusion but was sent flying by a combined attack from Naruto and Trubbish. Upon witnessing Trubbish's willingness to protect the children, the caretaker allowed the pokemon to stay and her grandmother gave Ash a pokemon egg to keep.

Upon setting up camp and have a hearty lunch with Naruto having enjoyed his daily ramen, he called out to Ash.

"Yo Ash! I need to talk to you along with the other pokemon because this is very important" said Naruto, Ash have a look of curiosity but nodded before walking off to call Pikachu and the other pokemon. Soon they all gathered at clearing where Naruto was sitting on a tree stump meditating, upon sensing their presence he opened his eyes and smiled at them.

"I'm glad that you're all here, I gathered all of us here to talk about the matter of our training" said Naruto much to the confusion of Ash and the other pokemon.

"What do you mean Naruto? We've been training every time we make camp throughout our journey" said Ash with the pokemon nodding, Naruto smiled sadly.

"That's true however it's not enough as the battle with Trip is the evidence that we didn't put everything out there, true his strategy and attacks gave us trouble but we didn't exactly have a good foothold on the pokemon due to our lack of knowledge and proper planning" said Naruto, Ash remembered his battle with Trip and realized that he would have lost the battle if Naruto hadn't stepped in to help out giving him the win.

"So what kind of training should we do if we need to get stronger so that we would get an edge on the pokemon trainers as well as the pokemon league?" asked Ash with the pokemon nodding in agreement

"I've planned out the training program for the pokemon as well as you Ash, remember that we are a team so we all need to get stronger together, so I'll create a few clones who will train with the pokemon and I'll train with you, so with that **Shadow clones!** " a group of clones poofed into existence in front of them " You guys will follow the clones while I go with Ash and we'll meet up by the end of the day so good luck" Ash and Naruto went in one direction while the clones and the pokemon went in another.

" _I wonder what kind of training Naruto has in mind for us"_ they all thought.

 **With Naruto and Ash**

After reaching another clearing, Ash and Naruto sat down on the grass where Naruto began to talk.

"Before we start, I need to ask about how you battled back in the past as it could give me ideas about your battle style and strategy" said Naruto.

" **Indeed as far I can tell, he wasn't battling the way he was supposed to"** said Kurama.

"Okay I'll start from when I first began my pokemon journey back at Kanto" said Ash, he began to tell Naruto of the battles he had back then and the strategies he executed back at the regions he went through, Naruto and Kurama were surprised as well as annoyed with how he battled sometimes.

" **I'm surprised that he was able to progress through the gym and league battles with the way he battled, his strategies are quite similar to what you would have come up with but the lack of knowledge are what is holding him back"** said Kurama.

" _Indeed he should have been more observant like what the member of the elite four from Sinnoh told him plus his tendency told attack head on is self-destructive for both him and the pokemon"_ thought Naruto. "Ash, according to what you said, you can make up unique strategies on the go in battle, you're able to adapt to situations but sometimes you tend to fall into traps which could lead to your loss and your lack of knowledge is holding you back big time as far as I can tell, the techniques like the counter shield, spin and the combination of the attacks are very useful which is why I wonder that you don't utilize them as they would have given you an edge in battles"

"So you mean by gaining knowledge and planning, I would have stood a better chance in the battle Trip as well as the previous battles" said Ash feeling downcast at how he had needlessly put his pokemon in danger.

"Don't be so down Ash, since you now know your weakness you can fix it and get stronger for you and your pokemon so cheer up and let's get started" said Naruto, Ash perked up with confidence "First we need to train you physically" Naruto got up and grabbed a stick with his tail.

"Why is that important?" asked Ash following Naruto close behind.

"Cause in battle, you will be watching out for the attacks of your opponents and that of your pokemon so you need to have fast reflexes and quick reactions to be able us commands in time as well as come up with strategies because a slight delay could cost you the battle" said Naruto, Ash nodded in understanding. "Now what we are going to do now is that you will chase after me and grab the stick from my tail while running through the forest, this will sharpen your reflexes and reactions as you will have to weave through the trees as well as try to avoid any sort of obstacles. So are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready" Ash getting ready to train, with that the duo began to run through the forest.

" _ **This is almost like a game of cat and mouse but I'd rather keep this to myself and enjoy the show"**_ thought Kurama.

 **With the clones and the pokemon**

When the group arrived at another clearing, Snivy spoke up for the pokemon.

" _So what kind of training do you have in mind for us?"_ asked Snivy.

"Well I want you guys to work on your speed cause it will give you a better chance of launching your attacks more quickly as well as evading the attacks of your opponent and the commands Ash would give us in the middle of battle. Once we increased our speed, we also need to work on your accuracy as in the previous battle, Oshawott wasn't able to strike the Tranquill with his **Water gun** and Tepig did a much better even if it was a graze, then we will focus on our attacks for the last. Now let's start off with 20 laps around the clearing then you can rest after that we'll train you individually"

After receiving a nod of confirmation from the pokemon, they began to run laps around the clearing several times which helped increase their speed like 'Naruto' said. Then 'Naruto' made them launch their attacks at the sticks which he throws into the air, although it was a rough start at the beginning, they were able to land their attacks with pinpoint accuracy and then 'Naruto' made clone which served as a moving target since he is the fastest amongst them so as to further sharpen their skills. Afterwards the clones took each of the pokemon to different places to train separately.

With Oshawott, 'Naruto' had a few ideas for the sea otter pokemon, I recall some time ago that you could throw your scalchop and it would return to you right?" asked 'Naruto'.

" _Yeah it was to pop team rocket's balloon before they could get away with Pikachu and Axew, why do you ask about that?"_ said Oshawott with a look of curiosity.

"Well I have the idea that you could infuse you energy into your scalchop and throw it to damage as well as surprise your opponent as they won't expect it, I call it the **Aqua shell boomerang** " said 'Naruto'.

" _Wow that sounds so cool, pleeeeeease teach me!"_ said Oshawott with sparkles in his eyes, 'Naruto' chuckled softly.

"Of course I'll teach you but first we need teach you how to throw your scalchop so that it can return to you" said 'Naruto' _"Thanks to my ninja training back home, it should help him learn more quickly"_ then they began with creating the new move.

With Snivy, 'Naruto' told her his ideas about how she could create different variations with her attacks, "If you use your vines to attack in an omnidirectional pattern, it will make it difficult for opponents who would try to attack from close range, it's perfect against moves like **double team** , **aerial ace** and others, it's called * **Vine whiplash** " said 'Naruto', Snivy had a look of interest.

" _Even if he is not a grass type, he knows how to utilize the attacks to his own advantage, he really knows how to bring out one's potential"_ thought Snivy with a smile at the fox pokemon.

"I've also thought of how you can use your **leaf blade** but you could spin with it like a buzzsaw to strike your opponents as well as deflect their attacks which I'd like to call it the * **leaf buzzsaw** " said 'Naruto'

" _I'd like to try out these moves you made for me Naruto"_ said Snivy with a bit of excitement which 'Naruto' caught on and smiled, then they began their practice.

With the rest of the pokemon, Naruto taught them different variations of their attacks as well, he had Pikachu practice on new moves which are * **Lightning steel tail** and * **Elecshield** which he was able to master in couple of hours. For Pidove, he created moves which is ***Gale talons** and * **Wing blade** but she can't use them as her current body can't handle the strain unless she evolves much to her disappointment but he made it up for it by teaching her aerial maneuvers. For Tepig, he had the fire pokemon train on his speed which led to him learning **flame charge** much to his joy. Soon the group returned to the first clearing and met up with the original Naruto and Ash who was covered in dirt and leaves, the clones dispelled giving him the memories of their training.

"Well Ash, Snivy, Pikachu, Oshawott and Tepig learnt new techniques but Pidove will have to evolve to use her own so all you have to do is to teach them the spin, counter shield and create new combinations of attacks. So your reflexes and reactions have improved, all we need to do is to get some books at the next town so as to get some ideas and information so as to ready for anything" said Naruto.

"Sure thing, congrats on learning new moves everybody, let's keeping training to get stronger so that we can prove to everyone that we can win the Unova league" said Ash to which the pokemon cheered. Afterwards the group returned to the camp to rest.

" **Well kit, these pokemon show promise, I'm sure with the moves that you taught them, other trainers will have to be careful not to underestimate Ash and the others"** said Kurama.

" _Not only that, but to also be ready for the battles ahead especially when it involves the legendary pokemon"_ thought Naruto before going to sleep.

The next morning, Ash and the gang were strolling along the road which is next to a river when they heard someone calling out to them.

"Waaait, please wait a moment pleeease!" a girl called out as she ran to catch up with them when she tripped on a rock and stumbled towards them.

"Whoa incoming!" Naruto called out as he jumped out of the way with Iris doing the same but Ash and Cilan were too slow to react and ended up getting pushed into the river to which Naruto and Kurama sweatdropped.

" **Wow I've never seen anyone being able to stumble that long a distance before"** said Kurama to which Naruto nodded. Later a fire was lit with Ash and Cilan in their underwear trying to warm up and the girl continuously muttering apologies which was slowly beginning to irritate Naruto.

"It's okay now could you tell us why you are here?" said Iris.

"Actually I'm here to speak to Ash" said the girl to which everyone had a look curiosity "Here take a look" she held her xtranceiver to Ash and pressed a button and the screen lit to show a woman.

"Hello prof. Juniper it's good to see you again" said Ash.

"Hello Ash, how are the gym battles going for you?" said prof. Juniper.

"I was able to win a badge from Straiton city" said Ash.

"Well about the badge, I want to apologize as I had forgotten to give you a badge case so I gave it to Bianca to hand it to you, I hope to see you again soon" said Prof. Juniper before the screen went off.

"That's right, my name is Bianca and it's nice to meet you" said the newly named Bianca "Anyway let me give you the badge case" she began to search through her bag which began to take a long to the point that Ash and Cilan had their clothes dried and were still waiting.

" _What kind of stuff does she have in that bag of hers that she is taking so long to search for the badge case!?"_ thought Naruto with Kurama nodding in agreement.

"AHA! I found it!" said Bianca.

" _Finally/_ _ **Finally**_ _"_ everyone thought, she brought out a case that covered in dirt to which everyone sweatdropped.

"Well thanks for bringing my badge case" said Ash as he took the badge case and placed the trio badge in it "Now I have to get the rest of the badges from the other gyms!"

"When you get all of the badges, then you're all set for the Unova league" said Iris.

"Hey can I take a look at your badge please?" said Bianca to which Ash nodded and passed the case to Bianca but no sooner had he handed it to her when a gray blur snatched the case from her hand. Everyone turned to see a furry gray pokemon run off with the badge case in its mouth.

"Hey let's go after it!" said Naruto as he was about to pursue it when he was grabbed by Bianca in a bear hug.

"I've never seen a pokemon that can talk before!" said Bianca excitedly as she hugged Naruto tightly making him turn blue, Cilan and Iris had to pry him off her while Ash chased after the pokemon "We don't have time for this! Let's go get the badge case back!" then Naruto ran after Ash with the others close and they found him hiding in the bush watching the pokemon who was using its tail to clean the badge case, Bianca held out her Pokedex to scan the pokemon.

[Minccino, the Chinchilla pokemon, Minccino loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty]

" **Heheh hey kit, if this pokemon was in our dimension I'm sure it could clean up the disaster area which you call your room"** said Kurama with a smirk.

" _Get off my case Kurama, it's not like I mess up the room on purpose"_ thought Naruto. "Anyway let's get th-"

"Hold on! I'll get the badge case for as I want to catch that Minccino for myself" said Bianca as she runs into the clearing with a Pokeball in hand. "Now Pignite! Come on out for battle!" she throws it to reveal a pokemon that looks similar to Tepig but bigger and stands on two feet. Minccino grabbed the badge case its mouth before facing the new pokemon.

"I guess that's Tepig's evolved form" said Ash as he brings out his Pokedex to scan the pokemon.

[Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokemon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when the fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases]

"Now Pignite use **Tackle**!" said Bianca.

Pignite immediately charged in to slam into Minccino who quickly leapt out of the way.

"That Minccino is quite fast" said Cilan who was impressed with Naruto agreeing.

"Now use **flame charge**!"

Pignite charged at Minccino once again this time while releasing flames from its body.

"Whoa that's some serious fire power!" said Naruto who was surprised at seeing the move.

Minccino dodged the move as well by jumping up to a tree branch much to Bianca annoyance with Pignite mirroring the same.

" **Kit, I have reasons to believe that this girl is an airhead"** said Kurama with Naruto agreeing.

Minccino dropped the badge case and tucked in its large ears and took in a deep breath before letting out a scream which slammed into Pignite who was about to perform another **flame charge** , stopping it in its tracks.

"That's **hyper voice** and a very strong one!" said Iris.

Minccino then jumped onto Pignite and began using its tail to tickle Pignite, causing to laugh and unable listen to Bianca forcing her to call it back to its Pokeball. Then Ash stepped up to battle.

"Alright then, I guess I have to get the badge case myself, now Pikachu I cho-"said Ash but he was interrupted when Oshawott popped out of his Pokeball.

" _Let me handle this guy, I can take him"_ said Oshawott, Naruto relayed the message to Ash who nodded in consent.

"Alright the Oshawott use **Tackle!** "

Oshawott dashed in at high speed and grazed Minccino who could barely dodge the attack and began to run with Oshawott close behind.

"Amazing Oshawott's speed has improved since the battle with Trip" said Cilan

"Okay now use raz-"

"Oshawott use **Hydro pump!** " shouted Bianca interrupting Ash and confusing Oshawott.

"What's with this girl!?" said Naruto with gritted teeth.

"Oshawott can't use that move, now use **Razor shell** " said Ash.

Oshawott took out his scalchop and channeled energy into it and turned to attack Minccino only to find it gone and was attacked from behind by Minccino who used **Tickle** and then slammed him twice with a glowing tail forcing Ash to call it back.

"That was **Tail slap** a signature move for Minccino" said Iris. The Minccino grabbed the badge case and ran off.

"Now what do we do Ash?" asked Naruto, Ash was about to reply when Bianca spoke up.

"I have an idea and it's perfect!" said Bianca, she took a serving dome and a spoon (which she dirtied much to Cilan's distress) and set up a trap in the clearing and hid in the bushes. "With this, we can lure Minccino and then catch it" Then Minccino appeared, approaching the spoon and proceeded to clean it when Bianca pulled on the rope, causing the serving dome to fall on the unsuspecting pokemon. Bianca was about to cheer at her plan having worked when Minccino got up and walked off with the spoon and the serving dome making everyone to sweatdrop.

" **That was the dumbest idea I've even seen"** said Kurama.

"Please tell me you have a plan this time Ash" asked Naruto who was at his wits end.

"Yeah and the best way is to battle, I've come up with a plan for that pokemon" said Ash.

"Alright then, everybody follow me, I can sense Minccino close by!" said Naruto as he ran off with the others close behind and led them to a stream where they saw Minccino sitting on the branch of a tree. "Alright Ash, it's all you!"

"Right Snivy I choose you!" said Ash throwing out a Pokéball to summon Snivy, Minccino jumped to the ground to face them.

"Snivy use **Attract**!"

"That's a good plan since it will distract Minccino" said Cilan.

Snivy launched heart shaped projectiles at Minccino who took cover behind the tree and then launched heart shaped projectiles of its own at her.

"What!? Minccino knows **Attract** as well!?" said Iris who along with the others was shocked as well.

When the attack hit Snivy, she began to ogle at Minccino and a large tick mark appeared on Naruto's head.

" _Kurama why do I feel like performing the Uzumaki 2k barrage on that Minccino"_ thought Naruto with anger. Kurama didn't answer as he was too busy trying to contain his laughter.

"Snivy return" said Ash as he called the grass snake pokemon back to her Pokeball. "Okay Pikachu I'm counting on you"

" _You got it Ash"_ said Pikachu running forward to face Minccino.

"Since Pikachu and Minccino are both male, **Attract** has no effect which makes this an even battle" said Naruto standing next to Cilan, Iris and Bianca.

"Wow I can't wait to see what other pokemon Ash has" said Bianca excitedly.

"I'm curious to ask, what other pokemon do you have?" asked Naruto.

"Just Pignite and I've already won two badges plus I trained at home and began my journey just two weeks ago" said Bianca as if it's trivial while the others looked shocked "You see my dad wouldn't let me leave because he was worried about me" she continued shyly.

" _That describes an overprotective parent"_ everyone shared the same thought.

"Alright Pikachu use **Iron tail**!" said Ash.

Pikachu's tail took on a metal sheen and swung it at Minccino who leapt away and began to run.

"Pikachu use **Quick attack** to keep up!"

Pikachu dashed very quickly easily keeping up with Minccino much to its surprise.

"It seems all of Ash's pokemon have undergone some serious training" said Cilan with Naruto smiling proudly inwardly.

"Now use **Iron tail** again!"

Pikachu attacked with his tail again but Minccino fought back with **Tail slap** ending in stalemate.

"Whoa that Minccino is good to be able to draw with Pikachu as his **Iron tail** is stronger than before" said Naruto catching Bianca's attention.

Minccino tucked in its ears and took in a deep breath and released a **Hyper voice** at Pikachu.

"Time to use your new move **Elec shield** then strike back with **Thunderbolt**!" said Ash.

Pikachu released electricity from his body and used it to form a dome around him which protected him from the attack and then launched a blast of lightning which struck Minccino, causing it to be stunned.

"Amazing! That is quite an exquisite recipe! I've never seen a move like that!" said Cilan excitedly with Iris agreeing while Bianca ran out to Ash.

"Ash please wait, I'd like to capture it!" said Bianca as she began to look through her bag to find a Pokeball.

" _Not again, at this rate Minccino will recover and we'll have to start all over again"_ thought Naruto, then Minccino recovered from the attack and began to run off when Bianca finally brought out a Pokeball which was dirty.

" **I wonder why I'm not surprised that she has a dirty Pokeball?"** said Kurama.

" _Probably because everything in her bag could be dirty?"_ thought Naruto.

" **That could be it"** said Kurama.

Immediately Minccino dashed to Bianca, leaping to her shoulder and began to clean the Pokeball with its tail, causing the Pokeball to open and capture it. There was a moment of silence until Naruto broke it by saying

"That has to be the weirdest capture I've ever witnessed" with everyone agreeing. Later they went to a nearby pokemon center to heal their pokemon when Bianca spoke up.

"Hey Ash I wish to challenge you to a pokemon battle and I want to face your Pikachu" said Bianca.

"Okay you're on!" said Ash. The group went to the battleground at the back of the pokemon center. "Okay Pikachu I choose you!" Pikachu ran out into the field.

"Alright Pignite, it's time for battle!" said Bianca bringing out her pokemon.

"I don't know if Ash can beat Bianca since she has two badges" said Iris.

"I wouldn't be so sure, as we have noticed that Ash's pokemon have gotten a lot stronger so this will be an interesting battle" said Cilan looking attentively at the battle about to commence.

"Pignite use **Takedown**!" said Bianca

Pignite charged at Pikachu who leapt high into the air to avoid the attack.

"Now use **Heat crash**!"

Pignite jumped higher than Pikachu and descended quickly towards him while radiating fire.

"Time for another new move, use **Lightning steel tail**!" said Ash much to the surprise of everyone except Naruto who smirked at what is about to happen.

Pikachu's tail took on a metal sheen but this time has electricity coursing through his tail and swung at Pignite which broke through the **Heat crash** and inflicted heavy damage onto the fire pig pokemon. The two landed on the ground with Pignite panting heavily.

"Pignite turn this around with **Flame charge**!" said Bianca

"Pikachu, use a **Quick attack + Volt tackle + Iron tail combo!** "

Both pokemon clashed with their attacks, it was stalemate until Pikachu broke through and sent Pignite bouncing along the ground until skidding to a stop knocked out.

"Amazing, I never thought that would have happened if you combine attacks, which makes a splendid recipe" said Cilan while Naruto smiled at how Ash is getting better at battling.

"That was a great battle but the next time we meet, my pokemon will be a whole looooooooooooot stronger so I'll see you later!" said Bianca before taking off after recalling Pignite.

" _Wow that girl is almost like Gai and Lee, I hope that she doesn't start muttering youth or I'll go nuts"_ thought Naruto with a bit of fear.

" **You and me both kit"** said Kurama feeling the same.

"Alright guys, let's get going, once we are over the mountain we'll be at Nacrene city" said Ash, as the gang prepped up and set off once more.

 **New Moves**

Aqua shell shuriken = the user throws a water infused shell which returns after being thrown.

Vine whiplash = the user manipulates its vines to attack in a 360 radius.

Leaf buzzsaw = the user performs leaf blade but spins with the attack similar to that of a buzzsaw hence the name.

Elec shield = the user performs thunderbolt and manipulates it to form a barrier which inflicts damage and might cause paralysis

Lightning steel tail = the user performs iron tail and then channels any kind of electric type attack to it before attacking..

Gale talons = the user coats its talons with the wind and strikes at its opponent.

Wing blade = the user channels energy to its wings and strikes at his wings.

 **This is Hussbek online, here is the latest chapter for the fiction, I am following the canon story a bit but I'm having Ash use his past strategies like he supposed to and I'm having him become smarter as well, the pokemon will learn more moves so stay tuned to see more of what will happen.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out**


	8. A Spook and a Battle at the Museum

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

" _Inner thoughts_

" _Translated Pokemon speech"_

[Pokedex Entry]

 **Chapter 7: A Spook and a Battle at the Museum**

After passing over a mountain, Naruto and the gang had finally arrived at Nacrene city, they were surprised to see that the buildings were designed in an artistic way even Naruto and Kurama had never seen such style back at their dimension.

"Whoa this place is quite colorful, I've never seen such designs like these before" said Naruto who was looking around in awe.

"I agree with Naruto here, I never seen such cool buildings before" said Iris excitedly.

"The buildings are actually warehouses that owners lease to artists which is why Nacrene city is known as the city of art" said Cilan.

"You're right, there is art in every direction you look" said Iris looking around along with Naruto.

"The city is also known for its style hence it's also known as the city of admiration" Cilan further explained, Naruto nodded in understanding as the place explains itself.

"Well I'm here for one reason and that's for a gym battle" said Ash who was all ready to go.

"Well the interesting thing is, the gym happens to be in the Nacrene city museum" said Cilan.

"That sounds interesting, it must be cool to have a Pokemon gym in a museum. Well let's go there and check the place out!" said Naruto with excitement with Ash and Pikachu agreeing, the group set out for their location but when they arrived at their intended destination, they were surprised to see that the museum was closed.

"What gives? I thought with the place being a museum and a Pokemon gym that they would be open all the time?" said Naruto then he looked over to see a poster hung beside the door "What's that over there?"

"A secret artifacts exhibit?" Iris read the title.

"But judging by the date it's supposed to be open today so why is the museum closed then?" said Cilan.

Ash went to the door and knocked several times and tried opening it to discover that they were locked "Hello is anybody around?" he said but they didn't hear anything until moments later there was a loud scream which startled them.

"What's that all about?" said Naruto, no sooner he said that than a man burst through the doors and fell to the ground, the group quickly rushed to the man.

"Excuse me sir but are you alright?" asked Cilan. The man pointed backed at the hallway that he came from.

"In there, it's horrible!" said the man with fear in his voice, the gang looked at the direction that he pointed only to see nothing in the hallway.

"I don't see anything and you look like you were being chased" said Naruto. The man looked surprised at a Pokemon being able to talk but quickly replied.

"You were right about me being chased as a dome fossil was right behind me but it's strange as I don't see it anymore" he said as he got up to look at the empty hallway.

"Let's go in and check the place out, maybe we can found out what's going on" said Ash, they all entered with Pikachu running ahead with Naruto close behind.

" _Here is the dome fossil!"_ said Pikachu pointing at an oddly shaped rock which is placed on top of a pedestal.

" **I don't sense anything from it Naruto"** said Kurama.

"The fossil looks completely fine" said Cilan turning to the man who was hiding in the hall.

"That's strange as I'm sure that it was chasing me" said the man.

"Could you tell us about what happened and please leave out no details" said Cilan to which the man nodded reluctantly, they went to sit at an outdoor restaurant so that they could hear the story.

"We were behind schedule on the preparations for the secret artifacts exhibition so when they arrived, the workers and I rushed in putting the artifacts in display so by the time we were done, it was late at night. After the workers left, I decided to stay behind to do some final checks on the artifacts when all of a sudden the lights went off and I began to hear footsteps and voices which frightened me, then I saw a purple flame which chased me out of the museum, I called back the workers next morning to check up on the artifacts but we didn't find anything, as the safety of the public is our number one priority we decided to postpone the opening of the exhibit. After the workers left, I went to check on the artifacts when that dome fossil chased me" said the man.

"And that's when we ran into you" said Cilan.

"Weird stuff happens a lot" said Ash as he had such encounters in his past journeys.

"I agree with you Ash" said Naruto with Kurama nodding in agreement.

"A curse, it has to be a curse that has been cast upon the museum by an angry spirit unless it is appeased" said Iris in a grim tone.

" _That's sounds scary"_ said Axew who jumped from Iris' hair and onto Naruto's tails.

"You see? Even Axew agrees with me" said Iris.

"Y-you really believe that it is a curse?" asked the man fearfully.

"I don't think that this is something that we should overreact on, I'm sure that there is a rational explanation and this is all a misunderstanding" said Cilan with a smirk "I'm sure we need to view this from a scientific perspective" Iris stared at Cilan in disbelief

"If that's what you think then why don't you see things from your point of view?" said Iris.

"Then I'll do just that as this is a recipe I'm starting to like" said Cilan.

"What do you mean?" asked the man who was confused.

"What they mean is that Iris will try to find out why there is an angry spirit in the museum while Cilan will try to solve things from a scientific point of view" said Naruto with a deadpanned expression.

" **That way I see things, I don't think either of them is right or wrong but we'll just be the neutral party"** said Kurama with Naruto agreeing.

"But what about my gym battle?" asked Ash who was getting confused at what they were talking about.

"Ash we can't have a gym battle until this mystery is solved" said Naruto, much to Ash's disappointment.

"Well you can't have your gym battle as Lenora isn't here at the moment" said the man, Ash and the group looked at him wondering about the person he spoke of "I forgot that I didn't introduce myself, my name is Hawes and I am the co-curator of the museum and when I refer to Lenora, I mean my wife and she is also the Nacrene city gym leader"

"Whoa that's awesome, my name is Ash and these are my partners Pikachu and Tokala" said Ash as Pikachu waved and Naruto responded with a "Yo"

"My name is Iris"

"And my name is Cilan, a pokemon connoisseur if you don't mind, May we have look around your museum?" said Cilan bowing to Hawes.

"Of course as a matter of fact I'll even give you a tour of the museum so if you'll just follow me" said Hawes, then he led the gang to the dome fossil "It is said that this fossil used to be a Kabuto a shellfish pokemon that is said have been living on our beaches as far as three hundred years ago"

"Whoa the sounds very far" said Ash.

" **That's nothing compared to how long I've lived"** said Kurama with pride.

"And how long would that be Kurama?" asked Naruto with curiosity.

" **Over a thousand the last time I counted"** said Kurama who started to laugh at Naruto who was stunned. Iris then ran to where a skeleton of a pokemon was hung up in display and pointed excitedly at it.

"Wow isn't that a Dragonite?" said Iris with stars in her eyes.

"You are right as this is the skeletal model of a Dragonite and it so happens to be the largest in the world" said Hawes while Naruto looked at it with interest.

"I hope to battle one of these dragon types as I've heard that they are one of the strongest among other types, don't you agree Kurama?" thought Naruto.

" **Me too kit, especially the ones that they call legendries so that we can see how much we can match up to them"** said Kurama nodding in agreement. Next on display was a rock which was behind a glass case.

"This here is a meteorite" said Hawes pointing to the display.

"Which means that it came from space" said Cilan.

Naruto looked at the meteorite and sensed energy radiating from it "It's just like the star from the star village before I destroyed it with the help of Subaru's mom's spirit" Then they went to where suits of armor where propped up.

"Wow these armor look so cool" said Ash with Pikachu agreeing.

"It's been said that people used to wear them back in the old days of the Unova region" said Hawes, while Naruto looked at them with a critical eye.

"They look like they put more emphasis on defense than speed" said Naruto then he turned to see what looks like a coffin "What's that over there Hawes?" the group went to where the coffin was displayed.

"The coffin as well as the other artifacts were found in the ruins, it's also been said that Cofagrigus have been seen there but this coffin is a replica" said Hawes, everyone were surprised except Iris who was thinking deeply.

"Iris what's the matter?" asked Naruto.

"I believe that this has something to do with the curse" said Iris.

"What makes you so sure about that?" asked Ash.

"It's my sixth sense that's telling me" said Iris.

"Which means that it is only a wild guess" said Cilan with a smirk, Iris looked ready to blow her had Axew not calmed her down.

"Hey Hawes, what's this?" asked Ash pointing at a yellow mask behind a glass shelf.

"That's a Yamask's mask, they have also been known to be seen frequently ruins as well although the mask is a replica" said Hawes.

"That mask gives me a bad feeling" said Iris with Naruto having to agree as he was having the same feelings.

"I can't help but feel that this mystery has something to do with that mask" thought Naruto.

" **With the time that I've spent with you kit, every time that you have those feelings, they are usually spot on so it's best that we keep an eye on it"** said Kurama, then the gang were led into a room where there was a lot of books much to their amazement.

"This is the library where information about artifacts and other things are kept, visitors are encouraged to read as much as they desire, and so this brings an end to the tour so have you noticed anything so far?" said Hawes.

"I haven't, everything checks out normal so far" said Cilan.

"There is something going on but I can't seem to pinpoint it so far" said Iris.

"I think it would be a good idea if we slept in the museum tonight" said Naruto which surprised Hawes.

"That's a great idea as spirits are more active at night" said Iris.

"Indeed and we can find out about any paranormal activities" said Cilan.

"Wow I'm impressed that you kids would want to stay here for tonight" said Hawes, later as the group brought out their sleeping bags, he was still unsure or himself "Are you sure about this? What if we start hearing things at night?"

"Then that's when we can figure out what's really going on" said Ash with the others nodding in agreement, then they slept. It was for a while when Naruto woke up due to chilling sensation coming over his body and noticed that Iris was awake as well.

"Hey Ash wake up" said Naruto shaking the boy awake with his tails.

"W-what is it?" asked Ash rubbing his eyes along with Cilan waking up as well.

"I felt a chill crawl down my spine as if something is approaching us and Naruto is feeling the same thing if I'm not wrong" said Iris with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"I pretty sure that this is another wild guess" said Cilan.

"No, Iris is right on this as I can feel something coming towards us" said Naruto, all of a sudden a thick purple fog appeared from the hallway much to the alarm of the group and frightened Hawes who had just woken up.

"W-what is that fog!?" said Hawes who was all panicky.

"It must be that the evil spirit is about to do something bad" said Iris.

"Relax I'm pretty sure that it's the air conditioning that broke down" said Cilan, then they heard a clatter of metal and out of the fog appeared two suits of armor which was walking towards them.

"G-g-ghosts!" shouted Hawes.

"What do you have to say about that?" asked Iris.

"Well it's obvious that someone is using strings" said Cilan, to which everyone sweat-dropped.

" **Geez not even your friend Shikamaru would produce such logic"** said Kurama. The possessed armors drew their and prepared to attack.

"Pikachu use **Quick attack** and Tokala use **Extremespeed**!" said Ash, the two pokemon dashed towards the armors with Naruto striking first and Pikachu hitting his seconds later, the armors fell to pieces much to the relief of the others but were surprised to see the pieces put themselves back together.

"Oh great, this just like with the cursed warrior back at the land of birds" thought Naruto as he took a battle stance. **(Watch episode 162 on the anime)**

"Okay then, Pikachu use **Volt tackle** and Tokala use **Rasengan**!" said Ash, the duo attacked once again and knocked down the armors however two flames came out of them and combined to form a bigger one.

"Whoa that thing feels hot!" said Naruto who was close to it.

"Is that a ghostly aura?" asked Hawes.

"I'm pretty sure that it's an electrical discharge and nothing more" said Cilan, the flame began to chase Hawes around much to his distress.

"Oshawott come out and use **Water gun**!" said Ash throwing out a Pokeball, the sea otter pokemon appeared and launched a stream of water which put out the flame. A helmet from one of the armor began to levitate from amongst the collapsed pieces.

"Okay Cilan, what do you have to say about that?" asked Iris.

"It's just the reverse polarity of the magnetic field which is causing it to float" said Cilan, then the helmet began to chase Hawes.

"Alright, that's enough!" said Naruto, he quickly jumped at the floating helmet and struck it down with **Crush claw**.

"Thanks for the help Tokala" said Hawes.

"No problem, but it seems to me that everything that to happened so far always seems to target you Hawes, any idea why?" said Naruto.

"No I don't seem to recall doing anything that would make anyone mad at me" said Hawes.

" **Kit, I can sense that he is telling the truth"** said Kurama. Then all of a sudden, water began to drizzle from above them.

"Rain? How come?" said Ash.

"There must be something wrong with the sprinklers" said Cilan, but just as the drizzle had started than it stopped much to the confusion of the group. All of a sudden, they heard crying and it was coming from the exhibition room.

"That must be the spirit crying and it sounds so sad" said Iris.

"No I believe it to be sound waves which is coming from something that is squeaking" said Cilan.

"We don't have time for this, let's go check out the source of that sound" said Ash as he called Oshawott back to his Pokeball, then they headed towards the exhibition room where they found the source of the crying which was coming from the Yamask's mask that was releasing tears much to their surprise.

"I thought you said that the mask was a replica" said Naruto.

"I don't understand this either" said Hawes who was just as confused.

"Relax as what you see as tears is nothing more than condensation in the atmosphere" said Cilan, the mask floated in the air and began to smash itself against the glass.

"The spirit is in that mask!" said Iris.

"You are wrong it must be magnetically attracted to something" said Cilan, soon they heard a thumping sound and turned to see that the Dragonite skeleton was walking towards them.

"Are you the angry spirit?" asked Iris.

"No no no, it must be controlled by-"said Cilan but he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Cilan, the things you are saying are now becoming unbelievable" he said.

"You're right, I'm even beginning not to believe myself" said Cilan sheepishly, they quickly jumped out of the way as the skeleton proceeded to punch the glass as if to get the mask. "Pansage come out and use **Bullet seed**!" Bringing out the simian pokemon who launched a barrage of seeds at the skeleton, there was a certain distortion before the skeleton collapsed into pieces.

"Kurama did you see that?" thought Naruto.

" **Yeah the skeleton was controlled and it must be related to what has happened so far"** said Kurama.

"Is the mask alright?" asked Cilan.

"I'll go check on it" said Hawes as he went to open the glass screen but no sooner had he done it than the mask floated out and latched itself onto Cilan's face. Ash and Iris tried to get the mask off, but the possessed Cilan pushed them away.

"Why did the mask target Cilan?" asked Ash.

"Maybe because the spirit was angry at Cilan for denying its existence" said Iris.

"And now you will be punished!" said the possessed Cilan in a deep voice before he launched purple flames at them although they managed to avoid them.

"Hey why are you so angry?" asked Naruto.

"You locked the mask away which was precious to me!" said the possessed Cilan angrily.

"That mask is the genuine one" said a feminine voice, the group turned to see a dark skinned woman with green hair standing at the hallway.

"Oh honey! I'm so glad that you're here" said Hawes happily, they immediately realized who he was talking about.

"Then you must be Lenora" said Iris.

"That's right, so where did you get the mask Hawes?" asked Lenora.

"I believe it was yesterday when the workers and I were moving the artifacts from the truck to the exhibit room, I found the mask in on the floor, I didn't order for a Yamask's mask so I thought that it was a bonus gift" said Hawes.

"You should have known better than that" said Lenora rubbing the bridge of her nose while Hawes rubbed his cheek sheepishly. The possessed Cilan controlled to the skeleton to attack again.

"Hey isn't that enough? We now know what's going on" said Naruto but it didn't listen.

"If that's the way you want it, go Watchog!" said Lenora throwing out a Pokeball to summon a pokemon which resembles a meerkat, it proceeded to emit light from the yellow striping on its body almost blinding everyone. Ash took out his Pokedex to scan the new pokemon.

[Watchog, the Lookout pokemon and the evolved form of Patrat, Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allows its eyes and stripes to glow]

"Yamask why don't you show yourself to us" said Lenora, the mask came off of Cilan's face and floated upwards to reveal a shadowlike pokemon holding it.

"So it was a Yamask?" said Iris who was surprised, Ash scanned the pokemon as well.

[Yamask, the Spirit pokemon. Yamask is a ghost type pokemon that wanders the ruins of ancient civilization]

"Now I get it, Yamask must have been among the artifacts but it dropped its mask by accident which Hawes mistook for a replica and when it woke up and saw it on the display case, Yamask thought that you stole it and got angry at him" said Naruto to which Yamask nodded in confirmation. "But if you had simply let Hawes know that the mask was yours, none of this would have happened" Yamask blushed in embarrassment at not thinking of the obvious solution.

"That explains everything, Yamask used **Psychic** to move the suits of armor and the fossil too, the purple fog was **Haze** " said Cilan.

"The rain was **Rain dance** and the flames was **Will-o-wisp** " said Ash.

"I told you that it was the work of a spirit" said Iris proudly.

"Not exactly" said Cilan with a smirk.

"Actually, neither of you were right nor wrong about this as everything that happened was because of a pokemon" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Yamask I want to apologize for the mistake I've made and hope that you would forgive me" said Hawes steeping forward and bowing his head in apology to which the spirit pokemon nodded in affirmation. Later in the morning, the group stood in front of the museum as Yamask got ready to leave.

"Be sure to visit us again anytime" said Lenora, Yamask smiled before flying away.

"Wow look at the sunrise, it marks a good morning" said Cilan.

"Which is perfect for a gym battle" said Ash.

"So you're here to challenge my gym?" asked Lenora.

"That's right, my name is Ash from Pallet town and I'm here for the Unova league" said Ash excitedly.

"Well I've always been interested in the battle styles of my challengers and I'm looking forward to seeing yours" said Lenora with a smile.

" **Kit, this woman seems to be the type to use strategies to confuse opponents as well as disrupt the plans of others"** said Kurama.

"I can tell just by looking at her, I hope that Ash can pull through with this" thought Naruto before following them back into the museum.

* * *

Later the group followed Lenora and Hawes to a door which they hadn't seen before where Hawes inputted some codes on the keyboard to open the door.

"This room is sealed off to the general public, only researchers and other people are allowed to gain access to it" said Hawes, they continued until they entered a room which has a lot of books in shelves.

"In this room, there are books and research material where one needs special permission in order to read as they contain important information about Unova as well as other things" said Lenora.

"Just like the scrolls that were sealed in the vault at the Hokage's office" thought Naruto.

" **Indeed as such information were to fall into the wrong hands could cause trouble for a lot of people"** said Kurama.

"Alright then Ash, I'd suggest that you would read a little about the history of the Unova region before our battle" said Lenora. Ash looked confused but Naruto looked at Lenora with a stern gaze as he immediately realized the meaning behind her words.

"She must be testing Ash so see his reaction as most strategies come from one's personality" thought Naruto before walking towards Ash.

"But the thing is, I didn't come here to read but for a gym battle" said Ash.

"Which is why I brought you here as this room grants access to researchers and gym battle challengers, after all knowledge contributes in a pokemon battle" said Lenora walking to a book shelf "I would recommend reading this book" pointing to a book.

Ash was about to repeat his earlier statement when he felt a poking at his leg, looking down to see Naruto staring back at him.

"Remember what I told you earlier before Ash" said Naruto.

Ash thought deeply before he remembered what Naruto had taught him during his training "Look underneath the underneath, then this means that Lenora is giving me some sort of test before the gym battle, let's see if I can figure this out" Ash thought, then he approached the book that Lenora pointed at "You said this book right?" when he pulled it out, Ash heard a click and turned to see two book shelves separate to reveal a staircase descending. "What is down there?"

"That is the way to the battlefield and I'm impressed that you were able to find the way to it so quickly" said Lenora.

"Well I was taught by someone that I shouldn't take things at face value and that I should view things from a different perspective so I figured that you were testing me from the very beginning although I had to be reminded" said Ash who took a sidelong glance at Naruto smiling at him

"That person must have good insight and you were right that I was testing you. Most trainers tend to view things in different ways, some try to read books that catch their interest while others read books with lesser pages so that could get to the gym faster even when I show them the fastest way to the gym" said Lenora.

"Why do you do that?" asked Cilan.

"Because it allows me to see what kind of trainer I would be facing" said Lenora.

"So what kind of trainer do think Ash is?" asked Iris.

"Ash is someone who approaches aggressively and at the same time moves spontaneously, I wish to see what kind of style he has on the field" said Lenora.

"I'm pretty sure that's easy to predict" said Hawes.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, after all Ash and I are alike in a lot of ways" thought Naruto smirking.

" **That's true, since the both of you can be unpredictable when it comes down to it, all I can say is that she is in for a surprise"** said Kurama who was smirking as well. The group went downstairs and came upon the site of the battlefield.

"Alright then let's the show on the road!" said Ash excitedly.

"Don't you think you should research on the type of gym leader I am? Like the pokemon that I'll be using today!" said Lenora throwing out a Pokeball to summon a familiar pokemon. "I believe that both of you have met?"

"Of course, I knew that you would choose Watchog today" said Ash looking at the Lookout pokemon.

"And this is my second pokemon!" said Lenora throwing another Pokeball to call out another pokemon. Ash brought out his Pokedex to scan the new pokemon.

[Herdier, the Loyal Dog pokemon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor]

Ash then searched through the Pokedex for its pre-evolved form.

[Lillipup, the Puppy pokemon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area]

"Normal type pokemon are perfect for battling as they can use a lot of attacks unlike the other pokemon that are bound to a certain type which allows me to react to any strategy that a trainer would use against me" said Lenora.

" **That would make sense, but that it doesn't exactly bother us since you would soon gain access to the other elements"** said Kurama to which Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Alright Hawes, could you explain the rules to our young trainer?" said Lenora.

"Alright dear, in this gym the trainer and gym leader are allowed to use two pokemon. Victory will go to who is able to render his/her opponent's pokemon unable to battle and both sides are allowed to substitute at any time during the battle" said Hawes.

"A two on two? I thought it would be a three on three like the other gyms?" said Naruto who was confused.

"There are different rules in different gyms so as to test the trainer's ability to adapt" said Cilan.

"Alright I get it now" said Naruto then he approached Ash "Yo Ash, I'll be backing out of this battle"

"Why Naruto?" asked Ash.

"I want to see how a gym leader battles and I want to see the results of your training" said Naruto.

"Alright then, Pikachu I want you to go with Naruto as I won't be using you today" said Ash.

" _Alright Ash"_ said Pikachu before jumping onto Naruto's back then they went to the stands to watch the battle.

"Well then shall we begin?" asked Lenora.

"Of course!" said Ash, then they went to opposite sides of the battlefield.

"The Nacrene gym battle between Lenora the gym leader and Ash the challenger from Pallet town is about to begin, the challenger has the first move and so battle begin!" said Hawes.

 **(Pokemon Black OST; Battle Gym Leader)**

"Herdier go!" said Lenora throwing out the Pokeball to call out her pokemon.

"Alright then, Tepig I choose you!" said Ash calling on his fire pig pokemon.

 _"Okay I'm rearing to go!"_ said Tepig looking determined.

"Tepig use **Tackle!** " said Ash, Tepig sped forward and slammed into Herdier sending it skidding back much to the surprise of Lenora.

"Wow that's fast _and_ strong, Herdier use **Roar!** " said Lenora, Herdier let out a roar which sent Tepig back into its Pokeball surprising Ash and Naruto then one of his Pokeballs opened to release Oshawott into the field.

 _"Huh? Why am I here?"_ asked Oshawott who was confused.

"What kind of move was that?" asked Naruto looking at Cilan.

" **Roar** is a move that forces you to switch your pokemon out with a random pokemon" said Cilan.

"Now I'll switch my pokemon" said Lenora calling back Herdier "Watchog come out and use **Mean look**!" throwing out a Pokeball to summon her next pokemon. Watchog's eyes glowed purple and Oshawott's body glowed purple as well before fading away.

"Now what move is that as I don't see any kind of damage" said Naruto.

" **Mean look** is move that prevents your pokemon from being switched out until the battle is over" said Cilan.

" **Forcing your opponent to switch and then forcing the next pokemon to stay in battle, this kind of combination can rattle any normal trainer, I hope that Ash can recover from this"** said Kurama worriedly.

"I'm sure he can handle it otherwise this wouldn't be a challenge as we might meet someone who would use any of these moves" thought Naruto.

Meanwhile Ash was shaken at first before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax his nerves, then he called out to Oshawott "It's okay Oshawott, let's get through this and we'll be fine"

" _Seriously?"_ thought Oshawott who wasn't pleased at being called out before his time. Lenora was surprised at Ash's reaction as most trainers would begin to panic after her combination.

"He keeps getting more interesting" she thought.

"Oshawott use **Water gun** " said Ash, Oshawott launched his attack halfheartedly which annoyed Naruto and made a mental note to lecture the sea otter pokemon after the battle.

"Dodge and use **Low kick**!" said Lenora, Watchog sidestepped the attack and quickly sped towards Oshawott and knocked him off his feet, causing him to fall on his head before speeding back to Lenora with its arms crossed and a smirk on its face.

"Oshawott are you okay?!" Ash called out worriedly.

" _Kukukukukuku that guy is soooo gonna get it"_ said Oshawott chuckling evilly which sent a chill down Watchog's spine.

"If that's all you have then I'll have to end it, Watchog use **Thunderbolt**!" said Lenora, Watchog launched an arc of lightning at Oshawott.

"Deflect it with your scalchop!" said Ash, Oshawott took out his scalchop and with one hand smacked the attack aside with a smirk which surprised Watchog and Lenora.

 _"I wasn't serious before but now I'm gonna show you what I'm really made of!"_ said Oshawott.

"I've never seen a water type pokemon defend against an electric type attack like that before, now I'm impressed" said Lenora.

"Oshawott get in close!" said Ash, Oshawott sped towards his opponents in a zigzag pattern to confuse them just like Naruto taught him.

"Whoa that's fast but if they want close combat then respond with **Low kick**!" said Lenora, Watchog ran towards Oshawott to attack.

"I was expecting you to do that!" said Ash with a smirk which confused Lenora but Naruto grinned knowing what is coming up next "Oshawott jump above Watchog and use **Water gun**!" right as Watchog kicked at Oshawott, he jumped and launched a powerful stream of water at his opponent slamming it to the ground and sent himself into the air "As you descend, use **Razor shell**!" Oshawott took out his shell and channeled energy into it to from a blade before diving towards Watchog to attack.

"Watchog use your tail to knock away Oshawott's scalchop!" said Lenora, Watchog spun on its back and used its tail to send the scalchop flying off Oshawott's hand. "Without the scalchop, Oshawott can't defend itself, use **Thunderbolt**!" Watchog launched its attack at Oshawott.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that! Oshawott dodge it!" said Ash, Oshawott rolled out of the way of the attack, Watchog tried again but he dodged again by flipping into the air, Watchog was starting to get frustrated as Oshawott kept dodging by flipping or rolling out of the way.

"How is Oshawott able to move like that?" asked Iris with Cilan wondering the same until Naruto spoke up.

"That would be because I taught him how to evade and he is not the only one, Ash and I also taught the other pokemon different styles of evading, there is more to a battle than simply attacking" said Naruto.

"That's enough, Watchog use **Confuse ray** " said Lenora, Watchog launched several orbs of light towards Oshawott.

"I remember Ash telling me that **Confuse ray** can cause your pokemon to lose focus in battle" said Naruto with Iris and Cilan confirming the statement.

"Alright then, Oshawott spin and use **Water gun**!" said Ash, Oshawott spun on his back and released streams of water which whipped around him to form a barrier, it blocked the orbs and proceeded to damage Watchog much to the surprise of everyone on the field.

"What is that!?" said Lenora.

"That move is called counter shield, it allows my pokemon to use its attacks to serve as a form of defense as well as offense at the same time, I created this move when I was battling against the Hearthome gym leader back at the Sinnoh region to defend against her Pokémon's **Hypnosis** " said Ash with a smile.

" **It's quite similar to the eight trigrams rotation of the Hyuuga clan"** said Kurama with Naruto agreeing. After knocking Watchog back, Oshawott flipped backwards and picked up his scalchop which was close to him surprising Lenora.

"This whole time I was having Oshawott get close to his scalchop while preventing you from catching on" said Ash with a smirk.

"That was quite a strategy but it's not over yet, Watchog use **Thunderbolt**!" said Lenora, Watchog who was panting heavily from exhaustion and the damage it received launched its attack, Oshawott grinned and grabbed his scalchop and Ash caught on and knew what he wanted, from the stand Naruto saw it as well and grinned.

"It's over for Watchog" said Naruto, Iris and Cilan looked at him questionably "Since Oshawott had been dodging those attacks, Watchog is now too tired to dodge this next attack"

"Time for a new move, Oshawott use **Aqua shell shuriken**!" said Ash much to everyone's surprise, Oshawott channeled energy into his scalchop which took on the form of a throwing star then he threw it at the **Thunderbolt** which it absorbed and struck Watchog, knocking it out and it returned to Oshawott who caught with a smile on his face.

 _"How do you like that?"_ said Oshawott.

"Watchog is unable to battle therefore Oshawott is the winner!" said Hawes.

"Those were pretty good strategies, you completely took me by surprise" said Lenora as she called Watchog back to its Pokeball "But this is where I get serious, go Herdier!" then called out on her last pokemon.

"We'll see then" said Ash calling Oshawott as the effects of the **Mean look** had worn off "Tepig I choose you!" once summoning the fire pig who still had the look of determination despite being forced out of the battle early. "Tepig use **Ember**!" Tepig launched sparkles of flame at Herdier.

"Herdier use **Protect**!" said Lenora, Herdier produced a green barrier to deflect the attack.

"If that's the case, use **Tackle**!" said Ash, Tepig dashed forward at high speed at Herdier.

"Not this time Herdier use **Shadow ball**!" said Lenora, Herdier launched several black orbs at Tepig, he tried to dodge but he got hit by several sending him back but was able to recover to his feet.

"Since Tepig was too close to Herdier, he wasn't able to dodge most of the attacks, if that's the case…" thought Ash "Tepig use **Tackle** again!" much to the surprise of everybody, Tepig dashed at Herdier again.

"Has Ash forgotten that Tepig can't dodge at close range!?" said Iris.

"He hasn't forgotten, it's just that he has a plan for it, just watch" said Naruto looking at the battle.

"You must be desperate, Herdier use **Shadow ball** again!" said Lenora, Herdier launched another volley of the orbs at the approaching Tepig.

"Now Tepig use **Ember**!" said Ash, Tepig released sparkles of flames at the orbs leading to an explosion and black smoke covered the field, everyone thought Tepig got hit when a blur burst out of the smoke and slammed into Herdier which revealed to be Tepig.

"How!? I thought Tepig got hit!?" said Lenora who was confused.

"What the **Shadow ball** hit was Tepig's **Ember** cancelling each other out and allowed his **Tackle** to make contact" said Ash with a smirk.

"That's quite an interesting recipe" said Cilan who was impressed.

"That's Ash's true battle style, to be unpredictable and to keep his opponent from catching on and to always keep them guessing" said Naruto.

" **I'm pretty sure that any strategy that Lenora came up was disrupted with the way Ash battles"** said Kurama with a foxy grin which was being mirrored by Naruto.

"It's time to end this Herdier, use **Giga impact**!" said Lenora, Herdier released energy from its body and dashed at Tepig.

"That is one of the strongest move among normal type attacks, however she just made a big mistake, I just hope that Tepig can pull through this" thought Ash "Tepig use **Flame charge** and combine it with **Ember**!" Tepig charged at Herdier while covered in fire which grew bigger when he combined his second attack. Both pokemon collided with their attacks and there was an explosion, when the smoke cleared they were still standing but were exhausted however it was easy to see that Herdier was more tired between the two.

"You made a big mistake Lenora" said Ash.

"What do you mean?" asked Lenora.

" **Giga impact** is a powerful move but the user has to recharge so right now Herdier can't move" said Ash much to Lenora's shock at the mistake that she made "Which was why I had Tepig use that combination move to match up, so Tepig finish this with a full powered **Tackle**!" Tepig dashed at faster than ever before and slammed into Herdier with all his might sending it crashing into the wall, knocked out.

"Herdier is unable to battle, Tepig is the winner therefore the winner of the match is Ash the challenger!" said Hawes.

 **(Song End)**

"Alright way to go Tepig you were amazing" said Ash running out to meet the fire pig with Naruto and the others flowing close behind.

"That was an amazing battle Ash!" said Iris.

"Indeed, the recipe which you cooked up was four stars!" said Cilan.

"Looks at that training has paid off" said Naruto with a smile.

 _"That's my buddy!"_ said Pikachu happily jumping to Ash's shoulder.

"They are right, your battle strategies were perfect to even be able to confuse me which takes a lot to do so" said Lenora walking towards.

"She is right, you tactics completely took us off guard" said Hawes.

"Anyway here is the basic badge, congratulations" said Lenora hold out the badge.

"Thanks" said Ash taking the badge "Alright we got the Basic badge!" striking a pose.

 _"We did it!"_ said Pikachu doing a victory sign.

"Believe it!" said Naruto raising a paw into the air while Kurama looked on shaking his head in amusement.

Later the group were checking on Ash's pokemon egg at the pokemon center.

"Your pokemon egg is in a healthy condition and will be hatching soon" said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" said Ash before leaving the center with the others.

"I don't think I'll be able to get over the fact that there is more than ten people who goes by the name Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny or Don George" thought Naruto.

" **You and me both kit"** said Kurama who was just as confused. Outside the center, Cilan was checking on his electronic map "So what's our next stop?"

"The next gym is located at Castelia city so that's where we are headed" said Cilan.

"Then let's go!" said Ash taking the lead out with the others following.

"Let's what else this journey has for us!" thought Naruto.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, sorry for the delay but I had to plan on how I would update my fictions evenly so I hope don't mind, anyway read and review as always. The order of updating my fictions is in this order:**

 **1\. THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

 **2\. ADVENTURES OF THE EQUESTRIAN NINJA**

 **3\. NARUTO THE WEAPON MASTER**

 **Just let me know how you want me to update then I'll see what I can do. I have an announcement to make, I'll be bringing up a Naruto x Sonic the Hedgehog fiction soon so look forward to it.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out**


	9. The Wild Child and Getting Bugged

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

" _Inner thoughts"_

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 8: The Wild child and Getting Bugged**

It has been a couple of days since Ash's victory at the Nacrene gym and the gang are on their way to his third gym battle which is at Castelia city. Ash was quite proud of himself for his win against Lenora thanks to Naruto's training and promised not to make the same mistakes that he made in his previous journeys at the other regions. Naruto hadn't forgotten to lecture Oshawott for not having taken his battle seriously at first as it would have resulted in his loss to which the sea otter Pokémon looked embarrassed to the amusement of the other Pokemon.

Along the way, the gang decided to take a break and rest before continuing along the road. Iris had gone to enjoy the view from the top of a cliff, Cilan was looking through his backpack and making sure that all of his belongings were well organized, Ash and Pikachu were looking at the badge case which currently contains the trio badge and the basic badge.

"Only two down and six more to go, so let's make it happen Pikachu" said Ash looking at his longtime partner.

" _Yeah, let's go all the way!"_ said Pikachu happily, Meanwhile Naruto was sitting at the top of a hill meditating while talking to Kurama.

"Have you found anything about my elemental forms as well as my chakra system Kurama?" asked Naruto to the Nine tailed fox within the mindscape.

" **What I have gathered so far is that the process at which your new body is adapting to our bonded chakra is very slow and would have taken a couple of months before it's complete"** said Kurama, Naruto frowned slightly as he could understand that it would take some time before his new body could use their chakra **"However I've noticed that when you first accessed the combo mode, it somehow made our chakra flow through your body a bit more easily"** Naruto raised an eyebrow at what his tenant said before realizing what he meant.

"So you mean that if I accessed my other forms then it would reduce the time needed for my body to adapt to our chakra, am I right so far?" asked Naruto while looking at the orbs hovering above them, two of which are glowing and the rest are still colorless.

" **That's correct and you should also know that your other forms will only get the chakra cloak which is a minor enhancement, but only in your polymorph form can you truly use our chakra to its full potential as it's your true form"** said Kurama to which Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Thanks for the info Kurama, I have to get back to the others so I'll see you later" said Naruto before fading away from the mindscape while Kurama laid down to take a nap. Naruto opened his eyes and then walked back to the group and noticed the Axew was crawling around the bags "Axew what are you doing?"

" _I was just looking through to see if there is anything fun for me to play with"_ said Axew while still crawling around the bags.

"Okay then just be careful not to break anything as it would upset Ash and the others" said Naruto to which Axew nodded in affirmation, he turned to approach the others but heard Axew calling out to him.

" _Big bro! Ash's egg is glowing! It's glowing!"_ shouted Axew excitedly, Naruto quickly ran to the others to alert them.

"Yo Ash! There's something going on with your egg as it's glowing!" said Naruto, Ash quickly got up and ran to the egg which was kept in an incubator and saw that it was glowing just as Naruto said.

"Do you know what this means?" said Iris excitedly as Ash removed the egg from the incubator and placed it on the ground.

"It means that the egg is about to hatch soon" said Cilan,

"I can't wait to see what kind of Pokémon will hatch, right Pikachu?" said Ash to which Pikachu nodded excitedly.

Axew drew close to the egg and looked at it curiously.

"Oh yeah, you have never seen a Pokémon egg hatch before" said Iris.

"The same could be said for me too" said Naruto paying close attention to the egg.

" **I too am curious to see this as well"** said Kurama looking through Naruto's senses.

"Well Pikachu and I have taken care of Pokémon eggs before" said Ash remembering his time with Phanpy and Larvitar.

"I hope to hear more about it later on" said Naruto.

"You should be excited Axew, you're about to become a big brother!" said Iris happily.

" _Really!? Yay I'm going to be a brother!"_ said Axew dancing around happily.

"Axew be careful as you're too close to the egg" said Naruto, but he said the warning too late as Axew's tail accidentally pushed the egg, causing it to roll down a nearby hill much to everyone's shock. "Catch that egg!" the gang quickly pursued the runaway egg which was slowly picking up speed due to the slope, then the egg went into a bush and was flung into the air after landing on a large leaf. "Pikachu, jump onto my tails!" the lightning mouse quickly complied and jumped onto Naruto's tails who proceeded to fling him into the air, Pikachu was able to catch the egg then Naruto quickly dashed to where Pikachu would land and used his tails to serve as a landing cushion "Pikachu, is the egg okay?"

" _The egg is totally fine"_ said Pikachu after closely examining the egg, then the gang arrived with Ash looking grateful, Cilan looking relieved and Iris with Axew looking apologetic.

"Great job you two!" said Ash happily.

"I'm really sorry about that" said Iris.

" _Yeah me too"_ said Axew, but Ash waved it off.

"It's not a problem as there was no harm done and the egg is totally fine" said Ash. After Pikachu placed the egg on the ground, it began to again even more brightly as everyone knelt closer.

"It's about to hatch!" said Cilan. There was a bright flash of light and then it faded to reveal a Pokémon standing before them, a lizard like Pokémon with a yellow skin around its legs resembling trousers.

"Yo Ash, scan with your Pokédex to see what kind of Pokémon this is?" said Naruto, Ash brought out his Pokédex and pointed it at the newly born Pokémon

[Scraggy, the Shedding Pokemon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a rubbery skin and when someone makes eye it responds with **Headbutt** ]

"Hello there, my name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu" said Ash kneeling before the newborn Pokémon with Pikachu standing beside him waving in greeting, but when Scraggy set his eyes upon Pikachu he began to glare at him much to the surprise of everyone.

"He's using **Leer** " said Cilan, then Scraggy reared his head back and tried to slam it into Pikachu who quickly dodged it and sent him tumbling to the ground "And that was **Headbutt**!"

"But why is he doing that?" said Ash who was confused.

"I believe that everybody is wondering the same thing" said Naruto with everybody nodding in agreement except Kurama who decided to take a nap within the mindscape.

"Why did you use **Headbutt**? Does it mean that you want to battle?" asked Ash, Scraggy looked surprised for a minute before taking a sidelong glance at Pikachu which made the said Pokémon feel uncomfortable "If so, then Pikachu how about you battle Scraggy as a welcome gift" Pikachu stared at Ash with a look that said 'Are you serious!?". Later the two Pokémon faced off at a clearing for their battle "Let's what kind of moves Scraggy has" Ash scanned Scraggy with his Pokédex.

[Scraggy's moves are **Leer** and **Headbutt** ]

"Only two moves?!" said Iris who was surprised.

"Why should this surprise you? As I recall, Axew only knows Scratch and Dragon Rage" said Naruto looking at the duo who blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't forget that Scraggy had just hatched" said Cilan.

"Okay then, Scraggy use **Leer**!" said Ash, Scraggy run up to Pikachu and glared at him, although it had no effect "It didn't seem to do a thing, alright then use **Headbutt**!" Scraggy reared his head back and slammed into Pikachu which did not even cause him to budge. "Nothing at all, Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt but at a low setting" Pikachu gathered a SMALL amount of electricity and flicked it at Scraggy who was sent tumbling back much to the surprise of everyone.

"I can understand that Scraggy had just hatched but that amount of electricity could barely light up a light-bulb" said Naruto looking on in disbelief with Kurama still asleep.

"Scraggy are you okay?" asked Ash worriedly, Scraggy got up and started stomping the ground as if having a tantrum.

"Even after all that, Scraggy still looks rearing to go" said Cilan.

"That's my kind of Pokémon, the kind that never gives in until he finally wins" said Ash excitedly.

"Or more like too stubborn to quit, but I have no right to say that since I used to be like that when I was younger" said Naruto.

"I don't know Axew but I think that your brother is becoming a pain" said Iris with Axew agreeing. Ash took out his Pokéballs and threw them into to summon the other team members.

"Hey everyone, I would like you to meet our new friend Scraggy so say hello" said Ash presenting Scraggy before them, Pidove approached Scraggy to greet him only to receive a Headbutt causing her to freak out and run off.

"I don't think Pidove was expecting that" said Cilan who sweadropped. Oshawott was the next to approach Scraggy.

 _"Hey it's nice to meet you"_ said Oshawott, but he got glared at and also received a Headbutt which angered him _"Hey I'm trying to be friendly with and this is the response I get!?"_ Pikachu and Tepig tried to separate them but he shook them off and ran back, but Scraggy knocked off Oshawott's scalchop and stepped on it _"Hey! Get your foot off my scalchop!"_ the sea otter wrenched his scalchop and smacked Scraggy on the head with it sending him tumbling back to Ash.

"Scraggy are you okay?" asked Ash, but Scraggy stubbornly got up and charged at Oshawott and hit him with a **Headbutt** which was ineffective. Oshawott launched a **Water gun** at Scraggy but he quickly raised his 'pants' to block the attack but was sent skidding back due to the force and ended up being close to Tepig.

"That's an interesting way to defend against an attack" said Naruto with Cilan nodding in agreement. Scraggy turned to see Tepig and proceeded to **Headbutt** him as well.

"Oh man, Scraggy is attacking everything in sight" said Ash who was at the end of his rope.

"One can admire his spirit but I don't think that would matter right, as we can see that Scraggy is getting dizzy from all those Headbutts" said Cilan with Iris giggling as they watched Scraggy stumble around until he saw Snivy sitting on a rock, he tried to hit her but ended up colliding with the rock as she had gracefully jumped out of the way, he tried again but Snivy used her vines to hold him at bay.

" _What a child"_ said Snivy looking at the futile attempts of the newborn Pokémon before pushing him away from her. Scraggy got up looked at Axew who quickly hid in Iris' hair and was about to walk off to challenge Snivy again but found himself held in the air while wrapped in tails and turned to see the white fox with black archaic markings on his body.

"Haven't you had enough kid? You're going to get yourself hurt at this rate" said Naruto, Scraggy merely scoffed.

" _I don't care, as long as I show you how strong I am by beating all of you"_ said Scraggy, Naruto shook his head at the naivety of the Pokémon.

"I'm telling you this because you might get yourself into serious trouble with that attitude and I don't want to see you get hurt" said Naruto before setting Scraggy down and walking off leaving Scraggy to his thoughts. Later in the day as the sun was setting, the gang were eating with the exception of Scraggy who was sitting on a rock away from the others which made a concerned Ash to approach him.

"Scraggy why don't you come and eat with the others?" asked Ash, but Scraggy turned his back to him.

"I just have no idea about what Scraggy is thinking" said Iris.

"Scraggy must be frustrated at him for having lost to the rest of Ash's Pokémon" said Cilan.

"Is that true Scraggy?" asked Ash, but Scraggy continued to ignore him.

" **The kid should understand that right now he's too weak to fight against anyone as he had just recently hatched"** said Kurama.

"True, and I just hope that he is considering what I had told him earlier before" thought Naruto. Later in the evening, everyone were getting their sleeping bags out to sleep for the night, Ash turned to see Scraggy eating the Pokémon food which they had left for him to eat in case he was hungry.

"Look Scraggy is finally eating Pokémon food" said Ash.

"Not if only he would eat with the others" said Iris with Axew agreeing as he wanted to get to know Scraggy better.

"Anyway Ash get Scraggy into his Pokéball so that he can rest" said Naruto, Ash nodded in agreement and brought the Pokéball and turned to see the said Pokémon hiding clearly refusing to enter his Pokéball.

"Maybe Scraggy wants to remain outside a bit longer since he had hatched" said Cilan.

"Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" thought Naruto.

" **Whenever you have that feeling, it's usually on the mark"** said Kurama before going to sleep. Later that night when everyone was sleeping, Naruto was woken up by Axew who was looking worried.

"Axew what's the matter?" asked Naruto rubbing his eyes to become more awake.

 _"I woke up to check on Scraggy and I found that he's gone"_ said Axew, Naruto quickly got up and woke the others, then they started their search for the baby Pokémon.

"Have you located him yet Naruto?" asked Ash.

"I hadn't the time to recognize Scraggy's chakra signature, so we have to look for him the old fashioned way" said Naruto.

"Hey guys look" said Iris pointing at a trail on the ground "It must be Scraggy's tracks, quick let's follow it!" the gang quickly traced the trail until they found Scraggy standing in front of a large tree and was headbutting it.

"Hey Scraggy what are you doing over there!?" said Ash, Scraggy turned to look at the others but was surprised when a Pokémon closely resembling a tarantula appeared from behind the tree.

"Oh no, it's Galvantula!" said Iris, Axew hid in her hair in fright upon seeing the Bug/Electric type Pokémon. Ash brought out his Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

[Galvantula, the Elespider Pokémon. Galvantula attacks its prey by shooting electrically-charged threads and its front mandibles can hold down opponents]

"This is bad" said Cilan.

"If Scraggy get bitten by Galvantula" said Iris, Ash, Pikachu and Naruto quickly ran towards Scraggy to get him away from the bug Pokémon. Scraggy was frightened as Galvantula approached him, then he glared and reared his head back as he prepared to Headbutt the Pokémon _"This is my chance to prove to everyone how strong I am"_ he thought.

"Scraggy don't provoke it!" yelled Naruto but it was too late as Galvantula immediately launched an **Electro ball** which sent him flying back and then launched an **Electro web** , Scraggy closed his eyes ready for the impact which didn't come. He open his eyes to see that he was standing next to Ash and Naruto was hit with the attack which paralyzed him, then he was hit with **Poison sting** which poisoned him as well causing Naruto to collapse to the ground. Galvantula was about to fire off another **Electro ball** when Ash quickly called out.

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** to scare off Galvantula!" said Ash, Pikachu immediately shot an arc of electricity which hit the bug Pokémon, scaring it off. They ran to Naruto who was on the ground with his body convulsing from the poison and paralysis. "Is there any Pokémon center close to us Cilan?" Cilan shook his head in negative then Iris spoke up.

"Don't worry, Axew and I can find some herbs that can cure him so just wait for a little bit" said Iris before she took off to the woods, meanwhile Scraggy was looking at Naruto while feeling guilty at having ignored the warning that he was given. Meanwhile Iris and Axew had found the herbs needed to cure Naruto of the poison and paralysis and ran back to mix them, after preparing the medicine, they made Naruto consume the mixture which he found bitter to taste, after a while he stopped convulsing and was able to sleep peacefully. "I'm sure he will be back to normal in the morning" The others nodded before going to their sleeping bags, meanwhile Scraggy was lost in thought about what had happened.

Meanwhile in the mindscape, Kurama was berating Naruto for the reckless action he took to save the newborn Pokémon. **"Dammit Naruto, did you really have to take the hit? You could have used** Extremespeed **to get him out of there"**

"I'm sorry about that Kurama, my body just moved on its own to help as I didn't want Scraggy to get hurt although I was surprised that I could perform the Substitution technique again" said Naruto looking apologetic, Kurama signed before looking at Naruto with a smile.

" **But then again you wouldn't be you if you hadn't done that, which is one of the reasons why we are partners"** said Kurama to which Naruto gave him a foxy grin before the both of them went to sleep with Naruto on top of his head. The next morning, Naruto woke up feeling completely fine and the others were waiting for him to wake up.

"Naruto, are you okay now?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine now, what happened after I lost consciousness?" asked Naruto.

"When you were out, Iris and Axew picked up herbs and mixed them for you to take in to cure you of the poison and paralysis" said Cilan. Naruto turned to them and smiled.

"Thanks for the help guys, I'm grateful for it" said Naruto.

"Don't mention it, I wanted to ask about that move that you used to switch places with Scraggy before he almost got hit" said Iris with the rest wondering the same thing.

"The move that I used yesterday is called **Substitute** which enables me to switch places with an object or if I try hard enough, a Pokémon as well" said Naruto.

"That's different from the **Substitute** that we know as the Pokémon uses half their energy to create a dummy to serve as a substitute" said Cilan.

"Speaking of which, where is Scraggy?" asked Naruto looking around, everybody looked around as well and were unable to find him.

"Could he have gone back to where Galvantula are? But why?" said Iris.

"He must have been feeling guilty for Naruto getting hurt and wants to get back at them" said Cilan.

Ash quickly called on his Pokémon from their Pokéballs, "Hey guys I need you help out Scraggy!" They nodded in affirmation and took off with Naruto in the lead when they reached the tree, they saw Scraggy surrounded by several Galvantula.

"Okay everyone, let's get in there and help out the kid!" said Naruto, they all dashed in, Pikachu quickly shot out a **Thunderbolt** to strike down a Galvantula that was about to jump at Scraggy from behind which drew the attention of the rest. One Galvantula shot out an **Electro ball** but Tepig released an **Ember** attack to cancel it out. Another launched an **Electro web** at Oshawott who took out his scalchop to form a **Razor shell** then he took an Iai stance and sped forward leaving the web and Galvantula all cut up, a Galvantula tried to sneak up on the sea otter Pokémon but Snivy used her vines to pull him out of danger, then she launched a **Leaf storm** at it and was successful at knocking it back. "It's payback time! And I'm gonna do it with a new combo, **Shadow clones** \+ **Extremespeed** \+ **Crush claw** equals Frenzy of the Fox pack!" Naruto summoned his clones and their claws began to glow, then they all dashed towards the bug Pokémon at high speed landing many strikes which forced the Galvantula to flee.

" **I have to admit that it's almost similar to your Uzumaki barrage but it's fox style which makes a fox like me feel proud"** said Kurama whose chest was puffed out in pride.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

" _Yeah I'm fine but why did you guys come after me especially after I got you hurt"_ asked Scraggy.

"That's because we were worried that you would get hurt and that you aren't strong enough to win against that many" said Naruto.

" _But-"_ Scraggy started to talk but was interrupted.

" _No buts, if you want to get stronger then Naruto and Ash can train you to be the best if that is what you want"_ said Snivy with her arms crossed.

" _Thank you and I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused"_ said Scraggy bowing to the gang, Naruto relayed the message to Ash and the others to which they smiled and nodded in affirmation, Axew jumped from Iris' hair and approached Scraggy.

" _I hope that we can get along"_ said Axew holding out his paw, Scraggy looked at the held out paw and then shook it with his.

" _Me too"_ said Scraggy looking happy.

"You know they could be perfect sparring partners for each other" said Cilan looking at them.

"You are right about that but let's get moving" said Naruto, soon the gang packed and set off for Castelia city.

* * *

Later that day, the gang were walking along the road until they came to the edge of a large forest before them. "So once we pass through here, we'll reach Castelia city right?" said Ash.

"That's right, this is the Pinwheel forest" said Cilan.

"Why do they call it that?" asked Naruto.

"It's because as long as we walk along the road, we'll reach the other side with no problem but if we stray off the path, we could get ourselves lost" said Cilan.

"Reminds me of the Forest of Bewilderness back at my dimension" said Naruto **(Season 5 Episode 210)**

"There is no need to be worried about getting lost, as I'm a forest expert" said Iris with her chest puffed out in pride.

"I know that she has knowledge of the forest but I'm not so sure of her navigation skills" thought Naruto with Kurama agreeing with him "Let's get going and see what this forest has in store for us" with that the gang ventured into the forest. While walking through the forest Naruto was feeling at home with his surroundings which comes to no surprise since where he used to live was within a forest. I sense that this place is rich in natural energy, don't you think so Kurama?"

" **Indeed which goes to show that this forest has been untouched by humans, I'm sure that there are a lot of these Pokémon living here. Aside from that, can you sense it too?"** said Kurama to which Naruto nodded.

"Yeah there is a Pokémon nearby and it's aiming at us but I sense no ill intent so I'll just observe in the meantime" thought Naruto. Sure enough a Pokémon came swinging from a web in its mouth and its target was Pikachu, however thanks to Naruto's training, Pikachu was able to sense the incoming attack and jumped off Ash's shoulder which caused the Pokémon to miss and crash to the ground. It quickly got up and launched a barrage of Razor leaf at Pikachu who began to flip backwards to avoid the attack but that was a distraction as the bug Pokémon jumped into the air and out a String shot at Pikachu then drew itself close and latched onto him, then it proceeded to use Bug bite. "That's quite an impressive strategy with those moves of his" said Naruto with Cilan and Iris agreeing.

"Come on Pikachu, shake it off!" said Ash, Pikachu was successful in throwing the attacking Pokémon off him and leapt back to create some distance between them, Ash brought out his Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

[Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokemon, Sewaddle hides itself from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce]

"Sewaddle are quite popular among clothing designers as they are known to design and makes their own clothes out of leaves" said Cilan.

"Whoa, that's very interesting to hear" said Naruto.

" **Indeed, I'm sure they would have fit in with people at Konoha"** said Kurama.

"Well I like a Pokémon that's strong in battle so I'm gonna catch it!" said Ash bringing out a Pokéball and preparing to throw it when Sewaddle turned around and shot a String shot at Ash, wrapping him up into a cocoon much to the amusement of Naruto and Kurama.

"But why would it attack us like that?" asked Iris curiously.

"I'm not sure, maybe because it likes to battle" said Cilan, Naruto quickly cut Ash free from the strings with a crush claw.

"Thanks for helping me out Naruto, now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" said Ash, Pikachu launched an arc of electricity at the bug Pokémon, sending it flying into a tree, but Sewaddle quickly got up and started to use String shot to swung away from them "Hey wait, come back here!" Ash chased after Sewaddle with Pikachu close behind.

"Ash wait, you straying off the path!" said Iris.

"We don't have a choice but to go after him, otherwise we'll get separated" said Naruto before running after Ash with the others following behind, when they reached him, they noticed that Ash had lost sight of the bug Pokémon "I guess you lost it huh"

"Yeah, I wanna keep looking for Sewaddle but I don't want us to get anymore lost" said Ash.

"Indeed, this forest is natural maze so this risks are just too high" said Cilan, with that being said, the gang tried to retrace their steps back to the path but they had already gotten themselves lost.

"I believe the exit to the forest must be this way" said Iris who had taken the lead although Naruto was still skeptical about it.

"Are you sure Iris?" asked Ash.

"Of course, its my sixth sense, I just know it" said Iris proudly.

"More unscientific explanations" said Cilan with a shrug of his shoulders.

"SHHH, I just the forest speak, and it's saying that we should go that way" said Iris pointing to the left and moving on, the others just signed and followed after her but in the end, they were at the edge of a cliff "Oops"

"Voice of the forest huh?" said Ash.

"Uh the voice must have led us to marvel at this magnificent scenery" said Iris.

"So the voice of the forest decided to lead to a detour before telling us the way to exit" said Naruto sarcastically. "I think it's best that we get to higher ground so as to get a layout of the forest and we can do that by climbing that tree" he pointed to a large tree to the left.

"That's a good idea, so let's go" said Ash, then the gang headed towards the tree and when they reached there, it was bigger that they thought.

"Well then let's check it out" said Naruto who began to climb the tree with Iris and Ash climbing after him. As they kept on climbing, they came upon a strange looking green cocoon hanging above them. "Have you guys seen anything like this before?" when they shook their heads in negative, the cocoon burst open to reveal a man who landed beside them.

"Shhhh, you don't want disturb the forest Pokémon" said the man much to their confusion then they descended from the tree to meet up with Cilan who was waiting at the bottom.

"What were you doing up there?" asked Ash.

"I surround myself with nature by living like a forest Pokémon" said the man.

"But what you do that for?" asked Iris

"Well if I told you would you understand? It's my pure heart" said the man.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto.

"I draw and design pictures, clothes, to be honest I'm a super talented artist but an artist who is stuck in a slump" said the man.

"So even geniuses get into slumps" asked Iris.

"Of course, which is why I decided to live out here among the forest Pokémon" said the man.

"Which is why you have a pure heart?" asked Ash.

"That's right for a pure heart makes true art!" said the man dramatically which caused everyone including Kurama to sweatdrop. "I've talked enough about myself so what brings you here?"

"Well we strayed off the path and got ourselves lost" said Cilan.

"Then have no fair for I can guide you out of here but since you're here, why do you enjoy living in the forest for a while?" said the man.

"But the thing is, I want to go to Castelia city and challenge the gym" said Ash.

"Well there's no point going there now for you see, the Castelia gym leader Burgh just happens to be me" said the newly named Burgh much to the surprise of the group.

"So you're saying that you are Burgh, the world famous bug type Pokémon trainer!?" said Cilan.

"I'm not just a bug type Pokémon trainer, I'm an artistic trainer" said Burgh.

"This guy is quite full of himself, do you think Kurama?" thought Naruto.

" **I would agree but I wouldn't underestimate him, I'm sure he didn't become a gym leader by acting like that"** said Kurama. Afterwards, the gang introduced themselves to the bug type gym leader.

"I've been meaning to ask about how you get this artistic inspiration by living like a forest Pokémon" said Iris.

"Well it all depends on the person, you see when you live in the in its most primitive form, your dulled and long forgotten senses come back to you and realize how beautiful nature is" said Burgh.

"That's almost similar to the sage training I had back at mount Myoboku with the toads" said Naruto with a look of understanding along with the others, then a familiar bug Pokémon came swinging in and smacked Ash right in the face.

"Isn't that the same Sewaddle from before?" asked Iris.

"You know it?" asked Burgh.

"Yeah we got lost because Ash was trying to catch it" said Naruto. Sewaddle then jumped and bounced off Ash's head and landing on Burgh's shoulders where it began to eat the leaves close to it.

"Sewaddle are very stubborn but are actually sweet Pokémon" said Burgh.

"So is Sewaddle one of your Pokémon?" asked Ash.

"No it's a wild Pokémon which tends to keep me company whenever I live out here in the forest, it's also important that you get to know the Pokémon before you attempt to catch it, so would you like to join me?" said Burgh.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we're in, right guys?" said Naruto turning to the others who nodded in affirmation. With that the group set up camp at the base of the tree and Cilan began cook lunch for them.

"Before you capture a Pokémon, you must first introduce yourselves. Sewaddle use their sensitive knobs on their heads to distinguish between friends and foes, it's also a way of saying hi" said Burgh then he knelt before Sewaddle and placed his forehead on Sewaddle who responded in kind.

" _I would like to try it too!"_ said Pikachu who leapt off Ash's shoulder and did the same and received the same response. Everyone tried it too until it came to Ash's turn. However he rather received a **Tackle** to the head which sent him to the ground.

""I guess that's what you get for trying to catch right off the bat" said Iris laughing at Ash.

"Don't worry about it, a **Tackle** to head is also a form of saying hello" said Burgh which cheered up Ash a bit. Sewaddle then turned and walked off with Burgh, Ash, Iris and Naruto following it. When they reached a bush, Sewaddle just stopped and stared at the leaves.

"Sewaddle may look like it's just standing but I'm sure it's doing something" said Burgh.

"Maybe it's listening to the forest" said Iris.

"Perhaps you're right" said Burgh making her puff her chest out in pride.

"Or it was just deciding which leaf it wanted to eat" said Naruto, everyone turned to see that Sewaddle was indeed eating to which Iris face faulted at. Then Sewaddle then started walking off again until they reached a hill where it yawned and then curled up to sleep.

"Nothing like a nice nap after a big meal" said Burgh.

"So that means" said Ash

"We should also take a nap too?" asked Iris to which Burgh nodded in affirmation, everyone laid down to rest and look up at the sky.

"You know, I had a friend who always like lay down like this and just stare up at the clouds without a worry in world, although he may seem lazy he is actually one of the smartest guys around" said Naruto remembering his old friend Shikamaru.

"Your friend is right, looking up at the sky as beyond it is space which is infinitely huge" said Burgh.

"That sounds awesome" said Ash with Iris agreeing, soon Sewaddle woke up and was on the move again, the group followed it to where ripe fruits grow and began to eat again.

"So it ate and then slept and now it's eating again so will it go back to sleep?" said Iris.

"Well that's the way it goes which is the same with baby people right?" said Burgh, suddenly a Woobat burst out from the bush which Sewaddle was eating from screeching at them.

"It must have been eating as well and must want Sewaddle to stay away but that will only lead to a fight" said Naruto, Woobat used **Double team** to confused them but Sewaddle used **String shot** to dispel them but another Woobat burst from a bush behind Sewaddle and both of them launched **Air cutter** at the bug Pokémon.

"Sewaddle look out!" shouted Ash before jumping in between the attacks and Sewaddle to take the hit, seeing what happened angered Pikachu and Sewaddle who proceeded to fire **Thunderbolt** and **Razor leaf** respectively at the Woobat, scaring them away.

"Ash are you okay?" asked Iris who was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine" said Ash assuring them that he's alright, Sewaddle appeared carrying an apple and placing it next to Ash. "Is that fruit for me?" Sewaddle turned away from him but Naruto knew its intentions. "Well thanks a lot" later on as the sun sets, the gang were back at the tree and were helping themselves to the food which Cilan cooked. In the night they took their sleeping bags to sleep on the wide branches of the tree while gazing at stars. "I've never slept at a treetop before"

"Sleeping under the stars with the forest Pokémon is one of the greatest experience for a Pokémon trainer" said Burgh, Naruto agreed as he used to gazed at the stars from the Hokage monument at night.

"Sewaddle why don't you hang out with us?" said Ash, Sewaddle who was hanging above them with a thread turned away from them "It's okay, good night" Later Ash felt something enter his sleeping bag and woke to see that it was Sewaddle curling up next to him.

"That's quite an unusual thing for Sewaddle to do" said Burgh with a smile.

"That Sewaddle just can't be honest with himself" said Naruto smiling at them before going to sleep like everyone else. Early in the morning, they were woken up by Pikachu who seemed worried.

"Pikachu what's up" asked ash.

" _Sewaddle has just been carried off by a Patrat!"_ said Pikachu pointing below, Ash and Naruto looked down a Patrat running off with Sewaddle on its head.

"Let's go after it!" said Ash putting on his clothes and going after it with the others close behind, they followed all the way into a cave where they saw the Patrat standing in front of the protectively while another Patrat laid behind, looking ill.

"I recall that the leaves the Sewaddle wear have medicinal effects which must be why the Patrat made off with Sewaddle in the first place, but I have the medicine just for that" said Burgh , he took out a bottle of pills and gave one to the sick Patrat which instantly cured it of its illness, both Patrat thanked Burgh for his help before they left.

"But if Sewaddle is not here, then where could he be?" asked Naruto. No sooner he said that, Deerling appeared before them and they saw Sewaddle attached to it while its leaf hold was all torn up, Deerling then took off with the others chasing after it and began to panic when they saw it heading towards a valley with the intention of jumping over it.

"Sewaddle use String shot and aim at my arm and then pull yourself over to me!" said Ash, just as Deerling jumped over the valley, Sewaddle shot a string at Ash's arm and proceeded to pull itself over but a sudden gust of wind tore the rope causing it to fall to the river below "Oh no Sewaddle!" Ash immediately jumped in after the bug Pokémon in order to save it. Ash saw Sewaddle floating towards a waterfall and quickly swam to grab it before falling over but he was quickly grabbed by a thread of silk and pulled back to edge of the cliff.

"Ash are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine what about you Sewaddle?" said Ash looking at the bug Pokémon who smiled happily at him "But what about your clothes?"

"You don't have to worry about that, my Leavanny can solve that" said Burgh. Ash took out his Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

[Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokémon and Sewaddle's final evolutionary form. Using sticky threads that come from its mouth, it makes clothes for Sewaddle by sewing leaves together]

Soon they were led to where large leaves grow and Leavanny picked up a green leaf and proceeded to sew a new 'shirt' for Sewaddle which it happily wore.

"Looking good Sewaddle" said Ash.

"I have to say that I'm impressed with how you how rescued in a totally unselfish way and a pure heart" said Burgh.

"I have to agree with Burgh, in a way, you remind of myself" said Naruto smiling at Ash.

" **I would even go as far as to say that he could be your counterpart in this dimension"** said Kurama.

"You two aren't the only ones as Sewaddle feels the same way" said Cilan as everyone looked down to see Sewaddle rubbing against Ash's leg. Ash knelt before the bug Pokémon.

"So would you like to come with me Sewaddle?" asked Ash which Sewaddle nodded in affirmation "Okay then go Pokéball!" he threw a Pokéball at Sewaddle who got sucked in and the capsule rocked several times before making a sound to signify the capture but it shrunk down and refused to open.

"I believe that's your eighth Pokémon, normally when a trainer has more than six Pokémon excluding you who has seven the extra Pokéball will remain locked until you switch with the Pokémon you currently have which can be done at the Pokémon center" said Cilan.

"And there so happens to be a Pokémon center right at the edge of the forest, I can take you there" said Burgh. Later they arrived at the Pokémon center and Ash transferred Pidove to Prof. Juniper to keep. Then he came back and called out Sewaddle from his Pokéball.

"I hope that we can get along" said Ash before placing upon Sewaddle's causing everyone to smile.

"Ahh Ash, thanks for the inspiration for my next work, I hope to see you again at the Castelia gym as I am looking for to our Pokémon battle" said Burgh before running off while the gang waved goodbye to him and continued on their way.

 **This is Hussbek online with the next chapter, sorry for the delay but I had writer's block for a bit but was able to recover so I'll be able to update the other fictions sooner so look forward to it, hope you enjoy this chapter, still making plans for making another fiction but it will definitely come on soon so look forward to it.** **Read and review as always**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out**


	10. The Skeptical Evaluation

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

" _Inner thoughts"_

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 9: The Skeptical Evaluation**

After the venture in the Pinwheel forest and having a new Pokémon companion join them, the gang continued onwards to Castelia city to challenge Burgh the bug type gym leader to earn a badge. Along the way, Naruto saw something which made him draw the attention of the others to see as well.

"Hey guys, what's that over there?" said Naruto, raising a paw to point at where he was looking, Ash and the others turn to look in direction of where he pointed to see a building in the distance and many people and Pokémon were going in and out of it.

"I don't know but let's check it out," said Ash, as they drew close to the building, they noticed that it looked new and people were carrying bags of items when leaving the building.

"Judging by how new the building looks, I'd say that it's a brand new Pokémart," said Cilan.

"Which must mean that today must be their grand opening," said Iris excitedly.

"Then let's check it out!" said Ash, the gang entered the new building and were stunned at what they saw in the interior, inside there were shops that sold all kinds of items like tools, foods, medicine and so much more which not even Ash, Iris and Cilan had seen before anywhere else.

"Wow, this place is huge! I wonder what kind of things they sell here," said Iris before running off to take closer look at the things on sale.

"I'm sure that they sell all kinds of Pokémon food here," Ash who was walking alongside Cilan and Naruto.

"Indeed Pokémart are known to sell all kinds of items for trainers but it seems like this one is more extensive that the regular ones," said Cilan.

"That's good, it might be a good idea to restock on supplies and purchase items that we would need in the near future," said Naruto.

"That's a good idea Naruto, as I've just realized that we quite low on ingredients. We can do that before we leave," said Cilan, then they strolled through the mart, looking at the assortment of the things on display while Iris was browsing through the accessories section looking at the bracelets behind the glass case. They kept on walking until Naruto saw a long queue of Pokémon trainers standing before a red curtain which was closed.

"What's going on there?" asked Naruto.

"They are waiting in line to get into a Connoisseur shop where connoisseur check for compatibility," said Cilan who came up next to them.

"What do you mean by compatibility?" asked Ash with a look of curiosity.

"That's right, they check for compatibility between trainers and their Pokémon and give them advice," said Cilan.

"It's pretty obvious that there are a lot of connoisseurs aside from Cilan, but I believe that there are ranks right?" said Naruto.

"You're correct, every connoisseur must be evaluated by the Pokémon connoisseur association where they placed into different classes that range from C, B, A and finally S class. In order to perform a compatibility check, you have to be an A class or higher and it so happens that I am an A class," said Cilan with pride. Then the curtain opened to reveal a woman standing behind a table as a trainer walked away happily while carrying his Minccino.

"Whoa, it's a girl," said Ash in surprise to which Naruto rolled his eyes over due to how obvious it is for a female to share the occupation since Tsunade was the first female Hokage in his village.

"The proper name for a female connoisseur is connoisseuse. Why don't you have a consultation as well as it would be a good idea to get some advice from someone else's perspective," said Cilan.

"Okay then, I can ask her about how compatible I am with Sewaddle," said Ash, Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll go and restock on ingredients and items before we leave so I'll see you later," said Cilan before walking off. Ash and Naruto went to stand at the end of the line which was very long.

"Man this line is so long that I don't think I can even sit still," said Naruto.

" **Well it comes from the fact that you're a hyperactive knucklehead,"** said Kurama, laughing at the Pokémon ninja.

" _Shut up furball, I can't help it,"_ thought Naruto angrily.

"You there, with the red hat. You don't need to wait in that silly line, I'm a connoisseuse too," said a voice, they turned to see a purple curtain and a hand was sticking out of it, beckoning for them to come.

"Wow, so you can see us all the way from here!" said Ash, but Naruto and Kurama were skeptical.

"If she is also a connoisseuse, then why aren't there trainers queuing here as well," thought Naruto, he shrugged it off and followed Ash but when he drew close, a girl with purple wearing clothes similar to Cilan pulled him in and dragged him to a seat.

"My name is Ash, I'm a Pokémon trainer and this my best buddy Pikachu and that's Tokala," said Ash pointing at Pikachu and Naruto.

"My name is Burgundy, I may not look like it, but I'm a highly skilled connoisseuse ranked by the Pokémon connoisseur association. So besides compatibility, you can also ask me about preparing Pokémon food, battle strategy and even the choice of accessories," said the girl.

"Well I was hoping that you could tell me about the compatibility between me and my Pokémon." said Ash, then Burgundy drew close to him much to his surprise.

"You mean Pikachu? It's an extremely rare Pokémon in the Unova region," said Burgundy, then she sniffed at Pikachu "Pikachu even has a rare fragrance,"

"I don't need to know about Pikachu, it's without a doubt that we're a perfect match," said Ash happily with Pikachu and Naruto smiling as well.

"It's pretty obvious especially since Pikachu is Ash's first Pokémon and they have been together for the longest time," thought Naruto with Kurama nodding in agreement.

" **That's true, though it makes me wonder why this girl didn't notice that from the beginning,"** said Kurama.

"I'd rather wanted you to take a look at this one, come out Sewaddle," said Ash who opened the Pokémon to bring out the bug Pokémon.

"I'll be happy to take a look at the both of you, alors, it is evaluating time s'il vous plait!" said Burgundy taking out her Pokédex "Hmmmmm, I see," after looking at Sewaddle she turned her back to them.

"So how is it?" asked Ash anxiously.

"The compatibility between you and your Sewaddle is….the worst ever!" declared Burgundy to everyone's surprise. "This Sewaddle's special ability is called swarm. But you would be much better off with a Sewaddle that has the special ability called chlorophyll,"

"Why do you say that?" asked Ash with Naruto looking at Burgundy wanting to know the reason as well and noticed her flinch a bit.

"Are you questioning the advice of a connoisseuse that is recognized by the Pokémon connoisseur association!? Look you can catch bugs types anywhere, so take my connoisseuse advice and go catch a different Sewaddle," said Burgundy.

"She didn't even answer the question he asked," thought Naruto, Sewaddle got annoyed and shot a **String shot** at her face, wrapping it up much to his amusement. Ash quickly called the bug type back before it got worst.

"Why the nerve of that pesky bug type! Don't you have any proper Pokémon you can show me? I've had quite enough of that one so show me another now," said Burgundy after tearing the silk off her face.

"No thanks, I think I should leave," said Ash getting up with Naruto agreeing wholeheartedly as he had enough of this, but Burgundy held him in place

"Didn't you say you wanted to be a Pokémon master? Unless you have your compatibility properly evaluated, that is not going to happen!" said Burgundy.

"Okay, then Snivy," said Ash bringing out Snivy who stood with her arms crossed.

Burgundy took a sniff at her then frowned a bit "This Snivy has a pungent aroma of black pepper and no subtlety at all. And its eyes are too sharp, like kitchen knives, now for the taste test," she drew close with her tongue out, but Snivy wouldn't have any of it and used **Vine whip** to lash at the tongue, inflicting quite a bit of pain for the connoisseuse. "That Snivy also has zero respect for my tongue."

"You shouldn't say that!" said Ash angrily.

"Plus I don't think any connoisseur would even think of licking a Pokémon just to evaluate it," thought Naruto who was getting annoyed as well.

" **I'm surprised that you aren't speaking out for them to hear you,"** said Kurama.

"And get myself 'evaluated'? No thanks!" thought Naruto looking at Burgundy.

"What about my Tepig?" said Ash, bringing out the friendly fire pig Pokémon who smiled at her, it was a minute of stares and smiles until Burgundy finally spoke.

"It's no good,"

"What do you mean 'No good'?!" said Ash clearly annoyed this time.

"Tepig just sits there with that silly smile, it's far too good natured for a Pokémon battle. I don't even have to evaluate it to know that," said Burgundy, this annoyed Tepig enough to use **Ember** to scorch her face. Without warning, Oshawott came out of his Pokéball.

"Oshawott, why do you keep coming out of your Pokéball?" asked Ash.

" _I'm sure that I can impress her,"_ said Oshawott before hugging Burgundy's leg and winking at her. However, this produced a different result.

"Zoot! I can believe this childish behavior, or that old stale and musty aroma drifting through the air. This Oshawott is a complete waste of my time," Said Burgundy.

" _What did you say?!"_ said Oshawott angrily before blasting her face with a Water gun. Naruto's resistance to lash out was weakening by the minute.

"Okay, how about my Scraggy?" said Ash who was at his wit's end. Burgundy took a sniff at Scraggy, making Naruto wonder if she is related to Kiba's clan.

"Scraggy has the aroma of an old shoe but even so-"said Burgundy, Scraggy pulled up his 'pants' proudly although it sagged back down "You should be ashamed of yourself," making Scraggy hit her with a **Headbutt**. "That's enough! All of your Pokémon are far too acidic for their own good and they're paralyzing my tongue!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, at first you said that Pikachu is a rare Pokémon and he had a rare fragrance or something like that," said Ash.

"The word rare doesn't necessarily mean good, frankly your Pikachu is not as cute as the pictures I've seen," said Burgundy. Sure enough, Pikachu struck her with a Thunderbolt. "Horrible! All of your Pokémon are horrible! You need to make a complete change of your Pokémon!"

"Sorry but I think you're wrong!" said Ash angrily.

"Then you don't mind being a loser? You want win all eight badges and make it to the Unova league? Newsflash, it's not going to happen!" said Burgundy.

"Are you serious?" asked Ash.

"Of course! I am a Pokémon connoisseuse and I know what I am talking about" said Burgundy as a matter of fact.

"Which I find highly doubtful. So far, everything I've seen and heard is based on the looks and behavior of my friends which deviates from what you are supposed to really do," said Naruto, finally speaking up for the first time.

"And what kind of Pokémon are you? Are you trying to imitate a Ninetails? Cause you're not doing a good job of it, honestly you're better off without those tails," said Burgundy, she had to take a few steps back from the glare which Naruto was giving her at the moment.

" **She did not just make fun of the tails, did she?!"** growled Kurama.

"Don't push your luck. Unlike the others, I'm not so good at holding back my strength when I'm angry," warned Naruto. The situation was about to escalate when Iris and Cilan showed up through the curtain.

"Ash where have you been? We were looking all over for you." said Iris.

"Yeah, we were getting so worried since you had been gone for so long." said Cilan.

"AH! It's you!" exclaimed Burgundy while pointing at Cilan.

"Wait a minute, I know you," said Cilan.

"You know this girl Cilan?" asked Ash.

"She challenged me back at the Straiton gym and if I remember, she lost," said Cilan.

"And I have been waiting for this day even since, for this is the day I will have my revenge!" declared Burgundy

"But what do you want revenge for?" asked a confused Cilan.

"I want revenge not only for my defeat but for all those hurtful things you said about my Pokémon!" said Burgundy angrily.

"Well I am a Pokémon connoisseur," said Cilan.

"Cilan, I get the feeling that Burgundy mistook your words of advice for insults as what I've just heard sounds highly exaggerated," said Naruto when they heard what she thought Cilan said. Then she went ahead to tell the gang about how she got evaluated by the Pokémon connoisseur association and earned the license to become a Pokémon connoisseuse so that she can beat Cilan. But was surprised when she returned to the gym and heard that he had left on a journey.

"Look I feel bad that you came after me but we can't have gym battle since this isn't a gym," Said Cilan.

"I've already earned the badge by defeating Chili, all I care about now is defeating you and taking my place as a top class connoisseuse, and then I can have my very own shop after being world famous," said Burgundy with stars in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, doesn't that mean that this isn't a connoisseur shop to begin with?" said Naruto staring intently at Burgundy who began to sweat.

"Now that you mention it, what class of connoisseur are you then?" asked Cilan.

"W-well I'm a C class," said Burgundy hesitantly.

"A C class?! Cilan, didn't you tell us that one has to be an A class or higher to be able to perform a compatibility check?" asked Naruto.

"That's correct, those of C class are only allowed to assist connoisseurs of an A class and above according to the rules of the association," said Cilan.

"So you mean that you've been giving us false evaluations?!" said Ash angrily.

"No way! Any connoisseur would have said the same thing I did. You need a complete Pokémon overhaul!" said Burgundy.

"There is no need for that," said Cilan to Burgundy's surprise "I think Ash has an excellent relationship with his Pokémon,"

"Thanks a lot Cilan," said Ash happily.

"So there may be a little problem with your evaluation method," said Cilan, Burgundy was stunned for a moment and then frowned at him.

"What did you say?"

"The relationship between trainer and Pokémon is a complex one. You can't always make a good judgment just by following the manual" said Cilan.

"I don't need you to lecture me! I know more than you'll ever know and I'll prove it by beating you in a Pokémon battle," said Burgundy.

"Then I accept your challenge" said Cilan to everyone's surprise. Later they stood at a clearing away from the Pokémart where Cilan and Burgundy may have their Pokémon battle.

"How does a two on two sound to you?" asked Burgundy.

"That's fine, whatever you say" said Cilan. At the sidelines, Ash, Iris and Naruto were watching the upcoming battle.

"This is so cool, I've never seen a connoisseur battle before!" said Ash excitedly.

" _Me neither!"_ Pikachu was just as excited.

"Well if you ask me, I think this battle is going to be a bit of a pain" said Iris.

"Maybe, but we might be able to learn a bit from this battle" said Naruto with Kurama nodding in agreement.

"Alright Dewott! Let's go!" said Burgundy, throwing out a Pokéball to summon a Pokémon that bears similarity to Oshawott but different.

"I can see that your Oshawott has evolved into a Dewott," said Cilan.

"Grass types have an advantage over water types," said Iris.

"So now is a good time to use Pansage who is a grass type," said Ash, Naruto remained silent.

"Now for my Pokémon!" said Cilan bringing out Dwebble, much to everyone's surprise.

"Alors, it is evaluating time s'il vous plait! Wow Cilan, you're you a bug and rock type against my water type? If your ability to choose wisely were of food, I'd say it's spoiled," said Burgundy with a smirk.

"We'll see, it's evaluating time! Let's put it this way, you and your Pokémon are about to get a nice taste of what we have to offer," said Cilan.

"Bon, but if I'm victorious, that will finally prove that my evaluation method is correct," said Burgundy.

"I don't that will ever be the case," said Cilan.

"Then if you're so sure, how about you promise that if I win, Ash will replace all of his Pokémon," said Burgundy to everyone's surprise, Naruto was getting angry at the immaturity of the girl.

"Hey hold on! This has nothing to do with this!" said Ash.

"Cilan said that your relationship with your Pokémon is perfect. But my evaluation methods tell me that yours is the worst of the worst," said Burgundy.

"Which goes to show how much of a rookie you are," said Naruto.

"Don't worry about it, Ash and I'll accept your battle challenge!" said Cilan, Ash was about to protest but Naruto stopped him.

"I'm sure Cilan knows what he is doing and should you have faith in him to win this battle just like he does in ours" said Naruto which reassured Ash as they watched on.

"There are no mistakes in my Pokémon evaluation, I'll show you the power of my Pokémon that's fully matured. Dewott use **Water gun**!" said Burgundy, Dewott shot a stream of water at Dwebble.

"Use **Protect**!" said Cilan, Dwebble withdrew to its, successfully deflecting the water attack.

"Now use **Fury cutter**!" Dewott charged towards Dwebble with its claws glowing.

"Use **Protect** again!" Dwebble withdrew into its shell again to defend against the onslaught of slash from Dewott.

"All that Dwebble is doing is defending," said Iris.

"A bug and rock type like Dwebble is no match for a water type like Dewott" said Ash looking worried.

"I think I have an idea at what Cilan is planning," said Naruto.

" **And that girl has already fallen into his trap,"** said Kurama.

"Only defense? That strategy seems dull for an A class connoisseur like yourself. Choosing Dwebble to go up against my Dewott has to be the worst choice you have ever made. We'll finish this with our next attack, **Water pulse**!" said Burgundy, Dewott shot an orb of water at Dwebble, which connected but it was able to get up without any problem much to the surprise of the girl. "What!? But how!?"

"That's because this Dwebble has the ability called Sturdy," said Cilan with a smile.

"That was his plan and take a look at Dewott" said Naruto with a smirk, they looked at Dewott who was panting heavily.

"Now to show you Dwebble's true power, use **Shell smash** and then use **X-scissor**!" Dwebble jumped out of its shell and into the air, then it glowed red and its claws glowed white and extended before charging at Dewott.

"Dewott use **Razor shell**!" Dewott grabbed its scalchops and clashed with Dwebble's attack but when they landed, Dwebble returned to its shell while Dewott collapsed, forcing burgundy to call it back to its Pokéball.

"Alright, Dwebble won!" said Ash happily.

"Cilan's plan was to make Dewott wear itself out while defending so that he could land a powerful attack afterwards which was a good strategy," said Naruto with a smile.

"See my method? I choose Dwebble to go up against Dewott because I'm sure that its special ability Sturdy would allow it to withstand even a powerful water type attack. All Pokémon are complex, which is why you shouldn't always rely on a manual to evaluating them.

"So you chose a Pokémon with a type disadvantage just so you can teach me a lesson?" said Burgundy.

"It seems you still don't understand the true nature of evaluating, a connoisseur's job isn't to just say no, but to see each and every Pokémon for its own unique qualities and judge them based on that," said Cilan.

"Look Cilan, the battle isn't over yet! Sawsbuck, let's go!" said Burgundy bringing out another Pokémon which was new to Ash and Naruto. Ash took out his Pokédex to scan it.

[Sawsbuck, the Season Pokémon, and the evolved form of Deerling. The plants on Sawsbuck's horns change depending on the time of the year, and people often use them to measure the passing of the seasons]

"Sawsbuck is my premium rare Pokémon, I want to see what kind of evaluation you have for us," said Burgundy.

"Now for my premium rare, Pansage!" said Cilan, bringing out Pansage after calling back Dwebble "Burgundy, your battling style reflects a fine blend of strength and courage but it will be some time until that recipe has been refined into one that's destined to become a timeless classic,"

"All this recipe talk makes me angry and hungry!" said Burgundy.

"You know, I have to admit that I getting hungry too" said Naruto with his stomach growling.

" **Do you have to think about food at this time?"** asked Kurama.

"If you stand out here, listening to them talking about recipes and stuff, you would get hungry too," thought Naruto.

" **You have a point there, just hope that they finish the battle soon then you can go and get something to eat,"** said Kurama.

"Sawsbuck, use **Horn leech**!" said Burgundy, Sawsbuck charged at Pansage with its horns glowing yellow.

"Use **Dig**!" said Cilan, Pansage quickly burrowed underground "Burgundy, now we'll explore the full depths of battle, my recipe revealed," Pansage burst out of the ground from behind Sawsbuck.

"Sawsbuck use **Jump kick**!" Sawsbuck launched a double kick at Pansage.

"Pansage use **Dig**!" Pansage went underground again "Now come out and use **Bullet seed**!" Pansage came out and fire several volleys of seeds at Sawbuck from the left, right and behind which left it confused.

"Cilan that was sneaky!" exclaimed Burgundy angrily.

"Well, confusion is another piece of the battle puzzle as you can see," said Cilan with a smirk.

"Use **Megahorn**!" Sawsbuck charged in again with glowing white horns towards Pansage. Naruto shook his head in disappointment.

"That was a bad choice of move for her to use," said Naruto, the others turned to him wondering why he said that "You remember that Pansage has one more move in his arsenal?" after taking a moment to think, their eyes widened in realization.

"Perfect! The time has come to end this battle with an unexpected ingredient by using **Solar Beam**!" Pansage gathered sunlight its paws and then fired a beam of sunlight at Sawbuck, knocking it out.

"Amazing! Cilan is stronger than I thought," said Ash.

"I told you to have faith in him and he has pulled through, now we don't have to worry about replacing our friends" said Naruto with a smile.

"Thank goodness for that" said Iris. Later in the day, after a lunch because of Naruto. The gang decided to see Burgundy off when Cilan called out to her.

"Burgundy, you have the potential to be a great connoisseur but you need more time to develop and grow. The key to achieve anything in life is patience," said Cilan.

"I'm sick and tired of your lectures! I'm going to become an S class connoisseuse and then I'll show how strong I am!" declared Burgundy.

"That's good, I'll be looking forward to that day" said Cilan with smile, causing Burgundy to blush before yelling out.

"I'll have my revenge on you someday for sure!" then she took off in a cloud of dust, while the gang sweatdropped at the scene.

"She's quite something, despite being a rookie" said Naruto.

"Actually, being able to pass the C class connoisseur evaluation is no walk in the park, plus you have to give her credit for that spark and spirit" said Cilan.

"Then we'll do the same in our gym battles, right Naruto and Pikachu?" said Ash.

"That's right, Believe it!" said Naruto raising a paw in the air.

"Yeah! We've got your back!" said Pikachu, with that the gang continued on their way to Castelia city to meet up with Burgh and challenge his Pokémon gym.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, I had just pasted my Naruto x MLP crossover on FIMfiction so you can go and check it out. I'll be updating soon so expect it within this week.**

 **This Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out.**


	11. Insect Rampage and a Buggy Bout

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

" _Inner thoughts"_

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 10: Insect Rampage and a Buggy Bout**

It had been a long and winding road, and the gang had finally arrived at Castelia after crossing the Sky Arrow Bridge. Naruto and Kurama were stunned at the sight of the bridge.

"That has to be one of the longest bridge I've ever crossed," said Naruto after crossing and looking back at the bridge.

" **I'd have to agree with you Kit, I've never seen a bridge like this since the Great Naruto Bridge,"** said Kurama who was just as surprised.

"You know, it still surprises me that they named the bridge after me," thought Naruto as he walked alongside his friends.

Upon setting sight upon the city, both Naruto and Kurama were once again stunned into silence. The place was way bigger than that of the Hidden Leaf village with its tall buildings. However a certain city comes into the blonde's mind but it's in bits and pieces, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ash talk.

"We've finally made to Castelia city! Now we can have our gym battle against Burgh!" said Ash who was obviously excited with Pikachu sharing the feeling.

As they walked through the city and admiring the view, Naruto was sensing something strange and it was coming from outside the city.

"Kurama, do you feel it too?" asked Naruto.

" **Yeah and it gives me a bit of unease and I'm sure we aren't the only ones to feel it but just keep an eye out for anything strange,"** said Kurama. Naruto nodded in agreement before turning to the others.

"Wow, this place is soo big," said Iris.

"That's right, but we should try out the ice cream of the place called the Castelia cone, it is a high recommendation for visitors," said Cilan.

"That sounds tasty, we have to try it out before the gym battle," said Iris.

"No way! That comes after the gym battle" said Ash with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Ash is right, that is the reason we're here after all. Although I would mind if it was a ramen shop," said Naruto drooling a bit.

"You're such a little kid, to be addicted to that stuff," said Iris haughtily.

"Oh this is coming from someone whose love for dragon types is bordering on obsession," said Naruto, his eyes twitching in annoyance. They would have gone into an argument if not for Cilan interrupting them.

"Calm down you two, we need to get to the gym for Ash's battle. We can take a shortcut through central plaza"

As the gang were walking through the park which was located in the middle of the city, Iris was asking Ash if he was ready for the incoming gym battle.

"Yeah, my Pokémon and I are all set to my next badge. So Burgh should be ready for us," said Ash with confidence.

"Hey guys, isn't that Burgh over there?" said Naruto, the rest turned to see the said person looking up at a tree. The gym leader turned to see them coming.

"Oh it's you guys again," said Burgh.

"Hello Burgh, we were just on our way to challenge the Castelia gym," said Ash.

"I see, but I'm afraid I can't battle right now. You see there's something bothering me," said Burgh looking back up the tree.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Cilan.

"The bug type had picked up on something last night and had been restless ever since then," said Burgh, this drew the attention of Naruto and Kurama.

"Do you think it could be related to what we sensed Kurama?" asked Naruto.

" **Maybe so Naruto, but let's listen to what he says just to make sure,"** said Kurama.

"I've heard that bug type Pokémon become restless when something bad is going to happen," said Iris.

"That's correct Iris, scientist have also proven that bug type have an ability to sense electromagnetic waves," said Burgh.

"Heh Shino would have loved to get one of these bug type Pokémon," thought Naruto with a smile, remembering his silent friend.

"You know I've been feeling this certain chill and it's coming from over there!" said Iris walking with the others following her.

"Oh boy, here we go again with that 'sixth sense' of hers," Naruto followed, shaking his head in amusement. Sure enough, the gang stood in front of a shop which seems to be closed.

"It's the Castelia cone, but it's closed," said Cilan in disappointment.

"Which means we wouldn't have got any ice cream if we had come here in the first place," said Ash.

"This is the second time your 'sixth sense' has led us on another dead end with the first being back at Pinwheel forest," said Naruto trying to contain his laughter while Kurama had no such restrictions and was rolling on the floor laughing.

Pikachu immediately sensed something from the nearby manhole cover with Naruto feeling the same thing. Both approached the cover which caught the attention of the others.

"Naruto, Pikachu, what's the matter?" asked Ash kneeling next to them. "Burgh, do you know what's under there?"

"It's a sewer which leads underground from the city to the river," said Burgh, he then had a thought before speaking up again. "Now that I think about it, I remember that some time ago a Pokémon wandered from the river into the sewer,"

"Then there might be something down there," said Cilan.

"Then let's investigate," said Naruto,

Soon, they removed the manhole cover and climbed down the ladder, into the sewer and started to walk around for a while. Kurama made a joke about the sewer being much cleaner than the one in his mindscape which irritated him a bit. Soon they came across what looks to be a Pokémon stuck in a drainage pipe.

"What's that?" wondered Ash, taking out his Pokédex to scan it.

[Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. Venipede explores its surroundings by sensing the vibrations in the air with feelers on its head and tail.]

"How did it get itself stuck in there?" asked Iris.

"It doesn't matter right now, I'll get it out," Ash moved in to pull it out but was held back by Burgh.

"Ash hold on, Venipede has the ability **Poison Point**. You could get poisoned from physical contact if you're not careful," said Burgh.

"But it looks so weak," Ash looked at the trapped Pokémon for a moment before grabbing a hold of it and pulled it out after a bit of struggle, eventually he was able to pull it free causing them to fall to the ground.

"Yo Ash, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Ash, they turned to look at the Venipede who scuttled back in fear and unleashed a high pitched sound which caused them to cover their ears in pain.

"It's using **Screech**! It thinks we're its enemies!" said Burgh, Venipede soon stopped using the attack due to exhaustion and the gang noticed a bruise on it.

Ash was about to approach it but Naruto stopped him and went instead, Venipede tensed as it saw the unknown Pokémon draw close.

"Venipede, I want you to calm down and let us help you with that bruise. We aren't your enemies, we just want to help you," said Naruto, Venipede's antennae vibrated as if to warn him not to come any closer "Kurama, could you lend me a bit of your chakra? It might help it calm down"

" **Sure thing Kit, your body should be able to handle it in the meantime,"** said Kurama.

Naruto felt the fox's chakra flow through him, then he used one of his tails to touch Venipede's forehead and channeled through it and into the bug Pokémon.

At first, Venipede was alarmed at the foreign energy flowing through its body but calmed down and enjoyed it as it felt nice and warm. Venipede was disappointed as the strange Pokémon removed its tail and the feeling went away.

"Now can you see that we want to help you?" asked Naruto, Venipede looked at him for a while before finally nodding "That's great,"

As he turned to tell the others, Naruto felt weak and nauseous, "Why do I feel this way, could I have been poisoned from Venipede's ability?" Cilan quickly noticed his condition before speaking out.

"He has been poisoned! Let me get the antidote while you take care of Venipede!"

Later Cilan gave Naruto the antidote, curing him of the poison while Burgh and Iris used a super potion and applied a Band-Aid on its bruise. Iris gave Venipede an Oran berry to restore its energy.

"Thanks for the help Burgh," said Naruto.

"You're welcome, but I must say that you and Ash have touched my pure heart!" proclaimed Burgh dramatically.

"For some reason, I feel that this is the toned down version of Gai-sensei's display of youth," Naruto sweatdropped at the sight. "Anyway, I'm glad that you're fine now," Venipede nodded at him happily.

"However, what I don't understand is why Venipede is here in the first place and why it stuck its head inside the pipe," Burgh said thoughtfully.

Soon the group heard a sound from behind them and turned to look at the source and were surprised to see a lot of Venipede crawling through the sewer.

"That's a colony of Venipede, but they are known to live in the barren lands outside the city," said Burgh.

"If so, then what are they doing here?" asked Ash.

" **Hey kit, I sense anger and fear from them,"** said Kurama.

"Could it be related to the energy that we felt?" thought Naruto.

" **The possibility is high as they seem to be coming from the direction of the energy source,"** said Kurama.

A couple of Venipede turned to the group and started to use **Screech** and then followed up with **Sludge Bomb**.

"Hurry! We have to get out of here now!" said Burgh, running off with Cilan and Iris close behind.

"But about this Venipede?" Ash and Naruto didn't want to leave their new friend behind.

"There's no time! Come on!" shouted Cilan.

"Take care of yourself!" Ash hesitated before running off.

"I hope we meet again little one," Naruto followed soon after, he doubt that he could calm an entire colony this time. Venipede looked sad at seeing them leave.

When the group returned to the surface, they were surprised to see that not only were the Venipede in the sewer but they were also wreaking havoc in the city as well. They then turned to see a policewoman riding on motorcycle with a Herdier sitting in the sidecar stop next to them.

"It's officer Jenny!" said Cilan.

"Officer Jenny! Do you what is happening here?" asked Burgh.

"All that we know so far is that a colony of Venipede is swarming the city," said Jenny.

"Yes but why?" asked Cilan.

"As of now, we have Prof Juniper trying to figure that out," said Jenny.

"Isn't that the one whom you met before starting your journey here Ash?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah that's the same one," said Ash.

There was an explosion and the gang turned to see black smoke rising above the buildings.

"That came from near the Pokémon center," said Burgh.

"Then let's hurry over there," Naruto took off with the group following them. Soon they came across a few trainers who had sent out some of their fire type Pokémon to combat the Venipede, they also saw a familiar face among them.

"Hey look, it's Trip," said Ash.

"Lampent, let's go!" said Trip, throwing a Pokéball to releasing a Pokémon that resembles a floating lampshade with a bluish purple flame.

Ash brought out his Pokédex to scan it.

[Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon, Lampent moves around by floating in the air. Most often found in the deep forest, they now can be seen living in cities as well]

"Alright everybody! Get your Pokémon to use **Flamethrower!** " said Trip.

At the command of their trainers, the Pokémon launched streams of fire at the bug Pokémon which knocked them back, but this made the Venipede retaliate with **Sludge Bomb**.

"Keep it together, we'll get them soon enough!"

"Trip stop this!" shouted Ash as he ran to his rival. "Why are you attacking the Venipede?"

"That's because they attacked us first for no reason, it's obvious that we strike back," said Trip

"Professor Juniper is currently looking for the reason why the Venipede are acting this way," said Ash.

"That is so naïve of you, maybe that's the way you do it over at the Kanto Boonies," hearing this, Ash was about to lash out at Trip but Naruto spoke up instead.

"I may be a Pokémon but I dislike those who make fun of other's origins especially from someone who thinks he knows everything like you. Pokémon never act without a reason, something you must have missed learning at school," Naruto glared at Trip who stepped back at being intimidated.

" **This guy is really getting on my nerves,"** said Kurama who was getting annoyed with the kid's attitude.

"That's enough!" everyone turned to see a man in a gray suit approach them. "I am the mayor of the city and it is my number one priority to have the Venipede removed, their poison could inflict great harm to the citizens so they must be removed,"

"But if you try to remove them by force, they will attack in self-defense which will to both sides getting hurt," said Burgh.

"He's right, if you attack them then they will strike back which will result in both sides getting hurt. You have more to lose than gain with this method," said Naruto.

"Then you have any better ideas?" asked the mayor.

"Well if we can move them to the central plaza and keep them there while we figure out the cause for their migration," said Burgh, the mayor still looked unconvinced until officer Jenny spoke up.

"Your Honor, professor Juniper is currently working on that as we speak,"

"If so, then how do we get the Venipede to go to central plaza?" asked the mayor.

"If we find their leader, then the rest will be sure to follow it," said Burgh.

"Very well then, but if your plan fails, I'll be forced to remove them," said the mayor.

"That's great!" said Iris happily.

"Alright then, Cilan I need you to go and get Nurse Joy, we may need the help of Audino," said Burgh.

"I'm on it," said Cilan, the group split up to commence the mission while Trip looked at them leave, deep in thought.

While running through the infested streets, Ash decided to ask Burgh.

"So how do we find the leader of the Venipede?"

"Most wild Pokémon are constantly under threat, so the one that senses the danger first becomes the leader. And usually the leader positions himself at where he can keep an eye on the others," said Burgh.

"That would probably be at tall places to serve as a vantage point like one of these buildings," said Naruto.

"Which means we need to check on the tallest buildings in order to find the leader," said Ash to which Burgh nodded in affirmation.

After a while of searching through the tall buildings, Iris called to the others.

"Hey guys! Look up there!" pointing to the top of a white building which Venipede stands on but it looks bigger than the others.

"That one looks bigger!" said Ash.

"That's correct, and the leader usually battles anyone who approaches it," Burgh took a few steps forward and the large Venipede jumped from the top of the building to the ground and rattled its antennae in a threatening manner.

Burgh was about to approach it and try to convince it to lead its colony to the central plaza when they heard a voice call out.

"Lampent use **Flamethrower**!"

Venipede quickly jumped out of the way of the attack and everyone turned to see Trip with his Lampent before them.

"Trip, stop attacking the leader!" shouted Ash.

"Look if we take out the leader, then the colony will break up, it's basic strategy," said Trip.

"But this isn't up you!" said Iris

"As far as I can see, the leader has no interest in you. Lampent take it out with **Shadow Ball**!"

Lampent formed a black sphere and launched it at the Venipede.

"I don't think so!" Naruto quickly leapt forward and used **Crush Claw** to deflect the attack, much to Trip's surprise. " _You're_ the one who is naïve here, if you take down the leader, it would rather cause more chaos than before as they will be confused without a leader. For someone who knows basic stuff, you're missing a few details,"

The leading Venipede was about to attack when another Venipede appeared to stop it, one which Naruto and Ash are familiar with.

"Look it's the Venipede we met back in the sewer," said Ash. The Venipede crawled over to them, happy to see its new friends again.

"As you can see Trip, the Venipede have no ill intentions coming here, something must have forced the colony to migrate from their homes which is why we must help them," said Burgh.

"He's right!" said Iris with Ash nodding in agreement.

Soon enough, Cilan showed up with Nurse Joy and Audino following him.

"Burgh, I've found Nurse Joy and Audino,"

"Fine knock yourselves out, I know the end results," Trip called Lampent back into its pokeball before walking away.

"What's with that guy?" said Iris.

"That's him being such a kid," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Nurse Joy, could we have your Audino use **Heal Pulse**?" asked Burgh.

"Of course, Audino use **Heal Pulse** ," at the nurse's command, Audino released a pink wave over the Venipede and Naruto could sense the bug pokemon clam down.

" **These pokemon are really interesting,"** said Kurama with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, allow me to take you to a safer place, so please follow me," Burgh took out an ocarina and started to play a tune which made the Venipede follow him much to the awe of Naruto and the others. "I'll lead them to the central plaza, so I hope that you would rally any stragglers,"

"You got it Burgh, okay guys let's go!"

Soon they were the Venipede to the leader with Ash Having Pidove use **Gust** , Iris with Axew using **Dargon Rage (** Although it still fails **)** , Nurse Joy having Audino use **Heal Pulse** and Cilan having Pansage use a low powered **Bullet Seed** , Naruto was using his senses to locate any missing Venipede.

"Okay Pidove, you know what to do," Ash pointed at a couple of Venipede.

" _Got it!"_ Pidove flew but was caught off guard when one of the Venipede launched a **Sludge Bomb** at it, Naruto quickly jumped in front of the pidgeon pokemon and used **Substitute** to switch with a log. _"Thanks a lot Naruto!"i_

"Don't worry about it, I've got your back," said Naruto.

" _Okay I'll definitely get stronger to catch up with you and the others,"_ no sooner she said that than Pidove emitted a bright glow which faded away to reveal a much larger form.

"Pidove has just evolved into Tranquill!" Ash excitedly brought out his pokedex to scan.

[Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidove. Tranquill is always able to return to its trainer no matter how far the distance between them.]

"That's amazing Tranquill, now you can use the techniques that we came up with," said Naruto excitedly.

" _Yay! Now I can do it!"_ Tranquill was excitedly waiting for Ash to give a command.

"Alright Tranquill use **Wing Blade**!" said Ash. The wind started gathering around the avian Pokémon's wings as she dove straight towards the stray Venipede and blew them towards the group more quickly than when she was a Pidove.

"That technique worked just as I thought, I can't to see what it can really do in a pokemon battle," thought Naruto with glee.

By nighttime, all of the Venipede were safely gathered at the central plaza with the Herdier making sure none of them wander off.

"All of the Venipede have been safely contained," reported Officer Jenny.

"I'd like to thank you for your help Burgh," said the mayor.

"Thank you, but they also helped out too," said Burgh pointing to the gang.

"It was nothing, we're just glad that no one got hurt, right Venipede?" said Naruto, the Venipede with the bandage chirped happily. They heard footsteps and turned to see Trip leaving, Naruto could sense annoyance from him.

"Hey Trip, where are you going?" asked Ash.

"I'm heading to the next town to find another pokemon gym as I wouldn't want to waste my time waiting here," said Trip.

"Then the next time we meet, let's have pokemon battle," said Ash.

"Well that is if you're worthy enough," said Trip who then walked away, leaving Ash a bit confused.

"That guy is like the non-emo version of Sasuke," thought Naruto.

Later the gang were at the landing pad on top of a building where they saw a woman wearing a lab coat coming out of a helicopter.

"Hello professor Juniper," said Ash.

"Hi Ash, I was told of what you guys did and I have to say congrats," said Professor Juniper.

"Professor, have you figured the cause of the venipede's migration?" asked Burgh.

"Yes, look at this," Professor held out a handheld terminal for everyone to see "We detected a strange energy that was coming from below the barren lands which surrounds Castelia city and it is emitting a large amounts,"

"Of course, the Venipede leave underground so the energy must have really frightened them," said Burgh.

"That also explains the energy which I had been sensing for a while now," said Naruto.

"You mean you had sensed the energy too?" asked Professor Juniper in surprise.

"Yeah but I wasn't sure that it was the cause," said Naruto.

"Then I'll be sure to go and investigate,"

The next day, Professor Juniper along with Officer Jenny took off in a helicopter towards the desert resort.

"Okay Ash, let's get ready for our gym badge," said Naruto with excitement.

"You got it!" said Ash.

* * *

The next day after discussing a bit of strategy with Naruto, the gang entered the gym and were surprised to see that there is a lot of trees and plant inside it.

"Wow this place is amazing," said Iris.

"I'll say," said Ash.

"It almost feels like a greenhouse," said Cilan.

"It almost feels like I'm back in Konoha," thought Naruto as he felt a bit homesick with Kurama comforting him.

Soon they saw Burgh who was up on a tree branch, feeding a Sewaddle.

"Hey Burgh," called out Ash

Burgh leapt off the branch and landed before them. "Hello and welcome to the Castelia gym, I hope you're ready for our gym battle,"

"Of course," said Ash.

"Where did you get the trees from Burgh?" asked Naruto.

"We transplanted them from the Pinwheel Forest for the bug type pokemon," said Burgh.

Soon they arrived at the battlefield and stood at the opposite ends with Iris and Cilan at the stands. Suddenly one of Ash's pokeballs opened up to reveal Snivy standing before them.

"Snivy/ what are you doing out of your pokeball?" said Ash in confusion.

" _I wanted to watch your gym battle,"_ said Snivy sneaking a look at Naruto _"And to see what you can do Naruto,"_ Naruto relayed the message to Ash who complied and Snivy stood next to him.

Then the referee spoke up "The Castelia gym battle between Burgh and Ash is about to begin, three pokemon per side, the gym battle will be completed when all the pokemon of one side are unable to battle,"

"Allow me to start things off, Dwebble let's go!" Burgh threw out a pokeball to release the bug type pokemon.

"The rock on this Dwebble is different from Cilan's," said Ash "Alright Sewaddle, I choose you!" Sewaddle was released from its pokeball and looked ready for battle.

Iris and Cilan were surprised at Ash's choice as they thought that he would choose Tepig.

"Now battle begin!" shouted the referee.

 **Play Music: Pokemon Black OST; Battle! Gym Leader**

"Sewaddle use **Razor leaf**!" sewaddle released a barrage of leaves at the bug type pokemon.

"Dwebble, use **Protect** and follow up with **X-Scissor**!" a barrier appeared around Dwebble, deflecting the attack and charged at sewaddle with its claws glowing blue which connected before it could react.

"That's so fast!" said Ash.

"I think it has to do with the rock on its back," said Naruto looking at the rock shell which appeared different from Cilan's Dwebble.

"You're correct, the rock my Dwebble carries is lighter than that of other Dwebble," said Burgh.

"Sewaddle, use **Razor leaf** again!" Sewaddle launched its attack once again.

"Dwebble, use **Dig**!" Dwebble quickly burrowed underground, dodging the attack.

"Sewaddle, use **String shot** to dodge!" Sewaddle shot a string at the ceiling and ascended right before Dwebble burst out of the ground.

"Dwebble use **X-scissor**!" Dwebble leapt at Sewaddle to attack in midair.

"Sewaddle, use **String shot** to get in close and then use **Tackle**!" Sewaddle shot a string at Dwebble and pulled itself over and slammed into it, sending the bug type crashing to the ground.

"That's quite impressive, but let's see you handle this! Use **Rock Wrecker**!" Dwebble formed a large boulder and threw it Sewaddle.

"I have got an idea, Sewaddle use **String shot** to grab that **Rock Wrecker** and send it back!" to everyone's surprise, Sewaddle shot a string at the boulder and spun around before sending it back at a stunned Dwebble which separated it from its shell.

"Now's our chance, Sewaddle use **Razor leaf**!" Sewaddle launched a barrage of leaves which dealt serious damage now that's it's without its shell.

"Dwebble, hurry back to your shell!"

"I don't think so, Sewaddle use **String shot** to draw close and finish up with **Bug bite**!" Sewaddle shot a string and again drew itself over to Dwebble, latching on. Its teeth glowed and proceeded to gnaw on the bug pokemon, Dwebble struggled for a while before finally collapsing to the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"Dwebble is unable to battle, Sewaddle is the winner!" said the referee.

"Alright Sewaddle, that was amazing!" Sewaddle jumped up and down, happy at winning its first gym battle then its body glowed brightly before fading to reveal another form. "Wow, Who's this pokemon?"

[Swadloon, the Leaf-wrapped Pokemon and the evolved form of Sewaddle. Swadloon's body is covered in leaves which protect it from the cold. In the forest where Swadloon live, the trees and grass grow very well]

"It's surprising to see Sewaddle evolve right after it had just won its first gym battle," said Cilan with Iris nodding in agreement.

"I must say congratulations on your pokemon evolving, but it's time to face my next pokemon, go Whirlipede!" Burgh threw a pokeball which revealed another pokemon unknown to them. Ash pointed his pokedex to scan.

[Whirlipede, the Curlipede pokemon and the evolved form of Venipede. Whirlipede can spin its hard shelled body like a tire to smash into its opponents]

"I see, Swadloon return," Ash called it back into its pokeball.

"That was a wise decision that Ash made as Whirlipede is both bug and poison, giving Swadloon a disadvantage with it being a bug and grass type," said Cilan.

"And we know who Ash will use next," said Iris.

"Tepig, I choose you!" Ash called upon his fire type pokemon who looked fired up.

"Battle begin!" said the referee.

"Whirlipede, use **Poison sting**!" Whirlipede fired a barrage of purple needle at Tepig.

"Cancel it out with **Ember** and use **Tackle**!" Tepig shot his attack and quickly dashed towards the bug pokemon.

"Use **Steamroller**!" Whirlipede spun like a wheel and sped towards the unsuspecting Tepig, overpowering his attack much to their surprise.

"If that's the case, Tepig use **Ember**!" Tepig launched his attack at Whirlipede.

"Whirlipede, use **Iron Defense**!" a white transparent wall appeared before Whirlipede, deflecting the attack.

"Darn it, Burgh is not giving us much options right now," said Naruto.

"Yeah, we'll have to improvise, Tepig use **Flame charge**!" Tepig charged at his opponent while surrounded by fire.

"Whirlipede, use **Steamroller**!" Whirlipede rolled towards Tepig and collided which resulted in an explosion, sending them both skidding backwards with damage inflicted upon each other.

"Tepig use **Flame charge** again!" Tepig charged in once more.

"Whirlipede, use **Steamroller** as well!" they clashed again repeating the same results.

"Time to end this, use **Solarbeam**!" Whirlipede started absorbing sunlight into its feelers.

"I can't have Tepig getting too close, so use **Ember**!" Tepig shot sparkles of fire at the bug pokemon inflicting damage upon it.

"It's too late, fire!" Whirlipede fired a yellow beam which connected with Tepig as he was too exhausted to dodge leaving him knocked out.

"Tepig is unable to battle, Whirlipede is the winner," said the referee.

"You did a good job, Tepig return," Ash called the fire pig pokemon back to his pokeball before turning to Naruto "I'm counting on you"

"You got it!" Naruto ran into the battlefield while Snivy looked on with a hint of excitement.

" _Now I can see what you can do, Naruto"_ thought Snivy.

"Battle begin," said the referee.

"Whirlipede, use **Poison sting**!" Whirlipede fired its attack at Naruto.

"Tokala, use **Substitution**!" when the attack landed, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal a wooden log much to the surprise of the gym leader "Now use **Crush claw**!" Naruto appeared from the left and struck with a claw which was glowing white.

"Strike back with **Steamroller!** " Whirlipede sped towards Naruto who stood alert.

"Time to make you stay down for good, Tokala use **Shadow clones** and then use **Rasengan**!" Naruto inwardly smirked at what Ash was aiming for. He jumped into the air and summoned a clone, both started to form a sphere which was bigger than normal before diving at the bug pokemon while calling out.

"Giant Rasengan!" As he slammed the attack into his opponent, Whirlipede was sent flying across the field and crashing into a tree with swirls in its eyes.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle, the winner is Tokala!" said the referee.

"Good job, Tokala!" said Ash, Snivy was happily clapping at his victory.

"Of course, believe it!" Naruto turned to give them a foxy grin, making Snivy blush a bit.

"Your Tokala is pretty good, but let's see you handle my strongest of all bug pokemon. Go Leavanny!" Burgh threw out his third and final pokemon. One which everyone is familiar with.

"Alright then, Tokala use **Accel Claw**!" Naruto dashed towards while leaving behind afterimages and lashed out with glowing claws.

"I see **Accel Claw** is a combination of **Extremespeed** and **Crush claw** ," said Cilan.

"Leavanny use **Protect** and follow up with **Leaf storm**!" Leavanny summoned a barrier, knocking Naruto back and launched a barrage of leaves at Naruto, damaging him before he could recover.

"Tokala, use **Rasengan!** " Naruto leapt forward with the spiraling sphere in his paw.

"Leavanny, use **Protect**!" Leavanny formed the barrier but Naruto's broke through and sent it flying back much to Burgh's shock as he knew **Feint** would be able to bypass the move.

"Leavanny, immobilize with **String shot**!" Leavanny fired a string which tied Naruto's front legs together, causing him to lose his balance.

" **Kit! Hurry up and get it off, I have a feeling that the next attack will be a powerful one!"** shouted Kurama who was feeling uneasy about the current situation.

"I'm trying but I can't seem to get it off!" Naruto kept biting at the string but it doesn't seem to be coming off.

"Use **Hyper beam**!" the bug type pokemon fired a large beam which sent Naruto skidding across the floor, seriously hurt.

"Tokala are you okay?!" Ash, Pikachu and Snivy looked on worry. Naruto slowly got up despite the damage.

"It's best that you give up, your pokemon is too injured to continue this battle," said Burgh.

Ash was torn between continuing the battle or throwing the match until he remembered what Naruto said during his battle with Trip.

"I'm not giving up, because I also go by his nindo, his ninja way!" Naruto turned smile at Ash and nod in approval.

"Kurama, I have an idea do you think it will work?" thought Naruto.

" **Anything is worth a try in this situation,"** said Kurama.

Naruto summoned several clones which surrounded him and then sat down to meditate, Ash was confused but decided to trust Naruto and wait since Leavanny can't move after using **Hyperbeam**.

"What is Naruto up to? Why is he just sitting there?" asked Iris.

"It seems like Naruto is cooking up a new recipe, I can't to see what it is," said Cilan.

"Leavanny use **Leaf storm**!" Leavanny launched its attack at the immobile fox pokemon, but the clones jumped in the way to take the hit before disappearing.

Soon Naruto emitted a green aura while in his mindscape, one of the gray orbs changed into a green colour as well, then he called out.

"Natura Mode!"

There was a bright light before fading to reveal an orange toad with yellow markings around his eyes, face and stomach. He wears a green sleeveless vest with the kanji 'Toad Sage' written on it and wields a wooden sword (Bokken) **(Think of how Gamakichi looked like before the war)**. Ash's pokedex spoke up

[New data updated, Form unlocked]

Natura Mode

Type: Grass

Ability: Chlorophyll – Increases the pokemon's speed stat in sunshine

Attacks: Leaf blade, Energy ball, Flame bullet, Water bullet, Power whip

[More forms are yet to be discovered]

" **It seems like your sage training helped you unlock another form,"** said Kurama.

"Yeah, now we can turn this around!" thought Naruto as he stood ready for battle.

"That's amazing Tokala!" said Ash.

" _He keeps on surprising me,"_ thought Snivy as she watched Naruto change forms.

"I have to say, I've never seen anything like this but no matter. Leavanny use **Leaf storm**!" Leavanny launched a barrage of leaves at Naruto.

"Tokala, use **Flame bullet** and use **Energy ball**!" Naruto shot a ball of fire from his mouth which burned the leaves to ashes and then fire a green ball of energy which connected and reduced Leavanny's defense power.

"It's not over yet, use **Hyperbeam**!" Leavanny fired the powerful attack, but they failed to notice the smirk shared between Naruto and Ash.

"Tokala use your tongue to dodge and end this with **Leaf blade**!" Naruto open his mouth and shot out a long tongue to stick to the ceiling and pulled himself to it, then he bounced of the ceiling with the Bokken held in a reverse grip while glowing green and slashed at Leavanny who fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"That was a tribute to the toads of mount myoboku" thought Naruto with a smirk.

"Naruto and Ash must have waited for Burgh to use **Hyperbeam** for its side effects to strike after using **Energy ball** to reduce Leavanny's defense power, that was a great strategy," said Cilan.

"That's the same thing they did with Lenora," said Iris.

"Leavanny is unable to battle, Tokala wins! Therefore the victor is Ash of Pallet town!" said the referee.

"Alright! We won!" shouted Ash happily with Pikachu joining in.

 **Song End**

"I've never experienced a battle like this in my entire time as a gym leader, so it's with great honor that I present to you the Insect badge," Burgh presents the badge to which Ash took happily.

"Alright! We just won the Insect badge!" Ash struck a pose with Pikachu doing a victory sign.

"Yeah believe it!" Snivy giggled at Naruto's actions.

Later on after checking in the pokemon center, the gang were discussing their next destination.

"So where's the next gym Cilan?" at Ash's question, Cilan checked on the map.

"According to the map, the next gym is at Nimbasa city,"

"Then I guess our next destination is Nimbasa city," said Iris.

"Alright then let's go!" said Naruto.

As the group set off, Snivy felt a slight shiver up her spine _"For some reason, I feel like I should keep an eye on Naruto more frequently,"_

Naruto also felt a shiver up his spine "I have a feeling that something going to happen and it will involve girls,"

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter. Sorry about the delay in updating but I had to plan out some things with a fellow writer and reader whom I appreciate the help. I hope this chapter will make up for the delay. If you're wondering Natura is the Italian translation for Nature. Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out.**


	12. A Shocking Encounter

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

" _Inner thoughts"_

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 11: A Shocking Encounter**

It had been several days since Ash and the gang left Castelia city after his victory Burgh and acquiring the Insect Badge. Along the way, the gang reunited with Bianca who decided to join them on their journey to Nimbasa city for the next gym battle. Naruto had to use **Substitute** to avoid getting glomped by Bianca when she saw him again much to Kurama's amusement.

After a bit of traveling along the road, the gang decided to stop on top of a hill for a while and have lunch before continuing on.

"That was good as always Cilan, I'm completely stuffed," said Ash, having eaten to his fill.

"I agree with Ash, the food was delicious as always, especially the ramen," said Naruto smiling happily at having eaten his favorite food.

"Indeed that was a gourmet meal, I rate it five stars," said Bianca.

"Even thought it was a hard work, it was worth it," said Cilan.

"Although I don't why a Pokémon like Tokala is eating ramen?"

"Let's just say that I'm a Pokémon with exquisite tastes," said Naruto with his chest puffed out.

" **Excuse me to say that it was the only food you could afford, that's why you got hooked on it,"** said Kurama, making Naruto deflate.

"Well if you thought that was good, then get ready for the gourmet dessert," said Iris, she went behind them and came back later with a tray full of apples much to Bianca's surprise.

"Fruit? Like from a tree?" Said Bianca skeptically "I'm sorry but that's not dessert, dessert is something covered with whipped cream and filled sweet chocolate," Bianca spoke with a look of longing.

"I don't know about you, but I believe naturals is where it's at," said Iris.

One of Ash's Pokéballs opened up to reveal Oshawott who walked over to Iris to pick up an apple and take a bit out of it.

 _"Well I rate these apples five stars myself,"_ Oshawott nodded in approval much to Iris' joy.

"You see? I told ya," Iris picked up an apple and tossed it over to Axew "Here Axew, catch!"

 _"Thanks Iris,"_ Axew reach out to catch the apple, but it bounced off his nose and rolled down the hill _"Wait come back!"_ Axew ran after the apple.

"I'm sorry about that Axew!" said Iris.

"I'll go and make sure that he doesn't get himself into trouble," Naruto got and went after the young Pokémon with Iris and the others soon following behind.

 _"Wait please slow down!"_ Axew was still running after the apple which had caught the attention of a Pokémon who was sitting on the branches of tree.

When the apple finally hit the bottom of the hill and stopped rolling, the Pokémon glided down to the apple and picked it up. It was about to eat it when a voice called out from behind.

"Excuse me, but that apple happens to belong to a friend of mine," it turned around to look at an Axew and a Pokémon it had never seen before.

As Naruto looked at the Pokémon, he noticed that it closely resembled a flying squirrel with yellow cheek patches, it has wing like flaps connected to its three-fingered arms and a black tail which was in a jagged shape.

"I've never seen a Pokémon like this before, I'd better wait for Ash to show up and scan it with his Pokédex in order to get some info," thought Naruto.

Sure enough, Ash and the others had caught up with him and also saw the Pokémon.

"Whoa, what kind of Pokémon is that?" Ash brought out his Pokédex to scan.

[Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in the trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air.]

Emolga looked at them before setting her eyes on Iris who was still holding the tray of apples.

" _Hmm, if I can guess, that girl is Axew's trainer. If I were to be nice to Axew, then she might allow me to eat some of those apples,"_ Emolga smirked deviously which no one noticed except Naruto.

"That Emolga is up to something, I'd better keep an eye on her," thought Naruto.

 _"Here you go, I was just about to give it back to you,"_ Emolga handed the apple over to Axew and petted his head with her tail.

 _"Thanks, that's very nice of you,"_ Axew smiled at the kind gesture, Naruto couldn't help but smile as well.

"That's very nice, here have one," Iris held out the tray for Emolga to pick out an apple. Emolga was happily about to take one when Naruto sensed someone coming.

"And here she comes," thought Naruto as Bianca swooped in and grabbed Emolga into a bear hug much to her agony and displeasure.

"Ooooohh, you're soooo cute! From now on you're my Pokémon!" Naruto and everyone else sweatdropped at her proclamation.

" **Jeez talk about ownership rights,"** said Kurama, Naruto chose not to respond to the fox.

" _No way, I'm nobody's Pokémon!"_ Emolga struggled to get out of Bianca's grip.

"You may say that, but I don't think Emolga agrees with you," said Naruto.

"Besides you would have to battle in order to catch it," said Iris, Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Okay, if that's the way it's going to be," Bianca placed Emolga on the ground and took out a Pokéball "Minccino, let's go!" then threw it to call out her Pokémon.

"Now that the stage is all set, Minccino use **Doubleslap**!" said Bianca, Minccino swung its glowing tail at Emolga who dodged the attacks frantically. "Now use **Hyper voice**!" Minccino let lose a powerful scream at Emolga who had to cover her ears from the attack, keeping her in one spot.

"Now just stay right there, Minccino use **Tickle**!" Minccino was about to perform its attack when Emolga released lightning from her body, hitting Minccino as well as everybody else.

"Emolga is using **Discharge**!" said Cilan.

"I know it may not compare to the Chidori, but it still smarts!" said Naruto, whose fur was bristled from the shock. Bianca slowly got up while covered in soot from the attack.

"I'm not letting you get away! Minccino use **Attract**!" Minccino launched heart shaped projectile at Emolga who surprised everyone by launching the same attack which overpowered Minccino's attack and kept on going.

"Was that **Attract**?" asked Iris.

"I'm guessing that Emolga can use it too and since she's female, it's guaranteed to work on Minccino," said Naruto. The attack hit Minccino, who started to ogle at Emolga with hearts on his eyes, forcing Bianca to call it back to its Pokéball. Emolga used this opportunity to fly away from them.

"Wait, come back!" Bianca ran after Emolga with Axew close behind while holding a pair of apples.

"Axew wait!" said Iris, running after them as well.

"Come on guys, we've got to go after them in case anything happens," said Naruto who took off after them with Ash and Cilan following him. Soon they caught up with Bianca and Axew who were looking around for Emolga.

"I can't seem to find that little cutie anywhere," said Bianca "But I'll definitely catch her," then she ran further into the forest.

" _I hope to find Emolga, I want to give her a present,"_ said Axew.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Iris.

"It seems to me that Axew wants to Emolga an apple for being so nice to him," said Cilan.

" _That's right,"_ said Axew happily.

"Then we'll both look together," said Iris, Axew happily jumped into her before they started leaping through the trees.

"I'm coming along too," Naruto went after them, leaving Ash and Cilan behind.

After gliding for a while, Emolga finally landed on the branch of an apple before looking around and was relieved that she wasn't being followed.

" _I've finally lost them, but I was so close to getting those apples if it weren't for that girl and her Minccino,"_ Emolga started to pluck apples from the tree and eat them out of frustration but paused when her mind wandered to the Pokémon that she saw before running off. _"I've never seen a Pokémon like him before, he looks just like a Ninetails and his tails looks so cuddly,"_ she shook her head to clear her thoughts and resumed eating.

Meanwhile, Iris, Axew and Naruto were still looking for the sky squirrel Pokémon, Naruto was using his senses to try and locate the Pokémon while Iris was searching through the forest.

"Where could Emolga be, she couldn't have gone that far," said Iris.

"Well according to the Pokédex, we should check the treetops since Emolga are known to live in the trees," said Naruto.

As they continued looking, something fell from above and they looked to see that it was an apple core. Axew drew their attention by pointing upwards, Naruto and Iris looked up to see Emolga relaxing on a tree branch.

"It's Emolga, we finally found her!" said Iris, Emolga turned to see them.

" _I found you! This is for you!"_ Axew climbed out of Iris' hair and threw apple at Emolga for her to catch much to her confusion.

" _Why are you giving me an apple?"_ asked Emolga.

"Axew wanted to give it to you, it seems like he really like you," said Naruto.

" _Hmm, maybe if I were extra nice to Axew, she might give me more apples. I still have a chance,"_ thought Emolga before smiling at them and was about to eat it when they heard loud voice.

" **Here we go again,"** said Kurama with an annoyed sigh.

"I found you!" Bianca came running towards them.

" _Oh no, not her again!"_ Emolga grimaced at the sight of her again.

"Minccino, come out and use **Doubleslap**!" Bianca called out her Pokémon again who then proceeded to attack Emolga. She tried to dodge several times but Minccino knocked the apple off her hands which annoyed her to launch an orb of electricity, shocking Minccino and sent it flying into Bianca's arms.

"Was that **Volt switch**?" said Iris.

" _Hah, there's no way that you're going to catch me!"_ Emolga jumped down from the tree and stomped on Bianca's head before gliding away with a smirk on her face.

" _Wait come back!"_ Axew jumped from Iris' hair and ran after Emolga into the bushes.

"Axew wait! Don't run off like that!" Iris and Naruto ran after them to make sure that they don't get into any trouble. They exited from the bushes to see Axew jump and grab onto Emolga's legs as they flew right off a cliff.

"Hold on, I coming to get you guys!" Iris jumped after the Pokémon to grab them and landed on a ledge, but their combined weight was too much and it broke, sending them sliding into the deep forest below. Naruto quickly jumped off the cliff and ran down the wall while following the trail until he found them as they were getting up from their descent.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah we're fine but where are we?" said Iris looking around the forest, soon they started hearing sounds.

"I don't know where we are but all I know is that we're not alone and the sources of those sounds are not friendly," Naruto looked around as he saw white glowing eyes which belonged to Pokémon he hadn't seen before, they closely resembled bats in his eyes. "Which Pokémon are they?"

"They're Swoobat, and it looks like we've trespassed into their nest," said Iris fearfully.

"Which explains why they're so angry, they think that we're intruding their territory," said Naruto, taking a fighting stance. The Swoobat unleashed a high pitch sound which forced Naruto and Iris to cover their eyes out of pain, this almost lead to Emolga using Discharge to shock everyone around her, causing the Swoobat to fall to the ground while stunned.

" _Quick let's get out of here!"_ Emolga pointed in a direction for the others to follow.

"Okay, we're going," Iris and Naruto recovered from the shock and started running away from the Swoobat. After building a distance between them did Naruto and Iris finally stop to rest. "Thanks for the help, but none of this would have happened if you hadn't gotten us into it in the first place"

" _It's not like I intended it_ ," Emolga shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey look over there," Axew pointed out to a nearby lake.

"We can rest over there," they walked over used the water to clean the dirt off, although Axew ended up splashing water on Emolga. She was tempted to give Axew a shock with Naruto watching nearby. Emolga decided to wave it off by firing a green sphere into the water.

" _Wow, that was so cool,"_ Axew said with stars in his eyes.

"I have to admit it's an interesting attack, what's it called?" asked Naruto.

"It called Hidden power, it's a unique attack which varies in type based on the Pokémon using it," said Iris.

" **So other words, other Pokémon using the same move will have different effects, these Pokémon are truly something to learn about Kit, their potential is great and it makes me wonder how the Legendaries would be,"** said Kurama while deep in thought.

"We'll just have to meet one in order to find out," thought Naruto, he turned his attention back to the others.

"Naruto can also do cool things too, I've never seen anyone else do stuff like he does," said Axew happily which caught Emolga's interest.

"Thanks for the compliment Axew," said Naruto using one of his tails to pet Axew's head much to his delight.

"Really, how you show us one of your abilities?" said Emolga.

"Okay then," Naruto walked to the edge of the lake and then channeled chakra to his feet, he took a few steps and soon was standing on top of the water in the middle of the lake. Iris and Emolga were stunned while Axew was cheering for Naruto who gave them a foxy grin.

" _That is so cool Naruto! Can I have a ride on your back?"_ asked Axew excitedly.

"Of course, hop on," Naruto walked back to the shore and Axew jumped onto his back, then he started to walk on the lake and they could see the water Pokémon underneath them. Emolga watched them for a while before gliding over and landing on Naruto's back. "What's the matter?"

" _I thought what you and Axew were doing looked like fun, so I wanted to try it out,"_ said Emolga looking away from him while Axew was happy at having Emolga join them. After running on the water for a while, Naruto stopped and started looking around before running back to the shore.

" _Naruto, what's the matter?"_ asked Emolga.

"They're back again," said Naruto, no sooner he said that, than the Swoobat appeared from the trees.

"Oh no, it's the Swoobat again!" said Iris.

The Swoobat charged at them, but Emolga used Discharge to shock them however more of the Swoobat were still flying towards them.

"We have to get out of here!" Iris ran off with Emolga and Naruto close behind. Soon they were forced to hide from them behind a boulder near a cliff wall. "I'd never thought that they would follow us this far, it's best that we wait for them to leave,"

" _Yeah, it's not like we have many options,"_ Emolga shrugged her shoulders and Axew mimicked her, Naruto and Iris chuckled softly while Emolga simply smiled at them. _"They're really fun to hang out with,"_

They waited and waited, but still the Swoobat didn't leave much to their ire.

"They are really persistent, I'll give them that," said Naruto.

" _More like stubborn,"_ said Emolga.

The Swoobat gathered together and started releasing high pitched sounds which forced Naruto and the others out into the open. The Swoobat launched **Charge beam** at them but they quickly dodged the attack.

"We're gonna have to fight back, Iris call out your Pokémon!" said Naruto, taking a battle stance.

"I can't, he doesn't listen to me!" said Iris looking depressed.

"We'll deal with this later until then," Naruto turned to Emolga "It's just you and me against them,"

"Got it!" Emolga launched Hidden power at the Swoobat, knocking them back, then she used Attract at them.

"Emolga wait, you'll hit Naruto too!" Iris shouted out, but Naruto used Substitute to avoid the attack while several of the Swoobat were affected with the others not being swayed. "I guess some of the Swoobat are females,"

"Emolga watch out!" some of the Swoobat flew at Emolga who immediately used Discharge to hit everyone. "This is the third time that I'm getting shocked today!" this also knocked the male Swoobat out of the effects of the Attract.

" _There are too many of them!"_ said Emolga, one of the Swoobat came from behind and launched a Charge beam, but Naruto had already seen it and quickly grabbed Emolga with his tails and jumped out of the way. _"Wow, his tails are so soft,"_ she cuddled the tails unconsciously.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto worriedly.

" _Y-yeah I'm fine,"_ Emolga turned away from him trying to hide the pink tinge on her face much to his confusion while Kurama was laughing in his mindscape.

" **Kit just got another one, I can't wait to see what will happen between the three of them,"** thought Kurama with glee.

"What are we going to do Naruto?" asked Iris looking the Swoobat as they approached.

"We'll just have to take them out with quantity instead of quality!" Naruto placed Emolga on the floor much to her disappointment and focused on his chakra "Multi Shadow clone!" Several puffs of smoke appeared and faded away to reveal copies of Naruto standing amongst them.

"Alright guys, take em out!" at Naruto's command, the charged at the Swoobat and started using **Extremespeed** and **Crush claw** to attack them. "Emolga let's finish this!" Naruto and his clones used **Crush claw** to launch the Swoobat into the air and Emolga used **Hidden power** to blast them away.

"Way to go guys, you did it!" said Iris happily.

"Yeah, now let's get back to the others," Naruto led them back to Ash and the others by tracing their scent. When they met up, Naruto noticed that they were covered in dirt. "What happened to you guys?"

"Bianca was trying to find Emolga but we ended up getting chased by a Scoilepede and a Galvantula," said Ash while Bianca rubbed the back of head sheepishly.

"Makes me glad that I didn't stay behind with you guys," said Naruto.

"But why is Emolga with Iris?" asked Bianca.

"It looks to me that Emolga likes Iris and wants to be with her," said Cilan much to Bianca's surprise and disappointment.

"I would really like to be your Pokémon," said Emolga, then she took a glance at Naruto who was talking to Pikachu "And I get to be around him more often too," then Iris took out an empty Pokéball and used it to capture her.

"Yay, now we have a new friend!" Axew jumped around happily with Naruto and the others looking on smiling.

"Oh well, better luck next time," said Bianca.

* * *

The next day, the group were back on the road with Iris and Axew feeling at having a new friend join them. Bianca then walked up next to her and spoke.

"Hey Iris, let's have a Pokémon battle between your Emolga and my Pignite," Before Iris could reply, Ash also spoke up.

"Me too, I would like to see how she stacks up to Pikachu,"

"A battle between two electric types is an interesting recipe," said Cilan, Naruto was also interested, seeing how he battled alongside Emolga against the Swoobat.

"But I asked first, and remember that I was planning on catching Emolga first!" said Bianca.

"And I also remember that you weren't able to do so," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Okay Bianca, I'll accept your challenge," said Iris much to Bianca's excitement and Ash's disappointment.

Later on, the group went to a nearby clearing where Iris and Bianca faced off with Cilan serving as the referee.

"Okay Emolga, let's go!" Iris threw out her Pokéball to call out Emolga who did a cute pose upon appearing.

"Before you start gushing over Emolga, remember that you're having a Pokémon battle Bianca," said Naruto with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh right, Pignite come on out!" Bianca also tossed out a Pokéball to summon her own Pokémon.

"Iris has the first move, battle begin!" Cilan signaled the start of the battle.

"Emolga, use **Hidden power**!" said Iris, Emolga launched a green sphere of energy at Pignite and scored and scored a direct hit.

"So you're not holding back huh, Pignite use **Heat crash**!" said Bianca, Pignite charged at Emolga while covered in flames.

"Emolga use **Attract**!" Emolga launched several hear shaped projectiles at Pignite which connected and made it ogle at her.

"That's a pretty good strategy Iris, attacking mentally can be just as effective as attacking physically," said Naruto, then he turned to Emolga "Your **Attract** is as strong as ever,"

" _Thanks Naruto,"_ said Emolga happily.

"Whatever," Bianca called Pignite back to its Pokéball "But my next Pokémon will be Minccino!" then she threw out another Pokéball to call out Minccino. "Alright, counter Emolga's **Attract** with yours!" Minccino launched heart shaped projectiles at Emolga with doing the same which resulted in both attacks cancelling each other.

"Minccino must have gotten stronger to be able to cancel out Emolga's **Attract** with its own unlike before," said Cilan watching the battle with interest.

"Now use **Tickle**!" Minccino quickly dashed up to Emolga and used its tail to tickle her.

"Quick use **Hidden power** ," said Iris, however Emolga raised a paw to form an orb made of lightning to hit Minccino and dashed away from the battlefield, then a blue beam of light shot out from Iris's pocket a faded to reveal a dark brown body with diagonal red splotches and at the end is metal blades with fins which look like they're meant for digging.

" **I guess that's the Pokémon that is refusing to listen to Iris,"** said Kurama.

"It must be as I sense anger from it, but I'm rather curious about the move that Emolga just used," thought Naruto.

"That was **Volt switch** ," said Cilan with a look of surprise.

"But I don't remember saying to use it," said Iris.

"Iris where's Emolga?" asked Bianca.

"She's right behind Iris," said Naruto, using one of his tails to point in a direction. Everyone turned to see Emolga laughing at them.

"That's strange, normally **Volt switch** sends the user back into its Pokéball and then switch another Pokémon into the battle but not this time," said Cilan.

"I guess Emolga's **Volt switch** is a little different from normal," said Ash.

Iris called back the Pokémon to its Pokémon before walking over to Emolga "Emolga, what the point of battling when you're just going to use Volt switch to avoid it. I hope that you'll listen to what I say since we're doing it for practice,"

Emolga looked up to Iris with puppy eyes while Naruto quickly looked away.

"Nothing can persuade you more than the puppy eyes," thought Naruto.

" **You should know best since you had been using on the third Hokage to treat you to ramen when you were five years old, so you know how lethal it is,"** said Kurama with a smirk.

"Please stop with the tears okay?" said Iris, Naruto saw Emolga smirk when she turned away from her.

"Like I thought, she's a trickster," thought Naruto.

" **It takes one to know one huh kit**?" said Kurama, Naruto knew that he couldn't deny it since he's a prankster by heart.

"Alright Emolga, let's try this again and you don't have to worry since you have me on your side," Iris picked up Emolga and placed her back on the battlefield, much to Emolga's displeasure.

"Alright then Minccino use **Hyper voice**!" at Bianca's command, Minccino was about to launch its attacks when Emolga used **Volt switch** to change places again, but this time a beam shot out from Cilan's pocket to reveal Pansage who seemed to have been to sleeping. When the attack hit Pansage, it irritated it enough to retaliate with **Solarbeam** which knocked out Minccino in one hit.

"Minccino is unable to battle, therefore Pansage is the winner," said Cilan with a sweatdrop "But the recipe was followed as expected though,"

"That was totally unfair," Bianca whined a bit before returning Minccino to its Pokéball "But now you'll have to face my Pignite!" then she called the fire pig Pokémon back into the battlefield.

"You know Iris, I'm starting to think that Emolga doesn't want to battle," said Ash.

"He's right, Emolga seem to be doing whatever she wants," said Bianca.

"I know, but I want to continue since is a way of training for me," said Iris.

"What you mean?" asked Ash, Cilan answered for him.

"She means that a trainer must build his relationship between him and his Pokémon which will enable the Pokémon to reach its full potential,"

"That's right," Iris then turned to Emolga "So let's try this one more time, okay?" Emolga didn't look pleased.

"Do I have to?"

"Let's pick up where we left off, Pignite use Heat crash!" Pignite charged at Emolga while coated in flames.

"Emolga, use Hidden power!" however, Emolga lazily used Volt switch again and this time a beam shot out of Ash's belt to reveal Snivy this time.

"Now it's Snivy who got switched into battle," said Ash, then Iris walked up to him.

"Hey Ash since Snivy's out, can I borrow her to battle? This might make Emolga see how much fun battling can be," said Iris.

"Please say yes, it sounds like so much fun," said Bianca, Ash was about to refuse when Naruto spoke up.

"I don't think that will be the case since the Pokémon in question is not around to watch,"

They looked to see that Naruto was right as Emolga was nowhere to be found, Iris went to look for her.

" **That Emolga seems to be the lazy type like that Nara friend of yours,"** said Kurama.

"It may seem so," thought Naruto.

"Hey Ash, why don't we have a Pokémon battle between Snivy and Pignite while we wait for Emolga," said Bianca.

"I'm all for it," Ash turned to Snivy "Hey Snivy, what do you think?"

" _It's not like I have anything better to do,"_ Snivy shrugged her shoulders, upon seeing Naruto she smiled a bit.

Back at the field, the battle was underway.

"Pignite, use **Flamethrower**!" said Bianca, Pignite launched a stream of flame from its mouth at Snivy.

"Snivy, use **Leaf buzzsaw** to cancel it out!" said Ash, Snivy jumped into the air and spun while using Leaf blade, deflecting the flames.

"Snivy is becoming more proficient with those techniques that we taught her," thought Naruto happily.

"Alright Pignite, use **Flame charge**!" Pignite sped towards Snivy while covered in flames.

"Snivy, use your **Leaf storm** counter-shield!" Snivy spun in one place and summoned the leaves around her to form a cyclone, Pignite tried to break through but was forcefully repelled by the technique.

Meanwhile Iris was still looking for Emolga and turned to see Ash and Bianca battling. "They're really having a heated battle alright, where could Emolga have gotten to?"

"You still looking for Emolga?" Iris heard a voice and turned to see Naruto standing next to her.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Iris.

"Actually, I'm a shadow clone, the boss sent me to help you find Emolga and she's up on that tree," the clone pointed upwards with one of its tails, Iris looked to see Emolga sleeping on a tree branch then the clone dispelled itself.

"Emolga why don't you come down from there?" said Iris, Emolga glanced at her and was about to go back to sleep when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Keep it up Snivy, you're doing great," said Naruto, Emolga saw Snivy smile at the words and got annoyed.

" _Who is she to get Naruto's attention?"_ thought Emolga with puffed up cheeks, she didn't notice Snivy use **Vine whip** to bring her over to the others.

"Hmm, so instead of a **Volt switch** , we've just witnessed a **Vine whip** switch. It's a new recipe," said Cilan.

"That's sounded very lame Cilan," said Naruto with Kurama nodding in agreement.

"Emolga you're going to battle this time and you're not going to change my mind," said Iris.

Naruto and Snivy noticed the glint in Emolga's eye and quickly jumped away from the group right before she used **Discharge** to shock them and mess up their hair.

"What's with that Pokémon?" said Naruto, Snivy merely shrugged in response.

Later on, the gang had set up the table for lunch and Ash brought out his Pokémon to eat with them. Emolga had quickly eaten up her apple and started to look around.

" _I wonder where Naruto is, maybe he could share his apple with me,"_ thought Emolga, she saw Naruto sitting under a tree eating and was about to approach but scowled when she saw Snivy eating next to him. _"Why is she sitting next to him? It should be me not her!"_ she was about to walk over to them when she noticed that the other Pokémon hadn't finished eating their apples and had a mischievous look on her face.

Naruto and Snivy were eating peacefully under the tree when they heard fighting among the Pokémon and went over find out what had happened with Ash and the others already there.

"Alright, what's going on and why are you fighting?" asked Ash.

" _Someone stole our apples,"_ said Tepig with the others nodding in affirmation, Naruto relayed the message to the rest.

"If so then who would do it?" asked Iris.

Snivy looked carefully and noticed that Emolga had a satisfied look on her face and her belly bulged out a bit. _"So that's it,"_ she then used **Vine whip** to lift Emolga into the air before them.

"Hold on, you mean Emolga stole their food? But how?" asked Iris.

"It makes sense actually, the Pokémon who had their food stolen were all male so Emolga must have used **Attract** on them and when the effects wore off, that's when the fight broke out," said Cilan.

"How can you can you prove that Emolga was the one who did it?" asked Iris, trying to defend her Pokémon.

"Aside from Pikachu and Axew who were close to you when you were eating, Emolga was the only one not complaining plus I can sense emotions and I sensed Emolga's guilt," said Naruto looking Emolga who was looking away from him.

" _They wouldn't have found out if it weren't for her,"_ thought Emolga as she glared at Snivy who stared back at her as if saying 'I've got my eye on you'.

After feeding the Pokémon this time, the group decided to take a nap. Emolga woke up and made sure that everyone was asleep before wandering off, not knowing that Axew had woken up and followed her and Snivy was watching from the top of the tree branch.

" _What is she up to?"_ she thought.

Emolga was strolling through the forest when came across an apple tree and was about to approach it when she heard Axew appear from behind.

" _Emolga, what are you doing out here?"_ asked Axew.

" _I was just about to get some apples, I'll get you some too,"_ Emolga used **Hidden power** to hit the trunk of the tree and knock down some apples.

As they went to pick them up, they heard something heavy fall to the ground and turned to see a Pokémon closely resembling a simian with red fur, white shoulder ruffs, cream colored face, toes, fingers and a fluffy tail resembling a flame.

It looked at them angrily, Axew was frightened but Emolga ignored it and kept on eating the apple before throwing the core at the Pokémon's face, angering it further.

The simian Pokémon started swinging its fists at Emolga who easily dodging the attacks all while was laughing at it.

" _There's no way you can catch me,"_ Emolga was about to run off when she noticed that Axew was still around _"I can't leave Axew behind, he could get hurt,"_

The Pokémon saw Axew and was about to punch him when a vine wrapped around it. Everyone turned to see Snivy who was on top of a tree, looking down on them. The Pokémon launched a **Flamethrower** at Snivy, but she dodged and landed in between them.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Emolga glared at Snivy.

" _Making sure that you don't get into more trouble than you already have, and you're not backing not of this fight,"_ said Snivy. Emolga looked at the grass snake Pokémon for a moment before sighing and walking up next to her.

" _Just don't get in my way,"_ said Emolga.

" _Same could be said to you,"_ replied Snivy.

The two Pokémon get themselves ready as the simian Pokémon charged at them.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was waking the Ash and the others from their slumber.

" _Ash, Naruto wake up!"_ said Pikachu while shaking Ash.

"Pikachu, what's the matter that you're waking us up?" asked Naruto, stretching his body as he got up.

"Axew and Emolga are gone," said Iris after looking around.

"So is Snivy, where could they have gone?" said Ash.

" **Kit, I sense anger in the direction of those trees west of here,"** said Kurama.

"That must where they are," thought Naruto "Guys come on, they're this way!" Naruto took off with the others close behind after calling their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs.

" _Take this!"_ Emolga shot a Hidden power orb at the rampaging Pokémon, it quickly retaliated with a **Flamethrower** but Snivy intercepted the attack with a **Leaf blade**. Both Pokémon had been switching between offense and defense when engaging the wild Pokémon.

It fired another **Flamethrower** which connected with Snivy which sent her colliding with Emolga and the both fell to the ground. The Pokémon approached them, ready to attack again when they heard a loud voice call out.

"Dynamic entry!" the Pokémon received a kick to the face which came from Naruto who was in his Combo mode, he turned to check on the others "Are you all alright?"

" _Yeah we're fine, a bit scorched but fine,"_ said Emolga happily which annoyed Snivy for some reason.

"That's good, you can leave the hothead to me," said Naruto as he took a fighting stance against his opponent. Ash showed up and used his Pokédex to scan.

"Who's that Pokémon?" he wondered.

[Simisear, the Ember Pokémon and the evolved form of Pansear. Simisear loves to eat sweets, which sustain the fire that burns inside its body]

"Alright buddy here's the deal, you turn around and walk away without fighting or you fight me and suffer a humiliating loss, pick one," said Naruto, Simisear took a step forward and growled at him.

" **I guess that he's choosing the latter, that's a good thing as we need the workout,"** said Kurama with a grin which was mirrored by Naruto.

 **Play Music: Pokémon Black OST; Battle! Wild Pokémon**

"Me too, now let's get it on!" Naruto charged at Simisear who about to use **Flamethrower** , but Naruto appeared before the wild Pokémon with his fist buried in its stomach as he had used **Mach punch** to counter then he followed up with a **Mega kick** to build some distance between them. Naruto dashed towards Simisear who swung its fist at him but he avoided it with a sidestep and used **Close combat** to inflict damage, but Simisear recovered quickly recovered and was able to punch Naruto and send him flying with a glowing red fist.

"That was a **Dynamic punch** and a powerful one at that," said Cilan with a look of shock.

"That Simisear must be a strong around here," said Ash.

"I hope Naruto will be okay fighting against Simisear," said Bianca looking worried.

Emolga watched the battle with feelings of guilt, _"This is all my fault, if I hadn't annoyed that Simisear, none of this would have happened,"_

"It may not compare to one of Baa-chan's punches but it still hurts," thought Naruto as he recovered in midair and landed on his feet.

" **If he's that strong then you'll just have to match up your power with his,"** said Kurama.

"Got it," a red aura covered Naruto as he used Work up to increase his attack power then he charged at the simian Pokémon.

Simisear used **Flamethrower** to try and hit Naruto, but he kept dodging left and right until he was several feet from it. Simisear tried to use **Dynamic punch** again but right as it was about to make contact, Naruto evaded at the last second and used a powered up **Mega kick** which connected with the stomach of the wild Pokémon, causing it to hold its stomach in pain.

"Finishing up!" Naruto reared his fist back as it glowed with energy, then he swung it at Simisear's chin with **Sky uppercut** which sent it flying upwards and jumped after it. At the peak of his jump, Naruto spun several times before slamming into Simisear with a powerful **Mega kick** which sent it flying a great distance away from them.

"None of this would have happened if you had just backed off!" Naruto called after the Simisear.

 **End Music**

As he turned, Naruto saw Ash and the others walk up to him as he reverted to his Polymorph mode.

"That was amazing Naruto, you were able take Simisear on with little trouble!" said Ash then he turned to Snivy "You were just as great Snivy,"

Snivy smiled softly at the compliment before looking at Naruto _"I'm just glad that he didn't get himself too hurt from the fight with Simisear,"_

"Indeed that was quite an exquisite recipe I've just witnessed," said Cilan.

" _You were so cool, Naruto!"_ said Axew happily.

"You were also great Emolga, the way you battled was amazing," Iris said, then she saw Emolga approaching Naruto and Snivy with two apples in hand. She handed one to Snivy.

" _Consider this a thank you, nothing more than that,"_ said Emolga, Snivy looked at her for a moment before taking the apple.

" _Fine, but I'm not losing to you,"_ said Snivy.

" _The same could be said for you,"_ said Emolga, then she walked over to Naruto and held the apple out to him much to his confusion.

"Why are you giving the apple to me Emolga?" asked Naruto who was confused.

" _It's my way of apologizing, if I hadn't annoyed the Simisear none of this would have happened,"_ said Emolga with a downcast look.

Naruto grinned and took the apple with his tails "Thanks but there's no reason to be upset as I was also a troublemaker back when I was younger so I understand where you're coming from. Plus I don't want to see a sad look on a cute Pokémon like you," Emolga blushed a bit from being called cute, then he turned to Snivy "And you were just as great Snivy,"

" _Thanks for the compliment,"_ said Snivy with a smile.

" **Kit knows how to compliment a girl but is not so sharp at noticing their feelings, geez how dense can this guy be?"** thought Kurama before curling up to sleep.

Later the group were back on the road with Snivy and Emolga walking with them.

"It's quite interesting with how so many Pokémon having different personalities which has different effects when they're with their trainers," said Bianca.

"You're right and I find it to be a perfect challenge for me," said iris proudly, then they overheard Naruto talking to Ash.

"So Ash, got any plans for the incoming fourth gym battle?" asked Naruto, Ash was about to answer when Bianca cut in on their conversation.

"Hold on! When did you get your third gym badge?" asked Bianca.

"We won it over at the Castelia gym," Bianca was surprised when Ash showed her his badge case.

"If that's the case, I'm heading over to challenge the Castelia gym to win a badge so I'll see you guys later," said Bianca as she took off.

"We hope to see you again," said Iris.

"Okay guys, let's get going," said Naruto, and the group walked on with Snivy and Emolga at both sides and glaring at each other. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not catching on to something?"

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, I'd like to apologize for the long wait but it's because I'm back in school so I was seriously sidetracked. Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter, I hope you read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	13. A Ghostly Night

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

" _Inner thoughts"_

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 12: A Ghostly Night**

Dammit, why is the sun so hot at this time of the day!" a voice shouted throughout the forest. The owner of the voice was none other Naruto who was currently sweating up a gallon with the rest groaning in agreement.

"You're right Naruto, I sure wish a good rain will just pop up and cool us down," said Ash.

" **Well it's times like this I'm glad that I'm sealed in your gut kit, although I can't say the same for you,"** said Kurama with a smirk.

"Shut up furball, I don't want to hear it from you," thought Naruto.

"Hey guys, I think we'll be getting rain soon," said Iris.

"What do you mean Iris, the sky is completely clear today and it's a scorcher out here," said Naruto.

"That's because, I can feel the south wind and smell a scent of water which means it's definitely going to rain,"

"Yeah right, if it does rain, I'll walk on my hands right guys?" said Ash.

"Of course," said Naruto.

" _Definitely,"_ said Pikachu.

As if on cue, dark clouds gathered in the sky with a rumble of thunder.

"Ha, what did I tell you?" said Iris with her chest puffed out in pride as Naruto, Ash and Pikachu were stunned, but they snapped out of it when the dark clouds started releasing a heavy downpour.

"We've got to get out of here and find some shelter!" shouted Cilan, then they started running down the road as fast as they can.

"Hey guys look up there!" said Iris pointing ahead of them, the others looked to see a large house built on top of a cliff.

"Let's over head over there and hope that the residents will let us stay until the rain stops!" said Cilan as the gang ran faster towards the house. Soon enough they had reached the entrance and Ash was knocking the door and calling out for someone to open it.

"Hellooooo, is there anyone in here?!" shouted Ash as he continued to knock on the door.

"May we come in please?" asked Iris only to receive no reply, Ash was about to knock again when the doors opened, but the strange thing is that no one was there when the door opened which made the group especially Naruto uncomfortable.

"Why does this give a feeling of déjà vu?" Naruto wondered.

They walked inside and looked around to see that the house was well furbished, but they didn't anyone in sight which pretty much confused them.

"Hello is there anyone home? We're hoping you would let us stay here until the rain stops," Ash called out but they didn't hear a reply.

"I guess there's no one home?" said Cilan.

Meanwhile in the attic of the mansion, three figures were sitting in front of an open briefcase with a screen which was displaying the rooms of the houses with one of them showing Ash and the others standing in the hallway.

"So it's the twerps and that new Pokémon who seems to have joined them now, I didn't expect to see them around here," said the female.

"Neither did I, especially when we finally found the perfect hideout for our base of operations," said the male.

"And just when we finally got communications up and running," said the cat with a golden coin on his forehead.

As it turns out the trio is none other than team rocket who had fought against Ash and the others some time ago. But they're currently wearing the white version of the uniform unlike before plus they don't look their usual selves as one could see bags under their eyes like they've never slept for days.

"With those twerps here, they could ruin everything that we've planned," said Jessie.

"I' totally sick of them always doing that and the Ninetales lookalike seems to fit right in with them," said Meowth.

"They really know how to cramp on our style!" said James.

"I have an idea, we could grab Pikachu and that Pokémon and scare the twerps away from here," said Jessie.

"We could leave the upper agent to the Litwick," said James, they to look at Pokémon that look like candles with purple flames playing with each other and a Yamask floating above them. Turns out that Yamask was the very same one which Ash and the gang met back at the Nacrene museum.

"That's right, we've been here for a while that they listen to whatever Yamask says," said Jessie.

"Oh Yamask," the ghost Pokémon floated over to James "Could you tell the Litwick to grab Pikachu and that Pokémon and then chase away the twerps quickly?" Yamask nodded in affirmation before floating back to the Litwick who also nodded and left carry out the task.

 **With Ash and the Gang**

Back with the gang, Naruto, Iris, Ash and Cilan were looking into the rooms of the house to find out if anyone is living there but to no avail.

"This place looks deserted," said Iris.

"If so, wouldn't the place look worn down?" asked Naruto who was coming out of an empty room.

"You might be right, but we have to stay here until the rain stops," said Cilan, then they sat down and listened to the rain fall outside.

"Man, what a downpour," said Ash.

"You see? It's just like I told you guys," said Iris with pride.

"Yeah, yeah you don't need to rub it in," Naruto grumbled, he could hear Kurama snicker at him.

"With your natural senses, I shouldn't be surprised," said Cilan.

" _That's right,"_ said Axew happily.

"Guess we were wrong, so a deal's a deal," said Ash, then he stood on his hands with Pikachu and Naruto doing the same thing.

"You don't really need to do that, what a bunch of kids," said Iris.

"Hey, when we make a deal, we always keep it," said Naruto.

Then all of a sudden, one of the windows burst open which startled the others enough to make Ash and Naruto tumbled to the ground.

"Wow, the winds must have picked up to force the windows open," Cilan got up to close the windows and made sure to lock "There, it's all locked up," then the windows were forced open again to their surprise.

"What was that?" Ash wondered, then they heard rattling and turned to see a desk drawer shaking before it shot across the hall towards them. Ash and Iris quickly jumped out of the way just in time.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Cilan as he ran over to them.

"Yeah but what's going on here?" Ash wondered.

"I'm thinking the same thing Ash, there's something about this place that makes me uncomfortable," said Naruto.

"Me too, I can't help but feel like we're being watched," said Iris

"But by who?" asked Ash.

"Maybe it was just the wind that moved the desk drawer," said Cilan.

"Cilan, let's not go there again, we already had enough of that back at the Nacrene museum," said Naruto with a deadpanned look which made Cilan sweatdrop.

Naruto noticed Ash and Pikachu looking somewhere while looking pale and scared, "Hey guys, why are you looking sooooooo," he trailed off when he saw what they're looking at and started to shake in fear, Cilan looked as well and shook in fear too.

"You guys look like you've been hit by a **Confuse Ray** ," said Iris with a quirked eyebrow.

"I-Iris y-you might w-wanna look b-behind y-you," said Naruto raising a paw to point at what is coming down the stairs,

"What do you mean look behind me?" Iris turned around and saw several objects and a statue bust floating towards them "What is that?!"

"I don't know but run!" The gang took off with the statue chasing after the around the hall for a while before Cilan pointed to the door.

"We've got to get outside!"

"Any where's better than here!" shouted Naruto, when they got close to the door, a larger desk drawer moved in to block it, "Damn we're trapped!"

"Guys get out of the way!" shouted Ash, they jumped to the side just in time as the flying objects crashed into the desk drawer, although the statue fell next to Cilan which freaked him out and made him run screaming down the hallway.

"Cilan wait, come back here!" shouted Iris as they ran after him.

 **With Team Rocket**

With Team rocket, they were watching everything but it didn't go as they had planned

"That's strange, why did the Litwick block off the exit when we told them to catch Pikachu and scare away the twerps?" asked Jessie.

"I was wondering the same thing," said James.

"Maybe the Litwick mixed the orders up so I'll just have to go and tell Yamask again," Meowth got up and walked off to find them.

 **With Ash and the Gang**

They were now in the dining room, sitting on the chairs of a long dining table trying to catch their breath.

"Okay what's going on with this place?" asked Ash.

"I don't but I think we should get out of here, rain or no rain," said Naruto due to his fear of ghost.

"Hey, I've noticed that this table looks fully set and ready," said Cilan, and indeed they could see the silverware laid out on the dining table.

"Which must mean _someone_ lives here," said Iris.

"I don't know, I can't seem to sense anyone around here," said Naruto frowning a bit, normally he would be able to sense any living thing but not this time.

All of a sudden, a bell on the table rang and lifted off the floor while still on their chairs, then they started flying around as if they're in a roller coaster ride.

" **Kit, it seems like some sort of energy is used to carry you around,"** said Kurama.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" thought Naruto as he was getting dizzy from floating around, then the silverware lifted off the table and launched themselves at Ash and the others. But at the very last minute, they swerved out of the way before being tossed out of the room.

When they got up, they looked to see clothes moving on their own which suddenly grabbed them then except Naruto and Pikachu before they started twirling around as if they're dancing.

"Pikachu stop them!" said Naruto.

"Already on it!" said Pikachu as he unleashed a **Thunderbolt** at the clothes, making them let go of the others.

The clothes were starting to stand up again "I don't think so! **Crush Claw**!" Naruto dashed forward with his claws glowing and slashed them into pieces.

"Thanks for the help guys," said Ash.

"No problem," said Naruto then he noticed something moving among the clothes before it dropped off to reveal a group of candle like Pokémon with purple flame on top of their heads. They started running away with Naruto and Ash chasing after them "Hey come back here!" one of the Pokémon tripped and fell to the floor, then it turned around to see very angry looks on the faces of the trainer and fox Pokémon.

"So you're the one behind all of this!"

"Hey guys, it's a Litwick," said Cilan walking up to them with Iris in tow, Ash took out his Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

[Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Litwick appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened, but (Static)]

"Hey what's up with the Pokédex, Ash?" asked Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't know, that's so weird," said Ash as he put the Pokédex away.

"Now I get it, everything that happened so far was because the Litwick were using **Psychic** and they certainly know how to use it well," said Cilan.

"Okay so does your owner live?" asked Ash, the Litwick just spoke its name. Ash tried asking other questions only to receive the same answer.

" **Kit I'd advise that you keep your guard up around these Litwick,"** said Kurama.

"What do you mean Kurama?" thought Naruto.

" **There's something suspicious about them and this place but I can't seem to tell what, just be careful when near them,"**

"Alright, I'll do as you say,"

They decided to carry the Litwick and take a look around the second floor for anything else.

"I wonder where those other Litwick went to?" said Ash, then a mask appeared, startling him and Pikachu, then a Pokémon appeared holding it.

"A Yamask? What's it doing here?" said Cilan. The Yamask disappeared, and they heard someone talking and was getting to where they are.

"So work with me and chase those twerps out of here on the double," said a voice that sounded very familiar to them, around the corner walked in Meowth who was talking to the other Litwick.

"Hey it's Meowth from team rocket!" Iris exclaimed.

"It's the twerps!" shouted Meowth.

"What are you doing here?" Ash demanded.

"Not gonna tell ya," Meowth took off with the Litwick following close behind.

"Get back here!" Ash ran around the corner only to find that their gone

"What in the world is team rocket doing here?" asked Cilan.

"I'm sure that there up to no good," said Iris.

"Then we'd better find out what they're up to and find out," said Naruto with the others nodding in affirmation.

 **With Team Rocket**

"What?! The twerps didn't see you did they?" asked Jessie.

"So what of it?" said Meowth.

James noticed that Meowth looked very tired "Meowth what's the matter with you? You look exhausted,"

"Well the same can be said for you," said Meowth.

"Why do the two of you look so tired?" asked Jessie.

"We're not the only ones, you look tired too,"

James turned to look at the Litwick and noticed something weird about them "Say doesn't the flames on their heads look bigger?"

"You're right, they weren't that big before," said Meowth.

"Whatever, Yamask tell the Litwick to scare the twerps out of here and grab Pikachu," said Jessie, Yamask relayed the message and received a nod from the Litwick but no one noticed the dark smirks on their faces.

 **With Ash and the Gang**

Naruto and the others are standing in the ballroom, calling out for Team rocket to show themselves. Then they noticed that some desk drawers started to float in midair before shooting towards them.

"Guys get down!" Naruto shouted out, then they dove for the floor as the drawers flew overhead and looked around to see a Litwick standing there who seems to be the apparent cause of it.

"Hey knock it off, we don't want to fight with you!" said Ash, but the Litwick smirked as its eye glowed blue and a chandelier broke off its hook and fell towards them. But Naruto leapt into the air at it with a Rasengan and destroyed it, the Litwick kept using Psychic to drop more chandeliers on the group, forcing them to run away from the room. Soon they were resting in one of the rooms after running from the ballroom.

"I glad we got away from there safely, but why did that Litwick attack us?" said Cilan.

Iris looked around a bit before turning to the others "Hey guys, where's Axew?"

"I thought he was running behind Pikachu?" said Ash.

" _Yeah he was right behind me when we were running,"_ said Pikachu.

"Not only that, but the first Litwick is gone too," said Cilan.

"Well we'd better look for him before anything else happens," said Naruto with the others nodding in agreement and they set out to look for Axew. They kept walking through the halls, calling for Axew until Ash stopped and spoke up.

"Hey where's Pikachu?"

"Don't tell me Pikachu is missing too?" said Iris "Do you think that Team rocket's behind this?"

"I don't know,"

"Normally I would think that it was Team Rocket, but I keep getting the feeling that they're not the ones this time," said Naruto.

"I would have to agree with Naruto on this one, but at the moment we have to find Axew and Pikachu," said Cilan, then they search for the two missing Pokémon.

 **With Team Rocket**

Jessie and James who both look even more exhausted than before were currently communicating with a man with white hair and moustache, wearing a monocle and a white lab coat.

"Dr. Zager, we wish to report that we may have found a building which could serve as the perfect hideout but we may need your help," said Jessie.

"What kind of building is it?" asked Dr. Zager.

"It's an old mansion with kitchen, bedroom, elevators and others things. There's even a group of Litwick living here before we discovered it,"

"Did you say Litwick?"

"Yes, and they're very nice Pokémon that do exactly what we say," said James.

"I suggest that you be careful,"

"Why do you say that doctor?" asked Jessie.

"According to many researchers, Litwick are said to feed off the life energy of both people and Pokémon," Jessie and James started to pale as they began to realize why they felt so exhausted "I've actually been meaning to research this phenomenon myself-," he couldn't say anymore as the screen suddenly turned off without warning.

"Dr. Zager!" they tried to re-activate the screen but to no avail.

"So this whole time, the Litwick had been feeding off our life energy. It's even getting hard to breath," said Jessie while panting.

"We've got to get out of here, where's Meowth?" asked James.

"Off to check on the Litwick," their eyes widen upon what they just said "Oh no, we have to go after him before it's too late!"

But it was at that moment, that Meowth ran into the Litwick who proceeded to capture him using Psychic.

 **With Ash and the Gang**

Naruto and the rest were back in the main hallway, calling out for Pikachu and Axew but they still couldn't find them.

"We still haven't found them, I hope they're alright," said Iris.

"Not only that, we haven't seen any sign if the Litwick," said Cilan which had Naruto to think about it before speaking to Ash.

"Hey Ash, could you use your Pokédex to give us information about the Litwick?"

"Okay but why?" asked Ash.

"Well the Pokédex did stop in the middle of explaining about the Litwick, so try it again so that we could hear the rest," said Cilan.

"Okay then," Ash took out the Pokédex and operated it to display the details of the Litwick.

[Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. Litwick appear to be helping to guide the way of people by illuminating areas that are darkened, but in reality they are actually leading them to the ghost world. They eat off the life energy of people and Pokémon and use it as fuel for the flames on their heads]

"Looks like your suspicions were spot on Kurama," thought Naruto.

" **I thought as much, I suspected how they didn't want you to leave the mansion and this explains it,"** said Kurama.

"Now I get it, the Litwick cut off the Pokédex to prevent us from knowing the truth about them," said Cilan.

"We've got to find Pikachu and Axew as soon as possible!" said Iris.

"Naruto, use your **Shadow clones** to help us find them!" said Ash.

"Already on it, **Shadow clones!** " several clones appeared and took off in different directions before Naruto and the rest set off to search themselves.

As they were searching through the rooms, Naruto felt a memory of a clone flow into his mind "Hey guys, one of my clones followed a couple of Litwick to a basement and found Pikachu and Axew along with Meowth and Yamask there, so let's move it," Naruto led them to the location and found them lying on the ground unconscious and quickly ran over to check if they're alright.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah we've okay now," said Pikachu after getting picked up by Ash with Iris doing the same with Axew. Suddenly they heard footsteps from behind and turned to see Team rocket although they looked more drained than before.

"Judging by the looks, you guys have been drained of the life energy by the Litwick," said Cilan.

"You're right, which is why we need to get out of here," said James.

"They're here!" turning to where Iris is pointing, everyone saw the Litwick along with another Pokémon floating above them and their flames look even larger.

"It's a Lampent!" Ash to out his Pokédex again to scan it.

[Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon and the evolved form of Litwick. Rarely, Lampent can be found with Litwick leading people and Pokémon to the ghost world while stealing their life energy]

"That's sounds bad!" said Iris as the others stood tensed. The Lampent and Litwick launched two blasts of blue flames at them which they all dodged but when it hit the wall, a purple void opened up and started to suck everything around it.

"That was **Inferno**!" said Cilan.

"I think that's the entrance to the ghost world," said Iris.

"And I guess it's all over if any of us were to fall in," said Naruto. Three of the Litwick launched Shadow ball with the fourth launching an Inferno with knocked Pikachu and the others towards the void. "I don't think so!" Naruto created some clones that sent chakra to their feet to anchor themselves to the ground as they ran towards the Pokémon and grabbed them with their tails.

"Why did you help me?" asked Meowth.

"As much as I hate what you do, it doesn't mean I shouldn't help you," Naruto replied. Then Lampent launched another **Inferno** at the wall, opening the void further.

"Unless we defeat them, there's no way out of here!" said Cilan.

"Hey twerp, how about a truce?" asked Jessie.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, so I agree," said Ash. "Tokala, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do some ghost busting!" Naruto stood at the ready.

"Yamask use **Shadow Ball**!" Yamask formed a sphere of darkness and launched it, but the Litwick and Lampent used **Protect** to block the attack.

"Tokala, use **Rasengan**!" Naruto lunged forward with a blue spinning orb and rammed it into the barrier, shattering it much to the ghost Pokémon's surprise "Follow it up guys!"

"Dwebble, use **X-scissor**!" the rock and bug Pokémon leapt forward and slashed them with its claws glowing with energy. The Lampent launched an Inferno again but Ash was quick to react.

"Tokala, switch to Natura mode and use **Water Bullet**!" Naruto quickly transformed and shot a large ball of water at the fire, putting it out.

"Woobat, use **Air Cutter**!" Woobat's wings glowed white as it flapped them to unleash spinning discs of wind which slammed into the Lampent "It's your turn twerp!"

"Pikachu use **Electro Ball** and Tokala use **Water Bullet** for a combination attack," Pikachu's concentrated electricity to its tail as a ball formed on it and Naruto's cheeks bulged with water before they launched their attacks which fused into one in midflight before colliding with the ghost Pokémon, sending them flying into the void which closed soon afterwards.

"Alright, we're back to our normal selves," said Jessie as she and the others look fine now as their life energy had been restored. "Now we can get out of here,"

"Same for us," said Naruto who had reverted to his normal mode with the others nodding in agreement. As they ran out of the house, they turned around and were surprised to see it old and worn down.

"I guess the Litwick must have used some kind of illusion to make the mansion look nicer than it really appears," said Cilan.

"That must explain why my senses weren't working," said Naruto "I've had a weakness for illusions,"

"I knew that place was weird the moment I stepped inside," said Iris.

"Now I remember why I had a sense of déjà vu, I had a mission like this back when I was younger. That time I entered a castle that was actually a chameleon in disguise, my team and I barely got out of there," said Naruto shivering as he remembered it.

"Hey twerp!" they looked up to see Team Rocket standing on the roof "Next we meet, we'll definitely catch Pikachu and that new Pokémon of yours!"

"And you can count on it!" said Meowth before they took off in their jetpacks to who knows where.

"I was wondering when Pikachu learned a move like Electro Ball?" asked Iris with Cilan wondering the same thing.

"We'll tell you guys later while on the road," said Ash. Suddenly Iris started sniffing the air.

"I smell rain again,"

"Not again," sure enough, dark clouds started gathering in the sky again.

"Well, all those in favor of finding someplace else to stay out of the rain should raise their hands and say 'aye," said Naruto.

Everyone raised their hand and said 'aye" before they started running down the road and away from the mansion until they found a hollow part of a large tree which they used to hide from rain until it stops so that they can continue their journey.

* * *

 **This Hussbek online with another chapter, it's been a while since I last updated this fiction like say a month. But now I'm back and I'm going to update them for a while until they catch up with the other fictions. Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	14. The Dragon Trainee

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 13: A Dragon Trainee**

After their encounter with the Litwick at the haunted mansion, Naruto and the others continued on the road after the rain had stopped. After a bit of traveling, the gang happened upon a clearing and decided to make a stop and rest as well as have a small spar between Ash's Scraggy and Iris's Axew with Naruto, Kurama and Cilan watching on.

"Are you ready?" asked Ash from one end of the clearing.

"I'm all set Ash," said Iris from the other side "Axew get in close and use **Scratch**!" Axew ran forward with his claws bared.

"Scraggy focus on where Axew will start with his attack and then dodge!" Scraggy watched closely as Axew approached and swiped at him, then he quickly dodged by jumping back "Alright now use **Headbutt**!" Scraggy reared his head back and brought it down on Axew's, sending him stumbling back while holding his head in pain.

"Axew shake it off and use **Dragon Rage**!" said Iris. Axew started off by gathering blue from his stomach before channeling to his mouth, he tried to launch the attack but it ended up exploding which knocked everyone off their feet and left a huge crater on the ground with Axew sitting at the center of it.

"That move still needs a little more work Iris," said Cilan.

"Yeah I know that Axew is trying hard, but it looks to me like a struggle," said Ash as he returned Scraggy back to his Pokéball.

"Maybe but what am I going to do, it takes time to raise a dragon type," said Iris after walking over and picking up Axew.

"From what I've seen, Axew has no problem gathering his energy and channeling it to his mouth, but his problem has to do with the moment he tries to launch his attack," said Naruto walking up to them.

"So you Axew has to work on firing his attack?" asked Iris and received a nod from Naruto.

"Oh yeah, you and Ash still haven't told us how Pikachu learnt how to use **Electro Ball** ," said Cilan.

"Well, it was like this…." Ash began the story.

 ****Flashback Start****

" _ **Rasengan**_ _!" Naruto leapt forward and rammed the blue spinning sphere into a boulder, turning into pebbles with Ash and Pikachu watching from a distance. Ash and the other Pokémon were doing some training in another part of the forest away from Cilan and Iris who had set up a camp elsewhere._

" _That move of your is very powerful, it really surprised me when I saw it break through the_ _ **Protect**_ _and defeat Trip's Frillish like that," said Ash._

" _What makes you say that?" asked Naruto._

" _Because_ _ **Protect**_ _and_ _ **Detect**_ _are two moves that can completely prevent any sort of damage from being inflicted, the only move they can't defend against would be_ _ **Feint**_ _. And now your Rasengan can be included although it won't affect_ _ **Detect**_ _though,"_

"I'm also curious about how it could affect a ghost type like Frillish since normal type attacks have no effect on ghost types and your move seems like one," _said Pikachu._

 _Well the_ _ **Rasengan**_ _is made from my chakra which is a combination of spiritual and physical energy, the spiritual part of my chakra must be why I could inflict damage on a ghost type," said Naruto_

"Wow, I wish I could learn it,"

" _Maybe, but that doesn't mean that you can't create your own version,"_

" _That's sounds like a great idea Naruto! Don't you think so Pikachu?!" said Ash excitedly with Pikachu nodding in agreement._

 _In the next few hours, they started working on creating a new move with Pikachu trying to channel his energy and form them between his paws, but it always result in it surging out of control._

"Argh! I just can't seem to get it right!" _shouted Pikachu as he went on all fours and his body surged with electricity._

" _Pikachu calm down, I'm sure you'll get it r-" Ash trailed off when he and Naruto saw something occur around Pikachu's tail. A ball of electricity formed on it, Pikachu swung his tail, launching the ball at a nearby boulder and destroying it. They were all silent until Naruto spoke up._

" _Pikachu what was that?" asked Naruto._

"I-I don't know, I was so frustrated on not forming the ball in between my paws that I must have subconsciously sent the energy to my tail and did that," _said Pikachu. Then Ash's Pokédex spoke up._

 _[Electro Ball, the user hurls an electric orb at the target. The faster the user is than the target, the greater the damage.]_

" _Wow, so if Pikachu is faster than his opponents, his moves deals much more damage," said Ash._

" _And that makes it a perfect move for Pikachu since he's naturally a fast Pokémon. It may not be the_ _ **Rasengan**_ _, but it's definitely a powerful attack," said Naruto with a grin. "Let's keep training so that you can get the hang of it," With that, they kept on training on Pikachu's new move before returning to camp._

 ****Flashback End****

"And that's how Pikachu was able to learn Electro Ball," said Ash, finishing the story.

"That's quite interesting, experimenting a new recipe just to produce a flavor like Electro Ball is to be expected from you guys," said Cilan.

"I'll say, and it came in handy when dealing with those Litwick," said Iris.

 _"Wow that sounds so cool! I can't wait to master my **Dragon Rage** and show you!"_ said Axew excitedly.

"I'll be waiting to see it too," said Naruto, smiling at the young dragon type Pokémon. Then he heard Kurama call out to him.

 **"Kit, there's a Pokémon near us and I'm sensing aggression from it,"** said Kurama.

The group heard rustling of leaves and turned towards the sound to see a cluster of bushes shaking. Then a blast of fire shot out at them, which made them duck under the flames.

"What just attacked us?!" said Cilan.

Then a Pokémon burst out of the bush, it was large blue and draconic with medium sized wings shaped like thistles and a bright red head which looks rough in appearance with a maw bearing no teeth but rather small fanglike protrusions from its jaws. Its arms are longer than its legs which gave it the appearance of a hunchback with a thick tail. It also has tall conical red spikes on its arms, shoulders, legs and tail.

"It's a Druddigon!" said Iris excitedly, Ash took out his Pokédex to scan it.

[Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. With the skin on its face harder than rock, Druddigon warms its body by exposing its wings to the sun.]

"So that's a Druddigon huh?" said Ash, putting the Pokédex away.

"It's a dragon type and it looks so cool and powerful," said Iris with sparkles in her eyes.

Druddigon held its claws close together and a cyan colored sphere started to form in between them, surprising the group.

"That's **Focus Blast**!" said Cilan.

"Pikachu, meet it up with **Electro ball**!" said Ash, Pikachu leapt forward and launched the electric orb from his tail while Druddigon fired its **Focus Blast** with both of them colliding in midair and cancelling each other out. Druddigon started glaring at them as it got ready to attack "Now it's angry, Pikachu be ready for anything,"

" _Got it!"_ said Pikachu with electricity sparking from his cheeks, then a girl appeared before them and went to the Druddigon.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Are you alright?" asked the girl, but Druddigon shrugged her off and ran away, Naruto and Iris noticed a piece of rope tied to one of its legs. "Wait where are you going?!" she ran after it.

"Hang on Axew," said Iris, Axew nodded before tucking into her before she jumped through trees in pursuit of the Druddigon.

"Guys come on. We're going after them," said Naruto before running after them with Ash, Cilan and Pikachu following behind him.

Soon they caught up with Iris who was standing in front of a small mountain that had a lot of caves in it. She turned to the others and held a finger to her lip as a way of telling them to be quiet before turning to Axew.

"Axew, tell it to come out," said Iris.

" _Okay,"_ said Axew, then he jumped out of her hair and started climbing up the mountain before stopping in front of a cave that the sun shone upon it and jumped inside. But it wasn't for long before Axew came running back out of the cave and jumped into Iris's hair, then Druddigon jumped out of the cave and landed before them and roared.

"It's still angry," said Cilan, but Iris fearlessly stepped forward and Naruto was staring at the leg with the rope tied to it and he turned to Iris.

"Could you try and calm it down Iris?" asked Naruto.

Iris nodded in affirmation then she stretched out a hand towards the agitated Druddigon "It's okay, everything will be just fine," the dragon Pokémon wanted to lash at her but it winced in pain so Iris placed her hand on its head which calmed. That's when Naruto dashed forward and used **Crush Claw** to cut the rope from its leg, making Druddigon sigh in relief.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

"This reason Druddigon was so agitated was because the rope cutting into its ankle, Iris and I noticed it when Druddigon first took off to the cave," said Naruto.

"But how could that have happened, it must have been when it went to look for Belue berries, could someone have done this?" said the girl, completely forgetting that they were standing before her.

" **Kit, there's a possibility that someone was trying to catch that Pokémon as that doesn't look like any normal rope which you can find anywhere,"** said Kurama.

"You're right, and there's a chance that they might still be after Druddigon," thought Naruto before turned his attention to the others.

"Thank you very much for helping my Druddigon, my name is Emmy," said the girl.

"You're most welcome, my name is Iris and this is Axew," said Iris with Axew popping out of her hair to say hello.

"My name is Ash, and these are my partners Pikachu and Tokala," said Ash, Pikachu waved at Emmy and Naruto said hello much to her surprise since she hasn't met a Pokémon that could talk.

"I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon connoisseur," said Cilan.

"I'm a bit curious about how you were able to find Druddigon so easily," Emmy asked Iris who replied.

"That's easy, a Druddigon can't move when its body temperature drops, so when I saw the cave which had the sun shining down on it I figured that Druddigon would be in there,"

"Gee Iris, you really know a lot about dragon types," said Ash.

"Of course, what would expect from someone who grew up in the village of dragons even though I told you guys about it," said Iris puffing her chest out in pride.

"Actually Iris, all you told us was that you lived in the village of dragons and that you were given Axew to raise on your journey, you didn't tell us any more than that," said Naruto, which made Iris deflate.

What they group didn't know was that they were closely watched by a familiar group which was none other than Team Rocket.

"We almost had that Druddigon, but we didn't expect it to have the strength to break free of the rope," said James who was holding a piece of the same rope that was tied to Druddigon.

"Yes but it is a good thing that we kept track of it, because it led us to the twerp of all people," said Jessie.

"And now we can capture Pikachu and Tokala, as well as Axew who is also a dragon type," said Meowth who was inside some sort of flying machine. "Now let's for the opportune moment so that we can get them,"

Meanwhile with the group, Iris was telling about life in the village of dragons where everyone owned a dragon type Pokémon and life is quite relaxing there, "But the most amazing are the dragon masters,"

"Who are they?" asked Ash, with Naruto and Kurama wanting to know as well since dragons represent power from where they came from.

"I've heard them, they're people who know how to get along with dragon types and truly know how to bring out their richest flavor, isn't that right Iris?" said Cilan.

"You're right Cilan, and it's always been my lifelong dream to be a dragon master," said Iris, to which Naruto smiled warmly at.

"So that's why you know so much about dragon types. Say could I ask you a favor?" said Emmy, while Druddigon was playing with Pikachu and Axew.

"What is it you want to ask me?" said Iris.

"I was hoping that you'll teach me more about Druddigon, you see I've only been a trainer for a little while,"

"So you're a beginner," said Cilan.

"Yeah, my dad traded his Druddigon with me so it's my first time raising a dragon type, so once I've gotten a little more comfortable, I would like to go on a journey," said Emmy while petting Druddigon who was enjoying it.

"Okay then, I'll help you out," said Iris jumping to her feet.

"Thank you very much, that means a lot," Emmy said happily.

"So you want to feel comfortable…how about having a Pokémon battle?"

"A battle? I'm not so sure since I've never had a Pokémon battle with Druddigon before,"

"Then I suggest that you do so, trust and faith is quickly built between a Pokémon and its trainer in a battle as they work together to achieve victory," said Naruto.

"Tokala is right, so how about having a battle with me?" said Ash with a tip of his hat.

"That's perfect, be sure to give it all you got," said Iris.

"Okay," said Emmy.

Later on, Ash and Emmy along with Iris to coach her stood at opposite ends of a field to have their Pokémon battle.

"Alright Tepig, I choose you!" Ash took out Pokéball and threw it to call the fire pig who stood at the ready.

"Alright, a battle begin!" said Cilan, standing in as the referee.

 **Music Start: Pokémon Black; Battle! Trainer**

"Okay Tepig, let's start things off with **Tackle**!" said Ash, Tepig quickly charged forward and slammed into Druddigon, sending it skidding back.

Emmy started to panic until Iris called out to her "Remember that you need to stay calm and think of how to stop Tepig,"

"Alright, Druddigon use **Focus Blast**!" said Emmy, Druddigon held its claws close together to form the energy sphere before launching at Tepig.

"Dodge it by sidestepping to the left!" Tepig quickly jumped to the side right before the attack hit, causing to destroy the ground where he once stood "Now use **Flame Charge**!" Tepig started stomping his feet on the ground in preparation of his next attack.

"Druddigon can handle that attack, have it block Tepig's attack!" said Iris.

"Right, Druddigon block it!" said Emmy, then Tepig dashed forward while covered in flames towards Druddigon who crossed its arms right before impact and then pushed Tepig backwards, which sent him skidding to a stop.

"Tepig are you alright?" asked Ash worriedly.

" _Yeah, I'm fine!"_ said Tepig, getting up to his feet.

"Dragon types are resistant to water, grass, electric and fire type attacks so this will be tough for us," said Naruto.

"Now's your chance to attack!" said Iris.

"Okay, Druddigon use **Dragon Claw**!" said Emmy, Druddigon charged forward with its claws glowing blue.

"Tepig, use **Ember** to prevent Druddigon from getting any closer!" said Ash, Tepig started shooting sparkles of flame from his snout, forcing Druddigon to be dodging the flames and not get any closer.

"Don't let it stop you, keep on attacking!" said Iris.

"Druddigon, keep on using **Dragon Claw**!" said Emmy, Druddigon started batting the flames out of its way and was approaching Tepig.

"Tepig, stop using **Ember** and take evasive action!" Tepig stopped attacking and began to avoid Druddigon's swipes with flips and sidesteps "Now Tackle to knock it back!" Tepig ducked under a swipe then charged forward and slammed into Druddigon, sending it skidding backwards.

"Oh no Druddigon!" Emmy was very worried for it.

"Calm down Emmy, you're not out of this yet," said Iris.

"You're right, Druddigon use **Focus Blast**!" Druddigon launched another energy sphere at Tepig who was ready for it.

"Dodge it like before and use Flame Charge!" Tepig used a sidestep to evade the attack and charged forward while covered in flames but only faster due to the effects of the attack.

Iris was about to advise Emmy when she noticed that Emmy was focused on the battle and decided to remain silent.

"Druddigon, wait until the last minute and then use Dragon Claw!" Druddigon waited until Tepig got close and then swiped at him, leaving Tepig who was moving too fast to change direction no other choice but to get hit, which sent him flying before falling to the ground with swirls on his eyes.

"Oh no, Tepig!" said Ash worriedly for the fire pig Pokémon.

"Tepig is unable to battle, Druddigon wins!" said Cilan.

 **Music End**

"You did it Emmy! You and Druddigon won the battle!" said Iris with Axew jumping for joy.

Iris and Axew were cheering for Emmy who looked stunned before she finally realized what she and Druddigon had just achieved "We won? Thank you Iris, it's all because of your wonderful advice,"

"Well getting in sync with a dragon type is not the easiest thing to do, all you can do is to trust each and never give. From what I've seen, you two are well on your way to that, right Axew?"

" _That's right,"_ said Axew.

Ash, Pikachu and Naruto were currently checking up on Tepig to see if he's alright.

"Tepig, are you okay?" asked Ash worriedly.

" _I'm fine now,"_ said Tepig, after hopping to his feet.

"You did great buddy, going up against a dragon type is something to be proud of," said Naruto.

" _He's right, especially since they have a strong defense against our attacks,"_ said Pikachu.

" _Thanks guys,"_ said Tepig happily.

"Alright, take a good long rest," said Ash before returning Tepig back to his Pokéball and walking back to the others.

"It's impressive that Druddigon knows how to use **Focus Blast** , **Dragon Claw** and **Flamethrower** ," said Cilan.

"Does your Druddigon know any other move?" asked Iris.

"No, just those three," said Emmy.

"Well, if your Druddigon knew one more move, it'd be huge!"

"Iris is right, the more moves you have, the greater your chances of winning a Pokémon battle," said Naruto with Kurama agreeing, as he had been creating different variations of the Rasengan back at his dimension "Now that I think about it, I should start working on some new variation with my other forms if that's possible,"

" **You might have to limit yourself when doing that since your chakra coils are still not fully set,"** said Kurama, receiving a nod of affirmation from Naruto. Then he sensed something approaching them fast and quickly jumped into the air with his claws glowing white to signify that he's using **Crush Claw**. He lashed out at what was approaching which was a black sphere and deflected to a rocky wall, exploding on impact. He landed next to the others and they saw a Pokémon float in front of them, one which they recognize.

"A Yamask?" said Ash confusedly.

"But why attack us out of nowhere?" said Cilan.

The Yamask formed a **Shadow Ball** and launched it at them, forcing the group to dodge it.

"That's enough out of you, Druddigon use **Flamethrower**!" said Emmy, Druddigon was about to launch its attack when they were hit from behind by a strong wind current, they turned around to see that it was a Woobat flapping its wings.

"Why is a Woobat using **Gust** on us?!" said Cilan.

The power of the attack was enough to dislodge Axew and Pikachu off their trainers' shoulders while Naruto was channeling chakra to his feet in order to latch on the ground, then from out of nowhere, several lassos of rope shot out and wrapped around Naruto, Pikachu, Axew and Druddigon much to their surprise.

"Hey, isn't that the same rope that was on Druddigon before?" said Iris.

"Then that means someone was trying to capture Druddigon and they're doing it again!" said Ash.

Naruto and the other Pokémon struggled against the rope which was slowly pulling them away from the others, then Druddigon used **Dragon Claw** to cut Naruto free from the rope who in turn used **Crush Claw** to cut Pikachu free from the rope. He was about free Axew and Druddigon, but they were lifted into the air too high for him to reach. They were lifted towards a flying ship which opened a hatch and tossed them inside before closing up.

"Who's responsible for this?!" said Emmy.

"That would be us," the group looked up to see that it was Team Rocket standing on top of the ship and immediately got angry.

"You guys again?!" said Ash angrily.

"Who are they?" asked Emmy.

"They're bad guys who steal Pokémon from their trainers!"

"I resent that, we're simply three geniuses who were able to capture Druddigon and Axew," said James.

"And capturing Pikachu as well as Tokala will be the icing on the cake, a cake perfect for the boss!" said Jessie.

"Well we don't see your boss's name on any of us, so you might as well forget it!" said Naruto with a glare.

"Axew's my partner, give him back to me!" shouted Iris furiously.

"As if, Woobat use **Gust**!" said Jessie, Woobat flapped its wings quickly to blow the others back.

"Yamask, use **Shadow Ball**!" said James, Yamask launched another black sphere, forcing Ash and the others to jump out of the way and they turned to see Team Rocket making a getaway on their ship.

"We've got to do something," said Emmy.

"Right, let's go after them!" said Ash, as they ran after Team Rocket.

Meanwhile in the ship, Druddigon kept using **Dragon Claw** to break out of the container but it was providing little results, Axew stood in the corner feeling unsure of what to do.

" _What are we going to do? Druddigon can't seem to break out and I want to help but I still haven't mastered Dragon Rage,"_ said Axew, then he remembered what Naruto told him some time ago.

 ****Flashback Start****

 _Axew was hanging around Iris and Cilan, then he saw Naruto who had been with Ash to help Pikachu master the_ _ **Electro Ball**_ _relaxing under a tree and decided to walk over to him._

"Hey Naruto, what were you doing before?" _asked Axew._

" _Ash and I were helping Pikachu master a brand new move as well as I was training with moves and forms especially the_ _ **Rasengan**_ _," said Naruto raising his head to look at Axew._

"You mean that blue spinning ball? It looked so cool, how did you learn a move like that?" _asked Axew excitedly._

" _My dad was the one who created the_ _ **Rasengan**_ _, he got the idea from a watching a powerful beast using one of its strongest attacks," said Naruto, he could feel Kurama puff his chest out in pride before continuing "But it took him a year to master the move, when his sensei taught me the Rasengan, I had trouble performing the move as it often blows up in my face,"_

"You had trouble with a move too like me?" _asked Axew._

" _Yup, when one of the people whom I cared about was in danger, I was able to find a way to master the_ _ **Rasengan**_ _in order to protect them. Something that took my father a year to master it took me a week,"_

"That's so cool Naruto, how were you able to master it so soon?"

" _It's because I wanted to protect my precious people, that desire helped me find a way to do so," said Naruto as he remembered the first time he used the_ _ **Rasengan**_ _to defend Tsunade against Kabuto._

"Well I want to master **Dragon Rage** for Iris, do you think I can do it?" _asked Axew_

" _Of course, I know that you'll master it soon enough, just keeping working hard on it and you'll eventually get. Tell you what, when you master the_ _ **Dragon Rage**_ _, I'll perform a combination attack with you,"_

"Really? I can't wait until that time!" _said Axew excitedly before walking back to Iris._

 ****Flashback End****

Axew broke out of his thoughts as he saw Druddigon still punching the metallic wall but only formed a small dent on it.

"Wait, let me give it a try!" Axew started concentrating blue from his stomach and channeled, then unleashed the attack which was powerful enough to damage the engines and send it crashing towards a nearby mountain. The crash was enough to damage the hatch for Druddigon to punch it open and get out, Axew hopped onto Druddigon's back as they tried to make their way back to Iris and the others with Team Rocket pursuing them.

Ash and the gang had seen the ship crash into the mountain and were making their way over there.

"Naruto, could you use your Shadow Clone to find Axew and Druddigon?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, but it would take too long to find them especially if Team Rocket are still after them," said Naruto.

" **Kit, why don't you use your Sage mode to find them?"** said Kurama.

"I can't seem to activate Sage mode whenever I try to take Nature chakra around me," thought Naruto.

" **Try using it in your Natura mode, I recall that it unlocked when you tried to use Sage mode back at the Castelia gym,"**

"Okay I'll give it a try,"

"Hey guys wait, I have an idea," said Naruto, the others stopped to see what he was about to do "Natura mode!" he transformed into his grass type form then he sat on the ground and meditated.

"What is he doing?" asked Emmy.

"I think he's trying to sense where Axew and Druddigon are," said Iris as she saw the yellow markings on his body glow.

"And since this form is a grass type, it makes it much easier with the nature around here," said Cilan.

Naruto was still for a few minutes before he finally stood up and spoke "I've found them and they're this way!" he started hopped towards where he sensed them with Asha and the others following close behind. Soon they reached the mountainside where they found Axew and Druddigon being cornered by Team Rocket with their Pokémon out.

"Oh no, it's the twerps again!" said Jessie angrily.

"Axew, don't worry we'll save you!" said Iris.

" _Iris!"_ said Axew happily.

"Like we would let you! Yamask use **Shadow Ball**!" Yamask started to form a black sphere between its hands but Ash was quick to counter it.

"Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**!" said Ash, Pikachu launched a powerful blast of electricity on both Yamask and Woobat.

"You guys come over here quickly," said Iris, Druddigon and Axew ran over to others while Pikachu was still the other Pokémon.

"Yamask, use **Nightshade**!" said James, Yamask's eyes glowed red as it released some sort of echo which started to damage the others, Druddigon quickly shielded Emmy as they knocked off their feet from the attack.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Ash worriedly.

"We're fine, Druddigon protected me," said Emmy, then Druddigon got up and glared angrily at Team Rocket. Suddenly it started to concentrate orange energy on its stomach to everyone's surprise and Iris's joy.

"That's amazing Emmy, your Druddigon has just learned **Draco Meteor**!" said Iris excitedly.

" **Draco Meteor**?" asked Emmy confusedly.

"Yes, now all it has to do concentrate its power and then shoot it straight into the sky,"

"Okay Druddigon, Concentrate all your power and release it into the sky!" said Emmy, Druddigon raised its head and fired a large orange ball from its mouth into the sky. When the ball reached the peak of its height, it split into several smaller balls which fell towards the ground with one of them hitting Yamask and knocking it out. "Wow, so that's **Draco Meteor** ,"

"That even makes Druddigon even more worth catching, Woobat use Gust!" said Jessie, Woobat flapped its wings to send powerful air currents at them.

This made Axew very angry at them "I've had enough with you guys!" Axew jumped form Iris's hair to the ground and started focusing energy from his stomach to his mouth, then he unleashed dark blue energy which took the form of a dragon before shooting towards Woobat and taking it out with one hit.

Iris looked stunned before she smiled happily "Axew you finally mastered Dragon Rage!"

" _I was able to do it because I wanted to protect you,"_ said Axew which Naruto relayed the message to Iris who became quite tearful.

Then Naruto reverted to his Polymorph form and walked up next to Axew "Hey Axew, how about we give Team Rocket a taste of our combination attack?" he said with a smirk.

"Yay let's do it!" said Axew excitedly.

Naruto formed a **Rasengan** on his paw and threw it at Team Rocket, then Axew quickly followed it up with **Dragon Rage**. The draconic energy grabbed the blue spinning sphere in its mouth before shooting towards Team Rocket which resulted in a huge explosion. The smoke cleared only to reveal a large crater but Team Rocket was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like they got away," said Ash.

" _That's what they always do,"_ said Pikachu.

"All that matters is that we got our Pokémon back and Axew has finally mastered **Dragon Rage**!" said Iris happily hugging Axew.

" _I had a little help from Naruto, he gave me the push needed for me to do so,"_ said Axew for Naruto to translated for Iris.

"All I did was give Axew a little advice, the rest was all him," said Naruto with a smile.

"Yes, but that combination attack with you and Axew was quite a spicy recipe. We'll need to think of a name for it," said Cilan.

"I'm truly thankful for you've done for me and Druddigon, I hope to see you all again during my journey," said Emmy with Druddigon growling in agreement.

"You're welcome, this even brings me closer to achieving my dream of becoming a dragon master," said Iris.

Later on, Ash and the gang bade farewell to Emmy and Druddigon before they continued their journey to Nimbasa city for Ash's next gym battle.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, I don't have much to say except that I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you send your opinions through your reviews. Look forward to the next chapter.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out**


	15. Missing a Part of Oneself

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 14: Missing a Part of Oneself**

Ash and the gang were walking along the road on their way to Nimbasa city for his next Pokémon gym battle in order to win a badge, so far he has won three badges with only five more to go before he could enter the Unova league.

They were walking along the road when they heard someone calling out to them from behind.

"Hey you wait!"

They turned around to see a brown haired boy who's a bit on the chubby side wearing a red singlet with a green horizontal strip in the middle, green shorts, red shoes and white wristbands with a green strip in the middle each. He was running towards them with a brown bag on his back.

"Hey there, the name's Stephan and I've just begun my Pokémon journey, but I'm ready to battle anybody. Which one of you is up for a battle with me," said the boy.

"My name is Ash and I'll accept your challenge Steffen," said Ash.

"The name's Ste _phan_ but whatever, let's move to somewhere with more room for our battle," said Stephan. They all moved to clearing not too far from the path for the Pokémon battle "Let's get things started, alright Blitzle let's go!" Stephen threw out a Pokéball which opened a Pokémon new to Ash, Pikachu and Naruto.

It is a black zebra-like Pokémon with thick double pointed white stripes on its neck, chest, back and hind legs. It has a rounded muzzle with a large dark nose and oval blue eyes with yellow sclera. Its tail is stubby, white and has two points, running up its neck is a spiky white mane which culminates at the front in a long extension that resembles a lightning bolt.

"Who's that?" said Ash as he took out his Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

[Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon. Blitzle catches electricity and stores it in its mane, which glows when the electricity is discharged.]

"Judging by the Pokédex, Blitzle is an electric type like Pikachu. So we can choose between a grass type like Snivy and an electric type like Pikachu as they both have a good defense against our opponent," said Naruto.

" **But you must be careful in case that Blitzle knows any other attacks aside from its own type,"** said Kurama to which Naruto nodded in affirmation.

"In that case, Pikachu are you up for this?" said Ash.

Pikachu hopped from his shoulder and stood in the clearing ready for battle _"You can count on me Ash!"_ But then one of Ash's Pokéballs opened to reveal before them much to their surprise.

"Oshawott, what are you doing out here?" asked Naruto with a quirked eyebrow.

" _I wanna battle this guy so you-"_ Oshawott pushed Pikachu back to Ash and then stood to face Blitzle _"stay over there while I face him,"_

Naruto relayed the message to Ash who looked at Oshawott confusedly "Are you sure you want to battle?"

" _Of course, with my scalchop I've got nothing to fear,"_ said Oshawott while patting the scalchop on his stomach proudly.

"Alright then, Oshawott I choose you!" said Ash with Oshawott standing at the ready.

Stephan was staring at them with a look of doubt "You gonna battle my electric type with your water type? Man you're selling me short. So I guess I'm gonna have to mope the floor with you, Blitzle use **Shockwave**!" Blitzle launched a blast of electricity from the tip of its mane towards Oshawott.

"Oshawott, deflect it with your scalchop!" said Ash, Oshawott placed a paw on his scalchop and watched the attack draw closer. When close enough, Oshawott quickly used his scalchop to swipe at the **Shockwave** , sending it flying elsewhere before smirking at Blitzle who was stunned at what it had just seen.

" _Bet you never saw an Oshawott do something like that right?"_ said Oshawott cockily.

" **He'd better be careful or his confidence will get the better of him,"** said Kurama.

"If **Shockwave** won't work, we still have lots of other moves. Blitzle use **Flame Charge**!" said Stephan, Blitzle covered itself in flames and charged towards Oshawott.

"Oshawott, use **Water Gun**!" said Ash, but Oshawott didn't use the move, but water surrounded him before covering his body as he shot forward like a rocket towards Blitzle much to the surprise of the others.

"What kind of move is that? It's almost like the water version of Pikachu's **Volt Tackle** and Tepig's **Flame Charge**!" said Naruto, then the Pokédex spoke up.

[Aqua Jet, the user surrounds its entire body with water and then tackles the opponent.]

"So Oshawott learnt **Aqua Jet** , that's great!" said Ash happily. Oshawott was about to collide with Blitzle when he suddenly changed direction and started flying all over the place before crashing head first into a boulder much to their confusion.

"Is that supposed to happen when you use **Aqua Jet**?" asked Naruto.

" _No, my friend Buizel knows_ _ **Aqua Jet**_ _and he never had a problem using it,"_ said Pikachu while looking at Oshawott who was getting back on his feet and rubbing his head in pain.

"I don't know why Oshawott missed with that attack but I think we should lay off it for now," said Ash.

"Good idea Ash, we'll work on the Aqua Jet later," said Naruto.

"Alright then, Blitzle use Shockwave again!" said Stephan, Blitzle launched another blast but Oshawott took out his scalchop and held it at the ready with Ash getting the idea of what he wants to do.

"Okay Oshawott, use **Aqua Shell Shuriken**!" said Ash which confused Stephan, Oshawott channeled his energy into the Scalchop which took the shape of a throwing star around it , then he threw it at the Shockwave which was absorbed and continued onwards before hitting Blitzle and inflicted a decent amount of damage before returning to Oshawott "Now use **Razor Shell**!" Oshawott charged while channeling energy into the scalchop again to form a blade and swung at Blitzle.

"Quick Blitzle, use **Double Kick**!" said Stephan, Blitzle lashed out with its hind legs, which knocked Oshawott's scalchop out of his hand, sending it flying into the distance much to his horror.

" _Oh no, my scalchop!"_ Oshawott quickly ran towards where the scalchop might have fallen in hopes of finding it.

"Oshawott, wait!" said Ash, but Oshawott kept on running.

"That sure looks like a forfeit to me," said Stephan.

"Hold on, let's call a timeout until I bring Oshawott back," said Ash before he and Pikachu took off after Oshawott.

"Oh come on, first the Pokémon and then the trainer leaves too?"

"Well this doesn't usually happen in a Pokémon battle, and since the scalchop is a part of Oshawott, going to look for it doesn't count as a forfeit," said Cilan.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" said Stephan.

"How about we postpone the match till tomorrow? It might take a while for us to help Oshawott find his scalchop," said Naruto before running after the others to help.

"Okay then, I'll be camping nearby so we'll have our battle tomorrow," said Stephan as he was walking away.

" _Where is it? Where is my scalchop?"_ Oshawott was frantically searching through the bush in order to find his scalchop, he noticed something glint close by and excitedly ran over thinking it was his scalchop. He picked it up only to see that it was just a bottle cap which he threw away in disgust, then he heard Asha and Pikachu approaching.

"Had any luck finding your scalchop?" asked Ash, receiving a no from Oshawott "Then we'll help you look,"

" _That's right,"_ said Pikachu.

" _Thanks you guys,"_ said Oshawott happily, they started searching through the bushes again for a while before Pikachu spoke up.

" _Hey I see something over there!"_

" _You mean you found my scalchop?"_ Oshawott ran over to where Pikachu pointed and reached into the bushes to grab and place it on his stomach _"There, back where it belongs!"_

Then without warning, Oshawott started getting shocked much to the surprise of Ash and Pikachu including Naruto when he showed up.

"What is going here, and why is Oshawott getting shocked like that?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know but it must have something to do with what Oshawott put on his stomach," said Ash then he turned to Pikachu "Pikachu use Iron Tail to knock it off of Oshawott," Pikachu leapt at Oshawott with his tail taking on a metallic sheen and swung it to knock whatever was on Oshawott much to his relief.

They turned to see that it was a very small Pokémon. It has four legs with blue conical tips, its entire body is covered in yellow fur with notable tufts sticking out on each side of its face. It has four eyes with two large one below and small ones above, and its mandibles point downwards and reside at the bottom of its face.

"Who's that Pokémon?" said Ash as he took out his Pokédex to scan the unknown Pokémon.

[Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon. Joltik cling to larger Pokémon, and absorb static electricity, storing the energy in a special pouch.]

"So that's a Joltik," said Ash, the tiny Pokémon glared at them for disturbing it before hopping away into the bushes.

Oshawott sighed sadly _"I guess that wasn't my scalchop either,"_ he felt a pat on his head and turned to see Ash smiling at him.

"Cheer up buddy, let's keep looking for your scalchop. I'm sure it's around here somewhere," said Ash.

" _Thanks,"_ said Oshawott happily.

"Oh yeah Steffen agreed that we would continue the match tomorrow," said Naruto.

"That's good, this gives us more time for us to find the scalchop,"

Then they heard Cilan and Iris approaching them.

"Hey Ash, have you found Oshawott's scalchop yet?" asked Cilan.

"Nope, not yet," said Ash.

"Well if we don't find by tomorrow, Oshawott will have to battle without it,"

" _But aside from the battle back at Nacrene gym, I've never actually battled without my scalchop,"_ said Oshawott.

Naruto relayed the message to the others, Iris was thinking rather deeply before she finally spoke up

"I've got it, you just let it to me," then Iris walked off much to the others confusion, she came back holding out a red and yellow berry to Oshawott "Try this out, I'm sure that this Iapapa berry will work for you,"

"Well it even looks like your scalchop," said Cilan.

" _I don't know,"_ said Oshawott as he took a few practice swings.

"Are you sure about this Ash?" asked Naruto as he looked at the fruit with doubt.

"It might work, I remember seeing a berry that could withstand Pikachu's **Thunderbolt** back at Sinnoh. In fact, why don't we try it out?" said Ash, to which Oshawott nodded in agreement.

" _Get ready, Oshawott!"_ Pikachu launched a blast of electricity at Oshawott who raised the berry to block it, the berry withstood for a minute before it got roasted and split apart with Oshawott getting shocked.

" **Did they really think that a berry would resist an attack like Thunderbolt?"** said Kurama with a quirked eyebrow.

Cilan, Iris and Axew went over and each picked a piece of the roasted berry.

"Well it did seem a good idea at the time," said Iris with a sweatdrop.

"The Iapapa berry isn't as strong as we thought," Said Cilan, they take a bit out of it and noticed that it rather tastes delicious despite it being electrocuted "But you have to admit that it does taste good,"

"Yeah, especially with the smoky flavor," said Iris with Axew agreeing.

"Could you guys bring your attention back to our current problem already?" said Ash with a deadpanned expression.

" _Now what do we do?"_ asked Oshawott.

"Maybe I can give you one of my serving domes then," said Cilan.

"I might have to disagree with on that one Cilan," said Naruto.

"Why not?"

"I have to agree with Naruto, your serving dome is made of metal and metal conducts electricity," said Ash with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"You're right about that, an electric attack would have scorched it as black as the night sky," and Cilan thought for a while before coming up with an idea "I've got it! Dwebble come on out!" he threw out a Pokéball to summon it "Dwebble, could you make a shield for Oshawott?"

Dwebble nodded in affirmation, then he picked out a nearby rock and started working on making one for Oshawott who looked on with hope. Soon Dwebble was done, and the shield looked quite similar to Oshawott's scalchop, although the thing is that the shield was as tall as Oshawott himself.

"With the rock shield that Dwebble crafted, it should be able to resist electric type attacks," said Cilan.

"Okay then let's try it out, Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**!" said Ash, Pikachu launched another blast of electricity, Oshawott struggled with the weight but was able to lift it in time to block the attack "That's great Oshawott, the shield worked perfectly," but Oshawott got worn out from holding the rock shield and fell over with the it falling on top on him.

"True that it blocks electric attacks, but it's too heavy for Oshawott," said Naruto with a sweatdrop.

Later, Oshawott laid sprawled out under the shade of a tree with Pikachu fanning him with a leaf.

"I guess that Oshawott needs his own scalchop after all," said Ash.

"Don't worry about it Ash, I've sent my Shadow Clones out to find it but it might take a while," said Naruto.

"Well I think that Oshawott relies too much on it," said Iris and received a stern glare from Naruto.

"Don't say that Iris, that scalchop is more than just a tool, it's his most treasured possession," said Ash.

"He's right, and without it, he can't use Razor Shell and all that hard work he did would have been a waste," said Naruto.

"Sorry," said Iris.

"Instead of being defensive all the time, why not switch to offense?" said Cilan,

"What do you mean?" asked Ash curiously.

"Well they do say that the best defense is a good offense," said Naruto.

" **Something you did a lot back at our dimension,"** said Kurama with Naruto having to agree.

"I'm sure that would work if we can increase Oshawott's speed," said Iris.

"But the things is that we won't have enough time until tomorrow, so the best option will be to use the rock shield. How about it Oshawott?" said Ash before turning to the sea otter Pokémon.

" _I don't know,"_ said Oshawott while still feeling unconfident.

"I agree with your plan Ash, and there are additional benefits to it," said Naruto, he remembered something back then and knew that Oshawott will get the same result.

Then they spent the day training with Naruto joining in while in combo mode by carrying boulders up hills, performing sit-ups, push-ups, and Oshawott practicing with the rock shield by holding it up and bracing for impact while Pikachu launches **Thunderbolt** at him. Although Oshawott often gets knocked down multiple times but he continues to get back up and try again which had Naruto and Kurama look at him with respect.

Soon enough, the night had fallen and Oshawott was sitting by a small pond and taking a break from the training. He thought about tomorrow's battle with worry as he still doesn't have his scalchop.

" _What am I going to do tomorrow, without my scalchop I can't defend myself against that Blitzle's attacks. And I really miss it,"_ said Oshawott.

"Still bummed about not having your scalchop huh?" Oshawott turned to the voice to see Naruto in his polymorph form walking towards him.

" _Yeah, that scalchop is something I treasure a lot, and not having it with me is making me feel unconfident,"_

"I know how you feel buddy, back in my dimension I had two items that were very precious to me. One was the headband that Iruka-sensei gave to me for my graduation from the academy and the other was a necklace which I won from Granny Tsunade after winning a bet I mastered the Rasengan, since then these two items never left my side. But the necklace got destroyed during my battle with a powerful opponent and the headband was lost during my trip through the void on my way here, it still saddens me that I don't have them anymore," said Naruto with a sigh, Kurama felt guilty for the destruction of the necklace as it was his influence that played a part in it.

" _But how did you get over it?"_ asked Oshawott.

"I felt that as long as I kept their memories close to my heart, it will be as if they're still here with me," said Naruto then he patted Oshawott on his head "Don't worry about it, my **Shadow Clones** are still searching for your scalchop and I know that you can beat that Blitzle without it. Ash, Pikachu and I believe in you, Right Ash?"

Oshawott turned around to see Ash and Pikachu smiling at him "Of course we do, there's no doubt about it!"

" _That's right,"_ said Pikachu.

Oshawott smiled warmly _"Thanks you guys, for believing in me,"_

They resumed the training until daybreak, then they stood at the clearing waiting for Stephan to show up with Oshawott having the rock shield strapped to his back with rope.

"Ash, are you sure that Oshawott is okay with all that training?" asked Iris worriedly.

"You betcha! We trained as hard as we could and I know that Oshawott is in it to win it," said Ash.

" _Yeah!"_ said Oshawott.

"True but the trainer is late, I remembered him saying that he would be camping nearby," said Cilan.

"Well if he's not coming here, then we might as well go look for him," said Naruto.

"Good idea Naruto, let's go!" said Ash, the gang walked through the forest until they caught of a pitched up tent and saw Stephan doing something they've never seen before.

He was pedaling on an exercise bike with a pair of cables connected to a machine with two lightning rods sticking out of it. He started pedaling as fast as he can, then electricity shot out of the rods towards Blitzle and was absorbed into his mane.

"Whoa," Ash, Naruto and even Kurama were stunned at what they saw.

" **Despite being in different dimensions, you human always surprise me,"** said Kurama.

"Hey Ash, I guess it's time to rock and roll!" said Stephan.

"Whatcha doing with all this Steffen?" asked Ash.

"The name's _Stephan_ , but whatever. This is a manually powered electrical generator which I made just for recharging Blitzle,"

"I get it, the electricity which is being generated is directly absorbed into Blitzle's mane which increases its power," said Cilan.

"It's quite obvious that you've been training Blitzle for today," said Iris.

"That's right, I figured that I train Blitzle before coming over, but since you're here you saved me the trouble. I say that we have our battle right here!"

"Sure thing, let's settle this once and for all, right Oshawott?" said Ash.

" _Right!"_ said Oshawott.

They stood at a nearby clearing faced each other in anticipation for the oncoming battle.

 **Music Start: Pokémon Black; Battle! Trainer**

"Remember Oshawott, you can do it!" said Ash with Oshawott with the rock shield positioned in front of him nodding in affirmation.

"Alright Blitzle, time to show them your new powered up moves," said Stephan with Blitzle standing at the ready "Let's start out with **Shockwave**!" Blitzle fired a blast of electricity at Oshawott, he grabbed the rock shield and lifted it in time to block the attack.

"That's great Oshawott, keep it going just like that!" said Ash.

"Impressive, Oshawott has gotten good at using that rock shield," said Cilan.

"Looks like their training has paid off," said Iris.

You guys must have trained just as hard, but we're just getting started. Blitzle use **Shockwave** and turn up the power!" Blitzle launched another blast but this time it was bigger than the first, Oshawott brought up the shield and struggled to withstand the attack and was slowly getting pushed back.

" **This attack is definitely more powerful than the last one, that Oshawott should be careful not to get hit by it,"** said Kurama.

"Oshawott. Hang in there!" shouted Ash.

" _Don't give in!"_ said Pikachu.

The attack eventually stopped, but Ash and the others were shocked to see that there cracks all over the shield.

"Now's the time to attack! Blitzle use **Double Kick**!" Blitzle charged at Oshawott and lashed out with it hind legs that instantly shattered the rock shield into pieces.

"Now use **Shockwave**!" said Stephan, Blitzle fired its attack, Oshawott tried to use a piece of rock to defend but it was no use as he still got shocked by the attack.

"Now what do we do?" said Ash worriedly.

"Ash, have Oshawott start attacking!" said Naruto, Ash recalled the words that he said yesterday.

"Let's end this by using **Shockwave**!" said Stephan, Blitzle started getting ready to attack.

"Oshawott, use **Tackle**!" said Ash, Oshawott got up and dashed towards high speed and slammed into Blitzle before it could even attack.

" _How did I get so fast?"_ said Oshawott while looking at himself in surprise.

"Where did Oshawott get that kind of speed?" asked Iris.

"Remember when I said that there would be additional benefits by training with the rock shield?" said Naruto.

"Yes you did, but what were those benefits?" asked Cilan.

"Back at my dimension, a very good friend of mine is an expert in close combat as he often trains by wearing a set of heavy weights which hampers his movements. But when he takes them off, he moves at speeds that you would see nothing but a blur," said Naruto.

"I get it now, Oshawott had been training with the heavy rock shield and now that he's without it, he moving more quickly than ever before as well as his strength being increased too," said Cilan.

"Wow that's amazing," said Iris in wonder with Axew agreeing as well.

"Alright Oshawott, let loose a barrage of **Tackle** attacks!" said Ash, Oshawott quickly dashed forward and started slamming into Blitzle consecutively from different angles, giving it no chance for a counter attack.

"I want to wrap this up with a Razor Shell but Oshawott still doesn't have his scalchop, I need to find a way to end this," thought Ash.

"Blitzle, use **Double Kick**!" said Stephan, Blitzle lashed out with its hind legs.

"Oshawott, dodge under them and use **Water Gun**!" said Ash, Oshawott under the kicks and fired a blast of water which hit Blitzle's underbelly and sent it flying into the sky before crashing on the ground.

Blitzle got up, still able to continue battling "Use multiple **Flame Charge** and show them what you're made off!" said Stephan.

" **I seem to recall that each time one uses that move, their speed increases,"** said Kurama.

"Which means if Blitzle keeps using **Flame Charge** , it will reach speeds to keep up with Oshawott," said Naruto.

Oshawott keep dodging the onslaught of attacks, but Blitzle's speed just kept on increasing which made it harder for him to evade.

"Come on Ash think! There's gotta be a way to win this!" Ash looked around a bit before he saw something and thought of a good idea "Oshawott, run towards that tree!" Oshawott quickly complied and dashed to the tree with Blitzle close behind and slowly catching up.

"What's Ash up to now?" asked Iris.

"Now run up the trunk and bounce off it and use **Water Gun** full blast!" said Ash, Oshawott ran up the tree trunk and jumped off with a backflip right over Blitzle who wasn't able to stop and crashed headfirst into the tree, then Oshawott fired a powerful blast of water which slammed Blitzle against the tree again and knocked it out.

"Oh no Blitzle!" said Stephan worriedly.

 **Music End**

"Oshawott you did it, you won!" said Ash happily with Pikachu cheering as well.

Oshawott looked surprised _"I won?"_

"That you did, and you were able to beat an electric type without your scalchop. That goes to show how strong you are and will be in the future even with your scalchop," said Naruto with a smile.

Stephan returned Blitzle back into its Pokéball and walked over to Ash and the others "I have to say that you two are strong, and I hope that we meet again and have another battle,"

"Of course, and I'll be looking forward to it Steffen," said Ash.

"I keep telling you the name's _Stephan_ but whatever stills applies,"

"We know his name, but it's just that we just can't seem to pronounce it right," thought Naruto.

" **Almost as if it doesn't want to be pronounced right,"** said Kurama.

"Hey boss!" everyone turned to see a copy of Naruto running up to them with two of his tails curled up as if holding something.

"Did you find the scalchop?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I did," said the clone, one of the tails uncurled to reveal the scalchop which he held out to Oshawott who happily took it and held it close to him.

" _Thanks for finding my scalchop Naruto,"_ said Oshawott happily.

"No problem buddy," said Naruto, then he noticed that the clone was still standing there "Is there something else?"

"Yes, I also found this," the clone uncurled his other tail to reveal something that made Naruto and Kurama's eyes widen, it is a long black cloth with a metal plate to it and etched into it is a symbol of a leaf.

" **But how? I thought that it was lost in the void,"** said Kurama.

"Do you know it Naruto?" asked Ash.

"Yes, it's my headband which I thought was lost forever," said Naruto, not wanting Stephan to know what's going on.

He quickly dispelled the clone and received its memories, he saw the clone finding the scalchop and was about to return when a void opened before him and his headband fell out.

" **That seems almost as if someone or something gave it back to you,"** said Kurama.

"Well all that matters is that I have one of my precious treasures back again," said Naruto happily, he had Ash put the headband around his neck like a scarf.

" _Looks like you got on of your precious items back too,"_ said Oshawott.

"Yeah, I know and I'm grateful of that," said Naruto.

Later on, they bade farewell to Stephan and continued on the road to Nimbasa city for their next gym battle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hall of Origins, Arceus was watching over them especially Naruto with a smile "I heard what Naruto said about that headband and had Giratina search for it. After it's the least I could do for you since you'll now be living here in this world. I can only hope that you and Ash would ready for the challenges ahead in the future,"

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as there is more incoming. I haven't been receiving much reviews which makes me wonder if I'm really doing a good job with this story, send more reviews to give me ideas. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	16. Another Rival Rematch

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 14: Another Rival Rematch**

It was another normal day on the road for Ash and the gang and a lot has happened throughout their journey so far.

During their training between Axew and Scraggy, they met a Pokémon by the name Cottonee who was on its way to Rainbow Valley to find a mate along with other Cottonee. Apparently, this Cottonee happened to be a male who had his eyes set on a female Cottonee and tried to impress her. The female Cottonee battled him to see if he was worthy to be her mate, but he lost badly due to a serious lack one combat experience and was snubbed.

Sympathizing with the distraught Cottonee, the gang decided to help it out by teaching how to battle as well as use its moves more properly. Ash and Naruto taught it how to maintain focus in battle and how to evade and defend against attacks. Iris and Axew helped it out with its accuracy when using its attacks. Finally Cilan had Pansage and Dwebble serve as sparring partners for the Cottonee to utilize all that it has been taught in battle.

Feeling Cottonee was ready, the gang escorted it to Rainbow Valley thanks to Naruto using the Sage mode while in Natura Mode to lead the way. They were able to find the female Cottonee and the male Cottonee approached her to try again, but several other male Cottonee got in the way and challenged it into a battle to which it accepted with the female Cottonee watching. The battle was tough, but the male Cottonee was able to come out on top and defeat the other Cottonee which impressed the female Cottonee enough to approach him herself much to his joy.

But then Team Rocket showed up and tried to capture to Cottonee much to the gang's annoyance. But the Cottonee were able to defend themselves, forcing Team Rocket to retreat. When the sun rose and the breeze carried the Cottonee off, the gang happily bade the farewell before continuing on their journey.

On their next adventure, the gang were woken up by a strange light which flew over them, something which Ash claimed is a UFO which piqued Naruto and Kurama's curiosity. The next day, the gang stopped at a diner to get information and were told they were in area 28 and a strange scientist by the name Prof. Icarus lived there which Cilan was familiar with both, they also heard that a postman went to his place and suddenly had a vision of seeing space. Cilan felt that what they saw last night might have a connection with the scientist and went to check it out.

When they arrived at the place and were crossing a wooden bridge, they suddenly had a vision of Ash falling from the bridge, Ash tapped on one of the wooden planks which broke under the pressure to confirm it, Kurama suggested that it must have been a vision from the future. They continued onwards and met the professor with Cilan being enthusiastic to meet him. They were talking when they had another vision of a lab exploding, Icarus got up and towards his lab with the others following him as they saw him trying to shut down the system.

He tried to persuade them to leave but the gang persisted so he told them to disconnect the cable to the flying saucer, they tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge until suddenly it was pulled out by an unknown force which stopped the system from overloading. The gang turned to see a Pokémon whom Cilan identifies as an Elgyem.

Icarus told them that he found Elgyem when it was injured and helped it recover. It was shy at first but eventually became his roommate, Icarus suddenly a vision of space and thought that Elgyem wanted to return to its home and so he worked on building a flying saucer for the trip. Then some people claiming to be from the space agency appeared at his front door wanting to test out a new machinery. But when they activated the machine, it captured Elgyem who couldn't escape it even when using Teleport. It turns out that the so called space scientist were none other than Team Rocket who sought to capture Elgyem.

Team Rocket made their getaway in a flying machine, but Icarus used his flying saucer to after them with the gang in tow. They were able to free Elgyem and force Team Rocket to flee once again although the flying saucer had suffered some damage during the rescue. Icarus vowed to repair the ship and take Elgyem back into outer space, but then they received visions of Elgyem spending time together with Icarus and realized that it's rather happy living with the professor. The gang bade farewell to the professor and Elgyem before moving on with their journey.

* * *

Right now, they were in a forest with Cilan busy cooking lunch and Iris and Ash swinging from vines above them with Naruto perched on top of a tree branch watching them with amusement.

"Hey Cilan, you gotta try this out!" said Ash excitedly.

"Yeah, come on Cilan!" said Iris who was just as excited.

Cilan was ignoring them as he was trying to cook, but then due to swinging from the trees, some of the leaves fell from the branches and one of them fell into the food which pretty much irritated him.

"Will you two stop IT!" shouted Cilan, however in his anger he accidentally knocked over the pot much to everyone's horror.

"Oh no, not the food!" shouted Naruto in dismay, even Kurama flinched at seeing the food spill over.

" _What an upset!"_ said Pansage.

" _This is bad!"_ said Pikachu.

" _Oh no!"_ said Axew.

Ash and Iris stood before Cilan with their heads bowed in shame while Naruto and the other Pokémon were trying to cheer him up.

"We're really sorry about this Cilan," said Ash, looking apologetic.

"Yeah sorry," said Iris.

"Do you guys have any idea what you have just done? On a beautiful day like this, we have nothing to eat," said Cilan with a stern glare.

"That's not true, we have some fresh fruit right here," said Iris bring out some apples from her sleeves and passing it around.

"Iris you're missing the point, Cilan worked hard on that food and seeing it spilled on the floor pretty much bothers him," said Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto, I'll just have to make lunch again but will the two of you play your games somewhere _far_ from here?" said Cilan.

"Okay," said Ash and Iris at the same time before walking away with Pikachu, Naruto and Axew behind them.

After walking for a while, Ash sighed to himself "Man I really feel bad about just now,"

"Well it's your fault for acting like a kid," said Iris.

"What do you mean my fault?!"

"You're the one who said we should swing from the trees,"

"Well I wanted to show you that you're not the only one who's good at swinging from trees especially since Naruto has been teaching me some moves,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've been teaching Ash some moves so that he could move around quickly and easily in order to improve his ability to react to any situation in battle," said Naruto.

" **On the other hand, both of them were fault for knocking the food over,"** said Kurama with a quirked eyebrow.

"In that case, I challenge you to a race," said Iris.

"Okay, where's the goal?" asked Ash, then Iris pointed at the trees ahead of them.

"I'll race you to that Oran berry tree and back again, and whoever makes it back first wins!"

"Oran berry tree? Where, I can't see it?" asked Ash curiously.

"To the right, next to that tall pine tree," said Iris, Ash strained his eyes to see it although Naruto had already seen it the moment Iris pointed in that direction.

"You're right, but how can you see that far?"

"Where I come from, we all can see that far, so are you ready to run?"

"Of course,"

Iris leapt to the branch of a tree in one jump, while Ash quickly ran vertically up a tree and flipped over to land on its branch much to Iris's surprise.

"Wow, how did you do that?" asked Iris curiously.

"That's one of the moves Naruto taught me, pretty cool right?" said Ash.

"I have to admit it's pretty cool. Okay, ready go!" said Iris before taking off through the trees with Ash and Naruto and Pikachu riding on his back close behind.

Iris was leaping through the trees and swinging from the vines with great speed and agility, but Ash wasn't far behind as he too was jumping through the trees and keeping up with Iris, thanks to his past experience in the previous regions and the training from Naruto who was jumping through the trees with him.

"I gotta admit, you're pretty god at this but can you keep up?" said Iris.

"You just wait and see, I'll catch up with you!" said Ash as he swung from a vine. He grabbed onto another vine, but this one was too weak as it tore from his weight and Ash fell to the ground and tumbled down a hill.

Naruto saw this and quickly called out "Ash recover from the fall just like I taught you!" Ash heard him as he rolled on the ground and stood on his feet before sliding down the hill.

" **I must say that I'm impressed with the kid's reflexes,"** said Kurama.

"Hey Naruto, what happened to Ash?" asked Iris who came upon noticing that they had stopped.

"Ash grabbed onto a weak vine and fell down the hill, let's go and check if he's alright," said Naruto before jumping off the tree branch and started sliding down the hill after him with Iris following him. They came in time to see Ash along with Trip with two unknown Pokémon.

He came in time to see Ash take out his Pokédex to scan the first that looks like amphibious Pokémon with a blue ovoid body with tan oval marking lined with black stretching from the bottom of its belly to its forehead. It has small feet with three toes, its tail is oval and white, it has three large half-spheres encircling its head and there are four large bumps starting from either side of its lower body and stretching across its back.

[Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. Palpitoad can live both underwater and on dry land. It captures its prey by using its long sticky tongue.]

Then he turned around to scan the second one, its head is covered with something resembling a scoop of vanilla ice cream, its small body is adorned with specks of ice and has stubby arms.

[Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon, Vanillite's breath is more than fifty degrees below zero when it exhales, creating ice crystals and causing it to snow.]

"Wow, I guess that's an ice type Pokémon," said Ash, then he turned to Trip "Sorry about that, did I get in the way of you catching that Pokémon?"

"Yeah, big time,"

"Yo Ash, you okay buddy?" asked Naruto as he and Iris landed next to them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ash,

When Iris set eyes on the Vanillite, she freaking and shivering all over which pretty much caught their attention.

"Iris what's the matter?" asked Naruto.

"T-that's an i-ice type p-Pokémon, k-keep it away f-from m-me!" said Iris fearfully with Axew hiding in her hair.

"What a weirdo," said Trip before returning his Vanillite back into its Pokéball, then he picked up his bag and started to leave "Next time stay out of my way,"

"That human is really getting on my nerves," said Kurama with a glare.

Naruto turned to check on Iris "Hey Iris, why were you so scare of that Pokémon?"

"Well you see dragon type Pokémon are weak against ice types so they don't like cold temperature, I think raising dragon types rubbed off on me as I don't like cold temperatures easily," said Iris.

"That's kinda like Misty, except she has a fear of bug type Pokémon," said Ash.

"Isn't she the one who travelled with you when you first started out as a Pokémon trainer along with another called Brock?" asked Naruto, remembering the stories Ash told him about his previous adventures in the others regions before coming to Unova.

"Yeah the very same Misty," said Ash before turning to Iris "Since you come from the village of dragons, could it be that they don't like cold temperatures either?"

"I'm not so sure, though I remember the elder saying that she doesn't like cold temperatures too so it could be possible," said Iris, suddenly Trip appeared before her looking interested.

"So you come from the village of dragons which makes sense since you raise an Axew," said Trip as he took out his camera and started taking pictures.

"Why are you taking pictures?" asked Iris.

"Chronicling my journey, but I find it weird that you're scared of ice types even dragon are also weak against dragon types too and yet you don't mind hanging out with Axew,"

"Well the thing is, Iris is aiming to become a dragon master," said Ash.

"If that's the case, then being scared of ice types won't help you in becoming a dragon master. You're being disrespectful to ice types,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well _excuse_ me," said Iris.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Trip on this one," said Naruto.

"Naruto not you too?!" Iris whined.

"Iris since you're aiming to become a dragon master, you will have to battle trainers and their Pokémon, and that includes ice type Pokémon. So if you tell them that you can't battle ice types, not only are you disrespecting the trainers but the Pokémon as well and I'm sure that you don't want to build a bad reputation,"

"B-but," said Iris started but Naruto interrupted her.

"I'm not saying to get rid of your fears in one night, but just put it aside for when you're battling your opponents. You can use this as a way of getting used to being around ice type Pokémon for a while," said Naruto.

Iris was silent as she thought over what Naruto said and realized the gravity of the situation if she let her fears cloud her decisions "I never thought of it that way, thanks for telling me Tokala,"

"Anything for a friend," said Naruto with a smile.

"Now that you realized your mistakes, how about a Pokémon battle," said Trip.

"Why don't you battle me instead," said Ash, but Trip ignored him much to his annoyance.

"Surely you must have much more Pokémon than Axew, and it should be worth battling you since you're aiming to be a dragon master,"

Iris didn't want to battle as she has obedience issues with Emolga and her other Pokémon with the exception of Axew "Well you see, I can't battle at the moment,"

"Well that is a disappointment," said Trip.

"Like I said before, battle me and I'll show you how much I've improved from last time," said Ash.

" _Yeah!"_ said Pikachu in agreement.

"Battling you won't help my Pokémon get stronger and besides, you got lucky because you used your Tokala who was obviously stronger than you other Pokémon to win the match,"

"So you're using me as excuse for your loss, how about you battle Ash and this time he doesn't use me in this battle," said Naruto.

"Yeah, and that will show you how we got three badges," said Ash proudly.

"Oh really, cause I have four badges," said Trip with a smirk.

"Don't underestimate us just because you have one more badge than us," said Naruto.

"In that case, let's have a three on three Pokémon battle,"

"I accept, you'll be shocked at just how strong we've gotten,"

Ash and Trip stood far apart and faced each other as they brought out a Pokéball to begin the battle.

 **Music Start: Pokémon Black; Battle! Trainer**

"Servine go!" Trip summoned his Pokémon.

"Snivy, I choose you!" Ash threw his Pokéball to call out the grass snake Pokémon.

"Show them what you got Snivy!" said Naruto.

Snivy simply nodded while trying to hide her blush.

"Your Snivy still hasn't evolved? How long are you going to keep ignoring the basics, I guess that's how they do it in the boonies where you come from," said Trip.

" **This kid's arrogance is gonna be the end of him one day,"** said Kurama with a glare.

"I know, he's just lucky that I'm not in the battle like I would have mopped the floor with him," thought Naruto.

" **Too true kit, too true,"**

"You may say that, but I believe in my Pokémon whether they evolve or not," said Ash, with Snivy nodding in agreement.

"We'll see about that, Servine use **Leaf Tornado**!" Servine spun with its tail in the air which formed a whirlwind of leaves before launching it at Snivy.

"Snivy, use **Leaf Storm** to cancel it out!" said Ash, Snivy summoned leaves around her and fired them at the incoming attacks with both side colliding before disappearing.

"Servine use **Cut**!" Servine charged at Snivy with a paw glowing blue.

"Snivy use **Vine Whip** and then slam it on the ground to launch yourself into the air, afterwards use **Attract**!" Snivy summoned her vines and brought them down on the ground, propelling herself high into the air right before Servine launched her attack. She then summoned a string of pink hearts and launched them towards Servine.

"That won't work the second time, use **Leaf Tornado**!" said Trip, Servine formed another whirlwind of leaves that clashed with the Attract and completely destroyed the hearts much to their shock. "As you can see, I've been training my Servine to the point that it can even block status attacks,"

" **Seems like the kid has been training just as hard,"** said Kurama.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we've been slacking off," thought Naruto as he continued to watch the battle.

"It doesn't really matter if you can block **Attract** , my Snivy has been training too," said Ash.

"Alright then, Servine use **Cut**!" said Trip, Servine dashed at Snivy with its paw glowing blue.

"Snivy use Leaf Blade to deflect it and then use **Vine Whip** to fight back!" Snivy's tail glowed green as she waited for Servine to come in close, then she swung it in time to block the attack and quickly summoned her vines and started to inflict a lot of hits on Servine before intertwining her vines into one and lashing at her opponent, sending it skidding backwards.

"Wow, I've never seen Snivy use that move before," said Iris.

"Servine use **Leaf Tornado**!" Servine launched another attack at Snivy who got trapped in the whirlwind and was receiving damage.

Ash was thinking fast before he called out to Snivy "Snivy use Leaf Storm counter shield while spinning in the opposite direction to break out of the **Leaf Tornado**!" Snivy started spinning while summoning the leaves which completely cancelled out the attack much to Trip's surprise.

Snivy landed on the ground looking bruised and tired from the attack, she glared at the Servine and held her hands close together and everyone was surprised to see a glowing green sphere take form, then she fired it at Servine which inflicted a decent amount of damage.

"What move is that?" asked Naruto, then the Pokédex spoke up.

[Energy Ball, the user draws power from nature and fires it at the target. It may also lower the target's defense power.]

That's amazing, Snivy just learned how to use **Energy Ball** , way to go Snivy!" said Naruto, Snivy blushed a bit at receiving the compliment from the fox.

"I'm impressed that your Snivy learnt such a powerful move but I intend to wrap this up, Servine use **Cut**!" said Trip, Servine charged at Snivy with its attack.

"Snivy, use **Vine Whip** to keep Servine away!" said Ash, Snivy called on her vines and lashed out at her opponent, but Servine knocked the vines away and landed a hit strong enough to knock her out.

Naruto and Ash quickly ran over to Snivy to check if she's okay "Snivy are you okay?"

Snivy weakly replied _"I'll be fine, just disappointed that I lost,"_

"Don't take it too hard, you'll be the stronger one next time and that I'm sure of it," said Naruto.

" _Thanks Naruto,"_

"You did great Snivy, even learning a new move in battle. I'm proud of you so take a nice long rest," said Ash before returning Snivy back into her Pokéball, then he took out another Pokéball "I'll be winning this next battle!"

"Do you really want to continue?" asked Trip as he called Servine back into his Pokéball.

"Of course, I'm gonna prove to you that we've gotten stronger since then," said Ash.

"Cause the last thing I want is to be dragged down by you, I need to get stronger if I'm gonna have a battle with Alder,"

"Who's Alder?" asked Ash curiously.

"You mean you haven't heard of Alder? He's the Pokémon champion of the Unova region," said Iris.

"A Pokémon champion, that sounds like he's the Kage of the region which means that he must be very powerful," said Naruto.

"You're right about that Tokala," said Ash then he turned to Trip "So have you met him before, is he a nice person?"

"Of course I met him, and he told me this 'Battle with everything you've got, no matter who you're up against'," said Trip "And I'll never forget the promise that we made, that he would wait for the day when I come to challenge him. And to do that I have to get stronger in order to make my dream a reality,"

"Alright Trip, let's move on to round 2!" said Ash.

"Right, Go Timburr!" Trip threw out a Pokéball to release the Pokémon whom Naruto recognized as the one he had fought back at the Battle Club.

"Ash, we never did scan the Pokémon before did we?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah we didn't," said Ash as he took out the Pokédex and pointed it at Timburr.

[Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carry a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving.]

"It kinda reminds me of Lee when he wears those weights of his," said Naruto after listening to the Pokédex.

"I already met a Pokémon champion before and I can't wait to meet another, Oshawott I choose you!" said Ash before throwing the Pokéball to call on the sea otter Pokémon who stood at the ready.

"I'm all ready to win!" said Oshawott as he patted his scalchop.

"Let's do this, Oshawott use **Aqua Jet**!" Oshawott surrounded himself with water and shot forward like a rocket towards Timburr.

"Timburr use **Strength** and get ready to knock it back!" Timburr's body glowed red as it stood ready for the incoming attack, but Oshawott completely missed the target and hit the ground.

"Not again!" said Ash.

"It stills needs work," said Naruto shaking his head.

"Why does Oshawott keep on missing with that attack?" said Iris.

"Are you playing around with me, I thought you were going to take this seriously," said Trip while rubbing the bridge of his nose. This annoyed Oshawott who attempted **Aqua Jet** again before Ash would give a command and was flying all over the place. Then Trip noticed something and started taking pictures before the sea otter Pokémon crashed to the ground again.

 **Music Pause**

"Why are you taking pictures in the middle of battle?" asked Ash as he walked up to Trip with Naruto and Iris coming up.

"Take a look at this," Trip turned the screen to them and zoomed in the picture to show them something which was quite surprising.

"Oshawott's eyes were closed?!" said Ash with a look of shock.

" **So in other words, Oshawott had been attacking blindly this whole time,"** said Kurama with a quirked eyebrow.

"Now that we see it, it makes so much sense now," said Naruto.

"Despite that, I'm surprised that it could even perform the move, that makes it special," said Trip "You've never noticed that?"

"No we didn't," Ash replied.

"Go figure, a water type that can't open its eyes underwater,"

"Is that true Oshawott, why couldn't you tell us?" asked Naruto.

" _Well I was too embarrassed to tell you about it,"_ said Oshawott while rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto relayed the message to Ash who smiled at the sea otter Pokémon "It's alright, you trained so hard on Aqua Jet. Once you learnt to open your eyes, you can truly use it,"

"That's right," said Pikachu in agreement.

"Do you want to continue with the battle?" asked Trip.

 **Music Resume**

"Of course!" said Ash, then they stood on opposite ends of the field again "Oshawott, use Razor Shell!" Oshawott channeled energy into his scalchop to form a blade and charged forward.

"Timburr, use Low Kick!" Timburr did something that surprised Ash and the others by throwing the wooden into the air which completely grabbed their attention, then it quickly ran forward and Oshawott off his feet before catching the beam as it fell.

"Wow, what a move!" said Iris.

"Stay focused Oshawott and use **Water Gun**!" Oshawott got back up and shot a stream of water towards Timburr.

"Use **Strength** ," Timburr's body glowed red before swinging the wooden beam at the water attack, completely blocking it.

"Not yet, Oshawott use **Aqua Shell Shuriken**!" Oshawott channeled energy into the scalchop which took the shape of a throwing star and threw it at Timburr.

"Dodge it and use **Strength**!" said Trip, Timburr threw his wooden beam into the air and jumped after just in time to dodge the attack, then he caught the beam in midair and dived towards as it prepared to attack. Trip noticed that Ash didn't call out a command and he was smirking, then without warning, the thrown scalchop came around and hit Timburr at the back of its head before returning to Oshawott who caught it with a grin. "What kind of move is that?! I've seen an Oshawott actually throw their own scalchop!"

"Oshawott, use **Water Gun**!" Oshawott fired a blast of water which sent Timburr skidding backwards with a decent amount of damage.

"It's not over yet, Timburr use **Dynamic Punch**!" Timburr slammed the wooden beam on the ground and charged forward with fist that was glowing red.

"Wait for it to get close and then counter with **Razor Shell**!" said Ash, Oshawott held his scalchop by the side and stood ready, when Timburr got close and threw out its fist, Oshawott lashed out and struck Timburr, sending it flying into its own wooden beam and got knocked out.

" _What do you think of that?"_ asked Oshawott with a smirk.

"Good going Oshawott, we'll keep working on **Aqua Jet** later," said Ash as he returned Oshawott back into his Pokéball. "Time for the final round, Tepig I choose you!" he threw out a Pokéball to summon Tepig who stood at the ready.

Trip returned Timburr back into its Pokéball and took out another one "Now for my third Pokémon, it will be Vanillite!" then he threw it to call upon the ice Pokémon. Iris started to freak out but she remembered what Naruto said and tried to calm down.

" **What is this kid up to now?"** said Kurama.

"I'm wondering the same thing Kurama," thought Naruto.

"Why did you choose an ice type when a fire type like Tepig has the advantage?" asked Iris.

"Dealing with your battle style is a good way to get stronger, so I'm going to beat you at your own game," said Trip.

"That's a game you're definitely gonna lose at," said Naruto with a smirk.

" **You and Ash are known to be unpredictable in battle, so there's no way he can beat you using your own style,"** said Kurama.

"Alright Tepig, use **Flame Charge**!" Tepig's body became covered in flames and charged forward towards Vanillite.

"Use **Ice Beam** ," Vanillite formed a blue ball in front it and light blue beams shot out of hit and hit Tepig, reducing the power of the flame.

"Use **Ember** and keep going!" said Ash, Tepig released sparkles of flames from his snout which weakened the Ice Beam and slammed into Vanillite.

"That's a good move Ash, using **Ember** to restore the flames lost is a great strategy," said Naruto with Kurama nodding in agreement.

"Vanillite, use **Icicle Spear**!" Vanillite recovered in midair and started fired a volley of sharp pointed ice projectiles which pelted Tepig continuously.

"Don't give in, Strafe around while using **Ember**!" shouted Ash, Tepig jumped away from the attack and proceeded to launched sparkles of flames at Vanillite which made contact, damaging it. Vanillite fired another volley of spear-shaped ice and Tepig would dodge them by doing sidesteps and firing back at it with his own attacks with both inflicting damage on each other.

"That Vanillite has some strong defense," said Naruto.

"Yeah, we've got wrap this up and quickly," said Ash.

"Use **Ice Shard**!" light blue orbs shot out from Vanillite's body and surrounded it in a circle, then they faded away to reveal chunks of ice before shooting towards Tepig.

"Tepig use **Ember** to melt the ice while dodging!" Tepig launched his fire attack while on the move to melt the ice tanks to the speed increment from the **Flame Charge** but a few were able to make contact with him.

"Now use **Blizzard**!" Vanillite opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful mixture of wind and snow towards Tepig.

"Tepig fight back with a combination of **Flame Charge** and **Ember**!" said Ash, Tepig dashed forward while covered in flames which grew bigger when he used **Ember** , he broke through the **Blizzard** attack and slammed into Vanillite, inflicting enough damage to knock it out and give Ash the win.

 **Music End**

Looks like we win!" said Ash happily with Naruto grinning like the fox he now is.

"That was amazing Ash," said Iris walking up to them.

"Yup, and that goes to prove we're getting stronger," said Naruto with Pikachu cheering for Tepig who gave a tired smile before Ash returned him back into his Pokéball.

"It seems your battle style doesn't suit me at all," said Trip as he returned Vanillite back into its Pokéball "And that means I'm still not strong enough to battle Alder,"

"Thanks, for the battle Trip," said Ash.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"If we hadn't battled, we wouldn't have known why Oshawott would keep missing with Aqua Jet,"

"Whatever, just give me a good battle the next time we meet," said Trip before he picked up his bag and started walking away.

"Hey Ash, if we ever meet this Alder guy, I would like to battle him. I want to see just how strong this guy is," said Naruto, he could feel Kurama agreeing with him.

"You and me both Naruto, I can't wait to meet him," said Ash.

" _Me too,"_ said Pikachu.

"Hey guys, aren't we forgetting something?" asked Iris.

They all thought deeply for a few minutes before their stomach rumbled which instantly reminded them.

"We forgot about Cilan!" said Iris.

"And Lunch!" said Ash.

"Let's hurry back!" shouted Naruto as he ran with the others close behind.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter. So far so good with the fic, I was wondering about how did the Pokémon battles and if they are to your satisfaction. I've also thought of responding to the reviews I receive. Look forward to the next chapter as Naruto will unlock yet another elemental form. Read and review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	17. Overcoming Your Fears

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 15: Overcoming Your Fears**

After having a third battle with Trip, Ash and the gang continued on their journey to Nimbasa city. When wandering through a forest, they came upon a lake which Cilan suggested would be the perfect place to have lunch while Iris wanted to play with the other Pokémon, but Ash and Naruto were looking at the lake as they thought back to what they learnt during their battle with Trip.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Naruto.

"Yup," said Ash, then he turned to Iris and Cilan "Naruto and I will be doing some training with Oshawott,"

"In that case, how about you let your other Pokémon out? I'll watch them for you," said Iris.

"Okay Iris, and thanks,"

"Could you watch mine too while I'm cooking?" asked Cilan.

"Sure thing," said Iris.

"With that, they released their Pokémon from the Pokéballs. But when Snivy and Emolga set eyes upon each other, they simply glared at each other before turning away with a huff. Ash and Naruto turned to Oshawott.

"Okay Oshawott, it's time for some special training," said Ash.

" _Training?"_ asked Oshawott with a tilt of his head.

"Yup, and we're doing it in the water,"

" _Alright, let's do it!"_ Oshawott excitedly ran towards the lake with Ash following him close behind, Naruto was about to follow when he heard someone call out to him from behind.

" _Naruto, won't you come and play with us?"_ Naruto turned to see that it was Emolga with Snivy standing next to her.

"I would like to but I need to help Ash out with Oshawott's training," said Naruto.

" _I see,"_ Emolga felt down and so was Snivy even if she didn't show it, Naruto sensed their emotions and felt bad about it.

"How about when I'm done then I'll come over and we'll have some fun?" Hearing this cheered up Emolga and Snivy gave a small smile before they went back to the others. Naruto was about to go and meet Ash when he heard Kurama call out to him.

" **Hey kit, I noticed that one of the orbs are glowing,"** said Kurama, he was currently looking at the orbs that are floating in a circle with three orbs colored white, bronze and green which shows the current forms which he can access with the rest grayed out but one of them was glowing faintly.

"Does it mean that one of the forms is about to unlock?" asked Naruto.

" **It seems so as it started glowing when we entered this area,"**

"We'll just have to wait and see then," Naruto cut off the connection before heading towards the lake where he saw Ash and Oshawott performing stretches "Hey guys, ready for some training?"

" _I'm all set!"_ said Oshawott before he jumped into the water and started swimming around a bit, Ash jumped into the water and walked towards the sea otter Pokémon.

"Oshawott, you're great swimmer and there's no doubt, but the reason why you keep missing with your Aqua Jet is because you close your eyes underwater, so we're gonna work on that okay?"

" _O-okay,"_ said Oshawott, looking a bit unsure something which Naruto noticed as he stood on the shore.

Ash held Oshawott's hands "I'll be holding on the whole time, so you'll just have to relax and slowly put your face in the water," Oshawott nodded hesitantly before dipping his head in the water, after a little while Ash thought to check and dipped his head underwater only to see that Oshawott had closed his eyes and brought their heads out of the water "Thing is that you can't keep your eyes closed when you're underwater so let's try it again, but this time we're doing it together,"

After counting up to three, they both dived into the water. Ash looked at Oshawott and saw that he had still closed his eyes. Ash used his fingers to open Oshawott's eyes, but it rather frightened him to used Water Gun on Ash which blasted him out of the water and onto the shore with swirls on his eyes.

"Ash are you okay?" asked Naruto worriedly, he had been meditating to try and figure out how to activate the newest form but with no luck.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I don't know how we'll get Oshawott to open his eyes underwater," said Ash.

"It seems to me like Oshawott is scared to look underwater,"

"I guess we have to find a way to help Oshawott get over his fear,"

They were about to continue the training when they heard Iris call out to them "Ash, Naruto, we have a problem!"

"What's up?" asked Ash.

"It's Pikachu and the others!"

"Something bad must have happened, we need to go and check it out," said Naruto.

"Right, Oshawott let's go!" Naruto, Ash and Oshawott quickly ran back to where the others are and saw Pikachu and the other Pokémon laying on the ground with their faces red, Naruto went over to Snivy and touched her forehead only to release that it felt hot.

"What happened here?" asked Naruto.

"Those Foongus over there shot poison spores on everyone and now they're in bad shape," said Iris, pointing at a group of Pokémon. They are a mushroom-like Pokémon with caps that look like a Pokéball, they have digit-less arms, large pink mouths, and pinprick-like dark eyes.

"Foongus huh?" Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned them.

[Foongus, the Mushroom Pokémon. Foongus release poison spores to repel anyone who tries to catch them. For unknown reasons, they resemble Pokéballs.]

" **For Pokémon that don't want to be caught, why does a part of them look like the tool used to catch them?"** Kurama mused.

"I was wondering the same thing," thought Naruto, then he glared angrily at the Foongus, frightening them to hop away. "Cilan, do we have any antidote?"

"I'm afraid we ran out of antidote, and the Pokémon center is nowhere within miles of here," said Cilan after looking at his electronic map.

Naruto turned to Iris "I remember that you used herbs to cure me when I was poisoned by the Galvantula some time ago, do you think you can find some herbs to make another one?"

"Yeah, but I hope I can find some Remeyo weeds which can be found growing in the lake. If you make tea with it, it can neutralize the poison,"

"Hold on and let me do a search on it," Cilan started typing on the keypad of the electronic map for a moment "Alright, the map says that there's a lot nearby here,"

"Great, Oshawott and I can dive into the lake and get it, right Oshawott?" said Ash.

" _You got it!"_ said Oshawott with determination.

"I'll go with you just in case any problem comes up," said Naruto.

"Me too," said Cilan.

"I'll stay here and keep watch over everyone," said Iris.

"Okay guys, let's hurry since we don't have much time," said Naruto.

Cilan led the way to the lake with the use of his electronic map, it was a long walk but they soon arrived at the edge of the lake.

"We're here, it says the Remeyo weeds grow in crevices between rocks at the bottom of the lake. However the crevices are very small so there's no way for you to fit. Back then, people used specially trained water Pokémon to gather it," said Cilan.

"I'm sure that we can handle it," said Ash.

Oshawott looked pretty scared at thought of going underwater _"I-I'm not s-so sure I-I can do t-this,"_

"But the narrow crevices make it hard to, and since Oshawott won't open his eyes underwater, how are you going to make it work?"

"That's easy, all I have to do is pull Oshawott's ears and guide him around,"

"I won't be able to help you as much as I want to, so Cilan and I will be waiting here for you to get the Remeyo weed," said Naruto

"Sure thing Naruto, just leave it to us!" Ash put on a rebreather and jumped into the water with Oshawott as Naruto and Cilan watched them. Inside the mindscape, the orb started to glow even brighter than before much to Kurama's confusion.

" **It seems like the orb is reacting to the water around us, what could it mean?"** Kurama wondered to himself.

Meanwhile, Ash and Oshawott had reached the bottom of the lake where they started searching through the large rocks for a crevice. It took a while until Ash finally found one, he peeked inside to see a clump of green leaves.

"That must be the Remeyo weeds, now all we have to do is get it and return to the others," said Ash, then he noticed something fast approaching them and saw that they're a group of water Pokémon with no good intentions, he immediately recognized them to be Tympole. He quickly swam out of the way before they could **Tackle** him, with Oshawott looking around in confusion.

" _W-what's going on?!"_ said Oshawott fearfully.

"Oshawott get out of there!" Ash shouted, but Oshawott was much too confused to do anything and still won't his eyes "You have to open your eyes, it's the only way for you to dodge!"

Ash was a little too late as the Tympole started to Tackle Oshawott who couldn't even put up a defense, then they all used **Supersonic** which hit the sea otter Pokémon, confusing him. Then they followed it up with **Hydro Pump** , and Oshawott floundered around blindly to avoid the onslaught of attacks.

Meanwhile back on the shore, Naruto and Cilan were surprised to see streams of water shooting out of the lake.

"What is going on down there?!" said Naruto worriedly.

"It seems like they're being attacked," said Cilan.

" **Judging by it, they seem to be a lot,"** said Kurama.

"I'm going after them!" Naruto ran to the middle of the lake before cutting the connection of chakra to his feet and diving underwater.

"Naruto wait!" shouted Cilan, but he was too late as Naruto was already gone.

" **Kit, what do you think you're doing?!"** shouted Kurama angrily.

"I've got to help them Kurama, they're in trouble!" thought Naruto as he tried to dive deeper but the current was a bit strong.

" **Even so, you can't possibly hold your breath for very long and if you do get there, you can't properly use your moves underwater,"**

"I don't care! I've got to help them no matter what it takes, the others are counting on us to get that Remeyo weed and we can't fail!" suddenly the glowing orb emitted a light so bright that it forced Kurama to cover his eyes from it.

" **Could the orb be reacting to Naruto's emotions and is activating?"**

Naruto's body started to glow as well and the light completely covered which could even be seen from the shore of the lake much to Cilan's surprise.

Meanwhile Ash and Oshawott were trying to fend off the Tympole with poor results as the sea otter Pokémon being constantly hit by their attacks.

"Oshawott, use **Razor Shell**!" Oshawott grabbed hold of his scalchop and sent energy through it to form a blade and attempted to attack the Tympole but he kept missing them because he still kept his eyes closed "You won't be able to hit them if you don't open your eyes! Come on, you can do it!"

Oshawott stopped attacking and began to slowly open his eyes, but the Tympole saw this as an opportunity and simultaneously fired another **Hydro Pump** at Oshawott which made contact and sent him flying backwards before he righted himself again.

"Come Oshawott! One more time!" Oshawott tried to open his eyes again, then the Tympole shot **Bubblebeam** at him as the projectiles quickly approached him "Oshawott watch out!"

Suddenly something darted in between them and destroyed all of the bubbles, then it spoke in a voice that was familiar to them "Are you guys okay?" Oshawott slowly opened his eyes to see an azure colored serpentine dragon with four webbed claws, and a white frill from the head to a scythe like tail.

" _Naruto, is that you?"_ asked Oshawott,

The dragon turned around and nodded "Yeah it's me but let's save the chat for later, right now we've got some bullies to deal with,"

The Tympole attacked Oshawott and the newcomer with some using **Hydro Pump** and others using **Bubblebeam**. Oshawott took out his scalchop and used **Razor Shell** to slice bubbles before they got any closer and swam towards the group and proceeded to land a lot of strikes on them.

Naruto was weaving in and out of the streams of water with ease in his new form "Wow, never thought this I could move this fast underwater, now to hit back!" he opened his mouth and fired water spheres at them rapidly and landed a few hits on some of them, then he quickly swam towards the Tympole with his scythe-like tail glowing blue. " **Aqua blade**!" he lashed out with his tail on the Pokémon, soon the Tympole couldn't take any more damage from the duo and swam away in fear.

"You guys were great, we need to return to the surface and regroup before anything else shows up to attack us," said Ash.

"Then grab on to me, I'll get us out of here quickly," said Naruto, Ash and Oshawott held onto his neck as they began their ascent to the shore. They were getting close when Naruto heard Kurama call out to him.

" **Kit, there's something approaching us and is ready to attack us!"**

Naruto turned his head to see a flat, fish-like Pokémon with a broad, mud-brown body approaching them. He saw its body crackling with electricity and knew what would happen if it released it. He opened his mouth and fired a water sphere, knocking the Pokémon back and swam quickly to the surface, making it to the shore.

Cilan saw them and ran over to check up on them "Are you guys alright, and Naruto also got a new form?"

"Yeah we're fine, we got attacked by a group of Tympole and nearly got shocked by another Pokémon," said Ash, then he took out his Pokédex and pointed it at Naruto.

[New data updated, Form unlocked]

Aqua Mode

Type: Water

Ability: Storm Drain- Draws in all water type moves to boost special attack power when hit

Attacks: Water Bullet, Aqua Blade, Surf, Water Dragon, Ice Fang

[More forms are yet to be discovered]

"Being near the water must have unlocked this form when you jumped in to help us," said Ash.

Then something burst out of the water, they turned to see that it was the same Pokémon which tried to shock them.

"That's a Stunfisk, it must be the one that tried to shock you guys before," said Cilan.

"A Stunfisk?" Ash pointed his Pokédex towards the Pokémon.

[Stunfisk, the Trap Pokémon. Stunfisk hides itself in the mud and then delivers an electric jolt when its prey touches it, smiling all the way.]

"Hey why did you try to shock us?" said Ash, but the Stunfisk simply smiled before diving into the lake "We can't get back into the lake without that Stunfisk being around to shock us again,"

"And if I get hit by my weaknesses, I would be forcefully reverted back to my polymorph mode and not change into it for a while," said Naruto.

"So what should we do?" asked Oshawott worriedly.

"You can leave that Stunfisk to me because it's now fishing time!" Cilan took out a small rod and twisted the cap before whipping it out to form a fishing rod with a lure that looks just like Cilan himself.

" **Does this kid have a time for everything?"** asked Kurama with a sweatdrop, Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders while still in his aqua form.

"Alright then, backhand cast!" Cilan let loose the fishing line as the lure flew across the lake, skipping a few times before sinking into the water "That Stunfisk is an unwanted ingredient in this recipe, once I've taken care of it, the recipe will be tried and true," he felt the line being tugged "I've got it, and now to reel it in!" Cilan pulled back hard on the line and was able to pull the Stunfisk out of the lake and onto the shore.

"Good job Cilan, now we can go and get that Remeyo weed," said Ash happily. Something then shot out of the water and landed on a large lily pad with the mist surrounding it "Now what's going on?" the mist cleared to reveal a Pokémon glaring at them "It's a Palpitoad," he took out his Pokédex to scan it.

[Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. Palpitoad's long, sticky tongue is used to capture prey. It lives both on land and in the water.]

The Palpitoad whipped out its tongue to launch a volley of mud balls at them, Naruto quickly retaliated by firing a volley of **Water Bullet** at the incoming projectiles to take them out. Then the Stunfisk launched itself into the air and fired a **Mud Shot** at Cilan who jumped back to avoid the attack

"Cilan, are you okay?!" shouted Naruto.

"I'm fine, it seems like those two are working together. You guys battle Palpitoad while I take care of this Stunfisk!" Cilan pulled back on his fishing rod to send Stunfisk into the air and started swinging him around in circles.

"Alright, I'll be counting on you Naruto," said Ash.

"Naruto simply shook his head and reverted to his polymorph form "I think Oshawott should be the one to battle Palpitoad,"

" _What?! Why me? I know that you can take this guy on!"_ said Oshawott fearfully.

"That's because I believe that you can beat this guy, Ash and I have complete faith in you. If I didn't then I wouldn't have put you up to this,"

Oshawott was a bit unsure of himself, then he stepped forward with a look of determination "Okay, I'll fight him!"

 **Music Start: Pokémon Black; Battle! Wild Pokémon  
** Naruto relayed the message to Ash who smiled at the sea otter Pokémon "Let's do this Oshawott, use **Water Gun**!" Oshawott leapt into the air and let loose a stream of water from his mouth. The Palpitoad opened its mouth and fired a much larger and more powerful stream of water that easily overpowered the **Water Gun** and sent Oshawott flying backwards.

"That was a **Hydro Pump** which is much stronger than a **Water Gun** ," said Naruto.

"Oshawott, recover and use **Razor Shell**!" Oshawott got back and charged forward as he took out his scalchop and channeled his energy into it to form a blade. Palpitoad opened its mouth again and unleashed a powerful yell that completely stopped Oshawott as he covered his ears in an attempt to block out the sound.

"That's **Supersonic** , Oshawott has become confused from the attack!" said Cilan who was still twirling the Stunfisk in the air.

The Palpitoad stopped and quickly switching to firing a volley of **Mud Shot** which hit Oshawott, but it also help shake off the effects of the **Supersonic**.

"Oshawott, are you okay?" asked Naruto.

Oshawott shook his head as if to clear it before responding _"Yeah, I still good to go!"_

"That Palpitoad is really strong guys, I think I should catch it!" said Ash.

"I agree with you Ash, go for it!" said Naruto.

" **For that Pokémon to possess an arsenal of powerful attacks as well as quickly switching between them makes it the perfect hitter for the team,"** said Kurama since he also agrees that they should catch it.

"Right now, Oshawott's **Water Gun** can be overpowered and he can't get close fast enough to **use Razor Shell**. So it's all or nothing, Oshawott use **Aqua Jet**!" said Ash, Oshawott surrounded himself with water and shot forward like a rocket towards Palpitoad "You're doing great!" but Oshawott veered off of course again which could only mean one thing.

" **Oshawott closed his eyes again!"** said Kurama who was getting annoyed.

Palpitoad whipped out its tongue and launched a volley of **Mud Shot** at Oshawott who was heading right towards it.

"Oshawott look out!" shouted Ash.

"Oshawott, don't let your fears control you this time! Pikachu and the others are counting on us especially you to get the Remeyo weed, and you can't afford to lose to that Palpitoad!" shouted Naruto.

" _Naruto's right, everybody is counting on me to help cure them of the poison. I can't let my fear stop me here! Not now, not ever!"_ Oshawott immediately opened and began to weave left and right as he evaded the volley and sped towards a surprised Palpitoad and slammed into it, sending it flying back till it fell on another lily pad with swirls on its eyes.

"You did it Oshawott! Now go Pokéball!" Ash threw a Pokéball which hit Palpitoad before opening up sucking it inside in a form of red energy, then it closed and fell on the lily pad as rocked a few times before letting out a loud beep to signify a successful capture "Alright I caught a Palpitoad!,"

"Now it's time me to catch a Pokémon too!" Cilan stopped twirling his fishing rod and let Stunfisk fall to the ground with swirls in its eyes too due the dizziness, then Cilan threw a Pokéball, capturing it as well "And I've caught a Stunfisk, a good catch!"  
 **Music End**

Then Ash's Pokéball shrunk and refused to activate much to his confusion.

"With me being an exception, I remember that a trainer can only carry up to six Pokémon. So you might have to switch with one of us if you want to keep Palpitoad with you on the road," said Naruto.

"You're right about that," Ash turned to Oshawott "Oshawott can you go and get the Remeyo weed on you own this time?"

"Yes I can," Oshawott jumped into the lake and dived towards the crevice which they were before, he passed through the narrow gap and collected the Remeyo weed before making his way back to the others "I got it,"

"Good job Oshawott, now let's get it back to iris so that she can use it to make a cure for the others," said Naruto with a smile.

They quickly went back to Iris who used it to make tea for the Pokémon to drink and soon they were cured of the poison spores and were running around with Ash, Naruto, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu and Oshawott sitting down and watching them.

"The medicine really worked and everyone's okay now," said Iris.

"Thanks to all of your hard work Ash," said Cilan.

Ash shook his head and placed a hand on Oshawott's head "Nah, it was all thanks to Oshawott,"

"That's true, it was because of his determination that he was able to overcome his fear to see underwater which allowed him to fully master the Aqua Jet," said Naruto, nodding in agreement.

" **And you unlocked a new form in the long run, and that makes three forms which you can transform into,"** said Kurama.

All the other Pokémon stood before Oshawott and give him their thanks with the sea otter Pokémon feeling very proud of himself while Ash and other were smiling too.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, looks like Oshawott has finally mastered Aqua Jet, Ash and Cilan each caught new Pokémon and Naruto has unlocked another form to his arsenal. In the next they will encounter a trainer who bears a grudge against the village of dragons, will Iris be able to come out on top as well as reconnect with a certain Pokémon with the help of a certain fox? Stay tuned to find out as well as read and review.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out.**


	18. Restoring Bonds and Busting Up

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 16: Restoring Bonds and Busting Up**

Naruto and the gang were walking along the road, when suddenly someone appeared on the road and stood in their way.

She is a girl with pink hair, wearing a long dark teal shirt, underneath a teal blouse with yellow buttons. The girl also wears dark teal socks, teal boots with dark heels, as well as yellow hat and gloves, and a collar around her neck.

"You're Iris? I've been looking for you. My name is Georgia and I'm a dragon buster," said the girl.

"A dragon buster? What does that mean?" asked Naruto curiously.

"See, my thing is to defeat dragon type Pokémon. Especially dragon types from the village of dragons!" said Georgia much to Iris's surprise.

"Why are you so obsessed with dragon types?" asked Cilan.

"A long time ago, my Pokémon and I were beaten in a battle of the village of dragons,"

"So that's why you're a dragon buster?" asked Ash.

"What's it to you?" she asked arrogantly.

"I rather see it as childish and that of a sore loser, don't you think so Iris?" asked Naruto with deadpanned expression.

"You're right about that, what a kid," said Iris.

" **You humans tend to bear grudges on the most trivial things like this girl here,"** said Kurama.

"So what if I'm a kid?! So go ahead and run away if you're scared," said Georgia.

Iris growled in anger at the implication "Look if you want to battle me then I accept!"

Then they walked to a clearing for the incoming Pokémon battle, George took out her Pokéball and threw it "Beartic, Let's go!" the Pokéball opened to reveal a giant bear standing on its hind legs, it has bluish white fur with a saggy tuft at its rear and three spikes of ice that hang from its lower jaw to form a beard. Its large forepaws have black claws and paw pads.

Ash took out his Pokédex to scan it.

[Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. Beartic's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas.]

"It would make for her to have an ice type Pokémon to battle any dragon type Pokémon since she proclaims herself to be a dragon buster," said Naruto.

"You're right about that Tokala, but I wonder how Iris will approach this battle?" said Ash as they watched from the sidelines.

Iris shivered a bit at the sight of the ice type "As much as I don't like ice types, I'll have to battle them like Naruto told me," She turned to Axew who was in her hair "Alright Axew, let's show her what we can do!"

" _Okay Iris!"_ Axew jumped off and into the battlefield to Beartic who began to yawn as if bored _"Hey, don't look down on me!"_

"Couldn't you have used a better Pokémon than this one, how can I call myself a dragon buster if I can beat a humongous dragon type Pokémon," Georgia scoffed haughtily much to Iris as well as Naruto's annoyance.

"Are most trainers this arrogant?" thought Naruto.

" **Aside from Ash and the rest, I'm beginning to think that there are,"** said Kurama.

"You save that attitude after you win. Axew use **Scratch**!" said Iris, Axew charged at Beartic with his paws reared back to attack.

"Beartic use **Slash**!" Beartic's claws glowed white as it reared it back before swinging it at Axew, sending him flying back much to Iris's dismay.

"This could end badly for Iris and Axew if they're not careful," said Ash.

"You're right, especially with the size difference," said Naruto in agreement to what Ash said.

"Now use **Icicle Crash**!" Beartic opened its mouth to release a frosty breath which form a cluster of spears made out of ice which descended towards Axew.

Iris worriedly called out "Axew get out of the way!" Axew was able to dodge a few but still got a hit by one, inflicting super effective damage on him.

"Alright Beartic, use **Ice Beam**!" Beartic opened its mouth and a blue orb of energy forms in front it before firing multiple beams at Axew.

"Quick Axew, use **Dragon Rage**!" Axew got up and unleashed dark blue energy which took the form of a dragon and clashed with the **Ice Beam**. Both attacks struggled for a few seconds but Beartic's won as it broke through the **Dragon Rage** and slammed into Axew, leaving him lying in a crater with swirls in his eyes.

"Axew is unable to battle, therefore Beartic is the winner," said Cilan who was standing in as the referee, Iris and Naruto quickly ran over to Axew to check up on him.

"Axew, are you okay?" Iris asked worriedly.

Axew opened his eyes and responded weakly _"I'm okay now,"_

"That's a relief, but you tried your best and I'm sure you'll do better in the next battle," said Naruto with a smile.

"Is that the best you can do? If so, then I'm disappointed. Now bring out your next dragon type," said Georgia.

"Actually, Axew is Iris's only dragon type," said Cilan.

"What?! And you call want to be a dragon master? How can you achieve that when you don't even have more than one dragon type Pokémon?" said Georgia in disbelief.

"It's none of your business," said Iris.

"You know for someone who is from the village of dragon, you sure weak,"

"You better watch what you say or your next opponent will be me," Naruto said with a glare, causing Georgia to take a step back, she was about to retort when they heard Iris speak.

"Even though it's not a dragon type, I have a Pokémon who can beat yours hands down!" She got up and took a Pokéball out of her sleeve.

"If it's not a dragon type then I'm not interested,"

"Then that makes you someone who is a coward," said Naruto.

"What did you say?!" said Georgia angrily.

"He's right, if you call yourself a dragon buster then that probably means you can't beat any other Pokémon types," said Iris.

" **That will definitely rile her up enough to battle, but if Iris intends to use him then I don't know how this battle will go,"** said Kurama.

"I'm thinking the same thing Kurama," thought Naruto.

"Alright then, I accept your challenge!" said Georgia.

Awesome, Excadrill come on out!" Iris threw out her Pokéball to call upon Excadrill who only emerged in his drill form. Naruto could still sense the anger from the Pokémon, Ash took out his Pokédex to scan.

[Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws.]

"Hey is this a battle or nap?" said Georgia.

"Excadrill is taking a nap as he doesn't see this battle is worth his time," said Iris "I'm sure Excadrill will battle if Beartic provokes him,"

"In that case, Beartic wake it up with **Slash**!" Beartic charged forward and lashed out with its claws glowing white which sent Excadrill crashing into a tree trunk.

After a few seconds, Excadrill exited out of his drill form to reveal a small long and thin white face tipped by his pink nose with two thin and red stripes under his eyes. A large blade roughly twice as large as his face extends from his forehead with the top containing two smaller blades resembling fins, his arms are thick and have three large blades instead of fingers, with two smaller ones on top of the middle ones.

"Whoa he looks strong, makes me want to battle him," said Naruto with Kurama nodding in agreement.

"Okay Excadrill, use **Dig**!" but Excadrill rather charged forward with his claws taking on a metal sheen to show that he's using **Metal Claw** "As I thought, he's still not listening to me,"

"Beartic, use Icicle Crash!" Beartic fired another volley of ice spears at Excadrill who was knocking aside with his claws and was still approaching "Now use **Ice Beam**!" it shot another beam of ice, but Excadrill used **Dig** to burrow underground and appeared underneath Beartic with a powerful uppercut.

"That's perfect Excadrill, now use-," Excadrill ignored Iris as he went into drill mode to use **Drill Run** before spiraling towards Beartic.

"That's almost like Kiba and Akamaru's Fang over Fang jutsu!" said Naruto with a look of surprise.

"Beartic, use **Rock Smash**!" Iris let out a gasp at what Georgia had just said, something which Naruto was quick to notice. Beartic's arm glowed red as it slammed into Excadrill and sent him crashing through a boulder and he laid on the ground unmoving.

Iris ran over Excadrill with a look of worry "Excadrill, are you okay?" Excadrill slowly raised his head to look at Iris before turning to his drill mode again "No wait, please!"

"Is that it? Are you giving up?" asked Georgia.

"I guess… I forfeit the match," said Iris sadly.

"Humph then I guess all that talk from before was just that, talk. Battling a trainer whose Pokémon doesn't even obey commands is not worth it, try fixing that problem before you even think of battling me. Ta ta," Georgia walked away after calling Beartic back into its Pokéball.

"Iris are you okay?" asked Ash with a look of concern.

"That girl certainly has a demeanor peppered with attitude," said Cilan.

"I'm okay…but I'm rather worried about Excadrill, we were beaten by that very same move before," said Iris.

"Does it have something to do with that girl telling her Beartic to use Rock Smash?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, it was the first battle that we ever lost and Excadrill had been hiding ever since then,"

"Could you tell us how all this happened?" asked Cilan, with Iris nodding in affirmation.

Later on they had gathered around the table as Iris began her tale "When I was still living in the village, I often play with the wild Pokémon whenever I have free time on my hands. Then one day, one of my friends a Patrat got kicked out of its burrow which happened to be by a Drilbur,"

"I'm guessing that was Excadrill before it evolved right?" asked Ash.

"That's right, when it refused to listen I tried to knock some sense into him and get him to leave but I ended up getting knocked around. Ever since then I've been trying to beat Drilbur only to get knocked out again and again until one day I finally got a solid hit on it. Drilbur tried to attack me with **Drill Run** , but I was able to knock him off balance, sending into a tree and getting entangled in vines and hanging over a cliff. I quickly moved in to rescue him and since then we became best friends,"

"That sounds awesome Iris, I bet you two had your fair share of Pokémon battles," said Ash.

"You can't be anymore right Ash, we had been winning every single battle together. Then after a bit of training, we entered the annual village of dragons battle competition in which one of the battles Drilbur had evolved into Excadrill and we had winning streak going,"

"Then what happened that got Excadrill to stop listening to you?" asked Naruto.

"After winning the competition, I met a man who goes by the name Drayden, a dragon master. When I learnt who he was, I requested for a battle which he accepted, I used Excadrill to battle against his Haxorus but no matter which attacks we used it didn't do a thing, and then Haxorus used **Rock Smash** that completely knocked Excadrill. When I went to check if he was okay, he went into drill mode and refused to listen to me. Even when I left the village, Excadrill refused to listen to me no matter how I tried to cheer him up. Maybe losing was more than it could handle," said Iris sadly.

Naruto was deep in thought before he finally spoke "I understand everything now, but the reason why Excadrill doesn't obey happens to come from you Iris,"

"What do you mean by that, are you saying that I was being a bad trainer?!" Iris asked angrily.

Naruto shook his head in a negative "I didn't mean that, you should look back at what happened. You went up against a dragon master, someone who had way more experience and trained his Pokémon much longer than you did. Also didn't Excadrill somehow act differently from usual?"

"Now that you mention it, he began to hesitate after using **Metal Claw** , what do you mean by that?"

"That's because he began to realize that this is an opponent he had no chance of defeating, something you failed to notice and continued to have him battle,"

Iris thought back to the battle and realized what Naruto was talking about "I was so overconfident that I didn't even pay attention to Excadrill's feelings?" Naruto simply nodded.

"Naruto is right, maybe you should consider Excadrill's feelings, if you do that then you might be able to restore the friendship the both of you had back then," said Cilan, Iris took out Excadrill's Pokéball and looked at it while deep in thought.

* * *

Later that night, Iris had let Excadrill out of his Pokéball although he was still in drill mode and laid next to him and was staring at the night sky.

"Excadrill, I don't know if you're listening to me but there's something I want to tell you," said Iris.

" _What is it that she wants to say,"_ thought Excadrill, but his eyes widened in surprise at what he heard next.

"I'm sorry about what happened back then, I failed to notice how you felt, that we were battling someone who was way out of our league and yet I pushed you to keep on battling. I hope you can find it your heart to give me one more chance, and I promise to do everything I can to restore our friendship back to when we were younger,"

" _Does she really mean it? Should I give her that chance for her to make thing right again?"_ thought Excadrill as he listened to Iris sobbing quietly, then he remembered the times he spent with Iris back when he was a Drilbur.

He exited from his drill mode to see that Iris had fallen asleep, he got up and walked away and deep into the woods. Once deep enough, Excadrill tried to execute an unknown attack by focusing a ball of blue energy between his claws, but the ball distorted and exploded a bit. He tried repeatedly only to get the same result and had become a bit tired, he was about to try again when he heard a voice from behind.

"Excadrill?" he turned around to see Iris emerging from behind a bush "Was that **Focus Blast** you tried to use?" he turned away from her before giving her a silent nod "Well…would it be okay if I trained with you?" after what seemed like a minute, Excadrill nodded again much to her joy "Thank you Excadrill, let's master **Focus Blast** together,"

A small smile appeared on Excadrill's face _"Just like back then,"_

"Okay Excadrill, use **Focus Blast**!" Excadrill tried once again to focus energy into ball in between his claws only to have it explode once more "There must be something that we're doing wrong,"

"Actually there is," a voice spoke out of nowhere, surprising them to look around in search of it "Up here," they looked up to see Naruto sitting on the branch of a tree and looking down at them.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked Iris while Excadrill was looking at him with interest.

"Well I was woken up by a certain noise so I came to check it out only to see Excadrill practicing, and then I saw you arrive," said Naruto.

"Okay, so what were you saying that we were doing wrong?"

"When I was watching, I noticed that what you guys were trying to do has some similarities to when I was trying to master one of my techniques back in my dimension, so I might be able to help you,"

"Really, thanks for helping us Naruto," said Iris happily.

"It's no problem at all, first you must gather the energy and focus it to a certain point, second form it into a ball, and afterwards you throw it at your target. Keep these two steps in mind and you should be able to master the attack," Excadrill and Iris nodded in affirmation before resuming the attempt to master the Focus Blast.

Soon, the sun had risen over the mountains. Iris and Excadrill were finishing up on their training in the attack.

"Excadrill, use **Focus Blast**!" Excadrill put his claws together as a blue orb of energy forms between them, then he pulled one of his claws back while holding the orb before throwing it at a boulder, shattering it into pieces "You did it, Excadrill!" Excadrill turned to smile at her but was surprised when she suddenly hugged him.

"Congrats you two," said Naruto with a smile.

"It's thanks to your advice that we were able to do it," said Iris happily.

" _Yeah thanks,"_ said Excadrill.

"Hey guys," they turned to see Ash, Pikachu and Cilan appear from the bushes "I bet you guys are hungry after all that training so Cilan has made some breakfast for us, he even prepared ramen for you Naruto,"

Upon hearing that, Naruto started to drool and was giddy to get to the breakfast table "Well what are waiting for let's go!"

They headed back to the campsite only to let out shouts of dismay as they didn't meet the expected breakfast since a certain someone by the name Georgia had eaten it all.

"Not our nice breakfast!" said Ash sadly.

"Noooooooo, ramen-chaaaaaaaan!" Naruto cried anime tears at being denied his favorite dish, Kurama simply shook his head and how his friend is overreacting.

"Oh so that was your breakfast? It's no biggie, you can just make some more," said Georgia nonchalantly, Naruto was fighting the urge to turn shift into his Combo mode and perform a Thousand Years of Pain on her.

Iris stepped forward "Georgia, Excadrill and I would like to challenge you and your Beartic to a rematch,"

Georgia simply looked at her and scoffed "Okay then, I hope that you would disappoint me this time," then they headed back to the battlefield as they faced off once again.

"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle, begin!" said Cilan to signal the start of the battle.

"Beartic, **Slash** let's go!" Beartic charged forward with its claws glowing white.

"Excadrill, use **Metal Claw**!" Excadrill charged forward with his claws taking on a metal sheen, they clashed attacks only to jump back to signal a draw.

"Now use **Icicle Crash**!" Beartic launched a volley of ice spears as they descended towards Excadrill.

"Excadrill, dodge it with **Dig**!" Excadrill quickly burrowed underground and appeared before Beartic with an uppercut, sending it flying into the air "Now show them your new move, use **Focus Blast**!" Excadrill formed the blue energy orb and flung it at Beartic which made a direct hit, inflicting serious damage due to the type advantage "Follow it up with **Drill Run**!" Excadrill shifted into drill mode and spiraled towards Beartic, and slammed into it.

"Beartic, use **Ice Beam**!" Beartic fired a beam of blue energy which hit Excadrill, freezing him solid.

"Break out of the ice with **Metal Claw**!" Excadrill's claws glowed before it shattered the ice prison, freeing himself in the process.

"Use **Icicle Crash**!" another volley of ice spears were aimed towards Excadrill.

"Use **Focus Blast**!" Excadrill fired a blue orb at the spears, which shattered a few but the rest were able to hit him, damaging him to the pointing of dropping to his knees "Excadrill please hang in there,"

" _No! I won't lose like this!"_ Excadrill got back to his feet, much to the relief of Iris and Naruto smiled in approval.

"Finish this with **Rock Smash**!" Beartic charged forward with its glowing red arm reared back.

"Let's do the same with **Drill Run**!" Excadrill shifted to drill mode and charged forward while rotating rapidly.

Both attacks collided at the same type before passing each other, Excadrill stopped spinning to collapse to the ground much to Iris's dismay. Georgia smirked thinking that she won again, only to drop it when she saw Beartic collapse to the floor as well with swirls in his eyes.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, then that means this match is a draw!" said Cilan.

Georgia growled in anger before calling Beartic back into its Pokéball "Unless I'm battling a dragon type Pokémon, I could care less. Until then, I'll see you guys later," then she walked away haughtily.

"What a sore loser," said Naruto.

 **"Makes me wonder how sore she'll be when she battles us, I look forward to that reaction,"** said Kurama with smirk.

"Me too," thought Naruto as he drew close to Iris who was checking up on Excadrill.

"Excadrill, are you okay?" asked Iris worriedly, Excadrill opened his eyes and gave a nod of affirmation "I'm glad, even though it was a draw, we still had a great battle,"

"I have to agree with Iris, you two were in total sync! It even makes us want to battle you!" said Ash with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"I agree with them on that one, especially the battle part," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"I'll make sure to notice your feelings next time and will get better and better, so could you hang in there with me until then?"

" _Of course I will, we're friends aren't we?"_ Excadrill hugged her happily which she responded with a hug of her own as the others watched with smiles on their faces.

"It's good to see that their friendship has been restored," said Naruto, then he looked into the distance "Makes me wonder what else we'll encounter,"

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, looks like Naruto has helped Iris patch things up with Excadrill so what else will the gang encounter? Would Naruto have to take the stage once again? Find out on the next chapter. Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	19. Showtime for the Fox Sage Pokemon

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 17: Showtime for the Fox Sage Pokemon**

Naruto and the gang were currently in a town, looking up at an electronic billboard as it was currently displaying a trailer of an upcoming movie where they see two actors having a Pokémon battle and using some sort of handheld device which is called a wonder launcher to power up their Pokémon.

[Wonder Fighters The Movie: Part 24, the mystery of the wonder launcher. In theaters now, where all secrets are finally revealed.]

"Wow! A new wonder fighters movie, I gotta see this one," said Ash, Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"It looks like a nice movie to watch," said Naruto as he continued to watch the trailer.

"Of course it is Naruto! Which means it's movie time!" said Cilan with stars in his eyes "I've always loved the new equipment that they use in each new movie," then he started talking about each role an actor played in the movie series which pretty much surprised the gang.

"Wow you sure know a lot about movies Cilan," said Naruto.

" **More like addicted to them like you are to ramen,"** said Kurama, Naruto refused to respond to this statement.

"Of course I do, after all I'm also a movie connoisseur as well," said Cilan, which made the others sweatdrop.

"I also love movies, whenever there's a festival in the village of dragons where they show movies, I couldn't wait to go," said Iris excitedly.

"I'm also into movies too!" said Ash.

"Same here, I always love how the main characters keep on fighting and never give up no matter what. They're my favorite kind of characters," said Naruto, then he and Ash noticed that Cilan and Iris had looks of surprises on their faces, and it seems like they're looking behind them.

"What are you guys looking so surprised about?" asked Ash, then he heard someone giggling behind him and Naruto. They turned around and were surprised to see a girl who looked just like the one in the movie trailer and she even had a wonder launcher on her "You're that wonder fighter we just saw on TV!"

Naruto frowned a bit when he used his senses "She's not the one Ash, she doesn't even feel human,"

The girl giggled again and then she jumped into the air and started spinning, then her body glowed pink and it faded away to reveal a clone of Iris in its place, then it changed again into a Pokémon. It is a slate gray, foxlike Pokémon with red and black accents, its ears are triangular with dark insides with a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It also possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red, and its tail is short and bushy.

"It's a Zorua! I never thought that I would see one again," said Ash.

"Could you use your Pokédex so that I can know more about Zorua?" asked Naruto before he turned to look at the Pokémon who was giggling and looking at him with interest.

"Sure thing Naruto," Ash took out the device and pointed at Zorua.

[Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people.]

" _Well I'm surprised that you were able to see through my disguise, how did you know?"_ asked Zorua curiously.

"Well it takes a fox and fellow prankster to see through those who are just like him," said Naruto with a smirk, Zorua giggled at his statement.

" _There's no doubt about that, since I can tell that you like to play pranks too,"_

"I've heard that Zorua are really rare Pokémon and this is the first time I've ever seen one," said Cilan.

"Me too," said Iris.

"Hey!" the gang turned to the voice to see a boy with brown hair and wears a pair of glasses running towards them with a Pokémon by his side.

It is a bipedal clay Pokémon with shades of blue throughout its appearance, it has a head with a cyan-colored fin and two yellow eyes. Around its spherical body are brown straps which meet at a blue square with a yellow swirl in the center, it has four large stones, two on its arms and two acting as his feet. Naruto noticed that it was carrying camera equipment like the ones he had seen on his mission to the land of snow.

"Please don't let my Zorua get away! It's my Pokémon!" said the boy.

Zorua frowned upon seeing him _"It's him again,"_ it quickly transformed into a Pikachu and started running around the real one to mix them up.

"Which one is the real Pikachu?" asked Iris confusedly.

Naruto was about to point out the real Pikachu, when the boy pounced at them and ended up grabbing one of the Pikachu.

"Now I've got you!" said the boy happily.

"Actually that's my Pikachu you're holding," said Ash with a deadpanned expression.

"Are you sure?"

" _Hey put me down!"_ Pikachu released a low powered **Thunderbolt** which zapped the boy enough to let him go.

"Zorua can look like any other Pokémon it wants to, but it can only use its own moves," said Cilan.

"Then where did my Zorua go?" said the boy, the clay-like Pokémon quickly pointed at Iris's hair when Axew popped out of it "Ah-ha! So you changed into an Axew!"

Iris protested against his declaration "You're wrong, he's mine!" then another Axew popped out of her hair and was giggling.

"And that one's mine!" the boy tried to grab the fake Axew a few times but she keep moving around Iris's hair much to her distress. Soon he had enough as he took out a Pokéball and pointed it at Zorua "Alright Zorua, return!" but Zorua jumped out of Iris's hair to avoid the red beam before reverting to her true form and then firing a Shadow Ball at the ground before the group which drew up a cloud of dust. When it dissipated, it revealed that Zorua was nowhere to be seen and the boy looked glum at that "I guess that we'll have to cancel the shooting today.

"What do you mean by shooting?" asked Cilan curiously.

"The thing is that we're shooting a movie, and that Zorua happens to be our lead actress,"

"So that means Zorua is a girl," said Iris after tending to her hair.

"That's right, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Luke and my dream is to become a big time movie director, and this is my partner Golett," said the newly named Luke.

"Golett huh," Ash took out his Pokédex again to scan it.

[Golett, the Automation Pokémon. It is said that Golett was instructed to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient civilization that created it.]

"I'm Ash and I want to become a Pokémon master, and these are my partners Pikachu and Tokala," said Ash.

"Hello," said Pikachu.

Naruto waved a paw and said "Yo,"

"My name is Iris and I want to become a dragon master, and this is Axew," said Iris.

" _Hi!"_ said Axew excitedly.

"I'm Cilan and I a connoisseur, a film connoisseur as well," said Cilan.

"Those sound like big dreams," said Luke.

"Anyway, we want to know why Zorua was so upset with you that she ran off," said Naruto.

"I was wondering the same thing, we were right in the middle of shooting a scene when she just ran off,"

"What happened before she ran off?" asked Cilan.

"When we had finished shooting the scene with the princess, I asked Zorua to change into the pirate. She did as I asked but then she changed back into the princess which wasn't in the next scene. I asked her to change into the pirate again and gave her instructions on what to do before she turned into the knight next. When I asked her to turn into the knight for me to check, she complied but then she changed into the princess again so I told her that wasn't what I wanted, then she got upset and ran off," said Luke.

"It sounds to me that Zorua must have had a reason for her to run off like that," said Cilan.

"Really? But what am I going to down?"

"First things first, we need to find Zorua and then find out why she's angry with you," said Naruto.

"Do you know where she might have gone?" asked Ash.

"I don't know and I've checked the usual places," said Luke.

"Then let's check again," said Iris.

Luke led the way until they found themselves standing before a movie theater "This is where Zorua and I met, it's the oldest movie theater in town,"

"Could you tell us how you two met? I'm kinda interested to hear about," said Cilan.

Then Luke began to tell them his story, he used to help with the projections which meant that he could watch movies for free, then one night he noticed someone who closely resembles the main character of the movie sitting in the theater and watching. This kept up for two more nights till he decided to meet the character and it was to his surprise that it was a Zorua whom he discovered to have a love for movies. Luke told Zorua that he also loves to watch as well as make movies, he even offered her a chance to star in his movies which she happily accepted.

"And ever since then, we became movie partners," said Luke.

"Wow that sounds like good times for the both of you," said Iris happily.

"Hey Luke!" the gang turned to see an old gentleman walking out of the theater towards them.

"I'd like for you guys to meet Mr. Matthews, he's the theater manager and also the projectionist," said Luke.

"It's nice to meet you," Naruto and the others greeted.

"It's nice to meet you all too, I just wanted to let you know that I saw Zorua come inside just a few minutes ago," said Mr. Matthews.

"Really? Let's go in and see her," Luke and the others went inside theater and were surprised to see a princess standing on the stage.

"A princess?" asked Iris confusedly.

"That's princess Yuria, the lead character of the film I'm shooting now," said Luke, when they got to the stage, Zorua reverted to her true form and was growling at them.

"She looks very angry," said Iris.

"I'll try to talk to her," Naruto jumped up to the stage and stood before Zorua "Hey Zorua, Luke told us what happened and we wanted to know why you're so angry with him,"

Zorua stopped growling for a moment before she started speaking _"It's because I want to play the role of the princess, I know that Luke wanted me to play the roles of the other characters but I really wanted to be the princess, but he wouldn't let me which was why I got upset,"_

" **Sounds to me like she's being picky,"** said Kurama.

"I don't think so Kurama, it's obvious that she would want to play that role since she's a girl after all. Have we ever seen a female play a male's role in a movie?" thought Naruto.

" **You have a point there kit,"**

Naruto relayed the message to the others who nodded in understanding.

"I get it now, but how are we supposed to make a movie with only one character?" said Luke.

"Then that's where we come in, we'll help you out in the making of your movie," said Cilan.

"Really, you guys will help us?"

"You can count us in!" said Ash.

"Me too!" said Iris excitedly.

"And don't forget about me, it's been a while since I took part in movie," said Naruto.

"You took part in a movie?" asked Luke.

"Yes it's true, Naruto told us all about it and it was a big hit where he came from," said Cilan, since they don't want to reveal everything.

"In the meantime, I'll be rewriting the script. I'm sure Mr. Matthews will let us use the film storage room in the back,"

"Alright everyone, let's work together to make the best movie that the world will ever see!" said Naruto with a paw in the air.

"Yeah/ _Yeah_!" everyone cheered as well.

Luke called his Leavanny to make some costumes for the characters which Ash, Iris and Cilan would wear with Ash's Swadloon helping out as well. Cilan, Golett and Oshawott were making fake swords and shields to use for the movie, Luke was still working on the script with bin full of crumpled papers by his side. Ash was using a hammer to assemble a prop while Naruto was painting the others by using his tails to hold multiple paintbrushes.

" _Naruto, can I help you with the painting?"_ asked Snivy as she walked up to him.

"Sure thing Snivy, here you go," Naruto held out a paintbrush to her with one of his tails which she took with her vines and started to paint alongside him with a smile on her face.

Emolga was coming over to Naruto when she saw Snivy painting by his side and frowned with jealous _y "Why does she keep getting in my way of being close to him? I'll show her!"_ She got close to them and spoke up _"Can I help out too Naruto?"_

"Sure you can, with the three of us it will be done sooner," said Naruto with a smile while Snivy was frowning a little at being interrupted, Emolga took a paintbrush and hopped to his head much to Naruto's surprise "Why are you on top of my head?"

" _It's so that I can reach the higher that you and Snivy couldn't reach,"_ said Emolga, Naruto shrugged the answer and continued to paint, unaware of the fact that both girls were glaring at each other.

Soon enough, everyone had completed the preparations and Luke had finished with the script. So the next day, they all gathered at the theater room to listen to the story.

"Alright everyone this is the plotline of the movie, it's called 'The Legend of the Pokémon Knight'. One day, princess Yuria of the kingdom of Pallet is kidnapped by captain Cilan the pirate as he seeks a sacred treasure which she alone knows the location, then Ash the Pokémon knight vows to rescue the princess and is accompanied by a wandering Pokémon Tokala. Together they journey to meet dragon master Iris as they overcome many trials and obstacles, and finally Ash along with his partner Pikachu and Tokala emerge victorious against captain Cilan and rescues the princess," said Luke as he used a slideshow to display the scenes.

"That sounds like a great, Pikachu, Naruto and I get to be the main characters," said Ash.

"We'll do our best, right Pikachu?" said Naruto.

" _That's right!"_ said Pikachu.

"The three of you are so childish, the princess is obviously the main character," said Iris, then she turned to Cilan "It's too bad that you're the villain of the story Cilan,"

Cilan smiled knowingly "On the contrary, villains play a vital role in an action movie. The depth of character of villain influences the characters of the hero and heroine which makes a hero too but from the shadows," said Cilan.

" **The way he says it almost sounds similar to how you trained to get stronger when the Akatsuki were after us, since you wanted to defend yourself as well as your friends,"** said Kurama.

"That sounds about right Kurama, but I'm glad it's all over with those guys and we're having a new life in this world," thought Naruto and he could sense Kurama nod in agreement.

"Alright let's make our way to the set and get started," said Luke.

They relocated themselves to a playground whereby Cilan in a pirate costume, Pansage and Zorua who had transformed into princess Yuria were standing on a pirate ship, Ash in the hero costume and Pikachu were standing before the ship while Naruto was on standby before he makes his appearance. Iris was holding a script to serve as a voice actor for Zorua while Axew and Leavanny were watching from a distance.

"For the first scene, this is where captain Cilan kidnaps princess Yuria in front of sir Ash. Ready? And Action!" said Luke as he operated the camera.

"S-stop c-captain Cilan, r-release the princess!" said Ash nervously.

"Cut!" Luke stopped the camera and walked towards Ash "You're too nervous Ash, you should really try to relax a bit,"

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry about that, I guess this is much harder than I thought,"

Naruto walked up to them and started to talk "Here's the thing Ash, when you're playing the role visualize it like you're having a Pokémon battle and you're going all out to win it. So give it everything you got and everything will just flow through you naturally,"

"I get it now, let's try it again!" said Ash.

"That's the spirit!" said Luke as he ran back to the camera "And Action!"

"Captain Cilan! Release princess Yuria!" Ash spoke more clearly this time.

" **Looks like your pep talk worked as always,"** said Kurama with a smirk.

"And why would I release her? The princess holds the secret to finding the sacred treasure!" said Cilan with menace.

"I won't let you get away, Pikachu use **Electro Ball**!" Pikachu formed an orb of electricity on his tail and flung it at them.

"Pansage use **Solarbeam**!" Pansage gathered sunlight and formed it into an orb in between its hands before thrusting it forward to release a bright yellow beam which collided with the **Electro Ball** and broke through it before impacting the ground near Ash and Pikachu to create an explosion. The dust cleared to reveal Ash and Pikachu lying on the ground.

"Oh no, sir Ash!" said the princess worriedly with Iris voicing in.

"Have you given up? If so then your Pokémon knight days are over! The princess is mine!" captain Cilan uses a smoke bomb to escape while laughing evilly with the princess calling out to sir Ash to save her before it cleared to reveal no one in sight.

Sir Ash weakly raised his head to look up at where they were and clenched his fist in anger "Darn it! I must rescue the princess! But how?!"

"Looks like you two could use some help," they turned to the voice and saw a Pokémon that looks like a Ninetales but with white fur and black markings on its body.

"Who are you?" asked sir Ash curiously.

"I'm just a Pokémon with wanderlust, but you can call me Tokala. I saw what happened and I know who can help you get stronger," said Tokala.

"Really? Who?"

"Dragon master Iris, she lives in a deep forest away from civilization. I can guide you there to meet her,"

Sir Ash got to his feet with Pikachu climbing onto his shoulder "Thank you, please lead the way!" Tokala nodded before walking away off screen with sir Ash following close behind.

"Cut! You guys were amazing! Now the next scene is where the Pokémon knight gets trained by the legendary dragon master," said Luke.

Then they headed into the forest and began the scene where Iris now in her costume stood with Axew by her side as she faced Ash and Pikachu across the field, and Naruto stood from a distance to watch.

"Hear me Pokémon knight Ash, if you wish to defeat captain Cilan then you must first battle and defeat Axew, the most powerful of my dragon type Pokémon!," said dragon master Iris with Axew roaring in agreement.

"Very well then, Pikachu use **Electro Ball**!" said sir Ash, Pikachu launched an orb of electricity at Axew.

"Quickly Axew, dodge it!" Axew jumped to evade the attack but he was slow and was hit by the **Electro Ball**.

"Cut!" said Luke as Iris went over to check if Axew was okay "Axew needs to dodge it quicker than that,"

"I know but Axew just isn't up for that,"

"Maybe we should have Pikachu tone down his power,"

"But then it wouldn't make the movie any more exciting, why not have Axew counter with **Dragon Rage**?" said Cilan.

"That's a great idea! Let's try this again," said Luke.

They repeated the scene and sir Ash had Pikachu use **Electro Ball** , but this time dragon master Iris commanded Axew to use **Dragon Rage**. Axew launched his attack which broke though the **Electro Ball** before knocking sir Ash and Pikachu off their feet.

"That was insufficient, you must put your heart into the move!" said Iris sternly.

"My heart…" sir Ash was deep in thought before looking up with determination "Pikachu, use **Electro ball** once more!" Pikachu got back to his feet and launched another orb of electricity, Axew responded with another **Dragon Rage** as both attacks collided and struggled for dominance "We're not done just yet, use **Thunderbolt**!" Pikachu fired a blast of electricity at the two attacks which resulted in an explosion. The dust cleared to reveal that Iris and Axew had disappeared but then they heard her voice echo through the forest.

"I have now seen what truly lies within your heart, now you may go and rescue princess Yuria," said iris and the forest was silent.

"Looks like your training is complete, let's go and find the princess," said Tokala as he walked towards sir Ash who nodded before they ventured out of the forest.

"Cut! Wow guys, we're really on a roll! Let's go to the forest's cave and record the final scene," said Luke, the group went further into the forest, not knowing that they were being watched from a distance by a certain trio.

As they stood before the cave, Luke was giving them instructions for the final scene "This is the part where sir Ash will defeat captain Cilan and rescue princess Yuria. Keep in mind that the camera will keep rolling, so don't stop no matter what happens,"

"But what if we mess up?" asked Iris.

"In that case we'll just have to ad-lib it," said Cilan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ash confusedly.

"It means to make things up from your mind and act on them as you go along, a lot of movies really wow a crowd with scenes that never follow the script at all,"

"That sounds like a lot of fun too," said Iris.

"And I'm good those kind of things," said Naruto with a smirk.

" **You've always been the type to come up with plans even in the middle of battle, I've lost count of how many times you had done that,"** said Kurama.

Then they all took their places and got ready to commence with the final scene.

"And Action!" said Luke as the camera began rolling.

"Well as I thought, the princess's power has opened the door to the treasure cave. Now let's go inside!" captain Cilan grabbed princess Yuria and was about to drag her away when voice rang out.

"Hold it!" they looked up to see sir Ash along with Pikachu and Tokala as they leapt from the cliff and landed on the ground to confront the evil captain.

"Sir Ash!" princess Yuria was happy upon seeing the Pokémon knight.

"That's no way to treat a girl captain," said Tokala with a smirk.

"But did you find us?" demanded captain Cilan.

"That's because the princess's heart and mine are connected, so release her!" said sir Ash.

"Quit talking like a fool! Now Pansage use **Bullet Seed**!" Pansage opened its mouth and fired a barrage of seeds at them.

"Pikachu use **Quick Attack**!" Pikachu sped forward while leaving behind a white trail of energy and was darting left and right to avoid the incoming seeds.

"Dodge it and use **Solarbeam**!" Pansage leapt backwards right before Pikachu hit where it once stood before launching a bright yellow beam of sunlight at Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Put your heart into the next move and use **Electro Ball**!" Pikachu complied and launched an orb of electricity at the **Solarbeam** as both attacks collided "Now use **Thunderbolt**!" Pikachu launched a blast of electricity at the **Electro Ball** , empowering it to break through the **Solarbeam** and knock out captain Cilan and his Pansage.

"We did it!" sir Ash cheered happily with Pikachu joining in.

"You sure show him how strong you are," said Tokala with a smile.

"Princess Yuria, are you hurt?" asked sir Ash.

Suddenly blades of wind headed towards Zorua, she quickly jumped out of the way and reverted to her true form but she got hit by an electric beam which encased Zorua much to their surprise.

"Who are you and what are you doing to Zorua?!" demanded Luke as the group looked up to see a plane and a familiar trio aboard with Zorua trapped in an electric cage.

"They go by the name Team Rocket, and are a group of thieves as they go around stealing Pokémon from trainers," said Cilan with a frown.

"That's right, and now that Zorua is ours there's no need for us to stick around," said Jessie with a sneer.

"Meowth, take us out of here," said James.

"With pleasure," Meowth piloted the plane as it ascended towards the sky.

"I don't think so! Golett use **Shadow Ball**!" said Luke, Golett formed a ball orb in between its hands and threw it at the plane, destroying it and forcing Team Rocket to land on the ground.

"We'll take care of Team Rocket!" said Ash as he and Pikachu stood ready for battle.

"Luke keep the camera rolling," said Cilan.

Luke looked confused at what he heard "Huh? But why?" Naruto smirked as he quickly caught on to what he's planning.

"Cause it's ad lib time!" Cilan took off his pirate costume and switched it with a different "The three villains who had been controlling me all this time have finally revealed themselves, Team Rocket!"

"I get it now!"

"What these twerps talking about?" asked Jessie confusedly.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Pokémon sorcerer Cilan!" said Cilan.

Then Iris jumped into the scene "And the Legendary dragon master Iris!"

"Pansage use **Bullet Seed**!" Pansage fired a volley of seeds at the electric cage that imprisoned Zorua, freeing her.

"Axew use **Dragon Rage**!" said Iris, Axew unleashed dark blue energy which took the form of a dragon and charged at Team Rocket, Zorua jumped out of the way ran back to the others.

Team Rocket jumped out of the way and looked angry, "I won't let you get away! Woobat use **Gust**!" said Jessie, Woobat intercepted Zorua halfway and flapped its wings quickly to create powerful air currents which launched Zorua into the air. Ash was about to call out Tranquill to catch her when they heard a voice call out.

"Tokala, use **Extremespeed** to catch Zorua!" Tokala dash forward at high speed and caught Zorua with his tails before she fell on the ground.

"Who said that?!" Meowth demanded.

"That would be me," everyone turned to see a teenager with spiky blond hair and three whisker-like marks on both cheeks, he wears an orange and black jacket with orange pants and black sandals. He also wore a short sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem. The gang noticed the headband which he was wearing and instantly realized who he was.

"Who are you?!" asked James.

Naruto grinned and pointed a thumb at himself as he responded "I am Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage and the loyal guardian of princess Yuria!"

"Yamask on the double!" James threw out his Pokéball to summon Yamask "Use **Shadow Ball** on Tokala!" Yamask fired a black orb at Tokala.

"Tokala, use **Rasengan** on Yamask!" said Naruto, Tokala placed Zorua on the ground before dashing at Yamask and formed a blue spinning orb and thrust it forward which easily broke through the **Shadow Ball** and slammed into Yamask, sending it crashing to the ground and was knocked out.

"It's about time that you came with us!" Meowth charged at Zorua with his claws glowing white.

" _Oh really?"_ Zorua giggled mischievously as she transformed into a female Meowth and winked at him.

Meowth stopped in his tracks and had hearts in his eyes "On second thought, how about you and I go out on a date?"

"Meowth! This isn't the time for you to be love-struck!" said Jessie angrily.

Zorua reverted to her true form then she raised her front paws into the air and brought it down to the ground, and a pink and crimson forcefield appeared out of her body and expanded outwards until it impacted Team Rocket which resulted in an explosion.

"That was **Night Daze**!" said Cilan.

The dust cloud cleared to reveal Team Rocket making their getaway in jetpacks. Zorua ran up to the gang with Tokala behind her.

"Zorua, are you okay?" asked sir Ash.

" _I'm okay now thanks to you!"_ said Zorua happily.

Luke quietly whispered out to them "The camera is still rolling,"

"Oh okay," Cilan turned to Naruto "What brings you here Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Tokala and I were ordered by the previous king to protect the princess from the shadows and make sure that she was safe," said Naruto with Tokala walking to his side.

"But if Zorua wasn't the princess, then who is?" asked Sir Ash confusedly,

Naruto raised a finger and pointed it at Iris much to everyone's surprise "The princess was none other than Iris, she used a disguise to hide from her enemies who sought out the treasure while Zorua took her place to fool them,"

Iris was a bit surprised but she quickly caught on "That is correct, I was merely under a disguise for my true identity is…" Iris switched out her costume and was wearing a princess gown "Princess Yuria!"

Both human and Pokémon stepped forward and bowed before her "Your Majesty, be at ease and know that we will always protect you,"

"You have my deepest gratitude, and I shall lead our kingdom to peace and prosperity," said the true princess Yuria.

Then we change the scene to see people at the movie theater and are currently watching the ending of the now finished movie with the gang watching from the back and Naruto was still under a transformation. When it ended, the audience jumped from their seats and gave a loud standing ovation, they learnt that the movie had a huge box office success.

Later on, Naruto and the others were standing in front of the movie theater with Mr. Matthews.

"The movie was a big success and it was all thanks to you! Though I was surprised that Naruto could transform just like Zorua," said Luke.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before reverting to his polymorph form "I kinda forgot that I could do it until I saw Zorua doing it, and it reminded me,"

" **You had been using the** Rasengan **and** Shadow Clones **and yet it didn't come across your mind that you could transform. Then again I shouldn't be surprised with your IQ," s** aid Kurama with a deadpanned expression.

"Shut up furball! I don't want to hear that from you!" thought Naruto.

"Although I wish that the fight scenes had a bit more action," said Mr. Matthews.

"You're right, but where can I get more ideas?" said Luke with a thoughtful look.

"How about you enter the Nimbasa Battle Tournament? I'm sure that the battle experience will give all kinds of ideas for all kinds of exciting battle scenes,"

"Okay I'll do it!"

"Hey, I'll also enter it too!" said Ash with a competitive look.

"Count me in on this, now it's time for the world to see what I got!" said Naruto with a grin.

" **This is the perfect opportunity to battle strong opponents,"** said Kurama.

"Me too!" said Iris excitedly.

"So will I, but keep in mind that we'll all be rivals," said Cilan.

"You're all joining in? This will be great! Let's get moving so that we can enter," said Luke.

With that said, the gang including Luke proceeded to make their way to where the tournament will be held with feelings of excitement in their hearts.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, the gang took part in an action movie which was nostalgic in Naruto's case, although things didn't go according to the script it still made a big hit in the box office. Upon hearing that there's a tournament to be held in future, Naruto is filled with excitement as he looks forwards to facing strong opponents and coming out on top.**

 **Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	20. Reunions at the Tourney

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 18: Reunions at the Tourney**

"So the battle tournament is going to be here in Nimbasa city!" those were the words from Ash Ketchum as he and the gang were looking around while walking through a city along with their new friend Luke who dreams of being the best filmmaker ever.

"That's right, and it's home to the world famous giant Ferris wheel," said Cilan.

"This place looks so exciting, and it's where our battles are going to take place," said Iris excitedly.

"Sure is, and I'll be there to get it all on camera," said Luke while holding out his camera with Zorua sitting on his head.

"By the way Luke, do you know where the Pokémon gym is?" asked Ash.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Luke confusedly.

"We're talking about the Nimbasa city gym," said Naruto.

"But this is Nimbasa town, that's where we are,"

"…Nimbasa _town_?!" the gang said simultaneously in surprise, then Cilan took out his electronic map to verify this new information.

"He's right, Nimbasa city is still a long way from here," said Cilan.

"Well Nimbasa town has been here a lot longer, which is why the battle tournament is being hosted here and it's also sponsored by the Pokémon battle club,"

Ash was a bit disappointed but he quickly cheered up "In that case, the tournament will just be a warm-up for the gym battle,"

"Got that right Ash, let's get going!" said Naruto.

Then they heard someone approaching from behind all the while screaming to get out of the way, Ash quickly darted to the side right as the person passed by and they all saw that it was none other than their friend Bianca. The said girl caught her leg on the pavement and was about to fall on the ground when Naruto quickly dashed forward and used his tails to cushion her fall.

"You should really watch where you're going Bianca," said Naruto as Bianca got back to her feet before looking around and recognizing the people close by.

"Oh it's Ash and the others!" said Bianca happily.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Iris curiously.

"I was on my way to register for the battle tournament," this caught everyone's attention when she said that "I just hope I'm not too late,"

"Actually we're on our way there as well to register," said Cilan.

"Really? Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bianca took off before they could say anything else.

" **Does that girl ever stay still for even a minute?"** said Kurama.

"When I find the answer, I'll let you know," thought Naruto.

The gang and Luke managed to catch up with Bianca and together they headed towards the stadium, where they saw many people and Pokémon gathering around either to spectate or take part in the tournament. They found a booth nearby which they guessed to be the tournament registration booth and approached it.

"Excuse me, we all would like to register for the battle tournament," said Ash.

Then someone came out from the back to meet whom they recognized to be Don George "Then you've come to the right place for tournament registration needs, I'm Don George by the way,"

"They really all do look alike," said Iris.

"Indeed," said Cilan.

"I still think they're clones, there's no way different mothers can give birth to children with similar resemblances," said Naruto.

They received the registration forms and went to the nearby tables to fill them in before returning them back to the booth.

"Let's see…name, hometown and three Pokémon. So which should I choose?" said Ash looking at his form while deep in thought.

Pikachu hopped onto the table and tried to catch his attention _"You'll be using me for the tournament right?"_

"And me too Ash, I totally want to get in on this!" said Naruto looking excited.

"Of course I will be choosing you guys, I'll be needing you two out there on the battle field," said Ash.

"You can count on us Ash,"

"Allors, I can see that you're still using that peppery Pokémon," they turned to the voice behind them only to see that it was burgundy.

"It's Burgundy," said Ash in surprise.

"Oh no not her again, she better not say anything to annoy us like last time," said Kurama while growling.

"Ditto," thought Naruto as Burgundy approached them.

"Are you entering the tournament too?" asked Ash.

"Of course, you see any bitter feelings aren't towards you," then she pointed a finger at Cilan "but towards him! The time has come for some sweet revenge!"

"She's still upset about losing to Cilan? She should get over it already," thought Naruto.

"But Burgundy, you seem so angry. Have you become a higher class connoisseuse yet?" asked Cilan nervously, which made Burgundy back away while looking nervous as well.

"Uh not exactly, but c'est pre unimportant as I'll show you the stuff of a true connoisseuse. Because it is re-evaluating time s'il vous plait!" said Burgundy.

Then an equine looking Pokémon trotted up to then and Naruto noticed that it looked a larger version of a Blitzle, and there was someone familiar riding on it.

"Hey it's Ash and the gang!" said the boy as he got off and walked up to them with a smile.

"Hey Steffen, you're in the tournament too?" asked Ash.

"You still haven't gotten my name right but whatever, you bet that I'm in this tournament," said Stephan holding up a completed form for him to see "Keep in mind that I'm stronger than before, especially since my Blitzle has evolved into a Zebstrika,"

"A Zebstrika?" Ash took out his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

[Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Blitzle. Zebstrika can be dangerous when angry, shooting in all directions from its mane. It is lightning fast and when running at full gallop, thunder echoes through the air.]

"Fast huh, hope I can battle you then," said Ash.

"Me too," said Stephan.

Then Iris heard someone make a comment behind her "I thought I smelled a dragon type," she turned around to see that it was Georgia "So you still got that gigantic head of yours huh?"

"Well it's quite obvious that someone like wouldn't understand a good hairstyle," said Iris with a smirk.

"You think you're funny, but remember that I'm a first class dragon buster who will _never_ lose to the likes of you!" said Georgia.

"Just like a kid," said Iris.

"So what if I'm a kid?!"

This led to an argument until Zorua transformed into a copy of Georgia much to the original's confusion, but Iris came up with a crafty idea as she used Zorua to emulate Georgia on how she doesn't stand a chance against a dragon master like her much to Georgia's irritation.

"Personally, they both kids," Naruto muttered to himself.

"Hey look, it's Trip!" Naruto looked at where Ash was pointing, and sure enough there was Trip standing amongst the crowd and taking pictures with his digital camera.

"I shouldn't be surprised, there's no way he'll miss out on something like this," said Naruto.

Trip glanced to the side and saw Ash and the others close by "So you guys are here, gotten any stronger since last time?" Trip snubbed them before walking away.

" **Still as arrogant,"** said Kurama.

"Tell me about it," thought Naruto with a roll of his eyes.

Later on, Ash and the gang along with the trainers who registered for the tournament entered the stadium, passing through a corridor until arriving at the end where the battlefield was laid out before them and they could see many spectators cheering out loud for them.

"Kinda reminds me of the Chuunin exams," Naruto mused to himself.

"Everyone welcome to the battle tournament! I'm your announcer for today and I present to you Don George from the Pokémon Battle Club and the sponsor of this tournament!" said the announcer known as Freddie.

"Thank you, as Freddie mentioned I'm Don George. Today's winner will be able to increase the base power of their Pokémon by leaps and bounds as he or she receives a beautiful and extremely rare seven feather top class Driftveil City wing set containing health, muscle, resist, genius, clever, swift and pretty wings. Best of luck to all of today's competitors!" said Don George with the spectators cheering out loud.

Then the announcer spoke up "Alright ladies and gentlemen pay attention to the big screen as we're about to reveal the club battle first round matchups!"

Everyone looked up to the giant TV above as it began to display the images of the trainers meant to battle each other and they were:

1st Match: Georgia vs. Sylvester  
2nd Match: Dino vs. Omega  
3rd Match: Antonio vs. Emmanuel  
4th Match: Burgundy vs. Ash  
5th Match: Trip vs. Cilan  
6th Match: Stephan vs. Bianca  
7th Match: Luke vs. Scooter  
8th Match: Iris vs. Jimmy Ray

Many of the competitors nodded in affirmation while a few others weren't satisfied, like Georgia telling Iris to win so that she'll be the one to defeat her, Burgundy wanting to battle Cilan instead of Ash much to Naruto's anger for underestimating them. Trip simply says that a gym leader is a worthy opponent and Iris was a bit creeped out by her opponent who was wearing Watchog costume.

"And now that the trainers knows who they're facing, let's begin the extravaganza!" said the announcer, soon enough the battles went underway.

The first match was Georgia and her Beartic vs. Sylvester and his Joltik, Beartic was finding difficult to land its attacks on the small but nimble Joltik who was jumping left and right to evade, then Sylvester called for a Thunderbolt as Joltik latched onto Beartic's back and zapped it very badly. This led to Beartic falling on its back but also resulting in Joltik getting squashed underneath it, knocking it out. Hence it was Georgia's victory which she flaunted at Iris who called her a little kid.

Second match was Dino and his Deerling vs. Omega and his Patrat, both Pokémon clashed several times until Deerling landed a Tackle which was a critical hit enough to take down Patrat and give Dino the win.

Third match was Antonio and his Tranquill vs. Emmanuel and his Scoilepede, Emmanuel told his Scoilepede to use Poison Sting on Tranquill who took to the air and successfully evaded the attack, then Antonio called for a Sky Attack to which Tranquill complied and was able to take down Scoilepede, which allowed him to advance to the next round.

"And now for the fourth match, Burgundy versus Ash!" said the announcer as the screen displayed the next matchup.

"It's about time, I've been waiting for this!" said Ash with a look of excitement.

"Ash, during my battle with Burgundy she used Dewott and Sawbuck," said Cilan.

"So who will you be using to battle?" asked Iris.

"We'll just have to see which Pokémon she sends out, that's when we know who to use," said Ash before kneeling to face Pikachu "I'll be saving you for later buddy,"

 _"Okay Ash!"_ said Pikachu with a thumbs up.

Then he leapt into the battlefield and stood to face Burgundy who stood at the other side "Okay Burgundy, let's give it our all!"

"What I care about is beating Cilan, you're just in my way," said Burgundy nonchalantly.

"Look, I came here to win and after that head straight to the Nimbasa city and win there as well!"

"That's just a silly dream, perhaps my defeating you will convince you to completely replace your Pokémon,"

"Not that again!" said Ash with a frown.

"Allors Stoutland, it is time for battle!" Burgundy threw a Pokéball into the battle. A canine Pokémon came out of the Pokémon, its whole body is covered by shaggy dark blue fur and grayish blue towards the legs and also has voluminous white tipped plumes which are so long that they run the length of its body from its face "Bonjour, it is re-evaluating time s'il vous plait! The compatibility between me and Stoutland is perfection," her Pokémon growled in agreement.

"Stoutland?" Ash took out his Pokédex to scan.

[Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokémon and the evolved form of Herdier. Stoutland is very wise and is skilled in rescuing people stranded in the mountains or at sea]

"Stoutland looks very strong," said Cilan.

"Now which Pokémon will Ash use?" said Iris.

Ash took out a Pokéball from his belt and enlarged it "Okay Tokala, I choose you!" then he threw it into the battlefield and opened up as Naruto came out and stood at the ready with a foxy grin on his face.

Everyone were surprised upon seeing an unknown Pokémon like Naruto before as well as the competitors.

"Well this is interesting, I've never seen a Pokémon like this one before. It almost resembles a Ninetales except for the black markings," said the announcer.

"According to what my brother from Luxuria town told me, that Pokémon is known as Tokala and is a new species discovered in the Unova region. And from what he told me about this new Pokémon, I'm looking forward to an exciting match," said Don George as he looked at Naruto with interest as well as everyone else.

"Ash is using Naruto, but I thought he hated going into his Pokéball," said Iris confusedly.

"My guess is that he must have wanted to make an entrance," said Cilan, Pikachu nodded in affirmation as he was there when Naruto told Ash to put him into the Pokéball.

"I never saw Ash use that Pokémon in battle, I can't wait to see what it can do," said Stephan.

"Me too," said Bianca.

"I just know that I'll be recording some amazing scenes," said Luke as he focused the camera on Naruto with Zorua barking in agreement.

Trip was also watching attentively and gritted his teeth in anger as he recalled the beat down he received from the fox back then.

"So you're using that rude Pokémon to battle me? It still has that pungent aroma," said Burgundy.

"You may say that but don't underestimate Tokala because he's stronger than you think, right buddy?" said Ash.

Naruto turned to look at Ash and smirked "Believe it!"

"Very well, let us see your specialty dujuor!"

 **Music Start: Pokémon Black; Battle! Trainer**

"Okay Tokala, use **Extremespeed**!" said Ash, Naruto immediately dashed forward and slammed into Stoutland before it could react, sending it skidding backwards.

"How dare you?! Stoutland use **Tackle**!" said Burgundy, Stoutland charged towards Naruto to hit him.

"Tokala, use **Shadow Clones**!" Naruto concentrated and four copies appeared close to him, Stoutland slammed into one of the clones making it disappear in a puff of smoke much to its confusion "Now use **Crush Claw**!" Naruto dashed in from the left and slashed Stoutland with a glowing white claw.

"Now use **Fire Fang**!" Stoutland's jaws lit up in flames as it clamped down on Naruto's neck, making him cry out in pain.

"Argh, it burns!" Naruto shouted out.

"Tokala, hang in there!" shouted Ash worriedly.

"And use **Thunder Fang**!" said Burgundy with a cocky grin.

"Quick use **Substitution** to get away!" Ash commanded.

"Got it!" Naruto puffed into smoke and in his place was a wooden log right as Stoutland unleashed electricity from its jaws.

"That was close," said Iris looking relieved.

"True, but I know that Naruto and Ash are getting started," said Cilan.

" _Go for it Ash and Naruto!"_ Pikachu cheered them on.

"Tokala use **Rasengan**!" said Ash, Naruto formed a blue spinning sphere on his paw before charging forward and rammed it into Stoutland, inflicting a lot of damage.

"This isn't over, Stoutland use **Tackle**!" Stoutland charged forward once again.

"Tokala Use **Accel Claw**!" Naruto sped out of the way of Stoutland's charge before approaching from behind and slashed it again.

"Don't give in Stoutland and use **Ice Fang**!" said Burgundy, Stoutland clamped its jaws on Naruto's front leg as ice slowly spread out and freezing him in place.

"Oh no, Tokala is in trouble," said Bianca worriedly.

"Ash better do something or it's all over," said Stephan.

"He's finished," said Trip.

"Hahaha, there's nothing like frozen desert from gourmet chef Stoutland, and for you two it's on the house," said Burgundy tauntingly.

"Not so fast, Tokala switch to Combo mode and use **Mach Punch** to get yourself free!" said Ash, Naruto nodded in affirmation as his body glowed brightly before fading to reveal his simian form much to everyone's surprise, then he reared his free fist back and punched Stoutland in the face forcing it to let go before he shattered the ice to free his other hand.

"Astounding! This Pokémon could actually change forms as well as types, which is considered rare among other Pokémon!" said the announcer.

"That's pretty amazing and he looks strong too, makes me want to battle him," said Stephan.

"Wow, Tokala looks so cool," said Bianca.

"Of course he can do that as well," Trip grumbled.

"C'est impossible! Stoutland use **Thunder Fang**!" said Burgundy after getting over her shock, Stoutland rushed towards Naruto with electricity emitting from its jaws.

"Tokala, use **Mach Punch** and then switch to **Close Combat**!" said Ash, Naruto disappeared in a blur and appeared with his right fist buried in Stoutland's face and then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, inflicting a lot of supereffective hits.

Burgundy gritted her teeth in anger "Don't give in Stoutland and use **Fire Fang**!" Stoutland complied as it bit Naruto's arm with flaming jaws as he grunted a little in pain.

"That really hurts!" said Naruto.

" **Using** Close Combat **reduces your defense power so watch how often you use it,"** said Kurama.

"Tokala, use **Sky Uppercut**!" Naruto's fist glowed before punching Stoutland to send it flying into the air before crashing to the ground below.

"This isn't over, Stoutland use **Ice Fang**!" said Burgundy as Stoutland attacked once more.

"Tokala, use **Work Up** and then use **Mega Kick**!" Naruto's body glowed a red aura before it flowed into his left leg, then he charged towards Stoutland. Upon getting close he leapt into the air and performed a front flip before landing a flying side kick on Stoutland to send it tumbling across the field before finally stopping with swirls in its eyes. **(Think of Kamen Rider Kuuga's Rider Kick)**

"Stoutland!" Burgundy cried out in worry.

"Stoutland is unable to battle, Tokala wins! Therefore the winner of the match is Ash," said the referee, this lead to the spectators cheering loudly for Ash and Naruto.

 **Music End**

Ash ran out to Naruto who had reverted to his polymorph mode "You were great Naruto!"

"Thanks Ash," said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"What a great debut for Naruto," said Cilan.

"They did it, they won!" said Iris excitedly.

" _Yay! Big bro won!"_ said Axew happily with Pikachu not too far behind.

"Whoa that battle was epic!" said Stephan.

"I'm so happy that they won!" said Bianca while jumping for joy.

"I _knew_ that I would get some amazing scenes," said Luke.

"Humph, that was just luck," said Trip.

Ash and Naruto approached the rest and the screen displayed the next match which was between Trip and Cilan.

"Looks like it's your turn Cilan, good luck," said Ash.

"Show them what you got!" said Naruto.

"Of course, as a Pokémon connoisseur my battle needs to be as tastier as the both of yours," said Cilan before walking towards the field to face Trip while Ash and Naruto sat at the benches to watch.

"If this first battle was this exciting, then I wonder the other battles are gonna be like," thought Naruto.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with another chapter, sorry for not updating for so long but now I'm back in action. Naruto is participating in his first ever Pokémon tournament along with his friends turned rivals, will he be able to go all the way and win the whole thing? Stay tuned to find out. Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	21. Tourney Advancements

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 19: Tourney Advancements**

"Ladies and gentlemen, after witnessing such a great battle and debut of a new Pokémon. Let's see if we'll get the same feeling with this next match, what do you think Don George?" said the announcer as he turned to his cohort.

"The fact is that Cilan is one of the three gym leaders of the Straiton city which means that he's going to be one tough opponent," said Don George.

Meanwhile Cilan was standing at one end of the battlefield facing Trip who was standing at the other as they're both ready for their Pokémon battle.

"I remember your battle back at the Straiton gym Trip, I hope some of that flavor will emerge here as well," said Cilan.

"My Pokémon and I have come a long way since then, I'm sure our battle today will be much more exciting than when I beat your brother gym leader Chili," Trip replied.

"I can't wait to see what kind of battle Trip and Cilan are going to have," said Ash as he stood alongside Naruto and the others at the stands.

"Same here, we might get to see a new Pokémon on Trip's side," said Naruto.

"Well Trip seems pretty confident, but I can't find myself to see Cilan actually losing," said Iris.

"I can and he will! I want to see Cilan get the smack down of his connoisseur life and I hope that Trip delivers it. So what if he's an A-class connoisseur, I want revenge!" said Burgundy with a scowl.

" **Can this girl be any pettier with that childish grudge?"** said Kurama.

"We don't have any answers to that yet," thought Naruto.

"Alright, battle begin!" said the referee.

 **Music Start: Pokémon Black; Battle! Trainer**

"Alright Dwebble, let's go!" Cilan threw his Pokéball into the field to bring out his hermit crablike Pokémon carrying its rock shell whom he had met on the way with Ash and the others.

"Gurdurr you're up!" Trip threw his Pokéball into the field as well which opened up to reveal a Pokémon which Naruto noticed to bear similarities to a Timburr only that it looks taller and much muscular with violet bands adorned on its shoulders and is carrying an I-beam girder in its arms.

"Which Pokémon is that?" Ash took out his Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

[Gurdurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Timburr. Gurdurr trains its muscles by carrying a steel beam. With its amazing strength, even professional wrestlers can't move it.]

"His Timburr must have evolved since we last met," said Iris.

"Let's see what it can do against Cilan's Dwebble," said Naruto.

"We'll be going first, Dwebble use **X-Scissor**!" said Cilan, Dwebble dashed at Gurdurr with its claws forward which was emitting energy in a cross pattern.

"Gurdurr dodge it!" Trip quickly responded, Gurdurr slammed the beam to the ground and vaulted over it just in time to let Dwebble pass under and completely miss its attack before landing back on the ground.

"Dwebble use **Slash**!" one of Dwebble's claws glowed white as it dashed at Gurdurr once again.

"Keep your distance Gurdurr!" Gurdurr thrust its beam forward for Dwebble to crash into it, then Gurdurr tossed it over and stood at the ready "Now use **Rock Smash**!" Gurdurr staked its iron beam to the ground before clenching its fist as it glowed red and charged at Dwebble with it reared back.

Cilan quickly called out with worry "Quick Dwebble get away from there!" Dwebble withdrew into its shell right as Gurdurr's fist made contact but the force of the punch was enough to cause cracks on it much to everyone's shock.

"The rock on its back has been cracked!" said Stephan with worry.

"All Trip has to do is use that attack one more time and I'll be a happy connoisseuse," said Burgundy with glee.

"Cilan better think of something fast or Dwebble's rock shell will be destroyed," said Naruto.

"Gurdurr use **Rock Smash** once more!" said Trip, Gurdurr lunged at Dwebble with its fist glowing red again.

"Dwebble quickly retreat!" said Cilan, Dwebble came out of its shell and scuttled backwards to avoid the incoming punch just in time.

"Now use **Stone Edge**!" Gurdurr crossed its arms and two rings of jagged white energy orbs that floated around it which faded to reveal gray jagged stones, then it opened its arms and fired the stones which slammed into Dwebble and sent in tumbling backwards.

Everyone was now looking very worried with the exception of Burgundy who looked like Christmas had come in earlier this year.

Trip smirked as he watched Dwebble struggle back to its feet "I see that you're not throwing in the towel yet? I'm impressed,"

"Well you've definitely grown stronger Trip, however it's my turn now! I call it comeback time!" said Cilan with confidence.

"Gurdurr get in close and use **Strength**!" Gurdurr charged at Dwebble with its body emitting a deep red aura and got ready to swing its iron beam.

"Dodge it and use **Shell Smash**!" Dwebble jumped out of its shell into the air and its body glows white then red cracks start to form around the body before breaking apart to reveal Dwebble's entire body glowing crimson red "And now use **Rock Slide**!" Multiple white ripples of energy appeared in the air and large gray boulders came out of the ripples before falling on Gurdurr, trapping it inside.

Trip was taken aback what he had just seen "What just happened?!"

"Dwebble's Rock Slide makes contact with brilliance and flare!" said the announcer.

" **Shell Smash** decreases Dwebble's defense but it also increases its offense, making Dwebble's **Rock Slide** an even more powerful attack," said Don George.

"What?! That's not fair!" said Burgundy with anger.

"And just like that, Cilan turned this battle around," said Naruto.

"That's right, it's really comeback time!" said Ash.

Meanwhile Trip was looking quite desperate "Gurdurr get out of there quickly!" Gurdurr tried to comply with its trainer's command but the difficulty in getting itself free was too high.

"Dwebble, I believe that the time has come for you to use **Slash**!" said Cilan, Dwebble launched itself forward with a claw reared back and glowing white with energy, Gurdurr finally freed itself from the stone prison and reached for its iron beam but it was too late as Dwebble landed the hit and was able to make Gurdurr collapse to the ground and not get back up.

"Gurdurr no!" shouted Trip worriedly.

"Gurdurr is unable to battle, Dwebble wins! So the winner of the match is Cilan," said the referee as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Cilan has won the first round! Which means he gets to advance to round 2 of the tournament!" said the announcer.

 **Music End**

"I can't believe that he didn't lose! I wanted him to!" said Burgundy who was throwing a tantrum while the others watched with a sweatdrop.

That was when Bianca walked up to them "Hey have you guys seen Zorua? I've been looking all over for her,"

"But Bianca, your match with Steffen is up next you know?" said Ash.

"Really?"

"Aside from him getting my name wrong again, Ash is right. Right after I win this battle then it will soon be between him and I," said Stephan, though Bianca wasn't too happy at being overlooked like that as she was seen pouting a bit.

In a few minutes time, Stephan and Bianca were currently in an intense Pokémon battle between their Zebstrika and Minccino.

"Now Minccino use **Doubleslap**!" said Bianca, Minccino's tail glowed white before he swung it to smack Zebstrika hard in the face and again before backing away "And now follow it up with **Hyper Voice**!" Minccino and tucked in its large ears and took in a deep breath before letting out a scream which slammed into Zebstrika, inflicting damage.

"Looks like Minccino has gotten a lot stronger," said Ash.

" _Much more since our last battle,"_ said Pikachu.

"True but the same could be said for Zebstrika," said Naruto.

"Now it's our turn to attack, Zebstrika use **Shockwave**!" said Stephan, Zebstrika's mane lit up with electricity before a bolt shot out from the tip and struck Minccino before it could react.

"Minccino, please hold on!" said Bianca worriedly.

"End this with **Stomp**!" Zebstrika rushed up to a prone Minccino and raised its forelegs into the air before bringing it down on its opponent which drew up a cloud of dust, then the dust cleared to reveal Minccino still on the ground but with swirls in its eyes.

"Minccino is unable to battle, so Zebstrika is the winner and Steffen wins the match!" the referee proclaimed as the spectators cheered out loud,"

"Got my name wrong again, but who cares," Stephan sweatdropped.

"It's sooooo unfair that I lost!" Bianca whined as she returned Minccino to its Pokéball.

The remaining matches were underway afterwards, Luke won his match by having his Golett take out Scooter's Darmanitan with a well-placed Shadow Punch enabling him to advance to the next round. The same could be said for Iris when Emolga used Attract to bedazzle Jimmy Ray's Watchog and finishing it off with Hidden Power to earn the win.

"With Iris being the winner of the match, that makes eight trainers who will be moving on to the second round," said the announcer.

"Remember that tomorrow we'll have the second round and then the semifinals, so I suggest that our competitors should get back to the Pokémon center and get lots of rest," said Don George.

Later that day, Ash and the gang were hanging around in the lobby of the Pokémon center when they saw Trip leaving with his bag.

"Hey Trip, where are you going?" asked Ash.

"Since I lost there's no reason for me to stick around, I have other things to do," said Trip.

"But the tournament is not over yet and the second round is tomorrow,"

"So what? My Pokémon aren't going to get stronger just by watching other people's battles. It's basic stuff," Trip turned and left the center with Ash watching on which was when Naruto, Cilan and Iris walked up to him.

"I guess he's not sticking to watch the rest of the tournament huh?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, says he has other stuff to do,"

"Well to each his own, but I'm pretty sure that we'll see him again during our travels," said Cilan.

"Maybe, but I still don't like that attitude of his," said Iris.

"You and me both, let's head over to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I'm totally starving after that battle today," said Naruto before walking off.

"I'm with you there," said Ash following after him.

" _Me too,"_ said Pikachu.

Later that night, the gang were at a table eating dinner comprising of bread and vegetables with Naruto eating the same while under a transformation since it's not all the time that he eats Pokémon food.

"Man this stuff is great," said Ash after taking a bite out of a baguette.

"Same here, and that's saying a lot since I don't like veggies much," said Naruto.

" **You mean at all?"** corrected Kurama with a smirk.

"Why thank you, the flavor comes from the freshest ingredients available. Perfect for serving Club Battle competitors," said Cilan.

That was when Stephan walked towards them while carrying a plate heaped up with food and sat down with them "You got that right,"

"Hey Steffen," Ash greeted.

"Ash the name's Stephan, but whatever. I saw your battle with that Pokémon of yours, he's pretty strong and I hope to battle you and him later,"

"Sure, for all we know you could be battling me,"

"I hope so, speaking of which where's Tokala? Oh never mind he's right over there," Stephan pointed at Naruto sitting nearby much to their confusion who is actually next to them eating and were about to point it out.

"Hey guys, have you seen Zorua?" asked Bianca for the second time in the day.

"No we haven't Bianca," said Iris.

"Oh dear, Zorua where are you?" Bianca walked out of the cafeteria but she didn't notice that Naruto giggled before jumping into the air and started spinning, then his body glowed pink and it faded away to reveal Zorua giggling much to Stephan's confusion.

"Huh? If Zorua was Tokala in disguise then where is he?" asked Stephan.

"Sitting right next to you," he turned to see a teenager with spiky blond hair and three whisker-like marks on both cheeks, he wears an orange and black jacket with orange pants and black sandals who was currently eating.

"You're Tokala? But I thought you're a Pokémon?" asked Stephan confusedly.

Naruto smirked before a cloud of smoke covered his body before fading away to reveal him in his polymorph form with a foxy grin "Does that answer your question?"

" _You're just as much of a prankster as I am,"_ Zorua giggled.

"But how?" said Stephan.

"Turns out that Naruto can transform to look like anything just like Zorua," said Cilan.

"That's pretty cool, now I'm really hoping to battle you tomorrow,"

"The feeling is mutual Stephen," said Naruto.

Stephan slumped his shoulders in depression "Even a Pokémon that can talk is getting my name wrong,"

Afterwards they all retired to their rooms to rest for the night, the next day Ash and the gang along with the other competitors gathered back the battlefield in stadium with the crowd cheering out loud.

"Welcome to the second day of the Club Battle, please pay attention to the big screen as we display the second round matchup," said the announcer.

Once again everyone watched as the portraits were randomly shuffling before finally displaying the matchups and they were:

1st Match: Georgia vs. Ash  
2nd Match: Antonio vs. Dino  
3rd Match: Cilan vs. Luke  
4th Match: Stephan vs. Iris

"Looks like I'll be battling Georgia, She used Beartic in the last match so I wonder who she'll use next?" said Ash glancing at Georgia.

"Who knows but be ready for anything," said Naruto.

Georgia and Ash stood at opposite ends of the battlefield as they waited for the call to start the battle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to begin the first battle of round 2 between Ash and Georgia!"

"Ready? Begin!" the referee called out.

"Okay! Snivy I choose you!" Ash threw out his Pokéball as it opened up to release Snivy who stood at the ready.

"Do your best Snivy!" Naruto called out, Snivy nodded a bit and turned away with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Pawniard! Battle time!" Georgia threw out her Pokéball to release a Pokémon not known to Ash and Naruto.

This Pokémon is a bipedal with a rounded red and black head with a silvery blade extending from the front, its face is grey with yellow eyes. Four steel spikes protrude from its black torso, two on each side connected by steel ribs and its red arms end with knife-like blades instead of hands with red legs ending with two-toed feet.

"Pawniard?" Ash took out his Pokédex to scan.

[Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Pawniard's entire body is made of blades which it uses to inflict damage on its opponent]

" **Merely looking at it tells you that you shouldn't engage in close range with it too much,"** said Kurama.

"I know and I'm sure that Ash has the same thought in mind," thought Naruto.

 **Music Start: Pokémon Black; Battle! Trainer**

"Let's do this, Snivy use **Leaf Storm**!" said Ash, Snivy spun while summoning the leaves to swivel around her before launching them at Pawniard.

"Pawniard use **Metal Claw**!" said Georgia, Pawniard's claws took on a metallic sheen then in one move slashed all of the leaves to pieces.

" _What?!"_ Snivy was shocked at seeing her attack nullified like that.

"Looks like Georgia has trained harder than we thought," said Naruto.

"Let's amp it up, Use **Energy Ball**!" Snivy held her hands close together and a glowing green sphere took form before firing it at Pawniard.

"Dodge and get in close!" said Georgia, Pawniard somersaulted over the incoming projectile and landed right in front of Snivy "Now use **Metal Claw**!"

"Snivy use **Leaf Blade** to deflect!" Ash quickly called out, Snivy spun around with her tail glowing green before it clashed Pawniard's claws. The impact from both attacks sending them skidding backwards from each other "Get in close!" Snivy dashed towards Pawniard with determination in her eyes.

"You're just looking for trouble, Pawniard use **Iron Head**!" said Georgia, the blade on Pawniard's head took on a metallic sheen before it lunged at Snivy.

Ash watched closely before calling out "Snivy, at the very last second sidestep to the left and then use **Energy Ball**!" Snivy immediately darted to the side while forming the green sphere before firing it as it slammed into Pawniard, sending it flying away.

Georgia gasped in shock before snapping out of it and called a command "Quick, get up and use **Metal Claw**!" Pawniard got back to its feet and ran at Snivy with its claws bared

"Snivy fight back with **Vine Whip**!" said Ash, Snivy summoned her vines and lashed out at Pawniard who used its claws to deflect them and approach but is kept at bay by Snivy's speed with her vines "Now use **Attract**!" Snivy launched a string of heart shaped projectiles which hit Pawniard who continued to attack and was able to land a hit much to her surprise which was shared by everyone else.

"Why didn't Snivy's **Attract** work?" said Iris.

"For it not to take effect must mean only one thing," said Cilan.

"Pawniard is a girl?!" Ash was in disbelief.

" **That was unexpected,"** said Kurama being mildly surprised.

"You're telling me, she doesn't look feminine in the least," thought Naruto.

Georgia smirked at their expressions "Guess you didn't see that coming huh? Well let's see you react to this…Pawniard use **Guillotine**!" Pawniard's claws glowed with blue energy and then extended before jumping high into the air and dove at Snivy with her claws before her.

Ash called out frantically "Snivy get out of the way now!" Snivy jumped backwards just in time to avoid Pawniard who crashed into the ground, forming a crater.

"If I recall Guillotine is a move which guarantees a one-hit K.O," said Naruto.

"You're right about, now we have to watch out for it or it's all over," said Ash.

"Scared huh? We'll be coming over, Pawniard use **Metal Claw**!" said Georgia, Pawniard charged forward with her attack.

"Snivy use **Vine Whiplash**!" Snivy's vines shot out and swung in arc while making a snapping sound, Pawniard flipped over the first vine and deflected the second vine before landing close, Snivy twirled around wrapping the vines around her then twirled in the opposite direction, swinging the unwrapped vines to smack Pawniard away from her. But Snivy could be seen panting a bit from exhaustion.

"I need find a way to end this fast, Snivy is getting worn out and some of her attacks are easily deflected," Ash thought deeply before smiling upon formulating a plan "I got it! This should work even against Guillotine,"

"Looks like Snivy is getting tired, now I can attack without it moving around so much now. Pawniard use **Guillotine**!" said Georgia, Pawniard jumped into the air and dived at Snivy once more.

"Snivy jump towards Pawniard!" said Ash, everyone looked at Ash as if he grew a second head at what he said.

"What the heck is Ash thinking?! Snivy could get hit by the attack!" said Iris in dismay.

"Who knows but I hope that Ash's new recipe doesn't leave a bad taste in his mouth," said Cilan.

Snivy leapt at Pawniard who approached with her attack as everyone watched with bated breath at what looks like a suicidal attack, which was when Ash spring into action.

"Now spin!" Snivy swirled around like a top very quickly and evaded the attack much to everyone's surprise except for Naruto and Kurama who smiled knowingly.

"What?! How could Snivy dodge it!" shouted Georgia.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here, what an exquisite recipe!" said Cilan.

"Yeah I've never seen a dodge like that!" said Iris.

"Whoa what a move, now I'm really looking forward to our match if he wins this!" said Stephan.

"I'm so glad I got this on film," said Luke happily.

Pawniard crashed on the ground and looked up to see Snivy descending towards her with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Snivy, time to wrap this up with **Leaf Buzzsaw**!" said Ash, Snivy curled up and started rotating head over heels with her tail glowing green before slamming it on top of Pawniard's head which happened to be a critical hit. The steel type Pokémon couldn't take anymore as she collapsed to the ground with swirl in its eyes.

"No Pawniard!" Georgia cried out.

"Pawniard is unable to battle, which means the winner of this second round is Ash!" said the referee.

 **Music End**

"What a battle folks! Although Pawniard had a one hit K.O move, Ash and Snivy were able to come out on top with a well-placed strategy. Therefore Ash becomes the first competitor to go on in the semifinals," said the announcer.

Ash, Pikachu and Naruto ran out to the field to meet with Snivy.

"Wow Snivy, you were great! Thank you!" said Ash happily.

" _That was awesome!"_ said Pikachu.

"They're right, you've shown everyone how strong you are!" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

Snivy turned away shyly with a blush on her cheeks and stammered out _"T-thank you N-Naruto,"_

Georgia had called Pawniard back into her Pokéball and turned to leave when Ash and the gang ran up to her.

"Georgia, we wanted to thank you for the great battle. Your Pawniard was very strong," said Ash.

"Let me tell you something first, that dodge of yours was pure luck so the next time we battle you won't be so lucky," Georgia walked away with huff while Naruto glared at her.

"By saying that, she's underestimating Ash and Snivy's skills which kinda ticks me off," thought Naruto.

" **She's quite petty for saying that instead of accepting her loss with dignity, makes me wonder what excuse she would have had if she had gone up against us,"** said Kurama.

"Blaming a loss on luck, what a kid," said Iris.

"I heard that!" shouted Georgia.

The tournament went on with the second match of the second round was between Antonio vs Dino with Dino emerging the victor as his Tranquill landed a super effective Aerial Ace on Antonio's Cottonee.

"Now that we're halfway done with the quarterfinals, we'll be taking a break for a short while before resuming with the rest of the remaining matches," said Don George.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with a new chapter, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting this long for a while. Well here's the next chapter for you to enjoy, we're drawing to the end of the Club Battle so who will be the one to come out on top? Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	22. Wrapping it All up

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

" _Translated Pokémon thoughts"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 20: Wrapping it All up**

After the first two battles of the day, the crowd are getting antsy to watch the upcoming battles ahead of them.

Over at the competitor stands, Ash was currently giving Snivy a bowl of Pokémon with Naruto, Pikachu, Cilan and Stephan nearby.

"You were really awesome today Snivy, so be sure to eat a lot," said Ash happily.

"You really rocked that battle, especially with how you got Snivy to dodge Pawniard's **Guillotine** attack," said Stephan.

"Thanks a lot Steffen," said Ash.

"Will someone please get my name right?" Stephan mumbled.

Snivy took a bite of the Pokémon food and instantly liked it.

"You like it huh? Cilan whipped it up just for you,"

"It's my special gourmet blend that's totally irresistible to grass types and to give grass types an energy boost after battling, I added lots of extra vegetables," said Cilan proudly.

"Really, kinda tempts me to go into my Natura mode to try it out," said Naruto.

" **Don't look now kit, but here comes Burgundy,"** said Kurama, making Naruto groan as the said person approached them.

"Oh dear, to be forced to eat food made by a connoisseur who has no taste. That has to be the saddest thing I've ever seen," Burgundy said rather dramatically.

Snivy brought out her vines and used them to whip Burgundy in the rear for her to yelp in pain and ran off with Naruto and Kurama laughing their heads off.

" _Geez, it was bad enough that she tried to lick me before and now she tries to approach my food…like I'm going to let that happen,"_ said Snivy with a huff.

"Anyways, Cilan's Pokémon food is the best right next to my old friend Brock," said Ash with a look of nostalgia.

"Hey Cilan, hope you can give me the recipe later. You can make all kinds of Pokémon food right?" asked Stephan.

"But of course Steffen," said Cilan.

Stephan's shoulders slumped at what he said "Even a connoisseur gets my name wrong,"

"Zorua! Oh Zorua, where are you?" Bianca passed by while calling out for Luke's Pokémon, she turned to speak to the group "Have you guys seen Zorua around here?"

"Nope, but last I checked she went that way," said Naruto while pointing to the left.

"Oh thank you, wait for me Zorua!" Bianca ran off while the others watched with sweatdrop.

"…you can come out now, she's gone," Naruto's tails twitched a bit before something popped out to reveal that it was Zorua who is currently giggling.

" _Hehehehe, thanks for the camouflage Naruto,"_ said Zorua.

"No problem, you better get a move on before she comes back,"

Zorua simply giggled before skipping away with Snivy watching glaring at the black fox Pokémon for having wrapped herself in Naruto's tails.

"Alright if everyone would please return to their seats so that we could commence with the next match which will be between Cilan and Luke!" said the announcer.

"Our turn has finally come, so are you ready?" said Cilan.

"I guess so Cilan, though I can't help but feel a bit nervous," said Luke.

"Well good luck to both of you," said Ash.

"Yeah we'll be rooting for you guys," said Naruto.

"Ash, I'd like to keep the camera rolling while I'm having so could you do it for me?" asked Luke holding out the said equipment to him.

"Huh? You want me to help you?" Ash was surprised with Pikachu feeling the same, but he agreed to help out nonetheless as Cilan and Luke headed out to the battlefield.

"Very well then, let's get things started with the third match of the fourth round," said the announcer.

"I'm going up against a gym leader, I don't feel so confident about this," said Luke nervously.

"Calm down Luke, take this incoming battle like you're filming a movie. First you imagine your finished product and then you make your plan, just like how I imagine my battles would turn out first with the moves that my Pokémon could utilize efficiently for the most satisfying results," said Cilan taking out a Pokéball.

"Imagine a finished product…I think I got it now!" said Luke with renewed confidence as he took out his own Pokéball.

"Do you think that it was wise of Cilan to give his opponent an advice like that?" asked the announcer.

"It probably comes from Cilan being a gym leader," said Don George.

"Alright battle begin!" the referee called out.

 **Music Start: Pokémon Black; Battle! Trainer**

"Allow me to present my Stunfisk!" Cilan threw the Pokéball to summon the brown floundering fish Pokémon.

"And here's the star of my show, go Larvesta!" Luke threw out his Pokéball to call on a Pokémon quite new to Ash and Naruto.

It is a fuzzy moth larva-like Pokémon with blue eyes in a shadowed face, a white mane of fuzz encompasses the head and upper half of the body while the lower half is brown and has three pairs of small black legs, and there are five orange, slightly whorled horns on the sides of its head.

"So that's Luke's other Pokémon," said Ash then he reached for his Pokédex temporarily forgetting that he's holding a camera, Pikachu quickly moved to grab it.

[Larvesta, the Torch Pokémon. A Larvesta shoots fire from its five horns to repel its enemies. They live at the base of volcanoes.]

"So it's a bug and fire type," said Ash.

"Uh Ash, you're squashing Pikachu," said Naruto.

Ash looked down and saw that he was pressing the camera on top of Pikachu much to his discomfort and quickly lifted it up "Oh sorry about that Pikachu,"

Back in the battle, both sides got ready.

"My Larvesta has a really strong flame, I use it for all the special effects in every movie I make," said Luke.

"Maybe so, but this is a battle and it won't be as easy as that, and I'll start things off with Stunfisk's new move… **Scald**!" at Cilan's command, Stunfisk opened its mouth to fire a strong stream of boiling hot water which landed on its target.

"With **Scald** being a water type move, it should inflict a lot of damage on Larvesta due to being part fire type," said Don George.

"Larvesta are you okay?" asked Luke worriedly, Larvesta shot out a flicker of fire from its horn to signal that it's fine "In that case, Use **String Shot** and action!" Larvesta fired a white stream of sticky thread from its mouth at Stunfisk and upon hitting it, wrapped itself around its body.

"Not in good taste, Stunfisk use **Thundershock**!" Stunfisk raised its tailfin in the air and its body is body is covered in yellow electricity before firing a beam of electricity towards Larvesta.

"Dodge it and use **Bug Buzz**!" said Luke, Larvesta darted to the left to evade the attack then it uttered a shrill cry which released red sound waves from its body to hit Stunfisk "That's great! Now wrap this scene up with **Flamethrower**!" five small streams of fire shot out from Larvesta's horns as it released a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth.

Cilan had a twinkle in his eye "Well I can use that flame to my advantage," this had everyone confused except for Naruto and Kurama.

" **The kid was too hasty in choosing the right move to attack,"** said Kurama.

"True that," thought Naruto.

The flames hit Stunfisk, but then it died out to show the Pokémon completely free of its silky prison much to the surprise of Luke and Larvesta.

"Did you like that? I used the **Flamethrower** to burn off the **String Shot** that you fired earlier before, and that was because I imagined that it would," said Cilan.

"That was awesome!" said Iris.

"That's why he's a gym leader," said Ash.

"Oh please," Burgundy scoffed.

"Luke had the momentum, but things are now moving in Cilan's favor," said Stephan.

"I guess that it was not as easy as I thought," said Luke.

"Sometimes making a single mistake could lead to long lasting results, from what I've seen so far your Larvesta has been raised in a perfect condition…however I see a two dimensional view of your strategy given how it dodged our **Thundershock** ," said Cilan.

"Well Larvesta hasn't evolved yet, so what do you expect?!" said Luke angrily.

"Now now Luke, a great trainer would imagine their Pokémon in a variety of settings and make sure that they can handle every one of them. Let me show you just what I mean…Stunfisk soar high into the air!"

Stunfisk leapt into the air and surprised everyone by gliding towards Larvesta while flapping its fins as wings.

"Who knew?!" said Luke in shock.

"A flying fish…now I've seen everything," said Naruto.

"One good strategy is to keep you opponents off balance by doing the unexpected deed, just like what I'm doing right now. Stunfisk use Scald once more!" said Cilan, Stunfisk fired yet another stream of heated water at Larvesta.

"Larvesta, quickly use **String Shot** on yourself," Luke quickly reacted to the incoming attack, Larvesta shot the white thread upwards which then came down to wrap it up in a cocoon right before the Scald hit as a form of shield.

"Smart move, doing that protected Larvesta from being taken out with that **Scald attack** ," said Naruto.

"That was very good Luke, Stunfisk use **Mud Bomb**!" said Cilan, Stunfisk jumped into the air and took in a deep breath, then it fired a ball of brown mud from its mouth towards Larvesta with the explosion flinging it into the air. But then Larvesta burst out of the cocoon and was actually floating in the air while emitting flames from its horns.

"Looks like Luke is using Cilan's own strategy against him," said Naruto looking impressed.

"Now it's our turn to imagine, Larvesta use **Flamethrower**!" said Luke, Larvesta fired a stream of flames at Stunfisk, hitting it before fading away to reveal it scorched and swirls on its eyes.

 **Music End**

"Stunfisk is unable to battle, therefore Larvesta wins, and the winner of the match is Luke," said the referee.

"You were amazing Larvesta!" said Luke happily.

"You did well Stunfisk, take a nice long rest," said Cilan before returning Stunfisk to its Pokéball and walked towards Luke "That was an intriguing battle,"

"Sure was thanks to you, you helped me imagine what it was like to have a gym battle," said Luke.

"I guess I did, and that's due to my bad habit of forcing challengers to show me the best of what they could do. But still you won fair and square so good luck in the semi-finals," Cilan held out a hand to Luke who took it and shook.

"Thanks a lot Cilan,"

"That was a great battle," said Ash.

"You got that right Ash, both of them were great," said Stephan.

"Oui but despite a good battle, he still lost," said Burgundy giddily.

Cilan and Luke approached the stands where Ash and the others are.

"Say Ash, did you record everything including my great victory?" asked Luke.

"You bet Luke, I got it right…here?" Ash looked at his hands to see that he wasn't holding the camera at all "Where did it go? I was holding it right here,"

"Looking for this?" everyone turned to see Naruto in Combo mode and holding the camera with a smirk on his face "You completely forgot to record the battle so I took over,"

"Wow thanks Naruto and sorry about that," said Ash sheepishly.

"Man that last got me all pumped up for the next battle!" said Stephan.

"So I guess that you and I are up next," said Iris.

"Yep, let's get this battle started!" Stephan leapt into the battlefield.

"Wait we haven't been called out yet! It's too early!" Iris followed after him in protest.

" **Reminds you of anyone**?" Kurama asked with a smirk.

"Let's not go there fur ball," though Naruto with a tick mark appearing on his head.

"Folks, looks like the next competitors for the fourth which is Iris and she's battling Stephen," said the announcer.

"Oh man, even the officials can't say my name right," said Stephan in depression.

"Ready. Set and begin!" said the referee.

"Go Emolga!" Iris threw the Pokéball into the battlefield for Emolga to come out.

" _I'm ready!"_ said Emolga cheerfully.

"Okay you're up Sawk, let's go!" it was Stephan's turn to throw out a Pokéball to call out a Pokémon.

It appears to be a bipedal humanoid Pokémon with a lean blue body and rocky skin while possessing three digits on its hands and feet, there is an ornate sideways z-shaped black feature that forms its nose and left blow. It wears a karate gi with a black V-neck collar that extends down to its black belt.

"Looks like Stephan got a new Pokémon," said Naruto.

You're right about that," said Ash before taking out his Pokédex again to scan.

[Sawk, the Karate Pokémon. Sawk ties its belt to get pumped up and give its an extra bit of power. Disturbing its training angers a Sawk.]

"Sounds like the perfect partner for Lee and Gai-sensei," said Naruto.

"Emolga could you come over for a moment please?" Emolga walked up to Iris looking a bit curious "I wanted to tell you that you can't switch out with someone else whenever you use Volt Switch, but this battle will be so much fun so let's win it together!"

" _Okay Iris!"_ said Emolga happily _"And I'll get to show Naruto how strong I am,"_

"Done with your strategy session?" asked Stephan.

"You bet!" Iris responded.

"Don't think that I'm going to hold back just because you're a girl, battling is all about hard work,"

"I know, and Emolga is all about not holding back!"

"That's right!" said Emolga with electricity sparking from her cheek pouches

 **Music Start: Pokémon Black; Battle! Trainer**

"Emolga use **Attract**!" said Iris, Emolga winked as pink heart shaped projectiles appeared and headed straight towards Sawk.

"Sawk use **Close Combat**!" said Stephan, Sawk proceeded to quickly and repeatedly punch and kick the hearts until they all laid in a heap before him and disappeared afterwards as he let out a deep and its arms shake much to Iris and Emolga's shock.

"How did they do that?!" said Iris in shock.

" _No fair!"_ Emolga pouted.

"The deal is that all Sawk are male, so Sawk does super intensive training every day to strengthen itself against gender-specific moves just like the one Emolga just used," said Stephan.

"Whoa Sawk actually defended against the **Attract** , just like what Trip did in our last battle," said Ash looking surprise.

"Guess Iris will have to take them on in a straight up battle," said Cilan.

"Sawk's **Close Combat** is pretty strong too, wonder how the battle would go if I went up against him while in my Combo mode," said Naruto.

"This is getting interesting," said Georgia.

"Use **Bulk Up**!" said Stephan, Sawk's body became covered in a crimson aura as it flexed its body to make its muscles thicken for a moment in order to increase its attack and defense stats.

"We're next, use **Hidden Power**!" said Iris, Emolga's body became outlined with light green energy as she put her hands together to form a green-yellow energy orb which she then launched at Sawk.

"Go for it with **Double Kick**!" Sawk charged forward and got hit by the Hidden Power but it continued by jumping high into the air before descending towards Emolga with a dive kick.

"Dodge it quickly!" Emolga jumped backwards just in time to dodge the kick, however she was caught off guard when Sawk twirled around and launch a reverse roundhouse kick with his other foot to knock her to the ground, she gritted her teeth as she got back to her feet.

"Hang in there Emolga!" shouted Ash.

"Yeah stay strong, it's still anyone's match!" said Naruto.

"Now Emolga use **Hidden Power** again!" said Iris, Emolga formed yet another green-yellow energy orb and fired it at Sawk which impacted the fighting type Pokémon who still looked to able to continue "How's that?"

"That's amazing, but by any chance does your Emolga know any flying type moves?" asked Stephan, Iris flinched at the question, making him smirk confidently "I'll take that as a no then, which means you've got no chance to beat Sawk. Now use **Close Combat**!"

Sawk immediately closed the gap between him and Emolga before unleashing a speedy barrage of punches and kicks before sending her flying backwards with a straight punch, suddenly yellow crackles of electricity appeared around Sawk making him unable to move as well as he wanted.

"What just happened?" asked Stephan in confusion.

"That must mean Emolga's ability is Static, at least she now has a fighting chance," said Cilan.

"Talk about lucky," said Georgia with a scoff.

"Alright Emolga!" Ash cheered on.

"How does Static work?" asked Naruto.

" _When a Pokémon with the Static ability gets hit by a physical attack, there's a chance that the attacker could be afflicted with paralysis, It's also my ability,"_ said Pikachu.

" **Which makes it risky for one to attack without caution, quite a defensive ability for close range attacks,"** said Kurama looking impressed.

"Forget Static, use Double Kick!" said Stephan, Sawk dashed at Emolga and kicked her with a foot which was followed up by another to inflict damage "Even with Static we can still attack as you can see,"

"Emolga use Hidden Power!" said Iris, Emolga fired a green-yellow energy orb straight at Sawk.

"Dodge that and use Double Kick again!" Sawk jumped to the side and moved straight towards Emolga though he wasn't moving as fast as before.

"Emolga quickly fly away!" Emolga quickly spread out her winglike flaps as she took to the air and was darting left and right to narrowly avoid the kicks.

" _I've got to move faster, faster, faster!"_ thought Emolga, suddenly she felt something come over her as she started to fly around Sawk at speeds which was quickly increasing by the minute to the point she was leaving behind two afterimages much to Sawk's and Stephan's confusion.

"W-what's going on? How is Emolga moving so fast?" asked Stephan.

Then Ash's Pokédex spoke out for everyone to hear.

[Acrobatics, the user nimbly strikes the target. If the user is not holding an item, this attack inflicts massive damage]

"And not only that, it's a flying type move! Emolga must have just learned it in order to win this battle!" said Cilan in shock.

Iris was happy "That's amazing Emolga, now show them what you can do!"

At her command, Emolga dived down at Sawk and started to slam into it multiple times in succession with the Karate Pokémon stumbling around unable to put up a defense.

"Come on Sawk get out of there!" said Stephan desperately, Sawk tried to moved but by now the paralysis had taken full effect, completely arresting its mobility "Oh no!"

"It's all over for Sawk now," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Finish this with **Volt Switch**!" said Iris, Emolga raised an arm into the air and a yellow orb of electricity formed above it, then she flung the orb as it collided into Sawk and engulfed it in electricity before falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

 **Music End**

"Sawk is unable to battle, Emolga wins! Which means the winner of the match is Iris!" said the referee as the crowd went wild.

"We did it Emolga, we won!" Iris spoke happily.

Emolga jumped for joy _"Yay we won, we won!"_

"Iris and Emolga were totally awesome!" said Ash.

" _Yeah!"_ Pikachu was in agreement.

"Hm a delectable victory replete with flavor," said Cilan.

"And that's saying something, Emolga has gotten a lot stronger," said Naruto with a smile, Emolga saw him looking at her and turned away to hide the blush appearing her face "You know, she's kinda cute when she does that and Snivy does that too sometimes,"

"… **well it's a process anyway,"** thought Kurama.

"It was just dumb luck, Ash and Iris just got a lucky break that's all," said Georgia.

"Oui, and their dumb luck is the dumbest," said Burgundy with a pout.

Stephan took out a Pokéball to return Sawk into it "Don't worry about it Sawk, we'll do better next time," then he walked towards Iris "Congratulations on your win Iris, be sure to win the semis for me,"

"Thank you Steffen," said Iris.

Stephan slumped in depression "Getting my name right wouldn't hurt either,"

"And following that white hot club battle, we have four trainers going into the semi-finals. So take a look on the big screen for our matchups," said the announcer. Everyone watched as the portraits were randomly shuffling before finally displaying the matchups and they were:

1st Match: Dino vs. Ash  
2nd Match: Luke vs. Iris

"And the winner of these two bouts will be moving on to the exciting final battle club match!" said Don George.

"Well guys we made it this far so let's go all the way. Sound good to you?" said Ash.

" _Definitely!"_ said Pikachu.

"We're gonna win no matter what, believe it!" said Naruto with a smirk.

Soon the semi-finals were underway as the match between Ash and Dino began. Ash chose Pikachu while Dino called upon his Darumakka for the battle. Ash had Pikachu use **Quick Attack** to evade Darumakka's fire type attacks and retaliating with a **Volt Tackle** before wrapping it up with an **Electro Ball + Thunderbolt** combo which knocked it out to earn the win advance to the finals.

Next match was between Iris and Luke, Iris called out on Axew much to Naruto's surprise and worry which isn't a surprise since he took to the young dragon type Pokémon just he did for Konohamaru while Luke used his Golett for the battle. Iris started off by having Axew use **Scratch** which do a thing on Golett being a Rock/Ghost type with Normal type attacks having no effect whatsoever on Ghost types. Luke commanded Golett to use **Mega Punch** which scored a direct hit, Axew then retaliated with **Dragon Rage** to which Luke had Golett use **Double Team** to defend against it.

Luke commanded Golett to use **Gyro Ball** to attack, Iris tried to have Axew dodge the attack but it failed in it getting it regardless. Then she had Axew use **Dragon Rage** again and Luke commanded Golett to use **Shadow Ball** with both attacks cancelling each other out, Golett used **Gyro Ball** to attack and all Axew could do was evade but this slowly wore it out. Just when things looked bleak, Axew's eyes glowed red and its body became outlined in a red aura as well, then Axew rushed towards Golett and proceeded to punch and kick continuously before sending it flying into the air then the ground.

Everyone was stunned and wondered what happened, Georgia was the one to tell them that Axew is using a powerful dragon type attack called **Outrage** and also that once used the effects don't stop. True to her word, Axew rushed at Golett and unleashed another onslaught of punches and kicks before sending it flying into a wall knocked out although it was noted that Axew was flailing around as if confused afterwards. Therefore the final has been decided and the match will be between Ash and Iris which will be held the next day.

The next day, everyone had gathered at the stadium in excitement of the final match as Ash, Pikachu and Naruto, and Iris stood at either end of the battlefield in anticipation.

"Alright everyone, let's get this battle on a roll! The trainer to my left is Ash from Pallet town, and to my right is Iris from the Village of Dragons!" said the announcer excitedly.

"This is going to be one of my most exciting battle documentaries yet!" said Luke as he adjusted the settings on his camera with Golett assisting with the other equipment.

"Let's see what Iris going to do against Ash," said Georgia.

"I'm conflicted with whom to cheer on as both are my friends, but I'm going to cheer for the both of them," said Cilan.

"Competitors, are you ready?" asked the referee.

"Yes sir!" Ash and Iris spoke at the same time.

"Alright then battle begin!"

 **Music Start: Pokémon Black; Battle! Trainer**

"Tokala, I choose you!" said Ash.

"Aw yeah, time to go wild!" Naruto jumped into the field and flared his chakra to display his zeal.

"Okay Excadrill, you're up!" Iris threw a Pokéball out into the field as the Subterrene Pokémon appeared ready for battle, he saw Naruto standing before him and smirked.

"Now why could Iris use her dragon type Pokémon Axew?" asked Georgia.

"Because Axew is still too young to battle plus Naruto is a very strong Pokémon which is why she's using her strongest Pokémon against him. There's also the fact that Naruto has a familial attachment with her Axew and Ash's Scraggy so he wouldn't be happy if she did that," said Cilan having seen Naruto look after the two young Pokémon during their journey so far.

"First move is a hard hitter, Tokala use **Extremespeed**!" said Ash, Naruto ran forward at high-speed before slamming into Excadrill who grunted from the impact though it didn't do much.

"Excadrill use **Drill Run**!" said Iris, Excadrill puts its arms up to its head and formed its body into a drill then it jumped into the air and spun its body rapidly while charging at Naruto.

"Use **Substitute** to dodge it!" Naruto got hit by Excadrill but then he disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal a wooden log.

"Quick use **Dig** to avoid any counterattacks!" said Iris, Excadrill while still spinning dove underground right as Naruto reappeared ready to attack.

"Tokala use **Shadow Clones** to avoid getting hit" said Ash, Naruto concentrated and multiple copies appeared all over the battle.

"That was a good move, it will be difficult for Iris to pick out the real one," said Cilan.

Excadrill burst out of the ground and swiped at one of the clones only for it to disappear much to its surprise.

"Now use **Crush Claw**!" the clones charged forward with their claws glowing white with energy.

"Fight back with **Fury Swipes**!" Excadrill started to repeatedly slash at the clones quickly with its glowing claws despite getting hit by the clones until all were taken down with him having destroying the last one with a final slash, however there was no sign of the original anywhere "Where did he go?"

"Tokala switch into Natura mode and use **Leaf Blade**!" said Ash.

Excadrill noticed a growing shadow beneath him and looked up to see Naruto having transformed into his toad form and descending with the Bokken held in a reverse grip while glowing green and slashed Excadrill to inflict damage.

"Excadrill, use **Focus Blast**!" Excadrill put his claws together as a blue orb of energy forms between them, then he pulled one of his claws back while holding the orb before throwing it at Naruto who was too close to dodge in time and got knocked back.

"Tokala are you alright?" asked Ash worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm still in the game," said Naruto.

"Okay then use **Flame Bullet**!" Naruto opened his mouth to shot a fireball straight at Excadrill.

"Quick Excadrill, use **Dig** to dodge!" said Iris, Excadrill immediately burrowed his way underground for the flaming projectile to miss its target.

"Tokala try to sense where Excadrill will appear and then use **Energy Ball** ,"

Naruto closed his eyes as he calmly absorbed a small portion of the natural energy around him with the yellow markings on his body glowing, he sensed that Excadrill was coming up from behind as he quickly turned around and then fired a green ball of energy from his mouth which connected and reduced Excadrill's defense power.

"Excadrill don't give in, use **Drill Run**!" said Iris, Excadrill got up and charged at Naruto while spinning rapidly.

"Quickly dodge it and then switch to Aqua Mode to use **Aqua Blade**!" said Ash, Naruto's body glowed blue before fading to reveal him in his serpentine form as he smoothly evaded Excadrill then his scythe-like tail glowed blue before lashing out to slash him and landed a super effective hit.

"How many forms does that Pokémon have?!" Burgundy exclaimed.

"I have to admit that it's quite a mystery," said Cilan truthfully.

"I might have gotten to battle Tokala had I won, well there's always next time," said Stephan.

"It may not be a dragon type but I definitely need to keep an eye out for it," said Georgia.

"Excadrill, please get up!" Iris said worriedly.

"Let's finish this, Tokala use **Water Dragon**!"

Naruto opened his mouth and spewed out a large amount of water which shaped into a giant powerful dragon, the water construct raced towards Excadrill with jaws wide open as it impacted with its target before Iris could speak a command, then the water disappeared to reveal Excadrill sprawled out on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Excadrill no!"

 **Music End**

"Excadrill is unable to battle, which means Tokala and Ash!" said the referee.

"Tokala we did it, we won!" said Ash happily.

Naruto reverted to his polymorph mode and smirked at Ash "You better believe it!"

Iris walked over to Excadrill and knelt next to it "Excadrill, are you alright?" Excadrill tiredly raised its head to look at Iris before nodding "You did great, and I'm proud of you no matter what," then she returned it into its Pokéball.

"After a hot match which got cooled down in the end, the trainer that made it all the way to the top is Ash Ketchum!" said the announcer.

"And let's not forget about Iris who helped give us a battle worthy of final round status!" said Don George as the crowd gave Iris a big round of applause.

Then Ash went to stand on a pedestal while holding up the seven feather top class Driftveil City wing set for all to see.

"Congratulations Ash, may we please have a few words about your stunning win and also your new Pokémon?" asked the announcer.

"Well I owe it to all my Pokémon including those who weren't even used in the tournament, and let's not forget about all of my family and friends from Pallet town and the regions which I traveled through before coming to Unova. Tokala happens to be a Pokémon whom I met back at Straiton city and wanted to join me, and we've been training hard together since then," said Ash "And I'll be sending the wing set to my mom via delivery service,"

"You heard him folks so give them a big hand!" said Don George with the crowd clapping loudly than before.

As the sun was setting, Ash and the others were standing outside the stadium as they prepared to leave and Georgia was currently talking to Iris.

"Let me tell you this Iris, you better become stronger than what I saw today so that I can battle you for real, otherwise I can't call you my rival. So see you when I see you," Georgia then turned and left Iris looking a bit confused though Naruto smiled a bit seeing the similarities shared between him and Sasuke back when they were younger.

"Let us settle our connoisseur battle the next time we meet," said Burgundy.

"Why of course, I would be happy to," said Cilan with a smile.

"With all the footage I shot, I'll be able to make a documentary that really rocks," said Luke.

"I'll help you, and then I get to spend more time with Zorua," said Bianca happily.

" _Yippee for you,"_ said Zorua hiding behind Luke.

"You gotta see it when it's done, okay Ash?" asked Luke.

"Sure thing, can't wait to have a look," said Ash.

"So where are you guys headed off to next?" asked Stephan.

"Nimbasa City, for my next gym battle, this tournament has shown me how strong my Pokémon and I have gotten, and that we can get even stronger,"

"Good luck Ash, I'm right with you!"

"Thanks a lot Stephen,"

"Will someone ever get my name right?!" Stephan shouted out to the heavens.

"Catch you guys later," said Naruto.

"See you," said Luke.

"Bye for now," said Stephan.

With that said, everyone went their separate ways with Ash and the gang making their way to Nimbasa city.

 **This Hussbek online with another chapter, we now come to the end of the battle club tournament with Ash and Naruto as the victors. Their next stop is the gym in Nimbasa city. I've received a lot of questions regarding Naruto and I'm going to answer them.**

 **Review Replies**

 **Xirons: Yes, Naruto will be following Ash to other regions in this story.**

 **Demonzone2571: I've been considering Ash catch other pokemon aside the canon ones, but I haven't decided yet.**

 **Shadowed sword: There's a chance for Naruto to evolve and he'll get a mega evolution when arriving at Kalos.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	23. Getting a Feline Tagalong

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

" _Translated Pokémon thoughts"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 21: Getting a Feline Tagalong**

On their way to Nimbasa City for Ash's next gym badge, the gang decided to take a break and eat lunch. Ash and Iris were eating sandwiches made Cilan while Naruto and a few other Pokémon were eating Pokémon food on the grasslands with Axew and Tepig playing nearby.

Naruto walked over to Ash's backpack and took out a soda pop which he drank in order to sate his thirst after the meal "Ahh, now that hit the spot,"

" _Hey everyone, come over here!"_ Naruto and the others turned to see Axew and Tepig standing next to a tree surrounded by bushes, calling out to them.

"What's up with you two?" asked Ash confusedly.

"Maybe they found something," said Cilan.

They walked over to the tree and peered through the bushes only to be surprised upon what or rather who they saw.

"No way, it is…it's Meowth from Team Rocket!" said Ash as they looked at the Scratch Cat who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Then that must mean they're hanging around here," said Iris.

"I don't think so Iris, I don't sense anyone else aside from us," said Naruto.

" **Same here,"** Kurama spoke up to confirm.

Cilan knelt down to examine Meowth "Something's definitely wrong, there's no doubt that Meowth needs help and fast!"

Cilan and Iris worked together in treating Meowth by providing nutrition and medicine with Ash, Pikachu and Naruto standing nearby watching. It took a while but Meowth finally regained consciousness and sat up from the makeshift bed they had made earlier for him to recover on.

"Ugh where am I?" Meowth's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing them and jumped backwards "Ah, what are you twerps doing here?!"

"Aside from helping you, we were wondering the same thing Meowth," said Naruto.

"That's right, so what are you and Team Rocket doing?" Iris looked at Meowth apprehensively.

Meowth frowned upon hearing what Iris said "I'm not a part of Team Rocket anymore!" the gang was surprised with what Meowth had just said.

"Really? What happened?" Ash asked curiously.

"Nothing, just dropping. Thanks for getting me back up to speed, I owe you guys one," Meowth turned to leave only for Naruto to stand in his way.

"Oh no you don't Meowth, you haven't fully recovered so you need to rest," said Naruto.

"Okay, if you say so," said Meowth before sitting back on the ground with Ash and the others.

"So what happened that you ended up being exhausted like that?" asked Cilan curiously.

"And why aren't you with Team Rocket?" Ash added in his question.

"Well you see…we were in the middle of a top secret mission, but I messed up bad and almost got myself caught. Word got out to the boss of what happened and he kicked me out of the team. Afterwards, I wandered throughout the region until I finally passed out from hunger and exhausted, that's when I woke up and found you guys helping me," said Meowth.

"That's the truth?" asked Iris skeptically.

"Believe you me, I feel a lot better lying,"

Cilan looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking to Ash and the others "You know…I think we should take Meowth along with us," the group looked shocked and a bit skeptical from his suggestion.

"You think so?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, Meowth is the only Meowth in the region. Wandering off alone won't be safe,"

"You twerps don't need to do that, I don't wanna bother you anyway," said Meowth.

"But you might collapse again, since you haven't recovered completely like Naruto said," said Iris.

"Iris and Naruto are right," Ash turned to Meowth "Look, do you promise not to do anything bad when you're with us?"

"Like I said before, I'm not in Team Rocket so I don't need to do anything bad anymore. Are you really saying that I can come along with you?" said Meowth.

"Well we're willing to give you the benefit of the doubt," said Naruto.

"Then it's a deal! Not only will I not drag you twerps down, I'll do my best to help you out," said Meowth happily.

Later on, the group now with Meowth in tow were walking through a forest path towards their next location.

* * *

"So you guys are on your way to Nimbasa city for your next gym battle right?" asked Meowth.

"That's right, and I already got three gym badges," said Ash.

"Wow I expect nothing less from a cool trainer and his powerful Pokémon,"

" _Sure you do,"_ muttered Pikachu, clearly displaying his distrust for Meowth which is understandable considering his past interactions with him.

Suddenly Axew ran ahead of them towards the other side of the path much to their confusion.

"Axew, what are you doing?" asked Iris confusedly.

" _I saw something shiny,"_ said Axew.

Without warning, something jumped out of the bushes nearby and grabbed Axew before stuffing him into some sort of pouch. Naruto took note that this Pokémon bore resemblance to scraggy except that it was taller, wore a yellow baggy hooded mask and its lower body are covered by loose yellow skin resembling baggy trousers which Axew is currently caught in, and at the end of its tail is a single red scale. The Pokémon turned around and ran off.

"Hey come back here with Axew!" Iris shouted angrily as she took off in pursuit.

"Come on guys, let's go after them!" said Naruto before running after them with Ash, Cilan and Meowth following him

The group chased the unknown kidnapping Pokémon all the way to a rocky area as it ran into a wooden hut and slammed the door shut.

The Pokémon then called out through the door, making Naruto narrow his eyes in anger.

"What did you say?!" Naruto growled in anger and was about to move in regardless of the threat, but Meowth stood in his way "Get out of the way so that I can teach that guy a lesson in pain,"

"You can't, unless you want Axew to get hurt!" said Meowth, Naruto gritted his teeth in anger but complied nonetheless.

He and Meowth relayed the message to Ash and the others with the former wanting to do the same thing like Naruto almost did earlier. Next thing they saw was what appeared to be Dragon Rage fired by Axew breaking a window from the hut.

"I hope Axew is alright," said Iris worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine Iris," said Naruto despite feeling the same way.

"We need to find what Pokémon he is," Ash took out his Pokédex and inputted the data as the handheld encyclopedia displayed the information, the group took note that the Pokémon wasn't wearing a hood and it sported a red crest on its head which looks similar to a Mohawk.

[Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokémon and the evolved form of scraggy. Scrafty can use powerful kicks to smash through concrete blocks. To protect itself, Scrafty can fold its loose skin around its waist]

"So that's how scraggy would look like when he evolves," said Ash.

"But it looks different form the one on the Pokédex," said Iris.

Meowth then piped up "You can leave this to me, when it comes to negotiating, I'm the best there is!"

Pikachu looked at him with doubt _"Oh really?"_

"I see what Meowth is talking about, this way we can find out why Scrafty kidnapped Axew," said Cilan.

"Well it makes sense since Meowth and Naruto can communicate with any Pokémon, so it just might work," said Iris.

"Speaking of Naruto, I don't see him here with us," said Ash, everyone looked to see that the white fox was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go, do you think he went to save Axew?" asked Cilan confusedly.

"I'm not sure, anyway Meowth should go and find out Scrafty's demands," said Ash.

Okay, you got it!" Meowth went to speak with Scrafty when the Pokémon poked its head out from the door, it took a couple of minutes before Meowth returned with a small frown on his face.

"So what were Scrafty's demands?" asked Cilan.

"Well the things is, Scrafty wants to use a trainer's Pokémon to go into battle next time. So if you comply with its demands, it will release Axew completely unharmed,"

Iris became very angry upon hearing that "Say what now?! How dare that Pokémon act so selfishly?"

"But who are we supposed to battle with and for what reason?" asked Ash.

"Scrafty didn't give me a clue about why it wanted that," said Meowth.

"Why would I battle without knowing the reason for it? It doesn't make sense,"

"You're right, but think about Axew. We need to come up with a plan," said Cilan.

"Then Pikachu and I will go and scope out the area to see if we can find a way to sneak in and save Axew," said Ash.

"No need for that, I've already finished scouting the place," Naruto landed nearby and walked up to them much to their surprise.

"Naruto, where have you been?" asked Iris.

"I wanted to rush in there and save Axew, but Kurama persuaded me to take a page from one of my old friends and check out the area before planning up a strategy," said Naruto.

" **You may not possess the Byakugan like your friends Neji and Hinata, but your shadow clones can gather a large amount of information just as much,"** said Kurama.

"Yeah…" Naruto felt the pangs of pain in his heart for the friends he was forcefully separated from but quickly perked back up.

"So what did you find out?" asked Iris.

"I discovered that the hut only has one window which is broken thanks to Axew's Dragon Rage attack, so we can use that to sneak inside and grab Axew,"

"Then all we need to is somehow lured Scrafty away from Axew while we move in to rescue Axew, but the question is how?" said Cilan

"I have an idea! Since Scrafty is the evolved form of scraggy, I'm sure it will be distracted when I bring scraggy along with me," said Meowth.

"Sounds like a tasty recipe, that will definitely work," said Cilan.

"Are you sure that this plan will work?" Iris was rather skeptical.

"Of course, it always pays to have a backup plan in case the initial plan go wrong," Meowth spoke with confidence.

"Wasn't the reason you got fired from Team Rocket because your plans went wrong?" asked Iris.

Meowth looked flabbergasted before slumping to the ground with a black cloud hovering over his head "Touché,"

"Ooooooh, that burned…badly," said Naruto with a smirk while Kurama and Pikachu laughed at how right Iris was.

"Chin up Meowth, we need to go on with the rescue plan," said Cilan.

"Let's do this then! Scraggy, I choose you!" Ash took a Pokéball from his belt and threw it to call out scraggy who immediately used Headbutt on Meowth but it was avoided just barely "Scraggy, Axew is in trouble, I need you and Meowth to distract Scrafty while we go and rescue Axew,"

" _Okay Ash,"_ said Scraggy.

"Next, Snivy, I choose you!" Ash threw out another Pokéball to call on Snivy who immediately use Vine Whip to smack Meowth in the face much to Naruto and Pikachu's amusement "Snivy, Meowth is no longer with Team Rocket. He's on our side now,"

Snivy was both surprised and a bit doubtful about the news _"Really?"_

"That's right, so let's get going Meowth,"

"Sure, just leave it to me," Meowth groaned in reply from the ground.

Later on, Ash, Pikachu, Naruto and Snivy were perched on top of a cliff while looking down at the hut and through the window where they could see Axew tied up on top of a table.

"I just received a memory from my shadow clone, Scrafty has taken the bait and is currently outside the hut and appears to be demonstrating some moves to Scraggy," said Naruto.

"Okay, then you and Snivy should get in close and wait for the signal to grab Axew," said Ash.

"Got it, Snivy I need you to climb on my back and hold on tight," said Naruto.

" _Okay Naruto,"_ said Snivy.

She jumped onto Naruto's back before he leapt off the cliff and silently landed on the roof thanks to his past training in stealth. He walked to the edge of the roof and poked his head though the window. Axew saw him and was about to call out when he saw Naruto placed a paw on his muzzle as a gesture to remain quiet for now to which he complied. Axew looked to the side for a moment before nodding to go ahead.

"Okay Snivy, now's our chance," Naruto whispered out.

Snivy immediately summoned her vines as they stretched towards Axew and tore off the ropes before wrapping around and bringing him over to where they are.

" _Thank you Naruto and Snivy!"_ said Axew happily.

Naruto simply smiled in return "It's no problem little buddy, now let's get you back to Iris,"

Ash and Pikachu saw that everything went as well "Okay Pikachu, it's your turn,"

" _Got it!"_ Pikachu jumped off the cliff and made his way towards Scrafty.

Meowth also saw that Axew was safe and made his move "Wow, you guys are really getting your grove on an-SCRAFTY WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE!" he pointed at a random for Scrafty to look before grabbing Scraggy and hightailing it out of there. Scrafty turned to look inside the hut only to see that Axew was gone, which enraged him.

Pikachu approached Scrafty with a smirk in his face _"Hey you! This is for kidnapping my friend!"_ then he launched a Thunderbolt to knock him out before running back to the group.

"Axew are you okay?" Iris hugged the young dragon Pokémon worriedly for Axew to nod in affirmation "I'm so relieved, thanks for saving Axew everyone,"

"It's no problem at all Iris," said Naruto with Snivy and Scraggy agreeing with him.

"She's right you guys, now Snivy and Scraggy, return for a good rest," Ash held out the Pokéballs and returned Snivy but Scraggy avoided the beam and hid behind Meowth much to their confusion.

"What's the matter Scraggy?" asked Naruto.

"I'm worried about Scrafty," said Scraggy.

Then they heard a growl and turned to see Scrafty glaring at them before taking the hood off to reveal to reveal its face and the red crest on its head.

"So you show your true face!" said Iris.

Scrafty chanted its name a few times as Naruto and Meowth listened to what it said before relaying the message to Ash and the others.

"Scrafty is saying that we only beat him because he underestimated us, so now he challenging us to a battle that if we lose, then we have to help it out," said Meowth.

"Something it could have done from the very beginning instead of kidnapping Axew," said Naruto with a small frown.

"Then in that case I'll have a battle with him," said Ash before taking out a Pokéball from his belt "Tepig I choose you!" Tepig appeared on the clearing before spouting flames from his snout.

Scrafty started off by dashing towards Tepig before rearing its head backwards in preparation for a Headbutt.

"Tepig, dodge to the right and then use **Tackle**!" said Ash, Tepig jumped sideways right as Scrafty brought its head down only to miss with its attack, then he charged forward and slammed into Scrafty's gut with enough force to send it skidding back a bit.

Scrafty recovered and then lunged at Tepig with its right knee glowing orange and striking out, but Tepig darted to the side for Scrafty to miss and land on the ground where yellow electricity crackled around the knee, causing it to flinch in pain from the damaged received.

"Now use **Ember**!" said Ash, Tepig started shooting sparkles of flame from his snout and inflicting damage on Scrafty. The hoodlum Pokémon held its paws close together as a blue orb of energy forms between them before it reared back and threw it straight at Tepig.

"That's **Focus Blast** , Tepig jump backwards and then use **Flame Charge**!" Ash called out quickly, Tepig complied with the command and successfully evaded the incoming projectile then he dashed forward quickly while covered in flames and slammed hard into Scrafty before it could put up a defense, knocking it to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"It's our win," said Ash.

The group waited for Scrafty to wake up, and when it did, Scrafty started crying much to their surprise.

"Why is Scrafty crying?" asked Ash.

"Surely, it wasn't because it lost was it?" said Cilan who was just as confused.

"But why would it go through all of this?" said Meowth.

"But if we leave, then it might to the same thing again," said Iris.

"Then we just need to know its reason despite winning the battle," said Naruto with Scrafty looking at him in surprise.

"You mean you'll help me?" it asked with hope.

"It all depends on why you did all this,"

Then Scrafty proceeded to tell his story with Naruto and Meowth listening attentively and began to see why it did all that.

"So that's why," Naruto muttered out loud.

"So what did Scrafty say?" asked Ash curiously.

Meowth was the one to explain "It turns out that Scrafty got kicked out of its own den, so it went to ask for help from Beartic, Scoilepede and Darmanitan but they all refused help it. So when it saw us, Scrafty got desperate and kidnapped Axew just to get our help,"

"But if you had just come up to us and asked, we would have been willing to help, which is what we're going to do," said Ash.

"You mean you'll help?" asked Meowth.

"It's a given after hearing Scrafty's story," said Naruto.

Scrafty proceeded to lead Ash and the group along with Scraggy who remained out of his Pokéball through the rocky terrain towards where its former home used to be.

"So do you know what kind of Pokémon took your den, Scrafty?" asked Ash.

Scrafty pointed upwards for the group to see a Pokémon currently perched on the roof of a cave. It is a vulture-like Pokémon with brown feathers, it has black eyeliner-like markings, a long brown tuft with a bone in the middle extending from the back of its head, and it wears large jaw bone with sharp teeth like a skirt.

"Who's that Pokémon?" asked Cilan curiously.

"I'll use the Pokédex to check it out," Ash took out said device and used it to scan the Pokémon as it spoke out.

[Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokémon. Mandibuzz swoops down from the sky, attacking weakened Pokémon. It builds its nest out of bones it collects.]

Ash looked thoughtful for a moment for turning to Scrafty "Why don't you go talk with Mandibuzz?"

Scrafty nodded in affirmation and climbed up to approach it when Mandibuzz took to the air and formed a black sphere with one of its wings before launching it at Scrafty, knocking it down to the ground much to the group's surprise.

"That isn't good, Scrafty is still weaken from the fight earlier before," said Cilan.

"Then Pikachu will be the one to go," said Ash.

" _You got it Ash,"_ Pikachu got ready to go when Scraggy spoke.

" _No, I'll be the one to go! That bird has hurt my friend and I'm not going to let her off so easily!"_ said Scraggy angrily.

Naruto relayed the message to Ash who nodded in understanding "Okay then Scraggy, I'll be choosing you!"

"Remember to stay focused during the battle," said Naruto.

Scraggy nodded in affirmation before ascending towards Mandibuzz who launched another Shadow Ball but he jumped to the side to evade the attack. Mandibuzz's beak glowed as it dove to use Pluck, Scraggy recalled his training with Ash and Naruto as he waited for Mandibuzz to close enough, then at the last moment he jumped backwards only for Mandibuzz to end up getting its face stuck in the ground and struggling to get out.

Scrafty suddenly called out to Scraggy _"Use the move that I taught you!"_

" _Got it!"_ Scraggy leapt at the immobile Mandibuzz as he spun around once and lashed out with an orange glowing knee strike to send it flying into the air before crashing to the ground knocked out.

"I saw Scrafty using that move before," said Ash.

"That's Hi-Jump Kick!" said Cilan.

"Scrafty showed Scraggy that move when we were hanging out back at the hut," Meowth explained.

"It's great that you learnt a new move, Scraggy," said Iris.

"Thanks for teaching my little buddy a new attack Scrafty," Naruto smiled.

"It was no big deal," said Scrafty.

Normally things would have ended happily like, but what the group didn't expect was for Mandibuzz to be the one crying its eyes out in front of them.

"Now why is Mandibuzz the one crying his time?" asked Iris confusedly.

"Might as well ask it," said Meowth, then Mandibuzz told him the reason why "Mandibuzz said that it used to leave with its friend but they had a fight which led to it getting kicked out and it had nowhere to go,"

"And that led to Scrafty getting chased out of its own home," said Naruto with Scrafty nodding in agreement.

"But what was the reason for the fight?" asked Meowth, Mandibuzz spoke again this time surprising "I hate to break it to ya but if you've and ate your friend's food without permission then that's definitely a bad thing," Mandibuzz bowed its head in shame.

" **Kinda reminds me of when that impostor went around the village dining and dashing before eating your favorite instant ramen which you were saving up. It angered you to the point that you tapped into my chakra and used the Shadow Clone jutsu to hunt the guy down and beat him to a pulp. One of the funniest moments of your life,"** said Kurama with a chuckle.

"More like one of the worst days of my life," Naruto grumbled, he had been looking forward to gorging himself the instant ramen that he had been stockpiling and that faker had the guts to eat them all up.

"Tell you what, I'll go with you so that you can apologize to your friend," said Meowth much to the surprise of Ash and the others.

"Then I'll come along too," said Naruto.

Later on, they were led to where Mandibuzz's friend built their nest on the edge of a cliff, as Mandibuzz carried some fruits with Naruto and Meowth escorting it.

"Excuse me, can we talk?" Meowth asked placidly, when the other Mandibuzz saw the first one, it angrily shot a Shadow Ball at them, Naruto quickly reacted by jumping at the projectile and using a half powered Rasengan to deflect it.

"Calm down, we just came here to talk!" Naruto called out, Mandibuzz landed before them while still glaring at the other Mandibuzz.

"Yeah, Mandibuzz even gathered fruit so that it can make up for what it had done, it really wants to move back in with you. So can't you let bygones be bygones?" asked Meowth.

Mandibuzz was surprised to hear that and could even see that it's carrying fruit to replace the ones it ate before.

"I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive, after all Mandibuzz is your friend right?" asked Naruto.

Mandibuzz was silent for a few moments but it nodded in agreement to Naruto's question much to the happiness of the other Mandibuzz.

"So you'll bury the hatchet?" asked Meowth hopefully, Mandibuzz nodded again with a smile with the group looking with relief and approval.

After all that, it was sunset and the group were resuming their journey to Nimbasa city.

"I have to admit Meowth, you and Naruto really worked things out," said Cilan.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know how things would have gone if you two didn't help out," said Ash.

Meowth looked a bit embarrassed "Aw shucks, you're making me blush!"

"You're a really cool Pokémon…so I've decided to catch you!" everyone were shocked upon hearing what Iris just said. Then she took out a Pokéball and threw it at Meowth as he got sucked into the capsule. The Pokéball rocked back and forth with everyone watching but then it opened up to release Meowth before the capture was complete.

Meowth glared at Iris "Let's get one thing straight, I don't want to be anybody's Pokémon! And no twerp is ever going to catch me!"

"Okay sorry," said Iris.

"Okay, but even so I going to help you guys,"

"Yeah right," Pikachu looked at Meowth with a deadpanned expression.

"Then let's get going," said Ash with the group continuing on their way, along Naruto was currently glancing at Meowth.

" **Naruto, I'm sure you noticed it too right?"** asked Kurama with a small frown.

"I know Kurama, Meowth is right about one thing…he definitely feels a lot better lying. Like I said before, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt but when he does otherwise, that's when I step in," thought Naruto.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, the group found Meowth who reveals that he's not a part of Team Rocket anymore and even helps resolve some problems involving several wild pokemon. However Naruto and Kurama knew that Meowth was lying thanks to their shared ability to sense negative emotions but decided to keep silent and wait until the right moment to act. Read and Review as always.**

 **Review Replies**

 **Edmonton58: Ash's canon pokemon would evolve in this story so be sure to look forward to it.**

 **Shadow fire dragon scythe** **: Naruto would be able to use his techniques but there's sure to be limitations which will be revealed later in the story.**

 **Rubius: He might get it, though in a way you might not expect it.**

 **Suntan140: I'll be including the movies too.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	24. Too Much to Beartic!

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

" _Translated Pokémon thoughts"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 22: Too Much to Beartic!**

Ever since Meowth of Team Rocket joined Ash and the others on their journey to Nimbasa city for Ash's next gym battle, interesting things had been happening along the way for them.

Along the way, they encountered a Purrloin being pursued by a flock of Tranquill and quickly came to its aid with Oshawott butting in as always. Purrloin pleaded with them to help save a friend who was trapped in an abandoned mine tunnel ahead, Meowth and Oshawott being smitten with the feline Pokémon agreed wholeheartedly with Ash and Iris. However Cilan refused to believe Purrloin as he had a horrible past experience with a Purrloin and Naruto sensed that it was lying to them but chose not to point, not wanting to alert Meowth of his ability so he followed but with precaution while Cilan stayed behind.

Upon entering the tunnel and being led by Purrloin, the group ended up falling into a trap where Purrloin revealed that it was all a trick to steal their food for itself, however Naruto had evaded the trap with a shadow clone and was about to confront Purrloin when Cilan appeared with a girl by the name Misha who's Purrloin's trainer. Purrloin got angry upon seeing the girl with Meowth translating that Misha abandoned it, but the young lady revealed that while Purrloin was at home, she got into an accident and was admitted to the hospital then returned a few days later only to find Purrloin gone and had been looking for it since then. Purrloin accepted the explanation, but things started to go wrong when the ground which Ash and the others were standing on began to act like quicksand and they were sinking into it. Naruto immediately swung into action by creating shadow clones and having them use the substitution technique to switch places with each of them before they submerged.

Afterwards, everybody was safe and sound with Misha thanking them for everything. That was when Meowth and Oshawott tried to ask Purrloin out on a date only to be told something…Purrloin was actually a guy. Both Pokémon were dumbfounded and disappointed while Kurama was laughing his head off and Naruto sympathized with them, having experienced the same thing with Haku who was just too feminine to be a boy.

Their next adventure was when they made camp, Meowth was to collect only to return with an unusual Pokémon known as Beheeyem who offered to make their dreams come true, something which Naruto and Kurama were rather skeptical about. Cilan wished for a good night's sleep in a five star hotel…and Beheeyem lead the gang right to one. The gang went to sleep only to be awoken by an Officer Jenny, she introduced herself to be from the Psychic Crimes Division and was in pursuit of a man called Leon the Dream Thief who traps unsuspecting trainers in dreams before making off with their Pokémon. Officer Jenny called on her Duosion with its psychic powers to break out of the dream only to find themselves on another one as Pikachu, Axew and Meowth were still asleep. They were able to get the first two to wake up but Meowth keep on dozing off which continuously traps them in layers of dreams until Cilan used some super spicy Figy berries to keep him awaken.

Finally escaping from the dream, Leon attempted to put them back to sleep with Beheeyem's Hypnosis but Naruto put a stop to that with a Rasengan for the knockout while a sleep-deprived Meowth took his frustration out on Leon with Fury Swipes to the point of shredding his clothes. Officer Jenny thanked them for the capture before leaving with said criminal.

* * *

At the moment, the gang are currently traveling down the road along a winding mountain trail on a fine afternoon.

"This is excellent! Once we get past this mountain, we'll be in Nimbasa city," said Cilan after looking at his electronic map.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see what kind of gym and gym leader they have. How you about you guys?" asked Ash.

"I'm all amped up!" said Pikachu with gusto.

"Yeah, we're gonna show them just what we can do!" Naruto smirked in anticipation.

"But I can't believe is how messy this path is," Like Iris said, the group could see several tree knocked over or torn from the roots and how uneven the ground is.

"Probably from the storm a couple of days ago," said Meowth and he was right as a heavy rainstorm did occur some time ago.

Naruto's ears perked up as he heard groaning and turned to see a small Pokémon a little bit ahead of him. It resembles a baby polar bear with the top half cover in light-blue fur while the lower half is white. Its muzzle is a deeper shade of blue, and it has a large round black nose with a thick droplet of partially frozen mucus dripping down like an icicle. Naruto saw that it was injured and barely conscious as he ran towards it to check if it was okay.

"Hey guys, we have an injured Pokémon in need of help here!" Naruto called out to them, Ash and the others quickly made their way over to him.

"Who's that Pokémon?" asked Ash.

"I'm sure that's a Cubchoo," said Cilan.

"A Cubchoo?" Ash took out his Pokédex to scan.

[Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon. Cubchoo evolves into Beartic. Its constantly runny nose is the source of its energy and its sniffles power its moves.]

"That Cubchoo looks really weak," Iris looked at the Cubchoo worriedly, the Pokémon slowly opened its eyes and saw Naruto holding it in his tails but closed them as he was too weak to even speak.

"Cubchoo's exhausted alright, probably could use some chowing down," said Meowth.

"Then we need to find some berries, preferably an Oran berry or a Sitrus berry. Let's go and look for some," said Cilan.

While the group went to look for berries, Naruto stayed behind to watch over Cubchoo.

"Kurama, is there any way to help this Cubchoo even a little?" asked Naruto.

" **You could use my chakra to restore its health a bit until they return with the berries,"** said Kurama. Naruto felt the fox's chakra flow through him, then he used one of his tails to touch Cubchoo as it flowed into it. Cubchoo felt something enter his body which made him feel a little better and woke up to see Naruto again.

"I see you're awake again," said Naruto.

" _W-who are you?"_ asked Cubchoo feeling a bit scared.

"I'm Tokala which is my species name but you can call me Naruto, my friends and I found you hurt and came to help,"

" _Oh thank you,"_

"It's alright, but what are you doing out here?" asked Naruto.

Cubchoo was about to talk when they heard Meowth call out all of a sudden.

"Hey guys, I found an Oran berry! Just what the energy doctor ordered!" said Meowth.

"That's great Meowth, let's give it to Cubchoo," said Ash.

Suddenly, something burst out from a nearby bush and let out a loud roar. It turns out to be a Beartic which was soon joined by two more.

"Yikes, it's a group of Beartic!" Meowth, Pikachu and Axew scrambled back to the others while the Beartic loomed over them looking rather angry for reasons unknown.

"There's nothing worse than a bunch of ice types like Beartic, I'm freezing!" Iris and Axew shivered at the sight of said Pokémon.

"I get the feeling that they're buddy with that Cubchoo!" said Meowth, clinging to Cilan.

"Is that true Cubchoo? Are they your friends?" asked Naruto.

" _N-no they aren't, these Beartic aren't part of my group,"_ said Cubchoo as he clung to Naruto in fear.

"Bad news guys, Cubchoo doesn't know these Beartic," Naruto tensed in case the Beartic would attack them.

"This is really bad, I don't get why they're so angry if they don't know this Cubchoo," said Iris.

"Why don't you guys calm down a bit okay?" said Ash placatingly.

"This calls for a negotiator, and Meowth's the Pokémon for just that!" said Meowth.

" _I don't think they're ready to listen Meowth,"_ said Pikachu wearily looking at the Beartic.

"Of course they are, we just need to open the floor for discussion," Meowth waved him off before approaching the Beartic "I'm not sure why you're all so angry but I'm sure we can talk it out. There's no need for you to be so mad right?"

However the Beartic opened their mouths to launch a gust of extremely cold wind at Meowth, encasing him in ice.

"Those Beartic just used Icy Wind!" said Cilan.

Meowth broke out of the ice and frowned at the Beartic "Hey, _I'm_ not the one who needs cooling off!"

The Beartic were about to attack again when a tornado when a mini tornado of maroon and yellow flew in and knocked back each of the Beartic before it stopped spinning to reveal a Pokémon. It is a bipedal ferret-like Pokémon with yellow and maroon fur that piles around its arms and legs like a monks robe. There are grey oval markings above its eyes, its legs are red with the yellow tail having a red tip, and it has one small whisker on either side of its face and small round ears. The Pokémon took a stance which told Naruto that it's a fighting type.

"It's a Mienfoo!" said Cilan.

"A Mienfoo?" ash took out his Pokédex to scan.

[Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo's sharp claws strike quickly and precisely. It also overwhelms opponents with its skillful combination attacks]

Then a brown haired wearing a ranger's green uniform appeared before speaking to Ash and the gang.

"You better get away from here and follow me!" said the man.

"Right!" Ash nodded in affirmation before leaving with the rest of the group.

* * *

Later on they were led to a cottage which happened to be located right next to the mountain. The man treated them to a cup of tea while Cubchoo was offered a bowl of milk while sitting next to Naruto.

"The name's Cliff, I'm with the mountain patrol," said the man.

"My name is Ash and these are my partners Pikachu and Tokala.

" _Hi there!"_ said Pikachu.

"Yo," Naruto waved a tail in greeting.

"I'm Iris, nice to meet you," said Iris.

" _Hello!"_ Axew waved a paw in greeting.

"And I'm Cilan, thanks for getting us out of there," Cilan introduced himself.

"We had a close shave back there, so thanks for the help," said Meowth.

"You're welcome, though I've never seen talking Pokémon like you two before," said Cliff.

Naruto was currently checking up on Cubchoo, he doesn't know why but he felt like he should care for the young Pokémon like he did with Axew and Scraggy "Are you feeling ok now?"

 _"Yes I am, thank you,"_ Cubchoo beamed at Naruto.

"So Cubchoo, what happened that you ended up like that?" asked Ash curiously.

" _Well it all started some time ago…,"_ with help from Meowth and Naruto to translate, Cubchoo told them that he was part of a Beartic group which live in the summit of the mountain, but then the storm happened and during their escape from a wildfire, he ended up being separated from them and everything was a blur after that _"…and that's when I woke up and met you,"_

"Wow, that's rough," said Ash.

"This Cubchoo and those Beartic from earlier belong to different groups," Cliff walked towards large map hanging on the wall and pointed at it "Here's the map, there are two Beartic groups living on this mountain. One lives near the summit, and the other lives here near the foot of the mountain,"

"So the ones we saw live near the foot of the mountain?" asked Cilan.

"But if so, why were they so hostile?" asked Naruto.

"That's the strange thing, I've never anything of both groups not being able to get along until I saw what happened," said Cliff.

" _It's true, we never had any problems with the other group,"_ said Cubchoo.

"There's must have been some reason why those Beartic are so angry," Cilan seemed to be in thought.

"Yeah, as far as we can tell, Pokémon never get really upset without something provoking them," said Iris.

"Well what's important is that we get Cubchoo back to his friends," said Ash.

Naruto nodded in agreement "You're right Ash, his friends must be worried about him,"

"You'll help me? Thank you so much!" Cubchoo jumped up and hugged him happily.

"Now that's one happy Pokémon," said Meowth.

"By the way, are any of you this Meowth's trainer?" asked Cliff.

"Uh no, Meowth doesn't belong to any of us," said Cilan.

"That's great, I can tell you how helpful it would be to have a Meowth that could talk. So I hope you don't mind me catching it," Cliff took out a Pokéball and threw at Meowth with him getting sucked into it, but the capsule popped open and Meowth glared at Cliff.

"This is the second time someone's tried to bag me! Listen pal, I'm an independent Pokémon you dig? I'm getting caught for no one?" said Meowth.

Cliff was taken by surprise and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "I dig alright, sorry about that,"

Afterwards we find the group standing on a high ledge which overlooks the forest below with Cliff examining the map on hand.

"According to the map, the Beartic group from the foot of the mountain claim that area as their territory. So taking another route should lead us to Cubchoo's group without running into the other group," said Cliff.

With that said, the group began their trek through the forest, during the time Cubchoo was riding on Naruto's back and asking him many questions with the pokeninja answering them.

" _So where were you going before you found me?"_ asked Cubchoo.

"My friends and I were on our way to Nimbasa city to challenge the gym leader and earn a badge, so far we have three with only five more to go," said Naruto.

" _Really? Why?"_

Pikachu then spoke up _"Because there's tournament held once a year in every region including Unova where strong trainers and their Pokémon gather to who is the strongest and earn the title champion, but in order to take part, we need to collect at least eight gym badges from different cities after beating the gym leaders to get them,"_

Cubchoo was awed by this _"Wow, does this mean you and your trainer had been to other regions and took part in those competitions?"_

" _That's right, and this will be our fifth league so far and this time we're gonna win!"_

Naruto smirked "With me on board, that's a promise!"

"I wonder what they're talking about?" asked Iris, since the only one truly speaking is Naruto.

"Whatever it is, Cubchoo seems to be quite interested," said Cilan.

"Bet they're telling Cubchoo about the Unova league since I heard him say something about badges," said Ash.

Suddenly Cliff stopped them from advancing any further and had them hide in the bushes, they peeked through to see a pair of Beartic examining the trees as if in search of something.

"There are Beartic here too?" Iris whispered fearfully.

" _They aren't my friends,"_ said Cubchoo clinging to Naruto a bit tightly.

"That means these are from the other group," said Naruto.

"If so, what are they doing here?" said Cliff.

" **Naruto, there's a Beartic coming from behind you!"** Kurama called out in alert.

But no sooner he said that did the Beartic in question roared out which attracted the other two for them to surround Naruto and the others.

"We're surrounded by three of them!" said Iris.

The Beartic got ready to use **Icy Wind** , Ash quickly took out a Pokéball and threw it "Tepig come out and use **Ember**! Tokala, use **Crush Claw**!" Tepig appeared and immediately launched sparkles of flames at the frosty gust to cancel them out as Naruto had already passed Cubchoo over to Cilan before rushing forward with his claws glowing white and slashed, knocking them back "Great job, guys!" then one of Ash's Pokéballs opened up to reveal Oshawott standing with them.

" _I'll take care of them!"_ said Oshawott.

"Not you, Tepig and Naruto already have it under control," said Meowth, meanwhile Mienfoo took down the third Beartic to clear a path for them.

"Alright, leave the area immediately!" said Cliff.

"I'm outta here!" Iris took off with Ash and the others right behind her "I've had too much Beartic already!"

"Iris slow down!" Ash called out but she kept on running.

"I'm so sick of this forest!" but then they ran into another trio of Beartic and were flanked by the previous group "We're done for!"

"You guys keep forgetting something, I'm the negotiator so I can handle this!" said Meowth.

"Meowth this isn't the time for this!" said Naruto.

At that moment, the Beartic launched **Icy Wind** at Meowth who dodged it in time "Get hit once, shame on you. Get twice, shame on me," but when he landed, he frozen by the other group and was knocked into the air.

"And what of getting hit thrice, who's to be ashamed then?" thought Naruto.

"Hurry and move out of the way!" said Cliff as they ran from the Beartic.

Bet then, Iris and Cilan ended up tripping before a sloping rocky hill with Cubchoo and Axew falling out of their grips. Pikachu and Tepig ran after the Pokémon in order to catch them but an airborne Meowth crashed in Oshawott with both rolling right into the other Pokémon and they all fell towards the forest below.

"Axew/Cubchoo!" Iris and Cilan called out respectively.

"Oshawott, Tepig, Meowth!" Ash was just as worried.

"I'm going after them!" Naruto slid down the hill to go after them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the foot of the mountain, the Pokémon were waking up from the fall with Pikachu and Tepig checking up on Axew and Cubchoo. Meowth sat up while rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Yikes, I hate rollercoasters," Meowth muttered to himself.

Oshawott walked up to him with a frown _"This is all your fault!"_

"What do you mean my fault!? None of this would have happened if you didn't poke your head out of your Pokéball!" Meowth glared back, then Pikachu and Tepig stepped in to break up the potential fight.

" _You guys stop this! There's no time for arguing!"_ said Pikachu.

"Yeah, you're right. I bet that the twerps are probably worried sick," said Meowth, they tried to call out for Ash and the others but there was no response except the echo of their voices.

Cubchoo became depressed _"What do we do now?"_

" _Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that Naruto is on his way here before the others show up,"_ said Pikachu.

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah, Naruto is good at finding people,"_

" _Okay, but we're hungry,"_ said Axew.

" _Me too,"_ Cubchoo was in the same boat.

"In that case, Pikachu, Oshawott and I will go and forage for food while Tepig stays here until we get back," said Meowth.

With that, the trio wandered into the forest and it was at that moment that Cubchoo, Axew and Tepig heard something land close to them and turned to see Naruto walking up to them looking relieved.

" _Naruto, you're here!"_ Cubchoo and Axew cheered up at seeing him.

Naruto smiled in return "Well I saw you fall down the hill so of course I would be worried and come looking for you…where are Pikachu, Meowth and Oshawott?"

" _They went to look for food and will be back soon,"_ said Tepig.

"In that case, we'll wait for them before making our way back to Ash and the gang,"

Elsewhere, Ash, Iris, Cilan and Cliff were currently making their way down the mountain in hopes of finding their Pokémon and resume their mission of reuniting Cubchoo with his group.

"I hope that they're okay, it would be awful if they ran into any Beartic," Iris looked rather worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine and Naruto is with them by now," said Ash.

"Hang on, the Beartic group that lives at the foot of the mountain forages for food in this area," said Cliff pointing at the partially broken trees ahead of them.

"So this is as far as we can go?" asked Iris.

"But it's not like we can turn around after coming this far," said Cilan.

"Mienfoo, scope out the area," Mienfoo yipped to Cliff's command and scampered ahead, it looked around for a bit before returned and called out to them "What's the matter? They followed Mienfoo and were surprised to see that a large number of berries have been seriously damaged beyond consumption.

"All of the berries have been ruined!" said Cilan.

"It must have been from the storm that came through," said Cliff.

"Hey guys," the group turned to see Naruto landing next to them.

"Tokala, did you find Pikachu and the other Pokémon?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, and the boss sent me to lead you to them," said the now revealed shadow clone.

"That's great, but what worries me is that with the severe lack of berries here the group from the foot of the mountain must be starving," said Cliff.

"Then they must have wandered from home to gather as many berries as they can," said Iris.

"But when they saw us with Cubchoo, they must have thought that the Beartic group from the summit wanted to steal their berries which was why they attacked us," said Cilan.

"We've got to help them understand or there'll be big trouble," said Ash.

"But first we need to reunite with the others before anything else," said the clone.

Suddenly a rock dropped from above and looked up to see a group of Beartic and Cubchoo staring down at them much to their surprise and wariness.

Back with the Pokémon group, Meowth, Pikachu and Oshawott had returned with some berries and were currently eating them except for Pikachu and Tepig who refused to eat looking rather uncomfortable.

"What's the matter with you two? Aren't you hungry? There's enough to go around ya know?" said Meowth while munching on a Sitrus berry.

" _I still don't agree with what you did Meowth, those must have belonged to somebody,"_ said Pikachu.

"Like I said 'finders keepers, losers weepers',"

"What are you guys talking about? Surely you picked the berries from the trees right?" asked Naruto curiously.

" _Not really, the thing is that-"_ Pikachu was about to explain when the bushes parted and a group of Beartic and Cubchoo looking very angry.

"I think we're in trouble again," thought Naruto.

"And what gave you that idea, the growling?" asked Kurama sarcastically but was ignored.

" _Why did you steal our berries?!"_ demanded one of the Beartic.

"What do you mean by that, our friends were hungry so we went to pick some food for them," said Meowth.

" _Someone came and took the berries which we foraged, and we know that it's you who took them!"_

Naruto spoke up with Cubchoo hiding behind him "Please calm down, it must have been a coincidence. Surely we didn't steal anything right?" Naruto looked behind and noticed that Meowth was sweating "What's the matter?"

"Well the thing is…we kinda picked up a bunch of berries during our search," said Meowth sweating a lot now.

"…"

"…"

"…so technically we _did_ steal their berries," a tick mark appeared on Naruto's head. At that moment, the Beartic used Icy Wind but Naruto quickly grabbed Axew and Cubchoo with his tails before leaping out of the way only for Meowth to be frozen again "You deserved that you dumb cat,"

The Beartic were about to continue with their attack when a loud roar was heard, everyone looked up to see a Beartic group with Ash, Cilan, Iris, Cliff and Mienfoo standing next to them with the shadow clone disappearing.

" _It's my friends!"_ Cubchoo cheered happily.

"Looks like we got here in here in time, I'm glad to see you're alright," said Ash.

"Well better late than never Ash," said Naruto.

However the first group growled at the second group, Cliff spoke up in an attempt to placate both sides in order to prevent a fight from breaking out between them.

"Hold on! The Beartic group from the summit didn't come here to take your food, they only came to save their Cubchoo friend!" said Cliff, but they refused to listen and attacked with **Icy Wind** "Mienfoo, use **Quick Guard**!" Mienfoo leapt into the air before the second Beartic group with its body outlined with a red aura then it put its palms forward to conjure a large red energy shield to defend against the incoming attack.

One Beartic from the first group stood up with its body outlined with a light blue aura as a spinning orb of bright blue energy formed in front of it open mouth with the same happening with another Beartic from the second group.

"What's that?!" asked Ash.

"It's called **Sheer Cold**!" Cilan hastily replied.

Both Beartic fired a powerful light blue beam with light blue snowflake-shaped sparkles from the orb at each other with the collision causing a large explosion to knock everyone back.

Naruto got up to check on the others "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine," said Cubchoo.

"Me too," said Axew.

They heard a rumbling sound and looked up to see four large boulders rolling down the mountainside straight towards them, Ash quickly rushed over and called out to them.

"Guys, get up quickly! Pikachu use **Electro Ball** , Tokala use **Rasengan** and Oshawott use **Water Gun**!" Ash spoke up.

Pikachu focused his electricity to form a sphere at his tail before launching, Naruto held out a paw for a blue spiraling orb to take shape and flung it at a boulder, and Oshawott opened his mouth to fire a strong stream of water. All three attacks shattered their targeted boulders but there was still one more and is heading straight for Axew and Cubchoo.

"Cubchoo! Axew!" Naruto rushed to stand before them ready to protect, then a Beartic from the first group covered to protect them and another from the second stood in front and braced for impact. Both groups were momentarily surprised but they all used **Sheer Cold** to freeze the boulder in place before it got any closer.

"Tokala, Axew, Cubchoo, are you okay?" asked Ash.

"We're fine, the Beartic made sure of that," Naruto responded.

Cliff walked up to them with a smile on his face "These mountain Pokémon avoided a lot of trouble by working together, that's bound to clear things up,"

"I hope so, I never I want to go through that brouhaha again. Taking a cold shower is much safer," said Meowth.

"Maybe so, but you're taking a colder shower especially after what you did," said Naruto with a frown, Meowth sweated a bit and turned away from the curious looks of the gang.

Later on the sun was setting and the gang were being seen off by Cliff, Mienfoo and both Beartic groups at the foot of the mountain.

"Better take care of yourself Cubchoo, okay? I'm really going to miss you," said Naruto.

" _Me too,"_ said Pikachu.

Cubchoo looked at the ground sadly, he didn't want them to leave. He had really come to like being with Naruto and the others, their stories truly excited him as if he was there with them. So he came to a decision…

" _I want to come with you!"_ said Cubchoo.

Naruto was taken by surprise while Kurama smiled knowingly "Are you sure of this Cubchoo? Don't you want to be with your group?"

" _At first I wanted to, but I really had a lot of fun with you and I want see things you get to see too,"_

"But still," Naruto wasn't convinced, that's when one of the Beartic stepped forward and spoke.

" _I could tell that you were protective of Cubchoo so we find it okay for him to be with you, as long as you're willing to protect him,"_ said the Beartic.

With that, Naruto let out a sigh before nodding in affirmation then he turned to speak with Ash.

"Yo Ash, Cubchoo wants to come with us and the Beartic are willing to allow it," said Naruto.

Ash and the gang were surprised to hear this "Is it true Cubchoo? You want to come with us?" Cubchoo nodded happily in affirmation.

"Is this allowed, Cliff?" asked Cilan.

"Normally it isn't allowed but I can make an exception this time, I can tell that Cubchoo really wants to go with you guys," said Cliff, giving them the go ahead.

"Thanks a lot Cliff! Now go Pokéball!" Ash threw a Pokéball which hit Cubchoo before opening up sucking it inside in a form of red energy, then it closed and fell on the ground as it rocked a few times before letting out a loud beep to signify a successful capture but locked up due to the exceeded limit "Alright I caught a Cubchoo!,"

" _You got one!"_ Pikachu cheered.

"Gee, it's real swell to have Cubchoo with us," said Meowth.

"Be sure to take good care of it," said Cliff.

"We will," Ash replied.

Soon the gang resumed their journey to Nimbasa city as Cliff and the Beartic group bade them farewell with goodwill.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and the gang found themselves getting caught up in the middle of a feud between two groups of Beartic during their mission of returning a lost Cubchoo to his friends. The problem was eventually resolved and the Beartic finally learnt to get along, not to mention that Cubchoo wished to come with Ash and the others. With a new Pokémon along for the ride, what else will the group encounter? Read and Review as always.**

 **Note: There's a poll for what Naruto is to be called in his next evolution which has been set up on my profile page so be Sure to vote.  
**

 **Review Replies**

 **Team NovaStorm: There will be more Pokémon in addition to the Naruto pairing which includes a few Legendaries along the way.**

 **Thor94: That's just where we're heading to in the next chapter so be sure to look forward to it.**

 **StrongGuy159: Sure thing.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	25. Gotta Catch a Train!

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

'Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

" _Translated Pokémon thoughts"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 22: Gotta Catch a Train!**

After a long journey, the gang had finally arrived at Nimbasa city and were currently standing at a ledge which overlooks a majority of the city as they marveled at the view of urban area.

"We finally made it to Nimbasa city!" said Cilan happily.

"Yeah, this place looks so cool!" said Ash.

"I gotta agree with you on that one Ash," said Naruto.

"And check out that humongous Ferris wheel!" Iris pointed at the tall contraption ahead of them.

" _I wanna ride it!"_ said Axew excitedly.

Cilan then took out his electronic map and was scrolling through the city's hotspots "And there are other places for having battles besides the Nimbasa city gym, apparently there are so many trainers who come here to sharpen their battling skills that Nimbasa city is nicknamed 'Battle Central',"

" **Then that means strong opponents would gather here to challenge each other, sounds like an ideal place for us,"** said Kurama.

"I'm with you on that one, I'll see if I can get Ash to check out the places here for a good battle," thought Naruto.

"Let's go over to the Pokémon gym as soon as possible!" said Ash with gusto.

"Stop the clock, I'm beat! I need to find the Pokémon center and do some serious chilling!" they turned to see Meowth sitting on the ground, looking quite exhausted.

"You know, I kinda hungry Ash so why don't we go to the Pokémon center first?" said Iris.

"Cause I want to have my gym battle!" suddenly a low growl was heard and it came from both Ash's and Pikachu's stomach much to their embarrassment.

"Though both of your rumbling tummies have other plans," Iris looked smug.

"Maybe so," Ash and Pikachu looked sheepish.

"And take it from a guy with firsthand experience, you definitely don't want to go into a battle with an empty stomach…even if there's a chance of throwing up," said Naruto, remembering how Team 7 got suckered even before the bell test by Kakashi by skipping breakfast.

"That's excellent! And I know just where the Pokémon center is, follow me!" Cilan ran off looking quite excited much to their confusion.

"Must be an exciting Pokémon center for him to act like that," said Iris.

"Here it is! Voila!" everyone turned to look at Cilan with deadpanned expressions, what was in front definitely isn't the Pokémon center.

"Cilan, this is rather how you get down to the subway," Ash pointed out.

"This is not ordinary subway, the Nimbasa city subway is fast and easy. Of course that means the Pokémon center is only minutes away!" said Cilan.

"Yeah! Fast and easy are y middle names ya know?!" Meowth scampered into the entrance of the subway excitedly.

"There's only one way to travel in Nimbasa city and that's through the subway, all aboard!"

"Wow, just like a little kid, he loves his trains," said Iris.

"Just like you love dragon type Pokémon," Naruto pointed out what she couldn't refute.

"Of course, I am a Metro connoisseur after all!" said Cilan.

"A Metro connoisseur/ _Metro connoisseur?_ " both humans and Pokémon asked confusedly. Regardless they went downstairs to the station where many people await the arrival of different train for their next destination, there they found Cilan ogling at an old train cart on exhibition.

"Oh joy! They've got a subway exhibit!" Cilan was busy taking pictures.

"It looks like a subway cart to me," said Ash.

Hearing that statement offended Cilan as he turned to speak to them with a twinkle in his eye "Ash it's more than that, cause now…it's subway,"

"Which means it's lecture time," said Iris.

And like she said, Cilan began to explain how the train on display is a double train, the first mass-produced train to contain small number of machine parts, for it can for it can travel faster and is less expensive to manufacture

"…which is why it became a standard for future models," Cilan finally finished.

"Yeah, too bad it has become a standard for your mouth," Meowth grumbled, he saw that Cilan was about to continue his rambling and so proceeded to drag him away from the train "School's out! It's grub time!"

"But I want to look at the trains some more," Cilan whined.

"Dude, our stomachs want to be fed, not educated!" said Naruto.

Soon enough, the gang were on a train and en route to the Pokémon. Inside, Cilan was pressing his face against the window like kid looking into a candy store with everyone watching him much to his friends' embarrassment.

"Quit it Cilan, you embarrassing us!" Iris whispered out.

"But I'm looking at the controls," said Cilan.

Out of curiosity, Naruto, Ash and Pikachu looked through the window to see an electronic console, however…

"There's nobody in there," said Ash.

"That's right Ash, because it's ATO,"

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto.

"It stands for Automatic Train Operation. In other words, it's fully automated and doesn't need an engineer,"

"That would cause a serious lack of jobs, that's for sure," said Naruto.

"So how does it run?" asked Ash.

"The main computer in the central control room uses sensors to detect the train's position which speeds up and slows down the train. And when it arrives at its destination, stops it,"

Suddenly, the train screeched to a stop, causing everyone to nearly lose their balance and fall to the ground. Ash and the others held on during then and were able to remain standing.

"The emergency braking system has been engaged for some reason, there may have been an accident," Cilan went over to a side and looked outside, there he saw a grey colored train pass by "I've never seen that train before and since I'm a Metro connoisseur, that's quite unusual,"

"There it is, the ghost train is such a mystery," said one of the passengers with others murmuring in agreement.

"A ghost train, never heard of that before," said Cilan.

"Cilan, something's coming down the tracks!" said Iris.

They looked through the to see to spots of light approaching the train, Naruto tensed a bit in preparation of a possible battle until he saw that it was two men holding torchlights. At first glance, one could tell that they're twins as both share the same height with pale skin and silver hair with locks shaped like lightning bolts that curve over either side of their faces. Both wear a tall conductor's cap and a long high-collared trench coat with large silver buttons and large cylindrical cuffs on the sleeves. But the colors on their coats different with similar patterns, and underneath them they wear a white dress shirt, a blue necktie, white/black dress pants, and white/black shoes whilst wear a pair of white gloves.

"It's Ingo and Emmet!" said Cilan excitedly.

"Who are they?" asked Iris curiously.

"You see, those are the two Subway Bosses that watch over the Nimbasa subway system,"

Soon enough, the Subway Bosses had repaired the system on the train and announced to the passengers about the resumption of the subway service. Upon reaching their stop, Cilan led the group to go and meet them "Ingo, Emmet! It's been so long!"

"Why if it isn't our favorite Metro Connoisseur," said Emmet with a smile.

"I haven't seen you two since last year's subway convention,"

"There's a subway convention?" Ash asked curiously.

"It's a wonderful event for subway lovers and it happens once a year," Cilan explained to them.

"I wonder if there's a ramen convention?" thought Naruto.

" **Don't hold your breath,"** Kurama grumbled, Naruto ignored the fox and turned his attention back to the others.

"So is there a problem with the trains?" Iris was asking.

"Yes there is, we've had several reports of strange train sightings we haven't been able to identify so far," said Ingo.

"Strange train sightings…you mean the ghost train we just saw," said Cilan.

"Precisely Cilan, the ghost train unexpectedly appeared over at drawbridge station and the ATO stopped all trains in the system to prevent any potential collision. But true to its name, the ghost train vanished into thin air,"

"I just released that I've never seen a train like that one before but there's no doubt that it was a real train, so how could it just vanish?" Cilan looked deep in thought.

"I'm afraid we have no idea," said Ingo.

"And that's why we're investigating," Emmet added.

"Something weird is going on here Kurama, we need to be on guard," thought Naruto.

" **My thoughts exactly,"** Kurama responded.

Cilan looked angered with fire in his eyes "How dare someone endanger the lives of passengers and taint the subway's reputation!"

"I'll haul you down at the Pokémon center!" Meowth grabbed Cilan by the back of his shirt and started dragging him away with the others following him with Naruto lagging behind a bit.

Eventually they had arrived at the Nimbasa Pokémon center and were quite taken with place as it is much bigger than the previous ones that they visited before.

"Man I've never seen a Pokémon center this big before," said Ash while they approached Nurse Joy and her two Audino over at the reception desk.

"That's because so many trainers come to visit us here, our lovely gourmet restaurant and Pokémon vault are quite spacious as well," said Nurse Joy.

Naruto about to ask about it when Cilan spoke up "The Pokémon Vault is befitting of the town nickname battle central where the strongest Pokémon gather to sharpen their battling skills,"

"Right! The Pokémon vault also got these rocking therapy machines you can't find at regular Pokémon centers and Pokémon can even get special healing massages by these awesome Audino. Be still my beating heart!" said Meowth blissfully.

Ash was quite impressed "You sure know your stuff,"

"No duh pally, this joint is famous in the Unova region. That's why you should let them take care of every single one of your amazing Pokémon,"

"You know I might do just that,"

"Me too," Iris seconded.

"Count me in," Cilan was in it too.

"Of course that would include your wonderful Pikachu, Axew and Tokala," said Meowth, Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sentence.

"Sure thing, what about you guys?" asked Ash.

" _I would!"_ said Pikachu.

Naruto took a little longer to respond but he eventually spoke "Sure thing, but would you mind taking my headband before returning me to my Pokéball? I don't want to lose it along the way,"

"Sure," Ash reached over to untie the headband before placing it in his pocket and then returning Naruto into his Pokéball. Later the Audino were carting the Pokémon and Pokéballs away for the therapy treatment while Ash and the others went for lunch. They were halfway towards the vault when Meowth suddenly spoke up.

"I just remembered something I forgot to do, would you mind waiting for a few moments?" asked Meowth.

" _Why of course,"_ said one of the Audino with a smile.

Meowth hopped off the stretcher and made his way into a nearby phone booth where he picked up the receiver and dialed in a series of numbers before the line connected as he smirked evilly "Ok, this is Meowth. I'm about to proceed with our plan,"

"Excellent, Jessie and James. Proceed as ordered," said Dr. Zager.

Deep within the subway is the supposed 'Ghost Train' where Jessie and James were inside waiting for the mission to proceed.

"Yes sir," said Jessie.

"Proceeding straight away," James typed on the console to begin the operation.

Meanwhile back at the Pokémon center, Ash and the others were at the restaurant ready to order some food when he suddenly recalled something.

"Oh yeah, I gotta go call professor Oak and my mum for something. I'll back right back," said Ash before leaving for the phone booth. Sometime ago, Naruto had whacked him on the head with his tails for not calling his mother from time to time.

Back with the Pokémon, Meowth had rejoined them and were currently standing in front of a high-tech security door. One of the Audino went to stand on some sort of scanner much to the curiosity of Pikachu and Axew.

" _What's that for Meowth?"_ asked Pikachu.

"That's the pride and joy of Nimbasa city Pokémon center's security system. When Audino touches that scanner pad, it makes sure that only Nurse Joy and the Audino can enter the vault," said Meowth.

"That's so cool, I wish Naruto could see this!" said Axew with a starry look in his eyes. By then the doors opened for the Audino to wheel them inside.

Ash was at the booth and had connected with the Pokémon professor.

"Why hello Ash, how are you doing?" asked Prof Oak with a smile.

"I'm doing okay and it's been a long time," said Ash.

"So where are you now?"

"In Nimbasa city,"

"Then that means you're going after your fourth gym badge,"

"Yeah but I'm not sure which Pokémon I'm gonna use yet…especially since now I'm bringing in the rest of my old team," thanks to Naruto, Ash recalled how much more training his other Pokémon needs aside from the ones he currently has on hand.

"Not to worry, Tracey has been looking after your Pokémon so he should be able to give you some goo-," suddenly the line cut off much to Ash's confusion as he tried to call him back but failed each time. Unknown to him was that Team Rocket had cut off all communications to the Pokémon center and even manipulated the drawbridge to remain open. Ash went back to the others with a small frown on his face.

Back in the vault, Meowth had persuaded the Audino to attend to their other duties then put an asleep Pikachu and Axew into cages before disabling the security system which released the secured Pokéballs and unlocked the ventilation system as well.

"Heh this is like taking candy from a baby!" Meowth started throwing the Pokéballs into the vents with the air currents directing them all the way to where the ghost train is stationed. Then he tossed Pikachu and Axew in next, waking them up to see that they're being transported to who knows where.

"Hey what's going on here?!" shouted Pikachu.

"Just like clockwork," said James.

"While Officer Jenny has her hands full with the drawbridge, we'll be able to slip out unnoticed," said Jessie as they watched the Pokéballs fall into the train.

Ash and the gang heard the sound of sirens and looked out the window to see a fleet of police cars speeding down the road.

"I wonder what's up?" asked Ash.

"They're heading for the drawbridge," said Cilan, they went over to the reception desk where Nurse Joy had just finished talking to an Officer Jenny who left "Nurse Joy, do you know what's going on?"

"Apparently, something happened to the drawbridge," said Nurse Joy "And with all communications in Nimbasa city down, Officer Jenny said that there could be trouble so we should be careful,"

"Huh, first the ghost train in the subway, next communications cut off, and the drawbridge having problems," Cilan was deep in thought.

"And then what?" asked Iris.

"All of these incidents occurring in succession, this must be part of a plan,"

"A plan for what?" asked Ash.

"A plan to steal something…Pokémon!" Cilan along with everyone realized the reason why it's occurring then quickly made their way to the Pokémon vault. Nurse Joy activated the scanner to open the door and went inside only to find that all of the Pokéballs as well as Pikachu, Axew and Meowth are gone.

"All of the Pokéballs are gone!" said Nurse Joy worriedly.

"Hey guys look over there!" Ash pointed over to an open vent before moving towards it.

"This vent could have been a means of escape which the thief must have used," said Cilan.

"Then I'm going in after, I'm getting Pikachu and Tokala back!" Ash jumped into the vent.

"Me too, I won't let them take Axew from me!" Iris followed him in.

"Nurse Joy, please tell Officer Jenny what's going on!" said Cilan before jumping in after them.

Over at the Subway Control Room, all of the systems started to become unresponsive and the operators repeatedly attempt to gain back control while Ingo and Emmet were looking around worriedly.

"All trains are making emergency stops…what in the world is going on Emmet?" asked Ingo.

"It's not good Ingo, someone's hacked into the ATO system and has taken control of everything!" said Emmet.

"But how can that be?"

By then Ash and the others have exited from the vent and found themselves in the subway. Ash looked around to find the ghost train and Meowth was in front of it with his back turned to them.

"That's the ghost train," said Cilan.

"There you are Meowth, we've been looking all over for you, where's Pikachu and Axew?" asked Ash.

However Meowth turned to face them with an evil smile on his face much to their surprise "I never would have done all this without your twerpish help,"

"What do you mean?" asked Iris.

"What do you mean? You're clueless indeed," Jessie landed next to Meowth.

"The answer will come as we feel the need," James was the next to follow

 **(an Not doing the dumb anthem, personally it's a waste of words)**

"Team Rocket?! That means it was a trick along!" said Iris angrily.

"That's right, I became buddies with you twerps so I can pull off an inside job, breaking into that vault was a piece of cake. And I'd be rude if I didn't thank you from the bottom of my calculating heart," said Meowth with a sneer.

"Now that we finally have your Pikachu and that new rare Pokémon of yours. We'll be making our leave, Woobat use **Air Slash**!" Jessie threw a Pokéball to call out her Pokémon as it launched its attack at Ash and others, forcing them out of the way for the train to get away.

"You're not getting away!" Ash ran after the train in an attempt to catch but he was unable to keep up with it "Darn it!"

"Ash, let's head for the Subway Control Room! We should able to see exactly where the ghost train is headed!" said Cilan.

* * *

Within the control room, Ash and the others were explaining to the Subway Bosses what happened earlier.

"I see, so all of this chaos was the dastardly work of Team Rocket," said Emmet.

"First they stole the Pokéballs from the vault and then transferred them to the ghost train, at the same time they hacked into the ATO and froze the whole system," said Ingo.

"But hold on, wouldn't Team Rocket and the ghost train be stopped from going anywhere since all of the trains have stopped?" asked Iris.

Ingo looked down at the ground sadly "If only that were true…"

"I see…they're using the connecting lines!" said Cilan.

"Connecting lines?" asked Ash.

"They're tracks used for clearing trains coming from behind or from the opposite direction. And that's how Team Rocket were able to steer the ghost train wherever they please," said Ingo.

"But isn't there any way to stop them at all?" asked Ash.

"There's no way of knowing exactly where they are now but since they're using the connecting lines, the fact is that they can't head direct to wherever it is that they're going,"

Emmet then spoke up "Which means they must be taking a circular route," then he looked over the large subway system map on the table "Let's see, using the connecting lines…of course! They'll have to pass the D3 point no matter where they travel!"

"Then we can set up an ambush there!" said Iris excitedly.

"But the lines are so far apart," Cilan pointed out a problem.

"That's it! There's a mail car connecting line, it links the Nimbasa central station and the central post office!" said Emmet.

"Right there's a railcar as well," said Ingo.

"I'm coming along!" said Ash, both Ingo and Emmet were about to protest "I'm going to go save those Pokémon from Team Rocket, they aren't getting away this!"

"I'm going too!" said Iris.

"Me too!" Cilan was in agreement.

"…Very well then, I'll guide you through," said Ingo.

Suddenly Ash felt something moving in his pocket and reached inside to take out Naruto's headband which was oddly shaking a bit much to his confusion. Before he could say anything, there was a puff of smoke before fading away to reveal Naruto standing before them.

"Naruto?! How did you get here? I thought you were in your Pokéball?" asked Ash confusedly.

"That was my shadow clone you put into the Pokéball while I transformed myself into my headband," Naruto explained to them.

"But why did you do that?" asked Cilan.

"That's because I knew that Meowth was lying to us from the very beginning and had been keeping an eye on him,"

"If you knew, why didn't you tell us before?!" Iris looked at Naruto angrily.

"If I had told you, Meowth would have been alert and changed whatever plans he had in store for us. By now my clone is working on freeing the Pokémon within the train while we go and catch up with Team Rocket,"

"Alright then, I'll take you to the rail car so that you could head them off at the D3 point," said Ingo.

" **I doubt they'll fall for that, no doubt they had planned for their escape as well,"** said Kurama.

"I figured but I can track them while in Sage mode, too bad Meowth doesn't know what I'm really capable of," thought Naruto.

The group were running along the rail tracks led by Ingo until they stopped before a sliding door, Ash and Cilan forced the door open and inside they found the mail car ready for use. They quickly got on board with Cilan at the helm except for Ingo who remained behind.

"I'll need to return in order to try to repair the ATO and guide the stranded passengers as well, take this and it will lead you to the D3 point," Ingo handed over a small map of the subway system "Be careful,"

"Yes sir…hang on guys, we're heading out!" said Cilan as he activated the mail car and were on the move. Cilan expertly drove the mail car through the connecting lines as he followed the route on the map "Now warp speed, it's only a matter of time before we get to the D3 point!" with their increased speed, the group caught sight of the ghost train moving just ahead of them "There it is!"

"Go faster Cilan, don't let it get away!" said Iris.

"Right!" Cilan drove the mail car closer to the train, however Naruto was frowning as he stared at it.

"I'm getting on!" Ash got ready to jump when Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder to hold him back "What are you doing Naruto?"

"There's something weird about the train, and I'm going to find out just what. **Shadow clone**!" a duplicate of Naruto appeared above them before quickly transforming into a ninja throwing star. Naruto quickly caught it before flinging at the train. Instead of the expected metallic clang, there was a whooshing sound as pink gas leaked out from the 'train' and deflated like a balloon much to their shock.

"It was a decoy!" said Cilan.

"I figured that they would cover their tracks," said Naruto.

"Cilan can you hear me? There's a train headed for the D3 point, have you caught up with it?" Ingo called them over the radio for Cilan to pick it up and answer.

"Yes but the train was nothing more than a decoy!" said Cilan.

"What? But our sensors are picking up a train still heading for the D3 point!"

"Then that means…it's right behind us!" Cilan hastily switched lanes and a few moments later, the ghost train passed by them with Team Rocket smirking at the group though they didn't see Naruto amongst them as he had quickly transformed into a pebble before reverting once they were out of sight.

"Cilan, we have a problem! We're getting multiple signals of the ghost train going in different directions and can't tell which is the real one!" said Emmet.

"So what do we do now?" asked Iris worriedly.

"Don't worry guys, I got this! I can use my Sage mode to track them down!" said Naruto as he changed into his Natura form and sat down to mediate with the yellow markings on his amphibian body beginning to glow.

"Of course! It just like last time, Naruto should be able to pinpoint the real ghost train by sensing the life signature of Team Rocket and the other Pokémon on board," said Cilan.

"I remember now!" said Iris in realization.

Naruto sat still in meditation for about two minutes with the markings glowing brighter until they stayed lit as he stood up with orange pigmentation appeared around the eyes "I've found them and they're heading in that direction," he pointed it in a direction and moved along to show the direction which they're going.

"With the direction which Naruto is pointing…that's it! I know where they're headed!" Cilan quickly picked up the radio to contact Ingo and Emmet "We figured where Team Rocket is heading to…which is the northwest of Nimbasa city that is Anville town!"

"Of course, it must be where they entered the subway in the first place since all trains come in from the Anville town rail yard and are now heading back to it! Emmet and I will be heading your way to pick you up and give chase," said Ingo over the radio.

"Got it, we'll be waiting,"

* * *

Meanwhile in the train cart, Pikachu and Axew were trying in vain to get themselves free from their cages but nothing seems to be working for them.

" _What do we do now Pikachu?"_ asked Axew worriedly.

" _Don't worry Axew, I'll figure a way out!"_ said Pikachu, then from the corner of his eye he noticed a Pokéball shake a bit before opening to release a Pokémon which turned out to be Naruto much to his surprise and joy "Naruto, you're here!"

Naruto nodded in affirmation "Not really, I'm just a shadow clone which the boss used to hide himself. He was aware of Meowth trying to trick us from the very beginning," he used a Crush Claw to break them out of the cages.

" _I knew I shouldn't have trusted that cat!"_ electricity sparked from Pikachu's cheeks as he growled in anger.

"Now's not the time, we need to focus on getting out of here. In the meantime, let the others out of their Pokéballs," said C-Naruto. then Pikachu began to work on releasing their friends from their Pokéballs and bringing them up to speed about what's going on here "Now to get out of here," C-Naruto turned to face the steel door which is obviously locked and held a paw out as blue energy gathered around before forming a spiraling sphere " **Rasengan!** " then he slammed it into the door, causing it to bend inwardly before being wrenched out to smack into the other side. Moments later, the door at the other end opened to reveal Meowth who looked surprised to see Naruto and others out of their Pokéballs.

"Huh? What are you doing out here?" asked Meowth.

" _Meowth!"_ Pikachu glared at the cat Pokémon with emphasis on the letter G.

"Escaping, what else does it look like? Oh and by the way, I knew you were lying to us all this time," said C-Naruto.

Meowth was flabbergasted from what he just heard "What?! How did you know?!"

"I have the ability to sense the intentions of others through their emotions, so I saw right through your lie and had been keeping an eye on you. When you suggested to Ash and the others about the relaxation therapy, I knew you were beginning your plans so the boss hid himself and left a clone behind to mess with your plans,"

"It doesn't matter if we don't have the real you, the rest of the Pokémon are ours since the twerps are far from here…what's so funny?" Meowth noticed that the clone was smiling.

"I forgot to tell you that they're on their way here already, your decoys had no effect at all since the boss can sense life energy even if far away, so until then…," C-Naruto formed another **Rasengan** and rammed into the train's coupling, destroying it completely "…we'll be annoying you for a while,"

Meowth ran into the cockpit and called out to Jessie and James "We have a problem, Pikachu and the Pokémon are out, turns out that Tokala knew of our plan all along and is leading the twerps this way, not to mention that they've just destroyed the train coupling!"

The duo were surprised to hear that "But how? Dr. Zager, we need to move the pickup ahead of schedule!" Jessie spoke through the comm link.

"I'm on my way," said Dr. Zager as he piloted a helicopter through the sky towards the cart.

* * *

Back in the subway, Ash and the others were running along the tracks when they heard the sound of a train heading their way. They stopped and turned to see Ingo and Emmet riding on a maintenance car with a Pokémon at the back emitting electricity.

It is an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey with a long tentacle-like finned limb extending from its head, it has red eyes with dark blue body, and possesses clawed paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below. Ash took a moment to scan the Pokémon for a quick info with his Pokédex.

[Eelektross, the EleFish Pokémon. Eelektross's mouth locks onto its opponents, where upon it delivers an electric shock]

"Sorry for the delay, we used the **Discharge** from Emmet's Eelektross to power up the car's motor to get here as soon as possible," said Ingo.

"What an excellent idea," said Cilan.

"So everyone onboard and let's go!" said Emmet, the group nodded in affirmation and quickly climbed onto the cart then Eelektross used **Discharge** again and they took off at high-speed.

They had just exited from the tunnel when Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and spoke up "Guys we need to hurry! Team Rocket is using one of those helicopters to try and pick up the car with the Pokémon on it!"

"Affirmative, increasing speed!" said Ingo.

As they picked up the pace, the group saw that the car was front with the ghost train behind and in pursuit and a helicopter with a large cargo hook descending towards the car in an attempt to pick it up.

"There they are!" said Cilan.

"But they're in trouble!" said Iris worriedly.

"The track splits up ahead. If we get on the other track, we'll be riding parallel to the ghost train!" said Ingo.

"Go for it!" said Naruto, Ingo activated a switch to change lanes and were soon right next to the car "Now we need to get on the car before it's too late!"

"But it's too dangerous!" Emmet protested.

"Tokala's right, they've tried hard to get away so we've got to help them!" said Ash.

"I agree!" said Cilan.

"All of our Pokémon are depending on us!" said Iris.

Emmet turned to face his brother "Ingo, I completely understand what these kids are feeling. We're dedicated to protect the subway system while they're dedicated to their Pokémon, it's the same thing!"

Ingo slowly nodded in agreement "I know exactly what you mean, and I think my partner will be able to help as well. Chandelure, all aboard!" he took out a Pokémon and tossed it into the air to call out his Pokémon.

It is a Pokémon that resembles a sentient chandelier, it has a striped round head with round pupil-less yellow eyes. There is a ring of small black spikes on top of its head with a tall purple flame in the middle. From a black spike below its head, black arms curl upward while tipped with purple fire. Ash scanned this new Pokémon.

[Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon and the evolved form of Lampent. Chandelure uses its dancing flames to hypnotize opponents]

"Chandelure, use **Psychic**! Get everyone on the other subway car!" said Ingo, Chandelure glowed with a thin outline of blue energy then Ash, Naruto, Iris and Cilan were covered in the same energy and were lifted into the air "And now full speed ahead!" the Pokémon complied as it levitated them over to the subway car where the Pokémon greeted them happily.

" _Ash!"_ Pikachu jumped into his best friend's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry we took so long," said Ash.

"Are you ok Axew?" asked Iris who was also hugging her Pokémon.

" _I'm okay, now that you're here!"_ said Axew happily.

"Hey guys heads up, the helicopter's coming again!" Naruto quickly alerted the group, sure enough the Team Rocket helicopter was descending towards them with the cargo hook.

"We'll need everyone's help to get out of this, Roggenrola use **Flash Cannon** and Tepig use **Ember**!" at Ash's command, both Pokémon launched their diagonally at the rails which caused the subway car to be propelled faster and move ahead of the helicopter.

"Alright Axew, help out by using Dragon Rage!" said Iris, the Axew stood next to Roggenrola and Tepig before launching his attack to make the car go even faster.

"Dr. Zager hurry and secure the subway car!" said James.

"I heard you the first time!" Dr. Zager spoke with irritation in his voice, he piloted the helicopter to come after them once again.

"Oh no, they're catching up!" Iris spoke worriedly

Cilan looked at the front of the train and saw a track switch ahead which gave him an idea "Pansage use **Bullet Seed** on the switch!" Pansage then fired a barrage of seeds at the lever to activate the switch, getting the subway car to turn left and evaded the helicopter but the ghost train followed after them.

"Once more everyone!" Ash called out for Roggenrola, Tepig and Axew to use their attacks to accelerate away from the helicopter's next swoop.

"Impudent kids!" Dr. Zager growled in anger.

"This won't work, they're bound to catch up," said Cilan.

Naruto glared at both the train and the helicopter "Even though I'm in a different world, some things remain the same. There will always be someone who seeks to get what he wants, even it means letting others suffer for his acts," his body emitting a white aura much to the others' surprise "But I'll be dammed if I let people like you bring harm to my friends!" the aura gathered around his open mouth before launching a powerful beam at the helicopter which destroyed the cargo hook much to the shock of Team Rocket.

"What attack was that?" asked Iris in wonder, then Ash's Pokédex spoke up as if to answer.

[Return, A full-power attack that grows more powerful the more the user likes its trainer]

"Whoa, that level of power just shows how much Naruto cares about Ash and us," said Cilan

" _Amazing,"_ Snivy looked at Naruto in wonder and felt her heart race.

"The cargo hook has been destroyed, I can't secured the subway car anymore," Dr. Zager reported to Team Rocket much to their shock and anger.

"Then we'll just have to grab that subway car instead, full speed ahead!" Meowth tapped on the console to increase the train's acceleration as it charged at the subway car.

"Here comes Team Rocket!" said Cilan.

"Then we need to move, everyone go at it with full power!" said Ash, the three Pokémon used their individual attacks. But when Tepig used **Ember** , it changed from sparkles of fire into a large stream of flames which helped accelerate the subway at a much higher velocity than ever before much to their surprise.

"Amazing! That was **Flamethrower**!" said Iris excitedly.

"Tepig was obviously inspired by Naruto's desire to protect and Ash's determination enough to learn a new move," said Cilan.

"Way to go Tepig!" said Ash.

"And now to deal with Team Rocket," A white aura radiated from Naruto as he used **Return** again but this time the aura broke off to take on the forms of kunai before he willed them to struck at the ghost train, damaging it severely.

"We traveling blind here!" said Meowth.

"Which is no way to travel," Jessie was in agreement.

"Abort the mission!" said James.

Ash and the others watched as a piece of the roof broke off before Team Rocket were revealed to be standing on top of the now destroyed ghost train with jetpacks strapped to their backs.

"You almost had all of us fooled Meowth!" said Ash, Pikachu glared at him "But we got all of our Pokémon back, so that means we won,"

"You got lucky this time twerp! If it wasn't for Tokala, we would have gotten your Pokémon!" said Meowth.

"True but I have to admit that it was the only time that you lied since the rest of the time you were being honest which is a far cry from what you are," said Naruto.

"Save it for someone who cares…Pikachu we'll cut you a break for now," said Meowth.

"But rest assured, the boss still has an eye out for you and Tokala," said Jessie.

" _I'll never serve Team Rocket!"_ shouted Pikachu.

"Then I'll tell you this…," Naruto looked at them with utmost seriousness as his eyes changed from to red "should your boss ever capture me or my friends…that will be the day Team Rocket comes to an end…forever and that is a promise," Kurama smirked, knowing exactly what he meant.

Team Rocket were taken aback by his declaration and felt it from their heart that he was serious with that threat…but that won't stop them, after all they are Team Rocket! They activated their jetpacks and ascended to the helicopter with Pikachu screaming at them to come back.

"Pikachu, calm down. Just let them go for now," said Ash crouching on one knee to place a hand on Pikachu's head.

" _Grrrrrr…fine,"_ Pikachu finally relented.

"But I have to hand it to them, Team Rocket came up with a really good plan this time," said Cilan.

"Yeah, which is why we need to be ready for the next time we encounter them," said Naruto.

"I hate to think what would have happened if I had caught Meowth," said Iris feeling relieved.

As the sun sets, the gang were over at the Anville town railroad yard, much to Cilan's enjoyment as he gazed upon the many trains with bliss to the point of proclaiming it to be a Metro Connoisseur's paradise much to Ash, Iris and Naruto's amusement.

"Subway service is completely restored, we couldn't have done without you," said Ingo as he and Emmet walked up to them.

"We also returned the stolen Pokéballs to the Pokémon center," said Emmet.

"Wow, that's great!" said Ash.

"You can finally battle the Nimbasa city gym leader," said Iris.

"Yeah, and I'm totally psyched up!"

"Really? You're going to challenge the Nimbasa gym?" said Ingo.

"Good luck, gym leader Elesa is really strong," said Emmet.

"Then that makes earning that gym badge much more worth it," said Naruto with eyes full of excitement, he and Ash can't wait to take the train back to Nimbasa city so they can finally battle for the fourth badge and take another step closer to competing in the Unova League.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and the gang had finally arrived Nimbasa city for Ash's next gym badge. Naruto had noticed Meowth's strange behavior and took precaution only for his early suspicions to be confirmed as Meowth had been working with Team Rocket the whole time. He swung into action as he and the gang helped the Subway Bosses Ingo and Emmet in foiling the theft of the Pokéballs from the Pokémon center. Now they can freely turn their attention on gaining their fourth gym badge from the Nimbasa city gym.**

 **I'm also closing down the poll for the name of Naruto's next evolution which will definitely occur before the Unova league. So you can check out the results from my profile even though I'll display it here as well.**

 **Poll Result**

 **Yuudai (Great Hero) 12  
Katsuo (Victorious Child) 14  
Masumi (True Lucidity) 2  
Tsuneo (Eternal Hero) 50**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana.**

 **Signing out.**


	26. A Parent's Worry and All Amped Up

**THE POKENINJA, ADVENTURES OF THE MAELSTROM POKEMON**

"Normal speech"

" **Tailed Beast speech"**

 **Pokémon attack names**

"Inner thoughts"

" _Translated Pokémon speech"_

" _Translated Pokémon thoughts"_

[Pokédex Entry]

 **Chapter 23: A Parent's Worry and All Amped Up**

Ash and the gang have just emerged from an entryway which led to the underground subway, looking quite refreshed and determined with Pikachu and Naruto feeling the same way.

"Finally, the Nimbasa city gym! I can't wait to win a gym badge!" said Ash excitedly.

" _Yeah!"_ said Pikachu.

"I'm just as psyched as you two are," said Naruto in agreement.

With the help of Cilan's electronic map, the gang were able to locate the building which had the official Pokémon gym symbol situated before them.

"So this is the Nimbasa city gym!" said Cilan.

"Yeah!" said Ash, Naruto's ears twitched as he heard sounds of rapid footsteps heading their way and a rather familiar feminine voice could be heard as well.

"Look out, look out, look out, look out, look out!"

"Aw man, don't tell me…" Naruto let out a sigh, he quickly dashed behind Ash and used his tails to wrap around the person rapidly approaching and stopped her a few meters away from Ash who turned around in confusion and was quite surprised to see who it was.

"Bianca?!" said Ash.

Said person opened her eyes and smiled upon seeing Ash and the others, though she was a little surprised to see herself wrapped in Naruto's tails "Oh hi everybody, sorry for almost bumping into you. I was in such a rush that I wasn't able to stop myself in time,"

"Yeah, something we learned about you," said Iris.

"So I guess that you're here for a gym battle right?" asked Naruto, having unwound his tails from holding her.

"That's right!" said Bianca with a smile.

"Well you'll have to wait since I got here first," Ash turned to walk towards the building when Bianca suddenly grabbed him by the hand to stop.

"Hold on Ash, I made an appointment for a gym battle,"

"But we got here first," Ash protested.

"Maybe we should leave the final decision to the gym leader," said Cilan.

"Speaking of which, who's the Nimbasa city gym leaders anyway?" asked Iris curiously.

"Oh, her name? That's easy…it's Elesa! A supermodel which everyone is crazy about!" Bianca reached into her bag and brought out a magazine, everyone took a closer look at the front cover to see a woman with short blonde hair, wearing a pair of red, white and blue headphones with long black cords on the sides along with some fashionable clothing.

"Wow, she looks gorgeous," Iris was impressed with her looks.

"She's both a supermodel and a gym leader wrapped into one superstar!" said Bianca excitedly "So let's go and meet her!" she approached the doors which didn't open automatically much to their confusion "Huh? Why won't it open?"

Ash looked to the side and saw something "Hey, there's note over there,"

They went towards the notice and Cilan read it out for them "I regret I'll be away for the fashion show,"

Bianca flipped through the pages on the magazine "I just about something like that a while ago…it's actually close by. Let's go there, it's a great chance to see her fashion show!" she skipped away before they could say a word.

"So what will you do now Ash?" asked Iris.

"As of now, I think we should follow Bianca and meet with the gym leader since standing here won't get us anywhere," said Naruto.

"You're right Naruto, let's go then," said Ash.

"I also wanted to see the fashion show too," said Iris.

" _Me too!"_ said Axew.

The group quickly caught up with Bianca and together they located the building where the fashion show was being held. Upon entry, they were surprised to see that a lot of people are in attendance and surrounded the catwalk while waiting in excitement for the star of the show to appear. Then they heard someone speak through the microphone.

"Alright, next up we have a supermodel who's at the cutting edge in Unova fashion, as well as the Nimbasa city gym leader…Elesa!"

The curtains then parted to reveal said person in fashionable clothing as the crowd went wild, especially the girls with many others taking pictures for magazines and such. Elesa proceeded to strut down the catwalk multiple times whilst wearing many types of clothing but retaining her headphones.

"Wow, she's so elegant," Iris was in awe.

"Totally awesome," said Bianca.

" **I don't see what the big deal is anyway, no matter the style they're all the same clothing,"** said Kurama.

"True, but our world's view is far different from this one so we can't say much," thought Naruto.

" **You have a point,"**

Suddenly, Elesa turned their way and was momentarily surprised before a look of excitement appeared on her face "I'm tingling all over!" she leapt off the catwalk and landed before the group much to their surprise and everyone else "A Pikachu! Never seen one up close. Wow, you shine like the sun. Is this your Pikachu?"

"That's right, my name is Ash and this is my other partner Tokala," Ash gestured to Naruto who waved a tail in greeting, not exactly comfortable with the attention at the moment.

Iris spoke up "My name is Iris,"

"And I am Cilan," he bowed slightly in greeting.

Bianca was next "My name is Bianca, and you see…I came to the Nimbasa city gym and it was locked,"

"I also came for a gym battle!" said Ash.

"So you're both challengers, alright I'll meet you at the gym after the fashion show," said Elesa.

Ash and Bianca were ecstatic at the news "Great!"

Later on when the show was finally over, the group made their back to the gym and this time the automatic doors slid open to grant them entry. Once inside, they happened to find a four-seater railcar waiting for them.

"What's a railcar doing here?" asked Ash confusedly.

"I imagine we should ride it to the battlefield," said Cilan.

"That we do! I read about it on the guide book," said Bianca.

"Then let's go!" said Ash.

"But there isn't enough room for Tokala," Iris pointed out.

"No worries…" Naruto transformed into his Natura mode and hopped onto the front bumper of the railcar "I'll just latch on with my chakra,"

The rest nodded before getting in and the restraints became active, the railcar moved along while slowly picking up speed and soon the gang found themselves having a rollercoaster ride through rises, depths and shuttle loops with flashing multicolored lights and carousels below. They finally slowed to a stop at the end and got off, feeling their excitement wear off before noticing that they're in a slightly dark room.

"That was so much fun!" said Bianca.

"Yeah, I wanna ride it again sometime," Iris was in agreement.

Suddenly a set of spotlight were switched on to shine down upon a raised platform where they saw Elesa who was wearing a yellow jacket, a black top that exposed her stomach in two sections, opaque black tights and yellow high heels.

"Welcome to the Nimbasa city gym," said Elesa "Ash I was to apologize for startling you earlier,"

"It's no problem at all," Ash waved it off.

"Seeing your Pikachu put me in a state of shock," then she turned to Bianca "So you're Bianca with the appointment right?"

"Right, to challenge you to a battle," said Bianca.

Ash felt a bit annoyed at himself "Aw man, why didn't I make an appointment?"

"That's because we never knew that we had to do that here Ash, especially since we never did that in the previous gyms," said Naruto.

Elesa looked at Naruto in surprise "You can actually talk like us?"

"Yes but I didn't want any more attention than necessary on me earlier before, that's why I was quiet back there," Naruto explained.

"Oh I understand, by the way Bianca, there's someone waiting to see you," Elesa turned towards the door behind her "Alright!"

The doors opened to reveal a man with short brown hair and wearing a grey business suit with a red tie and a pair of grey shoes. Bianca let out a gasp as she seems to recognize the man before them.

"Daddy? What are you doing here in Nimbasa city?" asked Bianca, much to the surprise of the others.

"That's her father?" asked Iris.

"It appears so," said Cilan.

"Hello Bianca dear, the reason I'm here is to bring you home with me," said Bianca's father, surprising them yet again.

"Bring me home, why?" asked Bianca confusedly.

"I know I initially gave you permission to go on your journey, but I think I might have been too hasty. So it's time to come home,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" thought Naruto with a frown.

"No daddy, I'm staying right here! You know that it's been my dream to enter the Unova league," said Bianca.

"I'm not telling you to give up on your dream,"

"I'm staying here, I want to stay on my journey! You must remember how young you were when you started out on your journey?"

"But that is why I'm so worried, a journey can be a dangerous thing you know?"

" **This man is being rather selfish, it seems to me that he didn't want her to leave on a journey in the first place,"** said Kurama, Naruto nodded in agreement to his partner's statement.

Elesa then spoke up "Say Bianca, perhaps the best way for your father to see how much you've grown is by testing you with a gym battle. A battle here and now, after all you did have an appointment with me,"

"That's right!" said Bianca.

"So if you lose to Elesa, then you'll come home with me?" asked Bianca's father.

Bianca was silent for a moment before responding with determination in her eyes "Alright, if I lose to Elesa I'll quit!" hearing that declaration truly knocked Ash and the others for a loop.

"Hold on Bianca, think about what you're promising. You're going up against a gym leader," said Ash.

"Yeah, what if you lose?" Iris added in with concern.

"Then I just won't lose," said Bianca, Naruto could tell her mind was made up.

"Just be careful, the stakes here are very high," said Naruto for Bianca to nod.

"Very well then, the battlefield is right through that door," said Elesa, the doors slid open for them to pass through and were quite surprised to see a large audience standing in the bleachers above and cheering loudly at Elesa's presence.

"What's all this?" asked Ash.

Elesa replied "the Nimbasa city gym arena! A battle isn't simply just about battling you know? It's a way for trainers to express themselves! So let's make this a reality.

Soon enough the battle was underway with everyone watching. Elesa called out on a Zebstrika while Bianca sent a new Pokémon the gang hadn't seen before called a Shelmet which Ash used his Pokédex to scan.

[Shelmet, the Snail Pokémon. Shelmet can shoot a sticky poisonous acid when attacking and it can defend itself by closing its shell]

Bianca started off by having Shelmet use **Acid** to attack, but Zebstrika swiftly leapt over the stream of purple liquid to land in front of the bug Pokémon attributing to its speed. Bianca then commanded Shelmet to launch a barrage of **Energy Ball** only to miss each shot due Zebstrika evading them, then Elesa commanded Zebstrika to use **Flame Charge** as it slammed into Shelmet to launch it into the air and followed it up with a **Double kick** , knocking it out. Naruto glanced to the side and saw her father actually smiling at her daughter's loss which got on his nerves.

She then sent out her Minccino next and commanded it to use **Doubleslap** , again Zebstrika avoided the two consecutive strikes before leaping out of the way of a **Swift** attack when Minccino was told to use it. Zebstrika was told to use **Flame Charge** again as it dashed around to confuse Minccino before slamming into it. Refusing to give in, Bianca commanded Minccino to use **Hyper Voice** which successfully struck it target. However it was short-lived when Zebstrika used **Flame Charge** to hit Minccino and followed up with a **Double Kick** , taking it down as well and marking a second loss for Bianca.

Still determined to win, Bianca called upon her third and last Pokémon Pignite, Naruto could only look on sadly as he knew deep within his heart that she wouldn't be able to win with the fact that there are still two more Pokémon left for Elesa to use if Zebstrika was to be defeated. Bianca commanded Pignite to use **Flamethrower** and as always, Zebstrika evaded the attack and was commanded to use **Double Kick**. Pignite dodged the attacks then used **Flame Charge** to land a successful hit. Bianca called for another **Flamethrower** and Elesa had her Zebstrika use **Flame Charge** to break through the flames and knock Pignite who hastily rolled away to avoid a follow-up of **Double Kick**. Pignite then used **Heat Crash** to land a hit and then used **Flamethrower** only to miss the attack, Elesa called for a **Flame Charge** which Pignite tried to dodge but Zebstrika was just too fast and was hit. Elesa then called out to Zebstrika to use **Wild Charge** as it slammed into Pignite, who couldn't take any more damage and fainted, signifying Bianca's complete loss.

Group were silent as they left the gym, which was when Bianca's father turned to speak to her.

"You tried really hard, but a deal's a deal,"

"Wait dad, I need to see how Shelmet is doing," Bianca took out a Pokéball and opened to release the Pokémon inside which appeared to be ill "Shelmet, are you okay?"

"Hold on, I had just the thing," Iris reached into her pocket and took out what appears to be a bottle of medicine "This should help Shelmet feel a whole lot better," then she had Shelmet drink it, with the Pokémon recover a bit.

"Thank you Iris," said Bianca with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry how things worked out," said Iris.

"Me too," said Cilan.

"So are you ready to go Bianca?" asked her father.

Before Bianca could anything more, the doors to the gym opened and Elesa came walking out with a smile on her face "Before you go, let's head to the Pokémon center. Zebstrika could use some tender loving care,"

With that said, everyone went to the Pokémon center to heal any of their injured Pokémon as they handed their Pokéballs over to Nurse Joy for healing.

"You can leave everything to me," said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you," said Bianca.

Cilan then spoke up "I have an idea, since we're all going to wait for a while, how about a bite to eat?"

"A bite?" Bianca's father looked a bit confused she cheered up at hearing that he was going to cook again.

An hour later, everyone was seated at a balcony built into the Pokémon center as Cilan had finished cooking and laid out the food on the table for everyone to eat. Soon afterwards, all the food was gone.

"That was delicious, thank you very much for the meal," said Bianca's father "Alright Bianca, it's time to go,"

Bianca looked hesitant "Yes but…dad I…"

"You made a promise Bianca,"

"I know…but,"

Iris whispered to Ash "You've got to talk to Bianca's dad and change his mind,"

"Who me?" asked Ash confusedly.

"Iris is right, I just can't accept the fact that Bianca is being stopped from fulfilling her dream. It just doesn't feel right with me," said Naruto who had be silent, thinking of ways to help Bianca remain on her journey.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," then Ash called out to Bianca's father "Excuse sir, I believe that Bianca should continue on her journey. So why don't you let her?"

"Well son, I worry that she'll get into trouble like she did back at the Pokémon center when all of her Pokémon were stolen. Maybe after she exercises better judgment," said Bianca's father.

"He must be talking about the heist that Team Rocket attempted until we stopped them," thought Naruto.

" **Even so, she wasn't the only one to have her Pokémon stolen. I feel he's using it as an excuse,"** said Kurama.

"But she got her Pokémon back along with everyone else, so it shouldn't be a problem for her to continue on her journey," said Ash.

"It's not that I'm opposed to her going on a journey at all, contact with Pokémon is a way that the trainer grows but Bianca has some growing to do first. My opinion is that if Bianca settles down a bit, a new journey might be just the thing she needs,"

"But Bianca did grow with her Pokémon, she was able to acquire several gym badges each time we met her which tells how much stronger she was getting," Ash protested.

"I'm not truly convinced, given the battle I witnessed earlier. She's just not ready,"

Naruto was really getting annoyed with this guy not wanting to give in to letting his daughter go, so he whispered to Ash "If talking to him won't change his mind, then let's do the next best thing,"

Ash looked at Naruto confusedly before catching on to what he meant "That's a great idea Naruto, let's do that!" then he turned towards Bianca's father "In that case, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle. If I win then Bianca gets to stay on her journey," everyone was surprised at Ash's proclamation.

"A Pokémon battle? Then tell me what happens if you should lose Ash?" asked Bianca's father.

"Huh?" Ash was a bit confused.

"Where are you from Ash?"

"Uh Pallet town from the Kanto region,"

"So your journey must have taken you far and wide. Tell you what, I'll accept your challenge if you promise to return to Pallet town should you lose,"

"Go home?!" Ash and the others were taken aback by the consequences especially Bianca.

"Again with the high stakes, this guy is really something," thought Naruto.

"If you're confident you can win, then no problem right?" asked Bianca's father.

Ash was hesitant and became determined as he responded "Then it's a deal, I'll return to Pallet if I lose,"

" _What?!"_ said Pikachu in surprise.

"Ash, you can't!" said Bianca in worry.

"Agreed, let's shake on it man-to-man," he held a hand out which Ash took to shake, settling the deal.

"In that case, I'll volunteer to be the judge," Elesa spoke.

"Do you think Ash really wants to go through with this?" asked Iris.

"Hmmmmm," Cilan wasn't too sure either.

The group went back into the Pokémon center and went directed into one of its battlefields where Ash and Bianca's father faced off for their Pokémon battle while Iris, Cilan and Bianca stood at the sidelines with Elesa serving as the referee.

"Ash, you've got a lot of courage to challenge me to a Pokémon battle…" then Bianca's father took off his suit to reveal an outfit underneath with a fiery temperament "You see when I was a young man, I was called the red meteor! Darmanitan, my Red Flash! Go!" then he took out a Pokéball and threw in into the field to release a Darmanitan in Zen Mode. Everyone was blinking at the man's sudden 180 degree change in personality.

"Okaaay…I didn't see that one coming," said Naruto with a sweatdrop.

" **I'll never get tired of saying this but you humans are strange,"** said Kurama.

Suddenly one of Ash's Pokéballs opened up and Oshawott appeared on the battlefield looking excited.

" _Let me battle this guy!"_ said Oshawott.

"You want to battle?" asked Ash figuring his Pokémon's intentions.

Oshawott patted his scalchop in confidence **"That's right, I have the type advantage so I can handle him!"**

"That's great, but there's a Pokémon that I want to use for this battle. You can even stay out to watch," said Ash.

" **Oh okay,"** Oshawott felt disappointed but that soon turned into curiosity as he went to stand next to Naruto and Pikachu.

"Okay, go Pokéball!" Ash took a Pokéball from his belt and threw it into the field as well to release a Pokémon familiar to him and Pikachu who became happy seeing who it is.

It is a weasel-like Pokémon with orange fur, a yellow collar surrounds its neck with two blue fins on its arms and a tail which appears to be split like that of a fish's fin. There two parallel marks on its cheeks, cream paw pads on its feet and two spots on the back.

"Who's that Pokémon?" asked Bianca as she took out her Pokédex to scan with the others listening in.

[Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as floatation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller]

"I never knew he had one," said Bianca.

"That must be one of Ash's older Pokémon before coming to the Unova region," said Cilan.

"Wow, it makes sense since Ash had gone through other regions before coming here," said Iris.

" _Buizel, it's great to see you again!"_ said Pikachu happily.

Buizel turned around with a grin on his face _"Long time no see Pikachu, it's good to be back and battling again,"_

"Okay Buizel, let's do this!" said Ash, Buizel nodded in affirmation then faced his opponent determinedly.

"Alright then, battle begin!" said Elesa.

 **Music Start: Pokémon Black and White OST; Battle! Trainer**

"Alright Darmanitan, use **Flamethrower**!" said Bianca's father, Darmanitan switched from Zen Mode into Standard Mode as it opened its mouth to launch a stream of flame at Buizel.

"Buizel, fight back with **Water Gun**!" Ash called out, Buizel opened his mouth as well to launch a powerful jet of water with both attacks colliding in the middle, resulting in a cloud of steam.

"Get in there with **Fire Punch**!" Darmanitan charged at Buizel with a fist ignited in flames, ready to attack.

"Wait until it gets close enough and then dodge while countering with **Water Pulse**!" Buizel held his paws close together as a blue sphere of water was generated. He waited until Darmanitan swung at him then ducked under the fiery punch before thrusting the sphere forward to ram into its before it exploded in a burst of water, knocking the fire type backwards "Now use **Sonic Boom**!" Buizel leap into the air with his tails glowing as he flipped around to send a large white crescent wave at Darmanitan.

"Dodge it and then use **Flame Charge**!" said Bianca's father, Darmanitan jumped over the incoming projectile and proceeded to stomp on the ground to throw up a cloud of dust before bursting through it, shrouded in flames.

"Push back with **Aqua Jet** , Buizel!" said Ash, Buizel's became surrounded in water as he rose into the air before lunging forward by spinning his tails rapidly like a propeller. Both Pokémon clashed and struggled for supremacy before an explosion occurred, sending them tumbling back to their trainers "Buizel, are you okay?"

" _I'm fine, it's been a while since I had a battle like this,"_ Buizel got back to his feet, still good to go.

"Impressive ash, but the stronger the opponent the more my red flash rises to the challenge!" as he spoke, Darmanitan got up with flames radiating from its body "Darmanitan, use **Flamethrower**!" the fire type launched a stream of flames at its opponent.

"Dodge it and then use **Sonic Boom**!" Buizel quickly jumped above the flames and fired off another white crescent wave.

"Defend with **Fire Punch** and then use **Flame Charge**!" Darmanitan lashed with a blazing straight punch to destroy the Sonic Boom then dashed towards Buizel in a ball of flames.

"Buizel, spin and use **Water Gun**!" said Ash, Buizel smirked in retention as he spun on his back while spewing a stream of water, creating whips of water to revolve around him whilst continuously striking Darmanitan when it got too close.

Oshawott was surprised to see the technique _"He can use the Counter Shield too?"_

" _Buizel is one of the first to use it along with me and another friend Chimchar before he evolved into Infernape,"_ said Pikachu.

"Don't give in my Red Flash, break through with **Flare Blitz!** " said Bianca's father, Darmanitan's body became surrounded in blue flames and lunged at Buizel, forcing past the water whips and slamming head on into Buizel much to Ash's surprise.

"Buizel!" Buizel struggled to its feet from the unexpected attack but his body was glowing with a red hue.

"That's not good," said Naruto realizing what's wrong.

"Oh no, Buizel's been burned!" said Cilan worriedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Iris.

"Sometimes a fire type move would often inflict burns on its target. When that happens, the Pokémon will constantly take damage over time and its physical moves will be weakened,"

"Then that means if Ash doesn't defeat soon, he'll lose!" said Iris now seeing the situation.

Not wanting to be quiet anymore, Bianca stepped forward to call out to Ash "Please Ash, stop already! If you lose this battle, you'll have to go back to Pallet town. I'll give up and go back home with dad just like I promised!"

"We haven't lost this battle, besides we've come too far to quit now!" Ash replied.

"But Ash…,"

"Let me ask you something…why are you risking so much on having a battle for Bianca? Ash you're a total stranger, it shouldn't matter to you either way whether Bianca continues her journey or goes back home with me," said Bianca's father.

"You're wrong! The reason I'm doing this is because Bianca's my friend!" said Ash.

"Your friend?"

"We may not always travel together, but we had a lot of good times whenever we meet up and participate in tournaments together,"

"We camped out together and played with all of our Pokémon," said Iris.

"We ate from the same pot and shared many amazing meals together," Cilan added.

"And there's a code which a friend follows from his teacher and I do too; those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Bianca is a comrade and I'll always be there to give help to her when she needs it," said Ash.

"Same goes for us and the other Pokémon," said Naruto.

Bianca's father was silent before a smile graced his lips "Alright Ash, let's say we finish this!"

"You're right, Buizel let's give it our all!" said Ash.

" _Darn right, I won't let myself lose this battle no matter what!"_ Buizel felt just as determined, suddenly his body was enveloped in a bright blue light and slowly began to change form with everyone watching in awe. The light faded away to reveal a new Pokémon in place of Buizel.

It is an orange anthropomorphic weasel with longer arms and shorter legs with four fingers in each hand and three toes on each foot, the blue fins on the arms became pointed , two backward-swept pointed fins on the head with a circular cream spot on the center while retaining its two tails. The floatation sac changed to resemble that of a life vest and two small canine teeth poked out from the upper lip.

"Wow, Buizel evolved!" Ash took out his Pokédex to scan.

[Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon and the evolved form of Buizel. Its flotation sac developed as an aid in chasing aquatic prey. Floatzel can also carry people on its back]

"Not only did you evolve, but you also got some new moves. Let's go for it!" said Ash.

Floatzel smirked in reply _"Sure thing Ash!"_

"Quite impressive but let's resume, Darmanitan use **Fire Punch!** " Bianca's father called out, the fire type lunged at Floatzel with an ignited fist.

"Floatzel, bounce it away with your sac!" said Ash, Floatzel inflated his yellow to twice the size and deflected the punch "Now use **Aqua Tail!** " Floatzel's tail was surrounded with a stream of spiraling water before he spun around to hit Darmanitan with the super effective move.

" _I remember that move, A gym leader back at Sinnoh used it too!"_ said Pikachu.

" _That's so cool!"_ said Oshawott.

"Darmanitan, use **Overheat** to end this!" Darmanitan opened it mouth to release a large stream of swirling fire straight at Floatzel.

"Floatzel, time for an old combo! Use Water Pulse and then spin while using Aqua Jet!" said Ash, Floatzel launched a water sphere then quickly followed after it with both surrounded in swirling water. This combination attack clashed with the incoming flames but slowing broke through before it finally got close enough to strike head-on with such force that the fire type couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

 **Music End**

"Darmanitan is unable to battle, so Floatzel is the winner. Therefore the winner is Ash from Pallet town!" said Elesa.

"We did it Floatzel!" said Ash happily, the water Pokémon responded with a toothy grin.

" _Way to go!"_ said Pikachu.

" _Whoa!"_ Oshawott was in awe.

"What a battle with Floatzel serving as the addition ingredient

"That was great Ash, now you and Bianca won't have to go home!" said Iris happily.

"I'm so glad Ash didn't lose," Bianca was relieved.

Both trainers returned their Pokémon back into their Pokéballs before walking towards each other, Bianca's father happened to be smiling though.

"You won the battle, so as agreed Bianca will be allowed to continue on her journey. I can ask you all to watch over my little girl," said Bianca's father.

"Yes sir," said Ash.

"Thank you Ash, I'm so glad that we're friends!" Bianca hugged tightly before going to hug her father too "And thank you for letting me go on my journey!"

"It's thanks to Ash and your friends, they reminded me of the good times which I had on my journey. I had completely forgotten because of my worry for you," said Bianca's father.

"That's wonderful Bianca!" said Elesa while walking up to the group.

"You're right…oh I remember, I was on my way to the Desert Resort, so I'll see you all later bye-bye!" Bianca perked up before suddenly scampering off before the others could say a word.

"And why am I not surprised, it's just like her," said Iris.

"You can see why I'm so worried about her," Bianca's father chuckled.

"Excuse me, but isn't that her bag over there?" asked Cilan while pointing at said article laying in the corner.

That question sent Bianca's father into a state of panic as he ran over to pick it up before going after his "Bianca wait! You forgot your bag!"

"Like father like daughter, I guess," said Naruto with the rest thinking the same thing.

"But it's great that you can still go on your journey, and we got to see one of your older Pokémon!" said Iris.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed happily, both in winning and reuniting with an old companion with more to follow.

"Well Ash, you did come for a battle so I'll see you tomorrow at the gym," said Elesa before leaving.

"That's right, and I'm going to get my next gym badge!" said Ash.

"Got that right!" said Naruto in agreement.

* * *

Later that night at the Pokémon center, Ash, Pikachu and Naruto were sitting on the bed while deep in thought on how to plan out a strategy for the oncoming gym battle with Elesa tomorrow.

They've been like that for quite a while," said Iris from across the room with Cilan.

"It's no surprise, trainers often have to make a well thought-out plan in order to go up against gym leaders," said Cilan.

"As long as they don't get any headaches out of it,"

"So...thought of anything so far?" asked Naruto.

"Well we all know that Elesa specializes in electric types and her Zebstrika is obviously powerful. So we'll need Pokémon that could handle that," said Ash.

"But we also need to watch out for any counters for type disadvantages she might have," said Naruto.

" _You could use me, since I'm an electric type, it won't bother me,"_ said Pikachu.

"True but aside from Iron Tail and Quick Attack, most of your moves are electric type moves,"

" _That's true,"_

"Hold on, there are some Pokémon whom I can use. I'll just go and call professor Oak and have him transfer them over," said Ash.

"Which Pokémon are they?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Well they're…,"

The next morning, Ash and the gang had left the Pokémon center and headed over to the Nimbasa city gym where they rode the rollercoaster once again.

"Okay guys, would you mind holding on to Pikachu for me?" said Ash.

"Are you sure? I thought you would use Pikachu for the battle today?" asked Cilan.

"Nah, Pikachu won't be battling this time," Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder onto Iris's. Ash and Naruto walked into the arena with was dark and silent until they heard a voice ahead of them.

"I've been waiting for you Ash," the spotlights turned on to shine Elesa as the room lit up to show the crowd from yesterday cheering for her "Thank you all for coming, now prepare to watch me glow!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the girls screamed loudly, causing Naruto to shudder.

"Ugh fangirls," thought Naruto, he may have been infatuated with Sakura back when they were younger but Naruto has a serious dislike for fangirls since they in a way contributed to his awful childhood.

" **A female's worst disease,"** Kurama grumbled.

"Hi Elesa, and thanks for accepting my challenge," said Ash.

"You're welcome Ash, I like the glow on your face too. Prepare for a light that glistens, I'll be shining as bright as the sun. I plan on dazzling you as well Ash," said Elesa, then both stood on opposite sides of the battlefield as the referee to her post.

"The Nimbasa gym battle challenge will now begin, Challenger Ash versus the gym leader Elesa. This will be a three on three match and the battle will be over when all three Pokémon on either side are unable to continue, also only the challenger may substitute Pokémon," said the referee.

"I wonder what Pokémon Ash will be using?" asked Iris.

"Who knows, but it will certainly create an interesting evaluation," said Cilan.

"Alright, let the battle begin!" the referee called out.

 **Music Start: Pokémon Black and White OST; Battle! Gym Leader**

"Zebstrika, the spotlight is on you!" Elesa tossed her Pokéball into the field to release her Pokémon.

Ash smirked as he took a Pokéball from his belt "Go Pokéball!" he threw into the field to release a Pokémon unfamiliar to all except him and Pikachu.

It is a grey elephant-like Pokémon with a thick black band of hide running down the length of its back and extending to the tip of its long trunk. A pair of white tusks from the corners of its mouth, thin elongated ears held out almost perpendicular to its body, and its four short legs are each encircled with a broken black band and have three toes.

A curious girl from the stands took out her Pokédex to scan the unknown Pokémon.

[Donphan, the Armor Pokémon. Donphan is the evolved form of Phanpy. They attack by rolling their bodies into a circle and charging their enemies]

"Not exactly dazzling, but he's using his head," said Elesa.

"Donphan is a ground type so electric type moves won't have any effective at all," said Cilan.

"That's a great idea," said Iris.

"Donphan, use **Hidden Power**!" Ash called out, two white rings appeared and spin around Donphan in an X formation before disappearing as it fired a white energy beam from in front of its face.

"Dodge it and then use **Flame Charge**!" said Elesa, Zebstrika jumped to the side to avoid the incoming attack and starting stomping on the ground to create a dust cloud and dashing through it while covered in flames.

"Use **Defense Curl** and then **Rollout**!" Donphan curled itself up into a ball before getting pushed back from the impact then started rolling with great speed and slammed into Zebstrika for a super effective hit "Keep using **Rollout**!"

"Wait for Donphan to get close to you then jump away and use **Double** **Kick** on its side!" said Elesa. Zebstrika waited then dashed sideways and turned around to kick with both hind legs to kick Donphan's side to send it tumbling back.

"Hang in there and use **Bulldoze**!" said Ash, Donphan quickly recovered before rising on its hind legs and slammed both of its front legs to unleash a tremor along the ground.

Elesa panicked a bit "Quick! Jump into the air and come down with **Flame Charge**!" Zebstrika jumped high over the tremor before surrounding itself with fire and diving towards its target.

" **Defense Curl** again and fight back with **Horn Attack**!" said Ash, Donphan immediately complied and grunted from the burning impact before hurtling at Zebstrika with its tusks glowing white and ramming it with them.

"Zebstrika, dazzle them with your **Quick Attack**!" at Elesa's command, Zebstrika ran forward at high-speed with its body surrounded by a white aura while leaving a trail of it behind as it slammed into Donphan.

"Dig your feet into the ground Donphan and use **Bulldoze**!" said Ash, Donphan complied as trenches formed from being pushed back then it slammed both front legs to release another tremor, hitting Zebstrika with the super effective move.

"It's a hit!" said Iris happily.

"Not only that, Bulldoze also reduces a Pokémon speed as well," said Cilan.

"Now Zebstrika, use **Flame Charge**!" said Elesa, the electric type complied as it shrouded itself in flames and charged forwards.

"Fight back with **Rollout**!" said Ash, Donphan curled itself up and rolled at great speed with both sides clashing in the middle but the ground type overpowered Zebstrika and sent it tumbling back "Now finish it with **Hyper Beam**!" Donphan opened its mouth and an orange ball of energy appeared in front of it, then a beam fired from it and slammed into Zebstrika, sending it crashing into the wall behind Elesa with swirls in its eyes.

"Oh no, Zebstrika!" Elesa called out worriedly.

"Zebstrika is unable to battle, Donphan is the winner!" the referee called out.

"Way to go Donphan, you did it!" said Ash.

Donphan turned around and tackled Ash to the ground, looking very happy _"Thank you, daddy!"_

"Daddy?" Naruto and Kurama were confused upon hearing that.

"I raised Donphan from a Pokémon egg back in the Johto region," Ash clarified, getting the pokeninja to nod in understanding.

"Wow, Ash is sparkling that he's hard to look at. But he'll soon be spinning instead of sparkling," said Elesa with a twinkle in her eye which Naruto was quick to take note of "Alright Emolga, the bright light is on you!" she threw a Pokéball out into the field to call on her next Pokémon which was an Emolga.

"An Emolga huh…Donphan return!" Ash looked thoughtful as he return into its Pokéball then taking out another one to throw into the field "Go Pokéball!"

Another Pokémon appeared on the field, spherical in shape as it consisted of a black rock core covered by ice which has several holes and spaces across its body. Through three of holes, blue eyes and a mouth with flat teeth could be seen, and there are two large black conical horns on either side of the Pokémon's head.

The girl again used her Pokédex to scan the Pokédex.

[Glalie, The Face Pokémon. Glalie has a tempered ice body that doesn't melt even under a direct flame. It can freeze vapors in the air instantly]

"Now it's an ice type and since Emolga is part flying type, he has an advantage again and made the right decision to call back Donphan whose ground type attacks would have no effect," said Cilan.

"Emolga use **Electro Ball**!" Elesa called out, Emolga channeled electricity to her tail to form a yellow ball of electricity before flipping around to launch it straight at Glalie.

"Glalie use **Gyro Ball** to deflect it while attacking!" said Ash, two light blue orbs appeared at the end of Glalie's horns as it spun around rapidly and knocked away the electric orb out of the way before zooming straight towards Emolga.

"Dodge it and use **Shock Wave**!" Emolga flew out of the way and then her body became surrounded with yellow electricity before firing arc of electricity which hit Glalie.

"Hang in there and use **Ice Beam**!" Glalie charged up a light blue ball in between its horns and then firing blue arcing beams from it.

"Use **Acrobatics** to dodge and use **Electro Ball** ," said Elesa, Emolga flew out of the way at high-speed with two afterimages trailing behind her, then she charged up an electric sphere and launched it at Glalie.

"Use **Double Team** , Glalie!" Ash called out, Glalie's body glowed white then multiples copies of itself appeared with the incoming hitting one of the fakes.

"Alright Emolga, use **Shock Wave** on all of them until you find the real one," Emolga began firing arcs of electricity on all of the copies till there was none left much to their confusion.

Ash then called out "Use **Headbutt**!" Emolga felt something slam into her back, causing her to fall to the ground and looked back to see Glalie smiling mischievously which annoyed her.

"Quite radiant of you Ash, but now it's time to be dazzled. Emolga, use **Attract**!" said Elesa. Emolga winked as pink heart shaped projectiles appeared and headed straight towards Glalie.

Ash smirked as he called out a command to Glalie "Glalie, spin while using **Icy Wind**!" the ice type began to twirl rapidly then blew sparkling blue snow from its mouth to create a frosty tornado which froze the hearts and they shattered before striking Emolga much to Elesa's surprise.

"But how?" asked Elesa.

"I created that move to defend against status type attacks back at Sinnoh, I knew that your Emolga would know Attract and was ready for it. Now use **Headbutt** , Glalie!" said Ash.

"Dodge it Emolga!" the electric type tried to move out of the way but Glalie had already closed the gap and slammed his head into her "Use **Electro Ball**!" however her Pokémon wasn't responding "Emolga what's wrong?" she noticed that Emolga was quivering in fear and realized what was happening.

"Ash, Emolga is flinching! Now's your chance!" said Naruto.

"Got it, Glalie use **Gyro Ball**!" said Ash, Glalie spun once more with blue orbs on the horns before charging forwards to slam into a vulnerable Emolga, knocking her to the ground swirls on her eyes and Elesa could only gasp in disbelief.

"Emolga is unable to battle, Glalie is the winner!" the referee called out.

"Alright!" Ash cheered, then he felt a cold wind pass through his body and look up to see Glalie smiling at him "You were amazing Glalie!"

Elesa raised a Pokéball to return her Pokémon "Emolga, you were brilliant like the sun," then she turned towards Ash with a smile "You shine so bright that I can hardly look straight at you, like a million shooting stars. So if that's the case, I'll just have to make sure that we shine a million times brighter than you,"

That statement pretty much took Ash aback and Naruto was just confused about what she was talking about when he picked up something from the audience's chatter.

"I've never seen Elesa so serious about a challenger," said a girl.

"You know, maybe it will get Elesa to use _that_ Pokémon!" said another.

"That means we get to see mega powerful Elesa today!" a third spoke excitedly.

Naruto spoke to Ash "Heads up, sounds like Elesa plans to use a very strong Pokémon,"

"Got it, Naruto," Ash replied.

"Time for my electric queen, then spotlight's on you!" Elesa took out a Pokéball and kissed it lightly before throwing it into the field to release a Pokémon as a spotlight shone on it.

It is a short white eel-like Pokémon with dark oval eyes and a red four-point star-shaped mouth. A wavy yellow stripe runs along its body which has a long fin membrane, giving it a tapered shape.

"It's my Tynamo!" said Elesa proudly.

"Huh?" Ash was stunned.

"What the?" Naruto was in the same boat along with Cilan, Iris, Pikachu and Axew.

" **That's it? A floating anchovy is her strongest Pokémon? Maybe the fame has completely messed with her sense of judgment,"** said Kurama in disbelief.

"I wasn't expecting this either, she must have a good reason to call on it," thought Naruto.

"Man, and here I was waiting for some crazy Pokémon," Ash took out his Pokédex to scan.

[Tynamo, The EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress]

"Doesn't sound so powerful by itself, I'd still better be sharp," said Ash with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"You're not going first? Then I will, Tynamo use **Tackle**!" said Elesa, Tynamo took off at high-speed like a rocket and slammed into an unawares Glalie with such force that he was sent crashing into the wall behind Naruto and Ash with swirls in his eyes.

"Oh no Glalie!" said Ash worriedly.

"Glalie is unable to battle, Tynamo is the winner!" the referee called out.

"You did great Glalie, thanks," Ash returned the ice type back into his Pokéball.

"That was so fast! I barely saw it move before it was too late," said Naruto in disbelief.

"Me too, and Glalie was already exhausted from the last battle. I'll be choosing you Naruto, you should be able to match Tynamo's speed," said Ash.

"You got it!" Naruto then leapt into the field, ready for battle.

"I can tell that your Pokémon sparkles just like you, but we'll see for how long. Tynamo use **Tackle**!" said Elesa. Tynamo launched itself at Naruto at high-speed.

"Tokala, use **Extremespeed**!" Ash called out, Naruto's body became surrounded by a white and clear aura as he took off at high-speed as well. Both Pokémon slammed into each other repeatedly across the field with banging sounds heard throughout.

"Tynamo, use **Spark**!" said Elesa, Tynamo's became shrouded with yellow electricity as it dashed towards Naruto with intent to tackle him.

"Tokala, use **Substitute** and then use **Crush** **Claw**!" Ash commanded, Tynamo smashed into Naruto but he disappeared in a puff of smoke before revealing a log in his place. Then he reappeared behind Tynamo with claws glowing white with sparks surrounding them before striking the electric type, making it cry out in pain "Great, now finish it with **Rasengan**!" Naruto lunged at Tynamo with a blue spiraling sphere of energy in his paw, both failed to notice Elesa smiling all of a sudden.

"Tynamo, use **Thunder Wave**!" at Elesa's command, thin streams of yellow electricity shot from Tynamo's body and hit Naruto as he felt his body getting numb and stumbled to the ground with the Rasengan disappearing.

Ash's eyes widened in shock "Oh no, Tokala!"

"Darn it, she must have waited for me to get close enough for her to use that attack," Naruto struggled back to his feet, fighting against the numbness as sparkles of electricity coursed through his body despite his ability Guts is activated.

"Now Tynamo, use **Spark**!" said Elesa with Tynamo charging ahead while enshrouded in electricity.

"Tokala, use **Shadow** **Clones** to defend!" said Ash, several puffs of smoke occurred around Naruto before dissipating to reveal copies of himself. The clones positioned themselves in front of him to take the hit for him "Now use **Extremespeed**!" a clear and white swirled around Naruto as he dashed at Tynamo but he wasn't going as fast as he should.

"This is bad, with paralysis in effect. Naruto's speed is reduced," said Ash.

"Tynamo, use **Tackle** ," Tynamo darted forwards to intercept and quickly went around to strike Naruto from the side to send him stumbling back while grunting in pain from the impact.

"Naruto, use **Substitute**!" Ash called out, Naruto attempted to use the move but his body seized up and got it,"

"So where is your sparkle now?" asked Elesa.

"I'm not giving up! As long as Tokala keeps fighting, I'll keep fighting too!" said Ash determinedly.

Naruto smiled at his friend's words "Thanks buddy, if only I can move my body. Come on, move, move move, MOVE!" he roared out as his body glowed brightly much to everyone's surprise before dimming to reveal something else in place. It is a saber-toothed tiger-like Pokémon with white fur and blue stripes shaped like lightning bolts, a large black mala beads is worn around the neck with the largest in the middle inscribed with a kanji meaning thunder on it.

Ash blink once until realizing what just happened "Tokala, you just unlocked a new form!" then he took out his Pokédex to scan.

[New data updated, Form unlocked]

Raiden Mode

Type: Electric

Ability: Motor Drive – Boosts Speed when hit by electric type moves

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Wild Charge, Quick Attack, Lightning Arrow, Metal Claw

[More forms are yet to be discovered]

Elesa was just as stunned at the transformation "Amazing, the desire for victory shared between those two gave Tokala the ability to access a new power. I must be careful,"

"Look, Naruto has a new form!" said Iris.

"My guess is that he must have adapted to the electricity and used as a basis for his new transformation to produce quite an exquisite taste," said Cilan.

" _Go for it Naruto!"_ Pikachu cheered on.

"Tokala, use **Quick Attack**!" said Ash, Naruto dashed at high-speed while leaving a white trail of energy behind him.

"Tynamo, use **Tackle**!" Elesa called out, Tynamo launched itself towards Naruto at high-speed with both intending to collide like before.

"Dodge to the side and use **Metal Claw**!" Naruto instantly sidestepped to the left right Tynamo was almost upon him, then unsheathed his long claws as they glowed white before fading to reveal them turned into iron which he used to slash at his opponent.

"Tynamo, hang on there!" Elesa called out to her Pokémon worriedly.

"Tokala, end this with your new move… **Lightning Arrow**!" said Ash, Naruto let out a loud roar as his stripes glowed with yellow electricity concentrated on his back and took on the shape of a bow, he then used his prehensile tail to pull back on the bowstring to conjure a lightning bolt "Fire!" he let it loose as the projectile shot forward and struck Tynamo, making it screech before collapsing to the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"Tynamo!" Elesa was stunned at what just happened, Tynamo was an electric type and yet it got defeated by its own typing.

 **Music End**

"Tynamo is unable to battle, Tokala is the winner! Which means the winner of the match is Ash from Pallet town!" the referee called out.

"We did it, we won Tokala!" Ash cheered loudly.

"They did it!" said Iris happily.

" _Yay, big bro won!"_ Axew cheered.

" _Alright Naruto!"_ said Pikachu.

"Quite the exquisite taste," said Cilan.

"That we did Ash!" Naruto roared in victory before reverting to his polymorph form. Meanwhile in the mindscape, Kurama could see that one of the grey orbs had changed color into electric yellow and couldn't help but couldn't help but wonder what other forms laid waiting to be unlocked.

Elesa then walked up to Ash with a smile on her face "Congratulations on your victory Ash, you've certainly proven that you value your bonds with your Pokémon as much as victory. I was truly dizzied by the pace at which you and your Pokémon move!" She took a small tray from the referee standing next to her and presented the badge to Ash, it is shaped like lightning bolt with an orange crown sticking out of the tip "I present you with the Bolt Badge,"

"Thanks," Ash took the badge and held it out for them to see "Alright, I just got the Bolt Badge!" he struck a pose with Pikachu doing a victory sign.

"Yeah believe it!" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

Later on, Ash and the others along with Elesa were saying their goodbyes before leaving for the Pokémon gym for his fifth badge.

"So where will you be going to next, Ash?" asked Elesa.

"We haven't thought of it yet," Ash replied.

"Then may I suggest Driftveil City? They have quite a dazzling gym there,"

"Then that will be our next destination then," said Naruto.

"Oh I almost forgot, the bridge leading to Driftveil city has been closed for repairs so you can't cross,"

"Then what do we do then?" asked Ash.

"Well you could always stay in Nimbasa city until it's fixed or…" Elesa trailed off thoughtfully.

"What is it Elesa?" asked Cilan curiously.

"If you don't mind sidetracks, there happens to be a town far away from the city called Eindoak Town where an event called the Harvest Festival will be held in a few weeks and there's even a battle tournament too, not to mention a legend," said Elesa.

"A tournament, sounds like a good place to go to," said Ash excitedly.

"Same here, we can while away the time before heading to Driftveil city," said Naruto.

"I want to go and find out about this legend, might be about dragons," said Iris.

"Seems like a place full of exquisite tastes," said Cilan.

"I see you've all made up you minds, so I wish you all a safe trip and be sure to dazzle them with your radiance!" said Elesa before returning to the gym.

"Let's head over to the Pokémon center for some rest before heading out to Eindoak town," said Cilan.

The group then made headway for the Pokémon center to rest for the night, anticipating the next adventure which they'll be sure to have on at their secondary destination.

* * *

 **This is Hussbek online with the latest chapter, Naruto and the gang were on their way to the Nimbasa city gym when Bianca bumped into them (Nearly Ash) who was also on her way for a gym battle. The group located the gym leader at a photo shoot after learning of her absence at the gym. However they ran into Bianca's father who sought her out to bring her back home out of worry, but Bianca refused to return and made a wager on her gym battle to remain on her journey which resulted in her loss. Ash then stepped in to help and took a risky bet of returning home should he lose, however he won the battle with the help of an old friend hence both him and Bianca were allowed to continue on their journey.**

 **Now that Ash has won his fourth gym badge, his next destination would be Driftveil city for his fifth badge but since the bridge is out. Elesa told him of a town which will serve as a decent distraction while the bridge is being repaired, so Ash and the gang will heading over there in the next chapter.**

 **Just so you know, the next chapters will be about the Pokémon movie Black: Victini and Reshiram. Be sure to Read and Review as always.**

 **This is Hussbek from Ghana**

 **Signing out.**


End file.
